


Adiction [XiuHarem]

by Xiumin_Jade



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Polygamy, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 113,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumin_Jade/pseuds/Xiumin_Jade
Summary: A veces tu mundo se cae a pedazos y las cosas se retuercen, a veces solo quedan soluciones desesperadas, y aunque sea un infierno, lo conviertes en tu oasis, sin saber que lo más probable es que acabes perdido en un mar de sentimientos confusos. La necesidad se convirtió en adicción, el simple deseo carnal en amor, y el leve temor en pánico puro. Cuida tus pasos o estarás en manos del diablo.Actualizaciones LentasCapítulos largos (5000~palabras)XiuHaremXiumin pasivo 80%Relaciones homosexualesLemon/Smut/SexoEXPLICITO!!No recomendable leer si eres menor de 18 años y/o si eres sensible con estos temas
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Everyone, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 25





	1. Primera Vez

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic esta publicado en Wattpad también~ Espero que os guste.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voy a intentar publicar cada dos días, si me voy acordando, por ahora la historia tiene capítulos, y aun quedan unos cuantos en los que estoy trabajando.  
> Espero que os guste~ Dejad algún comentario, por favor.

Mi vida nunca había sido demasiado buena, ciertamente, pero nunca había podido quejarme demasiado de nada, no al menos al contar con la ayuda de mis padres en casi todo lo que me propuse hacer, aunque siempre hubiese exigencias de por medio, por eso, cuando al llegar a la universidad, por un trámite burocrático mal hecho perdí la beca de estudio, mis padres se negaron a darme nada más, y me pusieron de patitas en la calle.

Parece que no tenían ningún motivo para echarme, pero ellos siempre habían esperado la excelencia de mi parte, que normalmente se traducía en grandes sumas económicas que nos ayudaban a sobrevivir, a pesar de que yo personalmente no viese ni una simple moneda del dinero que conseguía, tenía una casa, ropa, libros y lo justo y necesarios para llevar unos estudios sobresalientes, pero nada más.

Cuando perdí la beca intenté hablar con ellos, planteándoles la posibilidad de que yo trabajase a medio tiempo unos meses y ellos simplemente me pagasen al principio y yo les devolvería el dinero, pero mis padres entraron en furia, algo que no había visto pasar nunca, por lo menos desde que yo era mas pequeño y me había perdido una vez en un centro comercial por despistarme por unos juguetes.

Lo mas absurdo de la situación era que mis padres ya habían mantenido durante muchos años, con el dinero que yo conseguía con mis estudios, a mi hermano mayor, quien no estudiaba ni trabajaba y solo vivía la vida y se drogaba... Pero sin embargo ahora que yo fallaba un año en conseguir ese dinero ya no era digno de seguir en mi familia, cosa que simplemente me destrozó por dentro.

Sinceramente hasta que no me vi en la calle no me di cuenta de lo solo que estaba. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener un solo amigo, por lo estrictos que habían sido siempre mis padres, y mi tendencia a estar gordito nunca había tenido muchos amigos, y los pocos que había conseguido los había ido perdiendo al entrar a la universidad por la distancia, y no habían surgido nuevos...

Las primeras semanas dormí bajo un puente, literalmente, no tenía dinero, y los vagabundos que vivían por allí me ayudaron a comer algo mientras yo buscaba un trabajo, y al final acabé en un refugio donde al menos podía ducharme y comer todos los días, y tirarme a dormir en una colchoneta donde descansar algo para buscar algo de trabajo...

Pero además ¿Quién contrataría a alguien sin apenas experiencia como yo? Un chico, más homosexual que bisexual, de 22 años, aunque llegando a los 23, una persona mediocre, que a pesar de saber hacer un poco de todo no sabe hacer nada del todo bien...¿Quién me querría? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente tengo pánico social, y me cuesta mucho hablar con desconocidos... No hace falta pensarlo demasiado, nadie querría contratar alguien así. Lo del pánico social lo lograba controlar, y lo de los desconocidos hasta cierto punto, pero aun así mis problemas de ansiedad los llevaba arrastrando muchos años y no les veía mucha solución, la ansiedad siempre estaba ahí, pero si tenía suerte, podría lograr controlarla.

Por eso en esos momentos llegue a la conclusión de que tendría que venderme. No hay muchas cosas importantes a hora de venderte, porque mientras tengas un agujero siempre hay gente que quiere metértela, pero en mi caso siempre he tenido carne y donde agarrar, e incluso en el instituto no me faltaron propuestas indecentes...

Mientras vivía en las calles varias veces me habían confundido con un puto, aunque siempre me negué a ello, y por azares del destino descubrí un bar/club, la "Velvet House", era casi un prostíbulo, pero de élite. Para entrar se necesitaba una entrada o estar en una lista, solo gente de renombre acudía a este lugar, donde podían contratar a chicos y chicas jóvenes con las que pasar un buen rato una noche, una semana, o meses y años, todo con la apariencia de legalidad a través de contratos.

Allí fue a donde decidí ir, y probablemente fue una de las cosas mas complicadas que jamás había hecho, yo era virgen, no había estado con nadie aun, ni hombres ni mujeres, si, me había dado de la mano, había besado a chicos y chicas, pero nunca había pasado a más, el control de mis padres sobre mi tiempo libre había sido siempre muy férreo.

Cuando logré entrar al club por primera vez, decidido a pedir trabajo era un jueves por la tarde, me acababa de duchar en el refugio y me había puesto la ropa mas limpia que tenía, que era poca, después de todo mis padres no me habían dejado coger mucho de lo poco que tenía ya de por sí.

Entré con permiso del segurata y acompañado por un muchacho que ni siquiera pronunció una palabra, solo me llevó frente a un despacho en el que ponía "JEFE" en una placa dorada, llamó a la puerta por mí, y cuando respondieron desde dentro me hizo pasar.

-Hola joven- Dijo el hombre- Soy el dueño del local, me ha dicho el de seguridad que vienes a buscar trabajo

-Así es señor- Dije educadamente y sin mirarle a los ojos

-Oh- Dijo con tono de sorpresa- Me gusta lo que veo, educado y sumiso, eso es bastante valorado, dime tu nombre, edad, residencia, orientación sexual y experiencia.

-Mi nombre es Kim Minseok, 23 años, vivo actualmente en un refugio de la calle, soy gay aunque no me desagradan del todo las mujeres, y no tengo ninguna experiencia sexual...

Sentí la mirada del hombre recorrer todo mi cuerpo y hacerme sentir incomodo, pero aguanté lo mejor que pude antes de que la ansiedad pudiese conmigo.

-Está bien- Dijo- Ven mañana a firmar el contrato, te explicaré los detalles entonces, te daremos un lugar donde vivir también, con otro de nuestros muchachos. Te espero aquí a las 7 de la tarde, mañana empiezas tu periodo de entrenamiento.

Dicho eso me levante y me despedí educadamente y salí del lugar. El de seguridad me miró con cara de Póker antes de seguir haciendo guardia mientras yo me iba, estaba muy nervioso, sinceramente me daba miedo lo que fuese a ocurrir a la mañana siguiente, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, me dije a mi mismo, aunque si la había, en ningún momento se me dijo que no pudiese renunciar...

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente confuso, estaba casi emocionado por salir del refugio, pero a la vez estaba muy nervioso porque, mierda, me estaba vendiendo, que sinceramente consideraba debía ser respetable teniendo en cuenta que no tenía otra forma de vivir... al menos por ahora.

A las 7 menos cuarto entré allí para firmar, el de seguridad no había estado en la puerta aun, y supuse que estarían preparando las cosas para abrir, entrar a firmar ese contrato era lo más difícil que jamás había hecho, sobre todo porque sabía que en el momento en que firmase ese papel mi cuerpo sería un objeto más de ese lugar que sería alquilado a cualquier desconocido a cambio de dinero, del que una parte se quedaría el club, ya que se ocupaba de seleccionar clientes decentes, en teoría.

Nada más entrar me encontré con un chico bastante alto de pelo rubio platino que casi le tapaba los ojos, tenía la cara redondita y apenas aparentaba ser mayor de edad, pero era muy alto.

-¿Tú quién eres?- Me dijo- El pub no abre hasta las 9:30 de la noche

-Vengo a firmar el contrato para trabajar aquí-Dije con la voz temblorosa- Ayer quedé con el jefe en venir hoy...

-¡Ah!- Dijo él sonriendo- Entonces...¿cómo te llamas, pequeño?

-Kim Minseok- Le dije- ¿Usted quién es?

-Yo soy Sehun- Dijo él- Soy el sobrino del jefe de aquí y uno de los encargados de organizar a los niños preciosos como tú, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-23 recién cumplidos-Le dije, hoy era mi cumpleaños, no que le fuese a decir eso, pero vamos, era una cosa magnífica eso de vender tu virginidad como regalo de cumpleaños...

-¿En serio?-Me preguntó incrédulo- Entonces debería llamarte hyung, yo tengo 20 años, aunque me temo que, al ser yo tu jefe, me voy a saltar las formalidades. Ahora, sígueme que te lleve a que firmes tu contrato, ¿eres virgen?

No dije nada, solo miré al suelo y me sonrojé, sabía que era raro para un chico de mi edad, y sobre todo, para alguien que iba a trabajar en esta industria sexual, pero ahí estaba yo, con 23 años, virgen, a punto de firmar un contrato para ser puto.

Él se rió y dijo:

-Eso es raro para tu edad, pero ya he visto casos como tu antes.

Luego me llevó en silencio hasta el despacho en el que había estado la noche anterior, la verdad es que sin toda la gente que había visto la noche anterior el local se veía muy distinto, y no reconocía apenas por dónde íbamos, a pesar de ser el recorrido que había hecho ayer. Sehun, al igual que el chico de la noche anterior llamó a la puerta del despacho, y tampoco entró hasta que no le dieron permiso del interior, entonces entramos los dos y tomé asiento frente al jefe, mientras que Sehun se quedó apoyado en la pared a un lado mío.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Minseok- dijo el hombre nada más entramos en el despacho- Te he preparado ya el contrato de trabajo, léelo atentamente a ver si estás de acuerdo, este contrato te incluye el alojamiento y una habitación aquí compartida con tu compañero mientras trabajéis aquí para descansar.

-Gracias - Dije tímidamente, ese hombre me intimidaba de sobremanera, leí el contrato y vi que ellos se llevaban un 25% de todo lo que ganaba, además de todo lo que ganase por mi primera vez, parecía que hablaban de cifras grandes, lo que me sorprendió bastante. Cuando acabé asentí mirando al jefe.

-Bien, firma esos Papeles-Dijo el Jefe-Dijiste ayer que eras virgen así que esta misma noche venderé tu primera vez como fianza, ya que te aseguramos clientes decentes necesitamos un adelanto, te daremos alojamiento también después de todo.

-Sí, Jefe-Dije de nuevo, casi temblando y firmé los papeles, mi sentencia, cedí todo derecho sobre mi cuerpo a ese hombre.

-Yo me quedaré con su primera vez- Dijo Sehun de pronto llamando la atención de su tío- Pagaré lo necesario, yo le entrenaré además.

-¿Estás seguro?-Dijo el mayor con un leve tono de burla en su voz- Tu eres más pequeño que él

-Y tengo ocho veces más experiencia de la que él pueda soñar-Dijo Sehun con el rostro serio-Me lo quedo yo, ya sea participando en la subasta esta noche o ahora mismo solo hablando contigo.

-Todo tuyo-Dijo el más mayor- Aunque subastado probablemente sacaría más dinero, pero por mi lindo sobrino lo que sea. Llévalo a arreglarse y enseñarle todo tú entonces. ¿Qué nombre artístico tendrás?

-Será Xiumin-Dijo Sehun- Suena extranjero, exótico y provocativo.

-¿Te parece bien?-Dijo el jefe preguntándome

-Sí Jefe-Dije sin aun atreverme a mirarle a los ojos.

-Xiumin serás- Dijo el mayor- Esta noche harás tu primer servicio con Sehun y te entrenará durante una semana, después entrarás en la lista roja con los demás candidatos, además participarás en los espectáculos como bailarín y cantante como pone en el contrato, también tendrás un poco de servicio como camarero.

-Sí Jefe- Le respondí y me levanté, incliné la cabeza y seguí a Sehun quien me indicaba que saliese

Nada más salir Sehun me arrastró por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la parte trasera, había algún que otro muchacho joven por ahí, ninguno aparentaba tener la edad legal pero quién sabía, todos ellos iban maquillados y vestidos con ropas que apenas dejaban lugar a la imaginación. Sehun se detuvo en una de las últimas puertas donde había una estrella pegada en la puerta con una B en ella. Entramos y era un camerino, de los típicos de película americana, con un perchero con ruedas lleno de ropa y varias mesas con espejos con luces al otro lado, y varios armarios y cajones más por las paredes y varios sillones bastante amplios a un lado.

-Primero te presentaré a tu encargado- Dijo Sehun- Yo te entrenaré en lo sexual, pero él te enseñará a servir en el club y será tu maestro de canto y baile, dará la cara por ti durante el primer mes que trabajes, pero eso no significa que tu no cargues con las consecuencias de tus fallos, el solo te ayudará a acostumbrarte, además vivirás con él en el piso- Me dedicó una mirada seria con un tono caliente, a la que yo no estaba seguro de como responder- Vendré a por ti en dos horas, espéralo, él te dirá cómo vestirte, esta noche te llevaré yo al apartamento así que no te preocupes por nada más que estar perfecto para mí.

Terminó de hablar y me besó con fuerza y le correspondí con rapidez, aunque él me dominó de forma brusca y salvaje y luego, cuando el aire se hizo necesario solo se separó de mí, me miró con los ojos llenos de lujuria y se fue sin decir nada más, dejándome contra la pared sin saber qué hacer.

Al poco rato, en el que yo solo me quedé mirando a la nada intentando procesar la última hora de mi vida, entró otro muchacho al camerino, era más o menos de mi estatura, tal vez un centímetro o dos más, tenía el pelo rojo corto y una cara que yo describiría como la de un cachorro, aunque la primera palabra que se me vino a la cabeza cuando le vi fue "hermoso".

-Oh- Dijo cuando me vio- Tu debes ser el nuevo, soy Baekhyun, pero llámame Baek.

-Yo soy Minseok-Dije con rapidez- Pero creo que me tienes que llamar Xiumin

-Encantado Xiumin-hyung -Dijo el dándome un abrazo que me dejó un poco aturdido ya que no me lo esperaba- preséntate solo como Xiumin, por si acaso a partir de ahora, no querrás que asocien tu nombre real con este negocio ¿no?

Asentí con fuerza y el solo me sonrió de forma cálida.

-Me ha dicho Sehun que él será tu entrenador y tu primera vez, has tenido suerte- Me dijo él- Aunque sea más pequeño es muy experimentado y bueno, todos los que le han probado dicen que es difícil de olvidar, que suerte has tenido. ¿Como lo has conseguido?

-Yo no he hecho nada- Dije casi en un susurro hinchando mis mejillas en un puchero, avergonzado

-¡Eres demasiado adorable!- Me dijo de pronto besando mis mejillas con efusividad- Ahora lo entiendo. Mira que a mi me dicen que soy la más pasiva del lugar, cosa que no es cierta, pero tú, ¡Te comería enterito! Bueno, te tengo que dejar perfecto para esta noche, ¡la primera vez nunca se olvida! ¡Y menos con ese bombón!

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Le pregunté- Él no me dijo nada...

-Esta noche con el solo déjate llevar y deja que él te enseñe- Me respondió- Por mi parte yo después te enseñaré las coreografías y las canciones. Yo soy uno de los vocalistas principales, y no soy mal bailarín así que te podré enseñar de todo sin problemas, te convertiré en uno de los platos principales del pub, además, si Sehun no te resuelve todas tus dudas, tu pregunta sin miedo, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Va a doler, ¿verdad?- Le dije un poco miedoso

-No te voy a mentir y decirte que no- Me dijo- Duele, y la primera vez, dependiendo de la experiencia de tu pareja, más o menos, tú tienes suerte y supongo que te dolerá poco, pero es que luego merece la pena, créeme, se siente muy bien, y ya mañana... Bueno, de eso hablaremos más tarde... Ahora vístete que así a lo tonto en media hora Sehun vendrá a comerte.

Baek me dio un conjunto completo de ropa, desde un tanga para chicos, unos pantalones cortos que yo juraría parecían más bragas que otra cosa y una camisa blanca ajustada que se transparentaba bastante, además me pudo unas orejas de conejo. Me elogió por estar completamente depilado y me avisó de que probablemente me tendría que hacer la láser permanente pronto ya que salía más rentable.

Después de vestirme con esas escasas ropas me dio unas medias que me llegaban por medio muslo y unos tacones bajos, parecía toda una conejita puta. Y me sentó en una de las sillas frente a un espejo y me maquilló, un poco de base, polvos fijadores y Eyeliner, cosa que dijo que era su especialidad, y por la cantidad que me puso deduje que sí, porque me pesaban los ojos... Después me puso un poco de colorete y purpurina, bastante purpurina en los párpados, para "resaltar esos bellos ojos gatunos que tienes".

A las dos horas exactas desde que se fue Sehun apareció en la puerta, igual de guapo que antes, solo que esta vez estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa, en vez de la ropa 100% negra que llevaba antes.

-Baek, en una hora sales al escenario, prepárate- Le dijo y luego me miró.

Con sus ojos me recorrió de arriba a abajo y me ofreció su mano para que me levantase de la silla, ya que apenas me defendía con los tacones. Sus ojos reflejaban mucha lujuria cuando me recorrían y me sentí excesivamente desnudo ante él por lo que miré al suelo fijamente. Baek se me acercó y me dio un abrazo deseándome suerte antes de que Sehun me arrastrase a Dios sabe dónde.

Me hizo andar a través del edificio hasta el sótano, según me había comentado Baek mientras me maquillaba, ahí abajo estaban varias salas privadas para el staff y los clientes más VIP, y sinceramente estaba hasta cierto grado aterrado, no es algo muy habitual acabar llendo a perder la virginidad a una sala VIP con el sobrino del jefe, que ya de paso es menor que tú. Entramos en la que había al fondo del pasillo sin mediar ni una sola palabra por el camino quedándome aún más nervioso, cosa que él notó y me puso su brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome más a él y dando una extraña sonrisa suya que me resultaba hasta reconfortante.

La habitación era enorme, sinceramente, tenía en el centro una cama doble, o triple, por el tamaño descomunal que tenía, con sábanas que parecían muy caras y una colcha de, ¿era eso terciopelo? A ambos lados de la cama había dos mesillas con una lamparita, y distribuidos por las paredes de la habitación había un armario, un sofá grande y un armario, y otra puerta que, por lo que se podía ver era un baño bastante grande.

Sehun apenas me dejó ver el cuarto antes de empotrarme contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar, besándome de nuevo con posesividad y sensualidad, haciéndome sentir mis piernas como si fueran de gelatina. Era un beso exigente que apenas dejaba que participase, dominante al extremo, y me encontré amando eso de él, era genial. Después me movió de la pared y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, acariciando su suave cabello con mis dedos. Me obligó a rodear su espalda con mis piernas y me llevó hasta la cama donde me dejó caer, ya que el oxígeno era algo que los dos necesitábamos. Me miró a los ojos, y me perdí en su intensa mirada, una mirada llena de deseo, y casi gemí por reflejo a sus ojos, y esto no había hecho más que empezar.

Se subió a la cama sobre mí y coló una de sus manos por debajo de la casi inexistente camisa que llevaba, acarició mi torso y detuvo una de sus manos en mis pezones, haciéndome soltar un suspiro que más bien parecía un gemido, el tacto de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien.

-Te sobra la ropa- Me dijo y me estremecí por el tono tan grave de su voz- Tendré que quitártela

Soltó con maestría los botones de la camisa y yo mismo me la quité impaciente por volver a tener sus manos sobre mí, queriendo derretirme de nuevo en sus manos. No noté que las orejas de conejo que llevaba se me habían caído nada más entrar y él empotrarme contra la puerta, ni que los zapatos se me habían caído cuando enrollé mis piernas en su espalda, le deseaba, y era algo que jamás había sentido antes con tanta intensidad.

Volvió a jugar con mis pezones con sus dedos y acercó su boca a la mía invitándome a que le besara y así hice, pero la falta de aire esta vez se hizo presente antes, ya que estaba más agitado, y él comenzó a recorrer con su boca mi cuello, dando suaves besos a lo largo de la piel, chupando y mordiendo cuando le apetecía arrancando suaves gemidos de mi boca que no podía contener, sabía que mañana tendría marcas, pero desde el momento en que encontró mi punto dulce en el cuello supe que nada importaba excepto el placer que me recorría cada vez que me tocaba. Siguió su camino de besos hasta mi pecho y tomó uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes y una corriente aún más fuerte de placer me recorrió y un fuerte gemido salió de mi boca. Él se separó un momento de mí y me miró a los ojos hambriento de deseo y lujuria con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara, y me imaginé que yo debía parecer un desastre por la suave risita que soltó antes de volver a su cometido, esta vez soltando el su camisa mientras yo me deshacía por sus atenciones. Cuando acabó de quitarse la camisa se levantó y me indicó que hiciese lo mismo y yo obedecí de forma sumisa, completamente excitado. Mis pantaloncillos apretando demasiado mi polla ya erecta de una forma dolorosa.

-Quítate los pantalones- Me dijo y yo cumplí con eficacia dejándole ver el tanga que llevaba que hizo que el soltara un gruñido profundo- Baek estaba juguetón hoy al hacerte ponerte eso, me gusta mucho, pero quiero que te lo quites.

Le hice caso y me lo quité, respirando aliviado al poder liberar mi erección de una vez. Sentía su mirada recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero yo no me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, así que solo dejé mi mirada vagar por su bien formado pecho, que se notaba ejercitaba habitualmente, porque se le marcaban los abdominales.

-Eres perfecto- Susurro y apenas le escuché y luego dijo más alto con voz demandante- Ven aquí, quítame los pantalones

Nervioso me acerqué a él y me arrodillé, sabiendo lo que él quería que hiciese. Solté su cinturón con dificultad y luego el botón de sus pantalones, él estaba ya duro, bastante duro, y mi propia excitación me hacía ansiarle aún más, sabía que lo que ocultaba no era pequeño, pero ahora que casi lo tenía a la vista se me hacía la boca agua. Me agache antes de nada y le quité los zapatos para luego poderle bajar los pantalones. Después me hizo mirarle y se agachó robándome un beso bastante caliente, bajándose el mismo la ropa interior y sentándose en el borde de la cama, yo solo me acerqué entendiendo sin que él lo dijera lo que debía hacer. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero creía haber visto suficientes videos porno como para saberlo hacer bien, o al menos decente.

Tomé con una de mis manos su miembro, estaba caliente, muy caliente, y yo casi temblaba, era una experiencia completamente nueva, pero extrañamente no me disgustó ni nada, por el contrario me calentaba aún más. Comencé moviendo mi mano con un suave vaivén bajo su atenta mirada, después me armé de valentía y me acerqué a su miembro hasta darle una tímida lamida. El sabor era ácido y salado, pero no desagradable, repetí la acción mientras escuchaba su respiración cada vez más pesada y algunos gruñidos más graves cuando lamía la zona del glande. Al poco rato decidí intentar meterlo en mi boca, obviamente no me entró entero en la boca. Sentí entonces su mano en mis cabellos invitándome a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo así que seguí moviendo mi cabeza arriba y abajo moviendo mi lengua alrededor del glande sobre todo intentando subir el ritmo, cosa de la que él se acabó ocupando moviendo con su mano mi cabeza de arriba a abajo cada vez intentando que llegase más abajo, hasta que casi lo sentí en mi garganta, con una arcada que me hizo sacarlo un momento para poder respirar, como bien dicen, sin arcada no hay mamada.

Seguí de nuevo chupándole desde la base hasta arriba y aventuré una de mis manos a jugar con sus testículos, era extraño dar placer a alguien que no fuese yo mismo, pero parece ser que lo estaba haciendo bien, a juzgar por los gemidos que escuchaba de su parte. La verdad es que estaba muerto de vergüenza, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, ya había firmado el contrato, y ya estaba a punto de perder mi virginidad con Sehun, quien además era un Dios griego, Sehun entonces me movió hasta que volví a tener su miembro dentro de mi boca, con movimientos fuertes y rápidos me movió sobre su polla, y entre gruñidos entendí que estaba cerca, y que se iba a correr en mi boca. Aceleró de nuevo y volvió a forzarme varias veces a meterla hasta el fondo de mi boca provocándome pequeñas arcadas, hasta que empecé a sentir el líquido caliente en mi boca, pero él no se detuvo y me forzó a seguir hasta que acabó de todo, saliendo de mi boca y mandándome que tragara. El sabor era amargo y salado esta vez, no agradable, pero hice lo que me ordenó y lo tragué obedientemente y luego le miré a la cara, él estaba sonriente, y aún caliente, ya que su erección rápidamente volvió a crecer.

-Sobre la cama a cuatro patas- Me dijo y rápidamente le obedecí, impaciente y con bastante miedo. El cogió de uno de los cajones de la mesilla un condón y un bote de lubricante y se puso detrás de mí, besando mi cuello de nuevo y acariciando mis piernas con sus grandes manos. Yo solo gemí libremente cuando se untó los dedos con lubricante y comenzó a contornear mi entrada. Introdujo de improvisto el primer dedo y me tensé por la extraña e incómoda sensación, pero rápidamente él comenzó a besarme el cuello y a jugar con mi erección con su otra mano libre, cuando me relajé lo suficiente introdujo un segundo y sentí una punzada de dolor, él se quedó quieto un rato hasta que me volví a relajar y comenzó a mover los dos dígitos en mi interior simulando tijeras para dilatar poco a poco.

Cuando empecé a gemir añadió un tercero repitiendo el procedimiento para que me acostumbrara y luego metiendo y sacando los dedos de mi interior. Tras un rato gimiendo una ola increíble de placer me atravesó cuando él tocó un punto en mi interior con sus largos dedos y él decidió que era el momento de avanzar hasta el final. Se puso rápidamente el preservativo y se untó abundantemente de lubricante. Acercó su miembro a mi entrada y sentí como lo rozaba haciéndome temblar de placer con impaciencia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Me preguntó con ronca voz- Dímelo claramente

-Por favor- Dije nervioso y necesitado- Por favor, fóllame, por favor, lléname, te necesito dentro.

Él soltó una risita y lentamente entró en mi interior, dolía, dolía bastante, él no era precisamente pequeño, y no me quería ni imaginar el dolor que habría sido si no me hubiese preparado él antes. Se quedó quieto acariciándome hasta que vio que inconscientemente movía mis caderas queriendo sentir más. Entonces él comenzó a moverse, suavemente al principio, pero al escuchar mis gemidos comenzó a acelerar, embistiendo en mi con fuerza, en mi cuerpo las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, quería gritar y llorar de placer, quería más y lo decía entre gemidos, y él cumplía, agarraba las sábanas con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero no sabía qué hacer con tanto placer en mi cuerpo.

Me giró haciendo quedar cara a cara y redujo la velocidad, enfocándose en dar profundas embestidas que me dejaban sin aire al rozar ese punto mágico. Era demasiado, sobre todo para mí que era mi primera vez, pero Sehun no me daba tregua. Me besó mientras me follaba, un beso sucio y húmedo, y luego siguió por mi cuello dejando más marcas mientras yo con mis manos arañaba su ancha y bien formada espalda, sobre todo cuando comenzó a abusar de mis pezones como si de caramelos se tratase.

Volvimos a cambiar de postura, aunque yo ya sabía que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar mucho más, y menos con todas las atenciones que le daba Sehun a mi cuerpo. Me colocó encima suyo mirándonos, y me comencé a mover yo sobre su miembro, cabalgándolo con ganas. El en cierto punto colocó sus manos sobre mis caderas ayudándome y a la vez comenzó el también a dar embestidas desde abajo, y yo me encontré aún más cerca de mi límite. Él se sentó, conmigo sobre su miembro aún y aceleró de nuevo, pero poco a poco noté sus embestidas más erráticas. En mi mente no había nada más que el nombre de Sehun que era todo lo que se escuchaba en el cuarto entre gemidos.

Al final no aguanté mucho más, él estaba abusando de mi próstata y del punto débil de mi cuello al morderlo por lo que me vine entre nosotros dos, contrayéndome involuntariamente alrededor de su miembro provocando en él un gruñido gutural que provocó su propio orgasmo.

Me dejé caer sobre su pecho y él se dejó caer hasta estar tumbado en la cama, aun dentro de mí. Se salió con cuidado y me dio un beso en la frente.

Yo estaba demasiado agotado, eso había sido increíble, y, sinceramente me arrepentí de no haberlo probado antes. Ahora entendía a muchos de mis antiguos amigos cuando hablaban de que no podían vivir sin sexo.

-Vamos a ducharnos- Me dijo quitándome de encima suyo y tirando el condón a lo que yo supuse era una papelera

Me sentía todavía en un limbo cuando él me obligó a meterme en la ducha y comenzó a lavarme.

-No te puedes perder así Xiumin-Me dijo- Tras servir a los clientes debes rápidamente ducharte y cobrar, en el caso de que no hayan pagado por adelantado qué es lo habitual, y luego volver a tu camerino, cambiarte y volver a salir a bailar.

-Si Sehun-Le respondí, ya más despierto que antes

-Eres pecado puro Xiumin- Dijo agarrándome de una nalga- El aura de inocencia que desprendes va a tenerte con una larga lista de clientes.

Desde esa noche nada volvió a ser lo mismo, tal vez había sido el hecho de que había permanecido virgen demasiado tiempo, o que mi semana de entrenamiento con Sehun fue demasiado intensa, pero sinceramente el sexo se volvió algo magnifico para mí, sobre todo cuando me empecé a dar cuenta de que cuanto mas brusco fuese, mas me gustaba, y si encima había una cuota de dolor implicada, aun más. Ciertamente la noche de mi primera vez jamás la podría olvidar, aunque solo fuese por el tremendo dolor que sentía en el culo al despertarme a la mañana siguiente.

Los primeros días de entrenamiento Sehun se encargó de enseñarme muchas prácticas sexuales y diferentes parafilias de las que debía saber para atender correctamente a los clientes, además de trabajar mi aguante y resistencia, además de asegurarse de que después del sexo podía seguir consciente y lo suficiente despierto para volver a mis funciones. Esa semana tuve tanto sexo con Sehun que de verdad me sentí estúpido por no haberlo probado antes, con lo maravilloso que era.

Al acabar las horas de entrenamiento con Sehun, al volver al piso que compartía con Baekhyun, este se esforzaba antes de tenerse que ir a trabajar, por enseñarme algunas de las canciones y coreografías con las que tendría que actuar nada más volver, y me toco aprenderlas rápidamente ya que solo tenía una semana de preparación... En su mayor parte teníamos huecos de baile improvisado, para llamar la atención de los clientes, pero había algunas, para las horas más decentes del club, que eran en completa sincronía todos los bailarines.

Cuando acabó la semana de entrenamiento entre a la lista roja, aunque fue de forma absurda, puesto que Park Chanyeol, uno de los habituales de Baekhyun, me había reservado, esa primera noche de trabajo para mí, era la noche libre de Baekhyun, y el joven magnate había decidido darme una probadita, en gran parte por que Baekhyun, al igual que Sehun, que era amigo suyo, le habían hablado de mí, tal vez un poco mas de lo que debían. 


	2. El daddy de Byun

Park Chanyeol era un empresario que había logrado llegar bastante lejos y ahora prácticamente era un magnate millonario, y como no, era uno de los clientes frecuentes del club, además de uno de los mejores amigos de Sehun, ya que Chanyeol había estudiado en la universidad a la que Sehun asistía y había dado varias charlas ahí, como buen dirigente de empresas, para la carrera de ADE que era uno de los dos grados que Sehun estudiaba junto a económicas.  
Chanyeol además era el daddy de Baekhyun, o al menos casi en su totalidad, por que en ningún momento había habido una compra total o temporal, solo para las noches que el mayor necesitaba un desfogo, aunque esas noches llevaban ya dos años repitiéndose en abundancia. Baek, desde que yo comencé en este mundillo, me habló maravillas de su daddy, incluso mientras estaba en mis clases con Oh dios griego Sehun, por que Baek estaba dispuesto a todo por su daddy y por lo visto el interés era recíproco.

Pero precisamente los martes Baek descansaba por la noche, yo lo hacia los miércoles, por lo que, por recomendación de Baek, en mi primera noche, la primera en la que salí al escenario también, acabé encontrándome cara a cara con el daddy de Byun, a punto de poner en práctica una de mis primeras clases con Sehun, la del Daddy Kink, porque obviamente, tal y como había dicho Baek, Chanyeol era un Daddy y solo jugaba en esa temática.

Era mi primera noche de trabajo, y Baekhyun a pesar de no trabajar había venido a apoyarme y ayudarme, se le notaba bastante cansado ya que la noche anterior le había tocado hacer doble turno, primero con un cliente bastante mayor y luego con Chanyeol, y se le veía demacrado, por eso tenía el día libre. Además también era mi primera noche en el escenario bailando y estaba francamente aterrorizado, pero Sehun y Baek se habían asegurado de que yo trabajase a la perfección, por lo que no tenía miedo a cargarla, sino más bien a quien pagaría por mi esa noche, Baekhyun me había llenado de expectativas de las que no sabía si fiarme.

La rutina de esa noche era una de las más libres, solo teníamos que hacer la primera actuación coordinados y luego ya las demás eran de contonear caderas y seducir hasta que algún cliente nos seleccionase.

Salí a escena y me coloqué en mi posición, con miedo a mirar al público, sabiendo que Sehun me miraba desde la barra, ya que al ser uno de los organizadores/vendedores, se ocupaba de todo desde la barra, sabía que me miraba con deseo, ya que toda la semana previa me lo había demostrado follándome hasta en el rincón más insospechado del lugar, solo con decir que lo habíamos hecho hasta en la oficina de su tío e incluso me arrastró varios días a su universidad y lo hicimos en público.... Pero eso era un tema para contar otro día.

La primera coreografía salió perfecta así que me sentía confiado, estaba un poco cansado pero la excitación que me producía saber que la gente que estaba ahí había venido a vernos especialmente y que nos deseaban, porque sí, les había mirado y sabía que nos deseaban, estaba completamente desinhibido, ansioso incluso por saber lo que pasaría, acostumbrado a Sehun que me daba demasiados polvos diarios, estar en abstinencia se me hacía extraño.

Deje que mi cuerpo siguiese el compás de la música y me coloqué en una de las barras centrales del escenario, restregando mi cuerpo contra ella y contoneando mis caderas de forma provocativa como Baek me enseñó. Dejé que los más cercanos al escenario me tocasen y me metiesen billetes en mi corto pantalón, que, cabe decir, llevaba sin ropa interior, acompañado de otra blusa blanca casi transparente, y unos tacones demasiado altos que me había obligado a usar esta última semana sabiendo que a nuestros clientes les encantaba.

Cuando acabé el baile y me fui a descansar me llamó Sehun para que fuese a la barra. Ahí, me senté y de inmediato me sirvió dos chupitos de tequila, y comprendí que mi cliente debía haber llegado, por lo que le esperé ansioso.

De repente dos manos me tomaron por la cintura y sentí una fuerte respiración en mi cuello.

-Hola bebé- Dijo con profunda voz- Esta noche daddy quiere conocerte mejor, ¿me dejarás?

Me giré suavemente y entonces pude admirar al daddy de Baek, lo había visto previamente en fotos, pero la verdad es que una foto no hacía justicia a semejante hombre. Tenía un aire increíblemente dominante y masculino, como Sehun, pero parecía mucho más juguetón, cosa que le diferenciaba del menor, además, que parecía ya estar rondando por sus treinta y pocos.

-Claro que si Daddy-Le dije como me habían enseñado- Xiuminnie también quiere conocer a daddy, Baekyunnie me ha hablado mucho y muy bien de daddy.

-Esta noche nos olvidaremos de él, ¿vale bebé?- Me dijo- Esta noche será el momento de descubrir que tan bien te han entrenado. Sehun también me ha dicho maravillas de ti.

Tras esas palabras tomo la sal y se la echó en la mano, indicándome que hiciese lo mismo para tomar el tequila, me la eché y la chupamos a la vez tomando el chupito, bebiendo, y tomando el limón al final para cumplir con la costumbre.

Al acabar el tequila volvió a poner sus manos en mi cintura y me acercó a él, tomando de inmediato mis labios con los suyos e iniciando un hambriento beso con el regusto del limón y el tequila, que solo lo hacían aún más delicioso para ambos.

-Ya he pagado por ti- Me dijo- Así que, pequeño, es hora de llevar esto a una zona más cómoda donde estar mejor.

Mi cuerpo tembló ante sus palabras pero me excitó también y obviamente cuando él se levantó y me ofreció su mano para seguirle, la tomé y me dejé guiar por el pasillo de las salas privadas hasta llegar a la que él usaba normalmente.  
No me fijé en los alrededores al entrar, estaba más bien perdido en el beso violento que me estaba dando, y yo, como buen baby boy, me dejé dominar pero dándole algo de jugueteo, como bien me había enseñado Sehun. Conocía los cuartos privados obviamente, y sabía que, en el momento en que me movió de contra la pared para andar hacia atrás, a los cinco pasos chocaríamos con la cama, y así fue. Me sujetó con fuerza de las muñecas mientras me seguía besando, no solo los labios sino también el cuello dejando marcas de mordidas por donde más le apetecía.

Al poco rato me soltó para quitarme y quitarse la camisa.

-Bebé- Me dijo con voz ronca- Ahora quiero que te ocupes del problema que has causado, eres un niño malo poniendo así de duro a daddy.

Una corriente de placer me recorrió tan solo con sus palabras y lentamente con cara inocente me acerqué hasta quedar cerca de su pantalón y le miré, siguiendo con el juego

-No quería hacer nada malo daddy- Le dije con un puchero- Minnie hará cualquier cosa por daddy, Minnie no quiere que daddy se enfade

-Muy bien Pequeño-Me respondió- Entonces ahora quiero que con tu boquita tomes el miembro de daddy como bien sabes hacer, ¿no?

Asentí simplemente y solté sus pantalones y los baje junto a la ropa interior, dejando su erecto miembro en libertad. Chanyeol no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie, aunque yo personalmente creía que la de Sehun era más grande, aunque no creía que fuese fácil conseguir que los dos estuviesen en el mismo lugar en el mismo momento con su polla fuera para que yo la comparase.  
Tomé su miembro con mis manos y, intentando al máximo permanecer en mi rol le di unos suaves lametazos como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Chanyeol gruñó varias veces mientras lo hacía y movió sus manos hasta mi pelo en el momento en que introduje el glande en mi boca.

-Muy bien pequeño Minnie- Dijo con esa voz que me ponía tanto- Sigue así y podrás tener la leche de daddy.

Seguí con ganas con la boca provocando nuevos jadeos y gruñidos por parte de Chanyeol, él marcaba el ritmo con sus manos y de vez en cuando me forzaba a tragarla hasta el fondo provocándome arcadas que conseguía controlar a duras penas, él era bastante brusco, apenas me dejaba tiempo para respirar, cada vez iba más rápido y noté el momento en que se iba a venir por el hecho de que me apretó aún más contra su miembro sin apenas dejarme respirar nada y corriéndose en mi garganta prácticamente.

-Muy bien Minnie-Me dijo- Ahora daddy te dará una buen recompensa, te hará sentir muy bien.

Con eso me levantó y me desvistió, recorriendo inmediatamente mi cuerpo al completo con su mirada.

-Como bien dijo Baek- Me dijo sorprendiéndome- Estas demasiado apetecible, y viendo lo bueno que eres con esa boquita no puedo esperar a probarte en otros lados.

Gemí involuntariamente, me sentía como una puta barata, pero es que este hombre tenía algo que me hacía estremecer completamente. Me agarró de la cintura y me besó de nuevo, con su característica violencia y posesividad y me tumbó en la cama. Sacó del primer cajón un condón y un bote de lubricante y se colocó encima mío.

-Se que no te debería dejar marcas- Dijo mientras moría mi cuello- Pero tienes una piel demasiado suave que exige ser marcada, ya hablaré luego con Sehun para explicárselo, seguro que el me comprende.

Nada más él mencionó a Sehun me volví a imaginar la escena de un trío con ellos dos, y me sentí aún más caliente que antes, como un niño de catorce años que apenas sabe lo que le pasa por el cuerpo pero cada vez que piensa algo mínimamente indecente se calienta demasiado.

Volvió a atender mi cuello tras hablar causándome gemidos de nuevo mientras untaba sus dedos de lubricante y acercaba uno de ellos a mi entrada, de forma sigilosa pero impaciente, acariciando los bordes de esta sin hacer nada, haciéndome estar impaciente y deseoso y enviando escalofríos por toda mi columna que nublaban aún más mi mente.

-Por favor daddy no juegue conmigo- Le dije demasiado impaciente por que introdujera algo en mi o al menos tocase mi miembro para quitar el dolor de la erección- Necesito a daddy dentro de mí...

Eso pareció hacer saltar una chispa en él y de inmediato introdujo un dedo en mi interior, haciéndome saltar un poco por lo brusco que fue, pero a los pocos segundos se sintió todo demasiado bien, aunque quería más, con su boca además estaba jugando con mis pezones, dolorosamente erectos y rojos de las mordidas que les daba, que enviaban corrientes de placer directas a mi polla, todavía sin tocar y aún más roja.

De improviso añadió otro dedo, y como era obvio dolió, pero esta vez no tuve que rogar, él tomó con su otra mano mi miembro y lo bombeó suavemente haciéndome olvidar el dolor de forma demasiado efectiva, provocando la intrusión de un tercer dedo, que, en el momento en que dejó de doler, rozó ese punto de mi interior que me hizo arquear la espalda con violencia. Me estaba volviendo loco, sus largos dedos en mi interior abusaban de mi próstata y él había dejado de atender a mi miembro y solo jugaba con mis pezones, pero yo estaba ya perdido en mi nube de placer y quería más.

-Daddy por favor...- Le dije

-¿Por favor que?- me preguntó rozando con sus dedos de nuevo mi próstata haciéndome volver a arquearme- Tendrás que ser claro bebé

-Necesito que daddy me folle fuerte-Dije necesitado- Quiero que daddy me meta su polla hasta el fondo y me dé fuerte hasta que olvide mi nombre.

-Así me gusta- Me respondió besándome-Los niños buenos consiguen lo que quieren

Dicho eso sacó los dedos de mi interior ganándose un quejido de protesta por mi parte, pero rápidamente se puso el condón y de una estocada se introdujo en mi interior. Sentí como me rompía, era mucho dolor, había sido muy brusco, pero la parte masoquista de mi me estaba llevando al extremo, y me estaba deshaciendo en gemidos apenas el entró, fascinando a Chanyeol, quien se empezó a mover de inmediato al escuchar mis gemidos.

Dolía mucho al principio, casi como el infierno, pero era un dolor demasiado delicioso, que además fue rápidamente reemplazado por placer, unas olas de placer indescriptibles, porque casi de inmediato volvió a encontrar mi punto débil, y en ningún momento dudó para abusar de el. Me deshice completamente y me dejé hacer, solo gemidos y gritos salían de mí, y de vez en cuando un "mas, por favor" o un "daddy más, eres el mejor" o "más fuerte". El daddy de Baekhyun era ciertamente un daddy en condiciones, que sabía lo que hacía y era un maestro en su ámbito.

-Baek...- Le escuché gemir varias veces

El cerraba los ojos cuando gemía su nombre, pero cuando los abría parecía recordar donde estaba y con quien estaba y solo era más brusco.

Me cambio de posición colocándome sobre él para que le montase, pero apenas aguantamos unos pocos minutos en esa posición, él llegaba demasiado dentro de mí en esa postura y mis piernas se hacían gelatina... Simplemente me deshacía y era incapaz de moverme. Él nos cambió colocándome a cuatro patas e introduciéndose de golpe de nuevo. Era demasiado delicioso para mí y casi sentía el orgasmo llegándome, pero las parafilias de Chanyeol no acababan ahí y me tomó de los hombros acercándome más a él hasta tener mi cuello entre su brazo y su pecho, ahogándome literalmente, aunque siempre soltando lo suficiente de vez en cuando para no matarme, y esto me asustaba tanto como me excitaba, era violento y brusco y me lanzó de nuevo hacia delante y cayó mi cabeza contra la almohada, pero mi culo permaneció en alto, mis caderas se movían a la par que las de Chanyeol para encontrarse a medio camino con más violencia.

Y bajó su mano a mi cuello de nuevo, apretándolo cada cierto tiempo privándome del preciado aire que apenas conseguía entre gemidos y espasmos de mi cuerpo cuando rozaba mi próstata. Me obligó a abrir más mis nalgas con una de mis manos mientras el me sujetaba con fuerza y me azotaba de vez en cuando, pero esta vez sí que estaba demasiado en mi límite, entre el ahogo y su bestialidad sentía los límites de mi consciencia deshacerse y una corriente eléctrica demasiado fuerte me recorrió haciéndome correrme de forma brusca y fuerte contra el colchón. el siguió un par de veces más mientras yo seguía en la nube de mi orgasmo hasta que el alcanzó el suyo propio. Después se salió y me dejó caer contra el colchón y caí agotado.

-Bien hecho pequeño- Dijo sonriendo de nuevo con una dulzura que solo había visto cuando me saludó la primera vez- Descansa, yo avisaré a Sehun para que te recoja, ha sido un placer conocerte, Baek tenía razón, nos veremos otra vez.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché antes de que todo se volviese negro.  
Tras un rato, o eso creo yo que fue, desperté en otro cuarto completamente diferente, pero que conocía muy bien, era el de Sehun.

-¿Ya has despertado?- Me preguntó

-Si...- Le dije obediente- ¿Que hago aquí?

-Te traje después de que Park te dejase inconsciente...- Dijo con tono brusco y de desprecio- Su estúpida parafilias por ahogar a los que se tira ya ha causado muchos problemas anteriormente, solo Baek aguanta bien a Chanyeol, además, te ha dejado varios hematomas bastante fuertes en el cuello al ahogarte.

Me levanté entonces de la cama, o más bien lo intenté, con el propósito de llegar al baño para ver el estropicio que era, pero no me podía sostener a mí mismo y si no fuese porque Sehun me agarró habría caído de bruces al suelo sin poder levantarme.

-No te puedes levantar aun- Dijo Sehun- Eres demasiado débil para poder estar bien tras la bestialidad que tiene Park, no pensé que se pasaría tanto contigo, me lo prometió, pero bueno, te llevaré ahora que estas consciente a tu piso y ahí Baek te cuidará, después de todo él es el que más experiencia tiene con las consecuencias de las parafilias de su daddy.

-No te dejaré acostarte con el- Me dijo tras una pausa- A no ser que sea como hoy, antes de tu día libre, o no podrás trabajar al día siguiente, tu no estas hecho para estas parafilias, yo lo es mejor que nadie, sobre todo ahora que sé que no sabe controlarse

No dije nada más, solo le susurré un gracias cuando me tomó en brazos y me llevo hasta su coche. Sehun me había vestido por lo visto, y había puesto crema y vendado todas las zonas con hematomas, supongo que con la esperanza de que mañana se notaran lo más mínimo, ya que aunque mañana no trabajaba, pasado mañana si, y no creo que fuera muy atractivo un chico lleno de hematomas...A no ser que la persona tenga extrañas parafilias...Que a saberse...

Nada más llegar al piso Sehun se bajó y me volvió a tomar en brazos a pesar de que yo le dije que podía intentar andar. Llamó a la puerta del departamento y Baek abrió con rapidez, vestido con apenas una camiseta que le quedaba enorme, y que juraría, por el tamaño y el hecho de que la llevaba Baek, que era de Chanyeol.

-¡¡¡Minnie!!!-Dijo nada más verme tan vendado y en brazos de Sehun- ¿Que te ha pasado?

\- Tu daddy le ha Pasado-Dijo Sehun con rapidez y juraría que vi a Baekhyun estremecerse- Su estúpida adicción por ahogarte ha dejado marcas en Xiumin, y también ha dejado chupetones por todos lados, tú sabes cómo tratarle, y ni se te ocurra hacerle andar, sabes bien que tras tanto tiempo sin apenas oxigeno le puede dar algo... Park es un bestia... ¿No le dijiste que se controlase?

-Lo lamento mucho-Dijo e hizo que Sehun pasase y me dejase en el sofá de la sala. Sehun se fue sin decir nada más y Baek se acercó a mi apenado tras ir a coger el botiquín- Lo siento mucho Minnie, cuando le hablé de ti a Channie no pensé que se dejaría llevar tanto, le dije que se controlase un poco pero...

-No pasa nada-Le dije yo mientras él me ponía otra crema que parecía casera en las marcas del ahogamiento y en los chupetones- Ha sido hasta cierto punto excitante... Pero asustaba un poco...

-Igualmente lo siento- Me dijo- Cuando te vi en brazos de Sehun me asuste demasiado. Una de las últimas veces que Chanyeol se dejó llevar, ahogó demasiado al muchacho y acabó en urgencias... Yo tengo mucha resistencia y Chanyeol se ha acostumbrado demasiado a mi... Es mi culpa, no le debí hablar de ti como si nada, sabía que se pasaría...

-Ya da igual Baek- Le respondí- Sehun me ha dicho que no me volverá a dejar con él a no ser que tenga día libre después como hoy.

-No te volverá a dejar con él-Respondió Baek muy Serio-Yo mismo me ocuparé de eso, y procuraré tener más cuidado de a quien le hablo de ti... Algunos de mis habituales son demasiado...Bruscos...

Después de acabar de volver a ponerme las vendas me trajo una sopa como cena, avisándome de que lo más probable era que no podría comer otra cosa más que líquidos en los siguientes días, ya que me había apretado demasiado fuerte la garganta y me dolería. Sinceramente lo agradecí, desde que me habían prácticamente echado de casa nadie me había cuidado tanto, y normalmente Baek y yo trabajábamos por las noches por lo que apenas nos veíamos mucho.

Esa noche la pasamos en su mayor parte en vela, y descubrí en Baek un gran amigo y confidente, una persona bromista y juguetona pero que sabía ser serio cuando la situación lo requería. y sobre todo, un muchacho que tenía un grave problema, estaba pillado por su daddy, algo prohibido en este mundo.

El día siguiente lo pase prácticamente durmiendo y cuando me desperté solo cambie las vendas poniendo de nuevo la crema que Baek les puso ayer viendo como esta hacia casi milagros ya que muchas de las marcas casi ni se notaban ya. Y esta vez apenas me dolía el trasero, a pesar de lo brusco que había sido Chanyeol, pero supongo que los dolores de culo con Sehun la semana previa me habían dejado acostumbrado.

Misteriosamente cerca de la una/dos de la mañana Baek apareció por la puerta, bastante pronto. Pero no estaba bien, tenía las pupilas excesivamente dilatadas y apestaba a Maria, estaba bastante drogado.

-Baek, ¿Que ha pasado?- Le dije rogando por que fuese un drogado hablador y no como otros que sabía que eran demasiado cerrados y no decían nada.

\- Tuve mi polvo de esta noche en un trío, con Tae y con Hobi, su daddy o habitual, lo que sea- Dijo mientras bailaba por la sala- Pero me ofrecieron droga y tras el primer orgasmo me dijeron que me volviese a casa... Pero yo aún estoy caliente

Baek en cierto momento mientras bailaba había comenzado a restregarse sobre mí, y yo no sabía bien que hacer, aunque al parecer Baekhyun lo tenía claro, porque había comenzado a restregarse en mi miembro.

-Xiumin-Me dijo con voz melosa- Debes practicar también a ser activo, sé que con Sehun eso no lo has practicado, él no se deja nunca... Ayúdame con mi problema.

Baek estaba siendo demasiado tentador en ese momento y sinceramente, incluso siendo una persona que por lo menos por ahora, prefería estar como sumiso o pasivo, estaba a punto de saltar sobre Baek, pero no, él era mi amigo, no me lo iba a tirar, aunque eso significase que le tuviese que forzar a dormir

Al final le agarré con toda la fuerza que encontré y lo llevé a su cuarto, no iba a tirármelo, pero no le podía dejar así, iba a hacerle descargarse, con sus propios juguetes.

Me intentó besar pero me negué y le lancé contra el colchón de sus cama sacando de debajo de la misma una caja donde sabía que estaban todos sus juguetes sexuales. Él se quejó e intentó de nuevo provocarme, pero debía mantener mi cabeza fría y solo dejarle las cosas a mano, no tirármelo. No me fije en qué momento se desnudó y me quedé estático cuando comenzó a tocarse la polla y a jugar con sus pezones el sólo provocándome, y lo estaba consiguiendo, sentía como la sangre se redirigía a cierta parte de mi anatomía.

-Xiumin~ Me dijo con voz sugerente- Por favor~

-Baek- Le dije- No puedo, te arrepentirás de esto sino después

-No lo haré- Me dijo agarrándome de un brazo y tirándome a la cama- Te tengo ganas desde que te vi, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Lo siento Baek....No puedo... Eres mi amigo- Le dije y me levanté dejándole solo con sus juguetes, aunque con una erección infernal- Mañana me lo agradecerás...

Me fui en ese momento y le escuché quejarse pero al poco rato le escuché gemir por lo que supuse que ya estaba tranquilo jugando solo y yo tenía mi propio problema por solucionar... Y no se iría fácilmente.  
Me metí en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta candándola tras mí. Me tumbé en la cama y me bajé los pantalones y la ropa interior de una, y maldije a Baek varias veces por dejarme así. Tomé de mi mesilla un pequeño bote de lubricante sabiendo que solo con Manuela no llegaría a ningún lado y unté mis dedos mientras con mi otra mano ya acariciaba mi miembro. Inserté el primer dedo con facilidad, y casi de inmediato lo acompañé con un segundo y un tercero, conociendo bien los límites de mi cuerpo, y sabiendo que no me podía pasar ya que mañana me tocaba trabajar. Tomé rápidamente de mi mesilla además un pequeño vibrador y lo inserte en mi agujero lo más profundo que pude, en busca de ese punto que tanto me encantaba rozar, y tras un poco rato jugando lo encontré, arqueando mi espalda y sintiendo como mi orgasmo se acercaba cada vez mucho más rápido cada vez que el vibrador lo tocaba. Así con rapidez me acabé viniendo y me prometí que si Baek volvía otra vez así simplemente lo lanzaría a su cuarto con un bote de lubricante y no me molestaría en nada más.

Me quedé dormido justo después de limpiarme, después de todo mi cuerpo sabía que hoy era la única noche que tenía para dormir de verdad.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano y preparé un desayuno decente para mí, y otro más suave y con varias pastillas para Baek. Este último se despertó casi al mediodía con bastante malestar y nada más ver las pastillas en la mesa, sin siquiera saludar se las tomó y se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina.

-Me siento como una mierda- Me dijo- Lamento lo de ayer Minnie, no volveré a aceptar droga de Tae, y menos tras los chupitos que ya llevaba de antes.

-No, no deberías-Le dije- Y ahora debes descansar que esta noche toca currar.

-Gracias por no hacerme caso anoche- Me dijo mientas yo recogía la cocina- Fui demasiado pesado y me pasé.

-Olvídalo Baek- Le dije de espaldas- Y yo también lo haré.

-Oye- Me dijo cuando acabé de fregar- De lo que dijiste ayer, sabes que nos puede acabar tocando follar si un cliente nos contrata a los dos a la vez, ¿no? Entiendo que ayer no aceptases y doy gracias al cielo por eso, pero si nos lo piden en el club... No te puedes negar.

-Lo sé- Le dije simplemente y me puse a preparar algo suave para comer, ya que aún me dolía un poco al tragar de anteayer.

En las siguientes noches el trabajo se hizo mucho mas pesado, no por mi clientela, sino por que me encontré con una persona a la que jamás pensé encontrarme en ese lugar, aunque teniendo en cuenta la mala vida que llevaba no me extrañó demasiado.

Todo ocurrió en uno de los descansos del trabajo, me había pedido Sehun que sacase un par de cajas de botellas vacías por la puerta trasera al callejón que había detrás para luego llevarlas a la basura. Salí a fuera cargado con las cosas y las dejé donde correspondía, la llave de la puerta trasera escondida en mis pantalones, que hoy eran largos y de cuero ajustados, gracias al cielo con bolsillos.

Cuando iba a volver a entrar al local escuché una voz conocida llamarme, y al girarme me sorprendí bastante, era mi hermano mayor, al cual además, no había visto desde hacía semanas antes de irme, pensé que había estado de viaje, pero viendo sus pintas probablemente debía haber estado drogándose por ahí.

-Hola Minseok- Me dijo con voz rasposa, de tanto fumar y beber en su vida- Parece que por fin has vuelto a donde pertenecías.

Quise ignorarle y volver a dentro, pero se acercó a mi y me tomó del brazo golpeándome después contra la pared, el chico tenía fuerza.

-La sangre mala siempre será mala- Me dijo casi escupiendo las palabras- Pero bueno, me alegro de que te echaran de casa, ahora puedes volver a donde saliste, de un prostíbulo, a ver si encuentras al puto de tu padre ahí dentro, no se como cojones mi madre se pudo tirar a un perro sarnoso de estos lugares.

Dicho esto me lanzó contra el suelo y se largó, dejándome en shock en el suelo, que fue donde me encontró Sehun cuando se dio cuenta de que tardaba en volver.

-¿Todo bien?- Me preguntó y yo simplemente asentí, levantándome del suelo

-Simplemente me encontré con alguien de mi pasado que no me esperaba- Le dije mientras entramos de nuevo a dentro, no queriendo hablar del tema de nuevo, pero empezando a entender los desprecios y el abandono que había tenido durante mi vida por parte de mi familia...

Esa noche me mantuve bastante distraído, cumpliendo con mis obligaciones de camarero casi como si fuese un robot, sin pensar en ello, con mi mente repasando lo que me había dicho mí, ahora que lo sabía, medio hermano.

Sinceramente pensar que mi padre real había sido alguien que había trabajado aquí o en un sitio similar me hizo sentir aun peor, "mala sangre siempre será mala", era cierto, solo había que verme a mí, y mi madre... yo ya sabía que mi madre siempre le había sido infiel a mi "supuesto padre", mas de una vez, cuando era pequeño, se traía a sus "amigos" a casa, pero yo no podía decir nada o era castigado, ahora que empezaba a saber más casi me pregunté si mi madre no habría trabajado también de esto...

Mientras estaba distraído esa noche Sehun por lo visto me estuvo vigilando, y además recibió una oferta, casi orden del jefe, por la que conocí a un nuevo compañero, que al igual que Baekhyun, se convertiría en un gran amigo mío. Kyungsoo no es la persona con la cara más dulce del lugar, pero es un experto en sadomasoquismo, en ambos roles, y tenía clientes a los que su imagen bestial y casi satánica les encantaba.

Kyungsoo no tenía problemas con casi nada en el ámbitosexual, le gustaba tanto como recibir, infligir y recibir dolor y placer, elera perfecto en ese sentido y era un gran profesor, y luego confidente y amigo.Como instructor el BDSM era su especialidad, y, a pesar de que Sehun me habíaenseñado las cosas básicas, Kyungsoo me enseñó muchísimo más y de manera másespecífica, llevándome a mis límites y enseñándome cosas increíbles y nuevasque me encantaron. Y de la misma manera que conocí al daddy de Baekhyun conocía Kai, el habitual de Kyungsoo y otro de los amigos de Sehun, otro millonariomás de su círculo de amigos. Kai se centraba en el BDSM puro, era un experto en ello, dominante y uno muy bueno, según me comentó Sehun.   
  



	3. Over the edge

La primera experiencia con Kyungsoo en la cama fue el día después del incidente con mi medio hermano, sinceramente estaba algo de bajón, pero mas o menos pude apañármelas para que nadie lo notase. Esa noche en principio yo estaba esperando a que alguien me contratase después de haber hecho la función de baile que me tocaba, pero llevaba ya un buen rato sirviendo antes de que Sehun me llamase a la barra. Cuando me acerqué me di cuenta de que el otro camarero me estaba mirando de reojo mientras preparaba algún tipo de coctel, pero decidí no darle más importancia, mucha gente me miraba en ese club, él solo era otro más del montón que lo hacía.

Cuando llegue a la barra Sehun me avisó de que tenía que ir a uno de los cuartos privados. Le vi bastante ocupado, pero esperé pacientemente hasta que estuvo libre y me pudiera decir donde, con quién y qué debía hacer. Tras un rato se acercó a donde yo estaba con un chupito, pero como él no era un chico de costumbres se lo tomó y me besó, pasando parte del licor a mi boca en un acalorado beso. No era ni la primera ni la última vez que me hacía eso, y a los clientes les daba morbo por lo que él tampoco se cortaba, su compañero compañeros, de quien aún no me sabía su nombre, le detuvo antes de que tuviésemos una sesión completa en la mitad de la zona del bar.

-Esta noche estarás con otro compañero- Me dijo tras cortar el beso y mirar mal a su compañero- Esta noche estarás en la 313, es temática BDSM pero no te preocupes, ya que tu compañero Kyungsoo te ayudará y probablemente te enseñará, ya que han pedido a uno no experto en la temática.

-¿BDSM?- Le dije un poco perdido, Sehun me había enseñado alguna que otra cosa pero sinceramente no había llegado a comprenderlo de todo

-Serás obviamente sumiso, y D.O, Kyungsoo, supongo que te dominará tanto a ti como al cliente- Me explicó- Él es uno de los más entendidos en ese tema del pub, cumple bien ambos roles, pero esta noche le han contratado como dominante. Tú no te preocupes y déjate llevar, al acabar si estas muy mal te llevaré conmigo y te dejaré yo en el piso si Baek aún no ha vuelto, hoy ha venido Chanyeol...

Cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Chanyeol temblaba, los recuerdos de mi noche con el demasiado recientes, siempre, da igual que hubiese ya pasado un tiempo de aquello, admitía que había sido excitante, pero las consecuencias y el peligro si él se descontrolaba eran algo que me había metido mucho miedo.

Había tenido más clientes de temática Daddy Kink a lo largo de estos meses, y con todos y cada uno de ellos había ido bien, y sinceramente ninguno de ellos me dejó con tantas marcas ni secuelas como él, siempre pude volver por mi propio pie a la barra y continuar con mi servicio normal.

Baek también había dejado de hablarme de él tan a menudo, y de hablarle a él de mí, cosa que en gran parte agradecí, porque no estaba seguro de querer repetir esa experiencia de estar al borde de la inconsciencia sin oxígeno. Además, las noches que Chanyeol venía a por Baek eran noches en las que tal vez no volvía a ver a Baek hasta por dos o tres días, que, aunque obviamente las pagaba, siempre me dejaban con la sensación de que algo podría irle mal.

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado cuando Sehun volvió a reclamar mi atención besándome con lengua, provocando un gemido de mi parte, él siempre conseguía sacar eso de mí, como ningún otro.

-Vete allí- Me dijo cortando todo- Espero verte después, tenemos que hablar sobre otro par de cosas antes del turno de mañana.

Asentí y nos despedimos con un pico, como él me había acostumbrado, y caminé hasta el cuarto que me había indicado. Estaba en una zona en la que nunca antes había trabajado, estaba más vacía y los cuartos parecían estar completamente silenciados, yo suponía que esa temática les obligaba a eso, ya que por lo que yo conocía, lo más básico, los gritos eran lo más habitual.

Entré lentamente al cuarto y bueno, me quedé un poco impresionado, no era lago de todos los días ver a un chaval, que parecía de mi edad si no menor y de mi estatura con un látigo golpeando a un hombre de aparentemente 40 años enorme... pero a cada cual sus parafilias...

El chico, que yo supuse era Kyungsoo, o D.O como me había dicho Sehun me miró de arriba a abajo y me sonrió arrogante, igual hizo el otro hombre levantándose de donde estaba.

-Tú debes ser mi otro conejito- Dijo el hombre y me tomo de los hombros hasta Kyungsoo- Mira D.O, es lo que pediste.

-Hola pequeño- Dijo con una voz suave pero a su vez con gran carácter-Preséntate, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Xiumin- Le dije sin mirarle a los ojos, cosa que supongo que le gustó por que sonrió. Me gustó mucho porque cuando sonreía sus labios formaban un corazón cosa que me parecía fascinante.

-Naturalmente sumiso- Dijo acercándome a él y obligándome a mirarle a los ojos- No tengas miedo Xiumin, te trataré bien.

Entonces me besó, no de una forma muy brusca pero tampoco podía considerar eso dulce por que la mordida que le pegó a mi labio me hizo sangrar...

-Ahora- Dijo entonces- Al suelo los dos, de rodillas.

El hombre y yo nos movimos a la vez y nos arrodillamos frente a él, cabeza baja y manos a la espalda, la pose básica del sumiso. D.O nos miraba desde arriba acariciando el látigo que llevaba en la mano.

-Bueno, como es tu primer día- Me dijo D.O- Seré suave y no usaré nada de látigos ni fustas contigo, pero a mi pequeño putito le encanta que le golpee, ¿no es así?

El hombre respondió con excitación evidente, cabe añadir que él ya estaba completamente desnudo y su polla saltó junto con sus palabras.

-Así me gusta- Dijo acariciándole la cara y luego abofeteándole- Pero a Xiumin solo voy a enseñarle lo básico, es novato, no le puedo romper...

-Como quiera el amo- Dijo el hombre mayor, y me sorprendió la adoración que había en sus palabras.

D.O entonces me arrancó la ropa sin siquiera tener cuidado de no romperla, dejándome desnudo en cuestión de segundos y empotrándome contra la pared más cercana besándome. Debía admitir que yo hasta cierto grado era masoquista y el golpe con ese beso tan húmedo y caliente me hicieron gemir lo que a él le hizo reír entre dientes.

-Chúpale la polla, Xiumin- Me dijo señalando al otro hombre y luego diciéndole a este- Ah, y tú no te puedes correr, solo lo harás cuando yo te lo permita.

Me agaché y tomé su miembro como había hecho mil veces antes, notando como la tenía roja, eso debía doler y mucho, pero el hombre solo parecía ansioso por lo que D.O pudiese hacerle. Comencé a hacerle una mamada y el comenzó a jadear, mientras D.O se colocaba detrás de mí y comenzaba a acariciarme el culo.

D.O parecía demasiado suave para ser un dominante en esos momentos pero que equivocado estaba, y vamos si me lo enseño, cuando, sin apenas haber lubricado sus dedos introdujo dos de ellos en mi culo de golpe. Y dolió, dolió tanto que pegué un suave grito, pero Kyungsoo era un experto y de inmediato encontró mi próstata causando que gritase, no solo de dolor, porque me ardía, sino también de placer. Yo debía seguir con la mamada, y la otra mano de Kyungsoo se colocó en mi cuello obligándome a volver a la tarea. Después arañó con fuerza mi espalda, y luego sacó sus dedos de mí y me embistió sin más preámbulos.

Indicó al otro hombre que se levantase y se acercase mientras yo gritaba por el dolor y el placer que lo acompañaba, era todo placentero y excitante, incluso la excesiva cantidad de dolor me hacía sentir bien, confundiéndome a mí mismo. Le vi ponerle al otro hombre tres pinzas, dos en los pezones y otra en los testículos, y sabía que eso debía doler mucho, sobre todo porque estaban conectadas con una cadena las tres y debían tirar cada vez que se movían. Pero el hombre no se quejaba, solo gemía "amo" cada vez que este tiraba un poco de alguna de las pinzas o cadenas.

Kyungsoo me movió sin salir de mí y me colocó a cuatro patas sobre un sofá que había a uno de los lados del cuarto, arrastrando al otro hombre por las cadenas hasta él.

-Eres un perra... una perra muy mala- Escuché que le decía al hombre- Yo te castigo y tú te excitas... debería dejarte así para que sufrieses, pero tengo un castigo que disfrutaré yo más. Tráeme la bolsa negra.

Mientras el hombre corría por el cuarto buscando dicha bolsa Kyungsoo aceleró en mi interior y se acercó a mi oído.

-Tú también eres una perra- Me dijo- Te gusta cuando te duele, ¿no es así? ¿sabías que eras masoquista? Eres una putilla hambrienta Xiuminnie, te voy a destrozar, y tú no te puedes correr me has oído, si lo haces serás castigado y no te va a gustar.

Me estremecí, por que de verdad lo estaba disfrutando con demasiadas ganas, ni yo mismo había sabido que podría disfrutar tanto ese dolor, supongo que por eso Sehun me mandó aquí.

-Responde perra- Me dijo tirando de mis pelos hacia atrás y mordiendo con fuerza mi cuello- ¿te gusta? ¿Eres una puta?

-Si...- Dije gimiendo- Soy una puta

-Si...¿qué?- Me dijo volviendo a tirar aún más hacia atrás y penetrándome con tanta fuerza que casi sentía que me desgarraba- Trátame con respeto zorra

-¡Si amo!-Grité cuando golpeó mi próstata- ¡Soy una puta amo, lo soy!

El hombre entonces trajo la bolsa y rápidamente Kyungsoo sacó un anillo para el pene y me lo puso y también hizo lo mismo con el otro hombre obligándole después a ponerse a cuatro a mi lado.

Se salió de mí y se introdujo directamente en él, sin preparar ni nada, y si a mí me dolió tras dos dedos, no me quería imaginar lo mal que lo tendría que pasar él, pero no se quejó, solo grito, y por lo que escuché fue de placer.

-Tu sí que eres una zorra barata- dijo mientras le penetraba y azotaba- Ven aquí Xiumin, déjame que te ponga lo mismo que a él.

Me levanté y dejé que me colocase las pinzas en los pezones, pero no me puso la tercera. El dolor de la presión que causaban, si se podía considerar así, ya que enviaba corrientes directas a mi polla, era ciertamente satisfactorio, ahora entendía un poco más al hombre, porque se dejaba hacer tan fácilmente, si así es como se sentía. Mi mente se encontraba casi nublada, era un cumulo de sensaciones ciertamente extraño y confuso, pero se sentía demasiado bien.

-Ahora Xiumin- Me dijo al oído- Te voy a castigar un poco, pero necesito que te entregues por completo a mí, por lo menos por ahora, necesito que confíes en mí.

Asentí con cuidado y hasta con un poco de miedo, desacostumbrado a perderme tanto, pero ya lo había hecho antes, ya le había dejado hacerme bastante además, y solo me había hecho sentir bien... Él me indicó que me pusiese a cuatro patas al lado suyo y se salió del otro hombre poniendo en el lugar de su polla un didlo bastante grande. Kyungsoo me miró en esa postura tan sumisa y se relamió los labios dándome una nalgada bastante fuerte.

-Quiero que las cuentes, todas y cada una de las veces que te golpee- Me dijo con una voz grave mientras a su vez me ponía una venda en los ojos para que no viese nada- Esta es una prueba para que centralices tu sensibilidad, vas a estar a cuatro patas y no puedes caerte en ningún momento, sé que eres algo masoquista y te lo vas a pasar bien.

Él no había siquiera comenzado y yo ya estaba temblando de la anticipación, la idea de que me golpease era cada vez más atractiva, y al ser incapaz de ver nada tenía el resto de los sentidos al máximo, casi podía decir que el aire que nos rodeaba sabía a naranja y canela con un toque de chocolate. Era incapaz de ver nada y de fondo lo único que se escuchaba eran los gemidos del otro hombre, no sabía dónde estaba D.O. Por eso mismo no sentí el primer azote llegar a mí, y me hizo casi saltar, y pegué un suave grito por el dolor, que de inmediato se convirtió en una oleada de placer, entre otras cosas porque a la vez que me moví lo hicieron las pinzas de mis pezones y eso envió una descarga de placer por toda mi columna vertebral. Así como llegó el primero llegó una suave caricia que hizo que mis músculos se relajasen.

-Cuenta en alto pequeño- Me dijo con su suave y profunda voz- Quiero escucharte alto y claro.

-¡Uno!- Dije en alto con una voz que no creía sería capaz de usar.

No le veía la cara pero estaba seguro de que estaba sonriendo, y así tal y como llegó el primero le siguió un segundo, más fuerte que el anterior, y me temblaron las piernas del placer, aunque teóricamente eso era dolor, pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos me importaba, la caricia que lo acompañaba era tan relajante y excitante, y en verdad, más que el alivio del azote me parecía un suave aviso de lo que iba a venir, y me excitaba más aun. contaba en voz alta tras cada azote y poco a poco me deshacía, no veía nada y el ruido de fondo estaba lleno de mi pesada respiración y gemidos junto con los del otro hombre y los ignoraba, solo estaba centrado en el ardor en mi trasero y el placer que me provocaban los golpes de D.O, mis piernas y brazos temblaban y me sentía caer, porque me dolía todo, mi pene no había apenas sido tocado antes y ahora aún menos, pero me sentía a explotar, cosa que no podía hacer por el anillo para el pene que me había colocado antes.

\- Ni se te ocurra caerte- me dijo al ver que mis piernas temblaban demasiado- Ya quedan solo dos más, solo un poco más.

-¡Ocho!- Grité ya al borde del orgasmo retenido- Lo cierto es que me estaba gustando demasiado esto, sentía como mi mente se nublaba.

Los dos últimos azotes vinieron muy juntos y apenas tenía ya la fuerza para hablar y mantenerme en la postura. Tras el último me quedé un poco más en la postura esperando alguna confirmación de que me podía mover, y aun así me sorprendió cuando Kyungsoo me tomo por los brazos y me llevó hasta el sofá antes de soltar la venda.

-Lo has aguantado muy bien- Me dijo y me dio un suave beso en los labios- Ahora acabaré con mi perra y quiero que nos mires atentamente, porque después te daré tu premio.

Me estremecí ante sus palabras y casi le rogué que acabase conmigo primero, pero todavía quería conservar algo del orgullo que me quedaba, aunque más bien fue por que de verdad me moría de ganas de ver como acabarían.

-¡Ven aquí zorra!- Le dijo al otro que acudió casi corriendo con el consolador todavía en su interior- ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? ¿Castigarte? ¿Darte un premio? Tú no eres un niño bueno como Xiuminnie, tu robas y engañas, ¿no es así? a ti te voy a penetrar duro, y como sé muy bien lo puta que eres sé que te va a gustar.

Entonces tomó al hombre del suelo y lo levantó un poco apoyándolo contra una mesilla y penetrándolo junto con el didlo que ya llevaba dentro el hombre. Este solo gritó, perdido en el placer, aun mas perdido de lo que yo estaba tras los azotes, tenía la mirada perdida y gritaba sin pudor alguno mientras D.O le penetraba con una fuerza bestial que era difícil de creer que le perteneciese a un muchacho tan pequeño.

-¿Estás conmigo zorra?- Le preguntó dándole un azote, pero al no recibir otra respuesta más que gemidos añadió- Ya estás perdido en el subespacio ¿eh?, eso es que estas cerca, todo tu cuerpo me lo grita, seré bueno esta vez.

Le quitó entonces el anillo del pene y le siguió embistiendo sin tregua, consiguiendo que el hombre, perdido en su mente, se acabase corriendo en un gran grito, y Kyungsoo se saliese de él, retirando también el didlo y dejando al hombre con delicadeza en la cama con una manta por encima.

-Siempre hay que cuidar bien a los sumisos Xiuminnie- Me dijo- Y por eso dejándolo así me aseguro de que salga del subespacio antes de irme, ¿tú también quieres entrar ahí?

Yo no estaba seguro de si había asentido o negado, tal vez una mezcla de ambos, pero Kyungsoo solo me sonrió, me dolía la polla como nunca antes, y me quería correr, y mi cuerpo aún se sentía gelatina por los azotes, estaba maleable y con la mente aun un poco nublada, tal vez por eso él me tomó en brazos y me movió en el sofá hasta dejarme abierto completamente de piernas para él, y me penetró sin miramientos ni tonterías, y dolió de nuevo, ese delicioso dolor placentero que tanto me gustaba, y podía jurar que con cada estocada que me daba más nublada esta mi mente y mejor me sentía, hasta que me empezó a pellizcar y golpeó mi próstata a la vez, ahí entonces me perdí, el mar de sensaciones en el que me encontraba era puramente de placer y dolor a la vez, y apenas era consciente de que D.O me había hablado para saber si ya me había perdido o no y que me había quitado el anillo del pene y ahora jugaba con las cadenas de mis pezones quitándomelas y provocando estragos en mi cuerpo, que en mi nube yo solo procesaba como más placer y dolor del que tanto me encantaba. Sentí mi orgasmo como literalmente llegar al Valhala, solo sentí placer, un placer que jamás había llegado a sentir antes y que me encantó, y sé que él se vino a la vez que yo, en mi interior, y fue muy delicado conmigo.

Lo sentí moverme a la cama y ponerme una manta, y hablar con el otro hombre.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- Le dijo respetuoso ya fuera de su papel

-Si D.O- Le dijo este- Ha sido perfecto como siempre, cuida bien de ese conejito, dejare la paga en la barra con Sehun, ¿quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?

-Si señor, gracias- Dijo el bajito- ¿Le puede decir que venga un momento?

-Claro D.O- Le dijo- Hasta la próxima, habrá que repetir.

Le vi salir del cuarto y a Kyungsoo decirme algo que no procesé, pero luego entró Sehun por la puerta y en cierto grado mi mente despertó para prestar atención a lo que él me decía, bueno, le decía a Kyungsoo

-¿Ha sido intensa?- Le preguntó Sehun a D.O- Nunca antes le había dejado llegar al subespacio

-Lo lamento- Dijo Kyungsoo- Fue un error mío, deje que la intensidad subiese. Tardará más o menos una hora en volver al ser principiante... a no ser que tenga a alguien que pueda cuidar de él en casa y sepa cómo tratar con estos casos lo mejor es que se quede aquí... yo me encargaré sino.

-Está viviendo con Baek- Dijo Sehun y el otro asintió- Pero él está con Chanyeol hoy así que se quedará conmigo, yo fui su entrenador, mañana recoges la paga de hoy Kyung, ahora vete a servir mesas, yo me iré con él, estará Jackson sustituyéndome.

Tras esas palabras Sehun me tomó en brazos y me llevó a su departamento, ya había estado allí con anterioridad y era cercano a mi piso actual por lo que era mejor opción que su despacho del club, allí se quedó cerca mío hasta que recuperé la claridad de mi mente y vinieron los tembleques, aun así me calmó y acabé dormido sobre él.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente me sentía liberado, completamente, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran muy claros . Estaba como siempre en la habitación de invitados de Sehun por lo que me levanté como pude, ya que aún me notaba un poco débil y bajé a la cocina. Allí, como siempre, Sehun estaba desayunando y estudiando las cuentas del día anterior en el pub de los que estaban a su cargo.

-Buenos días- Le dije- Lamento que te tuvieses que ocupar de mi anoche.

-Buenos días- Me dijo dejando sus papeles de lado- No fue ninguna molestia, era la primera vez que hacías eso, era normal que acabases en el subespacio, alguna vez te iba a tocar trabajando en este mundo, más bien me alegro de que estuviésemos por ahí para asegurarnos de que todo iba bien.

-¿Baekhyun no se podía ocupar de mí?-Le pregunté curioso

-Baekhyun se fue con Chanyeol ayer y no volvió-Dijo serio- Probablemente no volverá hasta esta noche o mañana, ayer se le veía al hombre muy estresado y solo Baek logra calmarle.

Puse una mueca seria al enterarme de eso, no era la primera vez que Chanyeol se llevaba a Baek un par de días, pero lo cierto es que, aunque yo no lo había presenciado, sabía que muchas de esas veces Baek volvía con marcas en el cuello y por todo el cuerpo, incluso según he oído una vez casi lo manda al hospital. No podía evitar preocuparme por Baek, él era mi amigo y mi compañero de piso y trabajo, era normal cogerle cariño.

-Kyungsoo me llamó esta mañana para ver como estabas- Me dijo Sehun mientras me acercaba una taza de café recién hecho- Me dijo que quería, a ser posible, que comieses hoy con él para disculparse y presentaros adecuadamente.

Asentí suavemente ante sus palabras, acostumbrado a acatarlas sin poner nada en duda de lo que él me dijese.

-Le he dicho que estarás a las dos en el restaurante italiano de la última vez que saliste con Baek. Me ha dicho que irá alguien más con él, un próximo cliente vuestro, Kai, es un profesional en el BDSM, es el dominante de D.O. También es uno de mis amigos

Me seguí tomando el café sin decir nada hasta que recordé que él me había dicho anoche que me tenía que hablar de algo importante tras mi turno.

-Ayer me querías decir algo tras mi turno- le dije- ¿Qué era?

-¡Ah sí!- Dijo de pronto- Pasado mañana estáis tanto tu como Kyungsoo contratados de nuevo por uno de nuestros habituales, otro de los sumisos de D.O, por lo visto quiere a otro sumiso para no sentirse el tan humillado y de entre todo el catálogo te ha elegido a ti.

-¿eso es tan importante?- Pregunté confundido

-En parte- Dijo serio- Porque me he permitido el lujo de ver quién era el cliente y no creo que te haga mucha ilusión saberlo.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunté un poco asustado

-Es tu hermano, Minseok- Me dijo franco y directo, sentí mi sangre helarse y como se me resbalaba el vaso de las manos y se hacía añicos en el suelo, no podía creerme eso, era imposible, ¿Cómo iba mi padre a hermano por mi? ¿para un servicio sexual?, eso era imposible, ¿no? teníamos lazos de sangre que nos unían, y sobre todo, ¿de dónde había sacado el dinero para eso?

Fui a comer a duras penas con Kyungsoo, aunque su amo Kai no se presentó, por lo visto había tenido un negocio de última hora que atender y no había podido salir de la oficina. Kyungsoo me animó bastante, contándome sobre sí mismo y anécdotas del club y de Baek sobre todo, ya que eran más o menos amigos.

Ante la creciente confianza decidí confesarle a Kyungsoo la información sobre mi hermano y nuestro encuentro. A Kyungsoo no le gustó esta información y al igual que me dijo Sehun me instó a hablarlo con el jefe, por muy puticlub y pervertido que fuese el local, el negocio no consentía ese tipo de prácticas, y Kyungsoo y Sehun estaban seguros de que podíamos suspenderlo o al menos permitirme a mi no participar en el encuentro, sino Sehun igualmente me había asegurado que iba a hablar seriamente con su tío para ver si se le podía prohibir la entrada, sobre todo después de conocer el historial del hombre, en el local se permitían drogas, sexo y alcohol, pero no a gente sin suficiente dinero, y ese chico tal vez no lo tenía...

Al final a la noche fue Kyungsoo quien me acompañó a ver al jefe nada mas entrar al local. Sinceramente no me sentía muy cómodo visitándole, pero menos cómodo iba a estar si cogía y me presentaba allí con mi hermano, no, eso si que no.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Nos preguntó el jefe nada mas entrar y yo me puse muy nervioso, no sabía como explicarlo, pero gracias al cielo Kyungsoo me salvó

-En dos días tengo un cliente, un sumiso que ya ha venido alguna que otra vez, y ha solicitado que Xiumin me acompañe en ese servicio- Dijo con un tono de voz suave y calmado- El problema es que ese bastardo es el medio hermano de Xiumin, y por muchas parafilias que se cumplan aquí el incesto no lo veo como algo adecuado.

El jefe abrió los ojos sorprendido, me imaginé que ya sabría quien era mi hermano, no pensé que no sabría de ello.

-Vaya...- Dijo después de unos segundos- Pues entonces me temo que ahora entiendo varias cosas...

Tanto Kyungsoo como yo nos quedamos mirándole y pidiéndole una explicación, que nos la dio rápidamente.

-Este chico siempre pagaba antes de consumir las primeras veces, pero como lleva ya viniendo un tiempo hay veces que se lo dejamos a cuenta- Explicó y me empecé a dar cuenta de por donde iba- El chico aseguraba que su hermano lo iba a pagar, pero nunca le vimos, ahora entiendo que ese hermano eres tú... Pero el tiene una bonita deuda acumulada, así que no te preocupes, no le iba a dejar igualmente hacer nada hasta que pagase, ahora solo debo mandar a mis chicos a que le cobren.

Dicho eso nos mandó de vuelta a trabajar y nada mas salir de la sala y alejarnos a los pasillos me lancé en brazos de Kyungsoo muy contento y le di un fuerte abrazo

-No voy a tener que verle- Le dije con un par de lágrimas en mis ojos- Dios mío que alegría.

-Te lo dije Xiu- Me respondió con una suave sonrisa- Ahora volvamos al trabajo, hoy tenemos sesión conjunta, al parecer a nuestro primer cliente en común le ha dado por hablar de los dos... 

Los dos andamos hasta la barra, dónde estaba Sehun esperándonos y le sonreí, y el se dio cuenta entonces de que todo había ido bien.

-Cosas parecidas han ocurrido alguna que otra vez- Me dijo Sehun, aun no se había abierto el club, así que podíamos hablar en tono normal- Normalmente pasa con las chicas y sus padres o hermanos, pero no es algo tan raro... Te sorprendería la de calaña que viene a veces por aquí...

Dicho esto me dio un pico y me mandó a cambiarme, hoy tocaba ropa de colegiala para todos y todas, bragas de encaje, falda, medias y ligueros, tacones, no muy altos gracias al cielo, y una camisa abierta en la mitad del pecho, que a las mujeres las hacía muy seductoras y a nosotros nos obligaban a no cerrarla para darle algo de apetito al público.

Después de la primera actuación, cuando iba a ser Kyungsoo quien subiese al escenario, me encontré con el amo de Kyungsoo, con Kai., esa noche él estaba solo de espectador para el show de Kyungsoo que tenía en solo y tanto él como yo estábamos pillados por n cliente esa noche, pero al menos tuve el privilegio de ver al hombre antes de encontrármelo en la cama. JongIn era un empresario millonario capaz casi de comprar un país, pero, a diferencia de todos los millonarios que conocía, incluido Chanyeol, Kai era respetuoso y educado, aunque tal vez eso era solo una secuela de su ansia de dominar y controlar todo que luego explotaba con el BDSM.

-Hola conejito- me dijo parándome mientras servía su bebida- Soy Kim JongIn, estoy seguro de que D.O te ha hablado ya de mí, eres Xiumin, ¿no?

-Si señor- Dije inmediatamente tomando la postura de sumiso sin mirarle a los ojos y poniéndome de rodillas frente a él con las manos a la espalda.

-Whoa- me dijo- Un sumiso natural, eso me encanta, aunque ahora es innecesario, hoy solo he venido a ver a mi Kyungsoo cantar, será otro día cuando te de una preciosa lección, aunque estoy seguro de que D.O ya te ha enseñado bastante ¿no? pero mi pequeño no es demasiado dominante, necesitarás que yo te muestre lo que es un macho alfa de verdad, responde.

-Si, maestro- Dije automáticamente al notar la fuerza de su voz en sus últimas palabras, todo un dominante ciertamente.

-Muy bien- Dijo el- Ahora levántate y vete a terminar de cumplir tu trabajo, pronto nos volveremos a ver Minnie...

Yo me levanté y sin mirarle a los ojos me incliné haciendo una reverencia respetuosa al hombre y luego me fui, siguiendo con mi ruta de mesas, pero de vez en cuando volviendo mi vista a la intensa mirada de Kim JongIn, mejor conocido como Kai, un dominante entre dominantes.

Me volví al trabajo, y cuando Kyungsoo termino de cantar me reuní con el en la zona de la barra de Sehun, y le conté lo ocurrido a lo que me devolvió una sonrisa y me preguntó si me había gustado, obviamente le respondí que sí, era increíble ese hombre, ya me moría de ganas de probarle.


	4. Over the edge PT.2

Para acabar coincidiendo con Kai esperamos un par de semanas, pero al final llegó el día, entre medias Kyungsoo sí que se vio con él en varias ocasiones, pero yo había estado algo solicitado, aunque claramente al final logramos dejar un día libre.

Era un día antes de mi día libre, el único día en que me podía arriesgar a sesiones más intensas que no me dejasen a la perfección al día siguiente. Coincidió además que esa semana D.O también tenía el día libre a la vez que yo por lo que avisó a Kai quien con rapidez, pronto por la noche, antes de los espectáculos, casi nada más abrir el club se acercó a Sehun y le solicitó un servicio completo, una noche de BDSM en una de sus salas favoritas, la roja, la más cliché, aunque la que tenía todo el cliché eran en verdad la negra y la azul...

Sehun me avisó poco nada más llegar, ya que ese día solo tenía mesas, aunque Kyungsoo sí que tenía actuación. Lo hizo un poco dudoso, como si no estuviese seguro de ello, siempre me sorprendía lo sobreprotector que llegaba a ser Sehun conmigo, y como tampoco era que me importase eso pues siempre lo dejaba de lado en mi mente, me sentía cómodo con este tipo de comportamiento por parte de Sehun.

Serví las mesas con eficacia como ya me había acostumbrado a hacer, y vi desde donde estaba sirviendo a Kyungsoo actuar, y en la otra parte del local, donde la barra, hablando con Sehun, a Kai, mi amo por esta noche. No interactuamos en ningún momento, a pesar de estar en la barra Kai o hablaba con Sehun o se quedaba embobado mirando a Kyungsoo actuar. Pero cuando acabó me reuní con Kyungsoo en los camerinos y ambos nos cambiamos a la ropa que nos pidió Kai y nos fuimos a la sala asignada.

Nada más en la sala me percaté de que apenas en verdad contenía nada terrorífico como otras salas, llenas de cadenas, fustas y otros objetos, esta apenas tenía un sofá con diferentes zonas de sujeción, una cama al fondo y una cruz de tortura, y para rematar, como en casi todas las salas, del techo colgaba una viga móvil con cadenas, era todo tan excitante y atemorizante. Kyungsoo caminaba a mi lado bastante más relajado, aunque se le notaba ansioso, D.O conocía ya al hombre, a la sala, y, aunque no veía el futuro, obviamente sabía que lo que iba a pasar ahí iba a ser divertido y lo ansiaba.

Los dos íbamos vestidos tal y como Kai había pedido, no era la primera vez que usaba esta ropa, pero me seguía dando demasiada vergüenza, llevábamos unas medias por encima de la rodilla de cuero con cuerdas haciéndolo parecer tipo corsé, un pantalón, a lo que yo apenas llamaría braguitas, o cinturón, porque era cortísimo, también de cuero que mostraba casi hasta el alma, como camiseta llevábamos una de rejilla caída por un hombro y...bueno...nada de ropa interior...

Cuando entramos a la sala aún no había llegado nuestro amo así que Kyungsoo tomó el poder de la situación y rápidamente me ordenó colocarme en la posición de reposo en el suelo, de rodillas con las manos a la espalda, más para relajarme que para otra cosa pues él sabía que estaba nerviosísimo, aunque también excitado, pero sobre todo nervioso.

-¡Al suelo!- Me dijo y yo de inmediato me puse de rodillas- Debes relajarte, el amo Kai cuidará de nosotros y, como es obvio, debes obedecerle en todo lo que él te diga. ¿Qué palabra de seguridad tienes? Creo que nunca te la he preguntado

-Rojo- Dije con la mirada baja en signo de sumisión

-Cliché- Dijo sonriendo- ¿La eligió Sehun?

-Si señor- dije entonces sonrojado

Antes de que Kyungsoo dijese nada más se abrió la puerta y Kai entró, vestido de traje negro que resaltaba con su piel ligeramente bronceada. Tenía ya un aura de dominancia enorme que de inmediato me incitaba a besarle casi los pies, o al menos a suplicarle. Kyungsoo rápidamente se colocó también en posición de reposo y prácticamente ronroneó cuando Kai le acarició la cabeza. 

Kai le acarició durante unos segundos y luego le agarró de los pelos levantándole y estampándole contra la pared más cercana mientras le besaba, ahogando un gemido de D.O por el golpe en el beso.

Cuando pararon por la obvia falta de aire Kai me miró

-Hola pequeño Xiumin- Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla- Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando que llegase este día, hoy nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

Después me hizo lo mismo que le hizo a Kyungsoo, me agarró del peló y me levantó, y yo gemí, él sonrió socarrón y me besó estampándome contra la pared y haciéndome gemir por el terrible placer que me producía el golpe junto al increíblemente caliente beso que me estaba dando. Poseyó mi boca con mucha fuerza y experiencia, sin apenas dar lugar a luchas o posibilidades de otra cosa que no fuese someterme a él, y solo se separó de mi cuando notó que ambos necesitábamos aire, pero entonces, en vez de soltarme del todo simplemente bajó hasta mi cuello y mordió con fuerza, haciéndome gemir de nuevo, porque era uno de mis puntos más sensibles y estaba usando bastante fuerza mezclando esas bellas sensaciones que tanto me perdían. Al final me soltó y se me quedó mirando mientras yo jadeaba ya acalorado y excitado.

-¿Eres masoquista?-Me preguntó y yo no supe responder, después de todo nunca, por lo menos antes de que Kyungsoo me lo mencionase de pasada, me había parado a pensar en eso, ni había experimentado nada que me diese pistas de ello, bueno, sí, lo había experimentado, pero no era algo de lo que te dabas cuenta con facilidad...

-Lo es- Dijo D.O cuando Kai le miró para preguntarle a él ya que yo no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, ¿cómo alguien se da cuenta de eso?- No creo que él lo supiese antes de entrar aquí, pero lo es bastante, aun así no he comprobado aun hasta qué punto, maestro...

-Eso me gusta- Dijo sonriéndome y tomando con fuerza mi barbilla haciéndome mirarle, el me sacaba más de una cabeza al menos- Eso nos da mucho más juego para ti, aunque no sea algo necesario en estos juegos.

Dicho eso se movió por la sala hasta el centro y nos indicó que nos acercásemos.

-Desnudaos- Dijo en una simple orden y tanto Kyungsoo como yo nos movimos con rapidez, dejando la ropa a un lado del cuarto para que no molestase y poniéndonos en el suelo en la posición de reposo frente a él.

Kai tomó mis muñecas con una mano y las subió por encima de mi cabeza enganchándome a una de las cadenas que colgaban con esposas de la viga móvil. Después me dejó ahí colgando e hizo lo mismo con Kyungsoo a quien le brillaban los ojos con impaciencia. Kai sonreía socarronamente mientras tanto y, con toda la calma del mundo, como si no tuviese a dos personas colgadas del techo encendió un cigarro y cogió uno de los látigos de cuero que tenía más cerca, uno de tres colas, de tiras especialmente rígidas que quemaban la piel con rapidez y dejaban marcas 'bonitas' según D.O.

Una parte de mi estaba aterrorizada completamente, este hombre no era como Kyungsoo que a pesar de ser maestro era dulce y cuidadoso, este hombre era todo un macho dominante, y como buen conocedor de su papel no tendría ni que controlarse, conociendo ya los límites, pero eso no le quitaba el pánico a un dolor demasiado grande, pero por otro lado estaba demasiado ansioso por lo que podía pasar, hasta ese momento todas mis experiencias con el BDSM habían sido más que satisfactorias incluso casi se podrían considerar adictivas, porque eran capaces de llevarme a lugares que no conocía, de hacerme perder la mente y de luego llegar a un estado en el que solo existía el placer, el truco estaba en confiar y dejarse llevar, y eso era lo que me tocaba a mi ahora, y tenía que fiarme de lo que Kyungsoo había dicho de este hombre, Kai, y dejarme en sus manos.

Kai movió las tiras por mi espalda y por la de D.O enviando escalofríos de anticipación a nuestros cuerpos. La anticipación de no saber a quién golpearía primero ya nos estaba excitando a ambos y yo internamente rogaba por ser el primero, moviendo inconscientemente mis caderas provocando a Kai quien sonreía socarrón.

El primer golpe resonó por toda la sala, seguido de un largo grito acabado en gemido por parte de Kyungsoo, le vi gemir y ansié ser el siguiente, sentir lo mismo que él, y así fue, pues pocos segundos después Kai me golpeó a mí, las tiras de cuero golpeando justo sobre mis nalgas en la parte baja de la espalda, una zona un tanto sensible de donde corrientes eléctricas fueron directamente a mi miembro, todas de placer, pues la sensación de dolor estaba ligada a la de placer para mí. No le veía la cara a Kai pero sabía que él estaba disfrutando al torturarnos, porque cada vez daba con más ganas y confianza, haciéndonos poco a poco entrar en una zona cada vez más conocida para mí, el subespacio.

Pero Kai no nos quería dejar ahí, y lo sabía, porque se detuvo y soltó a Kyungsoo, aunque a mí me dejó todavía colgando jadeando.

-Ponle las pinzas en los pezones y en los testículos, agárralas al collar, luego encadena también sus pies, lo quiero colgar del todo- Le dijo Kai a Kyungsoo después de darle un beso que le quitó el aliento.

Mientras tanto se acercó a mí y me obligó a mirarle, pero yo me estaba perdiendo muy rápido, desacostumbrado a estas prácticas.

-No te puedes ir aun peque- Me dijo- Esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar. Kyungsoo, ponle el anillo también, quiero que disfrute hasta el final.

Kyungsoo volvió y me colocó primero el anillo, dejándome disfrutar apenas una milésima de segundo el placer en mi miembro que ya clamaba por atención. Después rápidamente con maestría coloco la primera de las pinzas en mis pezones y reprimí a duras penas un gemido que acabé soltando cuando colocó la segunda. Cuando colocó la tercera en mis testículos sentí que me quedaba sin aire, dolía, dolía tanto que quería llorar, pero sin embargo no era por no aguantar el dolor, sino porque solo con este grado ya tenía ganas de venirme por primera vez en la noche, cosa que el anillo impedía para mi desgracia. Después me colocó las esposas en los pies, que gracias al cielo por dentro estaban recubiertas con una tela suave que amortiguaba la dureza del cuero del que estaban hechas, una cadena las unía y dos anillas en la parte trasera de las misma era por donde me iban a colgar.

Kai le colocó a Kyungsoo también el anillo pero no le puso nada más, simplemente le empujó al suelo de rodillas y le ordenó hacerle una felación mientras el me colgaba del techo. En ese momento ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de huir, como otras veces Kyungsoo sí que me había dado, y eso lo hacía todo extrañamente más excitante aun.

Kai me besó mientras yo veía como D.O le hacía una felación digna de película, llena de adoración, juraría yo. Kai me dejaba sin aire con sus besos y jugaba con las pinzas tirando de mis pezones haciéndome gemir con dificultan en el beso. Después de eso me agarró del cuello y apretó con suavidad, haciéndome recordar a Chanyeol, pero notando de inmediato la diferencia pues podía aun respirar y la mano solo estaba para someterme.

Kai tomo del estante más cercano, que apenas estaba a dos pasos de donde estaba colgado una pequeña pistolita que no tenía ni idea de para que servía, pero prometía placer, o dolor, que para mí era lo mismo al parecer. Kyungsoo tragó fuerte al verlo, al parecer ese juguete no era su favorito, pero Kai lo calmó con una suave mirada y una sonrisa, cosa extraña pues él había tomado la mirada dominante y el rostro serio y pervertido todo el tiempo antes.

La primera vez que me tocó con la pistolita me asusté, la palabra 'rojo' en la punta de la lengua, pero justo después el placer me envolvió y casi rogué por más. La cosita estúpida era una pistola eléctrica, aunque de menor voltaje que una policíaca, el pinchazo inicial quemaba, pero justo después mi cuerpo no reaccionaba de otra manera que no fuese excitándose más. D.O y Kai parecían sorprendidos por el hecho de que recibiese placer por este juguete, pero Kai de inmediato comenzó a jugar con el voltaje subiéndolo y haciéndome llorar de placer en las descargas más potentes, eran latigazos muy dolorosos, pero la emoción negativa de inmediato se transformaba en placer y esas descargas bajaban directas a mi polla y me sentía morir, quería que alguien me tocase ahí, o me penetrase, o simplemente me quitase el anillo, me quería correr y esto apenas acababa de empezar.

Kyungsoo prácticamente babeaba también, puesto que mientras me acalambraban, JongIn le agarraba del pelo mientras D.O le hacia una felación, todo brusco pero cariñoso, como todo entre ellos dos. Cuando Kai se cansó de la pistolita la lanzó a algún lado de la habitación, sin fijarse muy bien dónde y bajó las cadenas dejándome colgando a apenas un metro del suelo.

-Habéis sido unas perras muy malas- Nos dijo Kai tras colocar a Kyungsoo a mi lado en posición de reposo- Por eso os merecéis que os folle bien duro y sin preparar, y obviamente sin poder correros, ese momento está bajo mi poder, yo decidiré si lo hacéis.

Inconscientemente gemí por la simple idea y Kai me abofeteó con fuerza, provocando aún más placer en mí y haciendo que gimiese de nuevo, dándome otra bofetada.

-No gimas tan descaradamente perra- Me dijo- Haces que tenga aún más ganas de castigarte, tan hambriento estas por mi polla... Kyungsoo y yo te vamos a dar bien duro y fuerte, pero antes sufrirás un poco mas solo viendo.

Diciendo eso levantó a Kyungsoo y lo hizo apoyarse en uno de los sofás de la sala con el culo en pompa y le penetró de golpe ganándose un grito por parte del más bajo. Kai no se detuvo ni hizo caso a sus quejidos sino que siguió penetrándole con fuerza sabiendo que aunque decía que ni en verdad le encantaba, por la confianza que ya había entre ellos y por qué D.O no había usado la palabra de seguridad, todo era un simple rol que les calentaba aún más a ambos, y a mí también, que a cada segundo que pasaba mi erección dolía aún más tan solo con verles, mi imaginación volando a como se sentiría tener su gran polla en mi interior.

No me hicieron esperar mucho pues rápidamente Kai le susurro algo al oído a D.O y se salió de él y Kyungsoo se colocó detrás mío y me penetró con fuerza y ansia, como todas las otras veces que me había dominado con anterioridad.

JongIn se colocó de nuevo detrás de D.O y le penetró a la vez que este me embestía recibiendo así yo la fuerza de ambos y perdiendo la cordura más rápido de lo normal, esto era el paraíso. Kyungsoo se agarraba de las cadenas que me sostenían para impulsarse más contra mí y JongIn le daba a él con mucha fuerza lo que hacía que todas las embestidas de Kyungsoo fueran directas a mi próstata. Sentía una mezcla tan perfecta de placer y dolor que rápidamente todo a mi alrededor desapareció, apenas era consciente de nada más que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, había caído al subespacio de golpe, y estaba demasiado bien ahí, por lo que apenas fui consciente de ser descolgado del techo y haber caído como peso muerto en brazos de Kai, solo sintiendo el vacío de corrientes de placer ya que se había salido D.O de mí.

-Ya ha caído al subespacio- Dijo Kai con una risa tierna- Tan joven e inexperto, vamos a hacerle disfrutarlo bien, ¿verdad hyung?

-Si, amo- Dijo Kyungsoo también sonriendo

Entre ambos me movieron como si yo fuese un muñeco, yo gimiendo apenas por los tirones y roces de las pinzas en mis pezones cuando ellos me movían a su antojo. Al final acabé tirado sobre Kai y con Kyungsoo detrás mío, primero entro Kai en mi interior, y me volví a sentir en la gloria, su miembro era mucho más grande que el de Kyungsoo y me sentía lleno, pero junto al de Kai también entro el de D.O justo después, y el dolor que sentí me hizo gritar, y casi salir del subespacio y gritar a palabra de seguridad, sentí que me partían en dos y juraría sentir que estaba sangrando, pero mi mente estaba demasiado nublada, porque a pesar de doler tanto una ola de placer lo sobrepasó, habían tomado mi miembro entre sus manos y lo estaban acariciando, y mi grito de dolor acabó en uno de placer y en mis brazos, que apenas me sostenían para no caer completamente sobre Kai, se hicieron gelatina y caí sobre su pecho al límite de mi orgasmo, que me impedía aun el anillo en mi pene.

-Ya dije que nos divertiríamos- Dijo Kai- Kyungsoo, quiero que tú también te llenes, así que coge tu juguete favorito y dame el mando.

D.O ni siquiera se tuvo que salir de mi interior para alcanzar su juguete pues este ya lo habían dejado sobre la cama, rápidamente se lo metió lo más que pudo, gimiendo en el proceso y le dio a Kai el mando, que rápidamente activó al máximo haciéndome sentir hasta a mí las vibraciones del objeto dentro de D.O.

Después de eso ambos se empezaron a mover en mi interior, Kyungsoo más fácilmente que Kai por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, siendo yo incapaz de sostener mi propio peso y estando tirado completamente sobre el pecho musculado de Kai, y siendo este el que me sostenía para poder moverse dentro de mí.

Escuchaba a Kai gruñir por la deliciosa sensación de fricción entre su polla y la de D.O además de por como yo mismo inconscientemente apretaba mis paredes contra sus miembros por las interminables sensaciones de placer que me llenaban, cuando uno no golpeaba mi próstata lo hacía el otro, y yo en el subespacio me sentía cada vez más perdido, era demasiado, casi me sentía al borde de la inconsciencia, demasiado dolor y placer, porque cada vez que Kyungsoo entraba y salía sentía un escozor bastante fuerte en mi entrada, además mi miembro demasiado adolorido se restregaba, ultrasensible, contra el estómago fuerte de Kai y sinceramente creí haber tenido al menos un orgasmo en seco en lo que llevábamos de sesión, pero yo no sabría distinguirlo, estaba demasiado perdido. El vaivén entre nuestros cuerpos hacía sonidos que llenaban por completo la sala acompañados de los jadeos y gemidos de Kai y D.O, siendo este último más escandaloso pues el juguete dentro de él hacía estragos en su cuerpo, pero yo no era consciente de que gemía aún más alto que él y murmuraba incoherencias en mi perdido estado de placer.

En cierto momento ambos disminuyeron el ritmo, pero no la intensidad con la que abusaban de mi punto dulce, y Kai me levantó un poco con la ayuda de Kyungsoo y arrancó de golpe una de las pinzas de mis pezones, para luego lamer ese pezón y morderlo con toda la sensibilidad que ahora tenía, y yo sé que grité de placer, cada vez más cerca del borde de ese abismo, cada vez más cerca de la inconsciencia, pero ellos me mantenían dentro del límite impidiendo que llegase mi orgasmo, sin apiadarse de mí.

Al final Kyungsoo se salió de mi por orden de JongIn y este me quitó el anillo, pero se mantuvo quieto y estoy seguro de que le rogué por más y más fuerte, y que este me sonrió diciéndome que no fuese una puta barata tan impaciente, que era una perra que se merecía un castigo, haciéndome gemir por la humillación.

De repente volví a sentir una oleada de placer cuando Kai me movió, sin salirse de mí, colocándome a cuatro patas en la cama, aun sabiendo que perdería la fuerza de mis brazos, y me azotó fuerte, primero con su mano y justo después con un látigo que D.O le había pasado, todo esto mientras se volvía a mover en mi interior.

D.O por su lado jugaba con mis pezones a un lado, mientras Kai movía con violencia en su interior el juguete, habiéndole quitado también a él el anillo de su pene. Kyungsoo no tenía piedad conmigo y arrancó muy bruscamente la pinza de mis testículos justo cuando Kai golpeó con su habitual violencia mi próstata, haciéndome correrme de inmediato en un largo y sofocante orgasmo que me hizo gritar muy alto. Kai gruñó al sentir como mis paredes se cerraban alrededor de su miembro y aceleró el ritmo, alargando mi orgasmo hasta que se descargó con fuerza en mi interior, llenándome con su cálida esencia y dejándome caer en la cama al borde de la inconsciencia, aun en el subespacio.

Se movió hacia Kyungsoo y jugó con su juguete dentro de él, susurrándole palabras sucias al oído y masturbándole a la misma velocidad que lo penetraba con el didlo vibrador hasta que este se vino sobre la mano de JongIn con un fuerte grito, cayéndose sin fuerza en sus brazos, y este lo llevó a la cama justo a mi lado.

Pero sinceramente yo apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba, todavía estaba cabalgando en el placer de mi reciente orgasmo dentro del subespacio, perdido como nunca antes, sintiéndome como la perra barata que era, como una puta, pues dentro de mi quería ya repetir, aunque mi cuerpo obviamente no podría con ello.

Tras unos minutos Kai y Kyungsoo se recuperaron del todo y se centraron en ver como estaba yo, el rostro de Kyungsoo denotaba preocupación, pues mis pupilas se veían aún demasiado dilatadas, como muestra de lo perdido que aún estaba.

Kai, rápidamente, como buen dominante experimentado que era me empezó a sacar de ese cómodo espacio donde me encontraba, con suaves palabras que apenas escuchaba y pequeñas bofetadas en mi rostro para centrarme y que le mirara a los ojos. Poco a poco sentí mi consciencia volver a mi mente, y con ello todas las consecuencias de haber estado en ese espacio, los temblores de mi cuerpo, la confusión, y las extrañas sensaciones que me recorrían.

-¿Ya has vuelto?- Me preguntó Kai- Estabas muy perdido pequeño, me ha costado traerte de vuelta.

-Yo...-Dije confuso y casi tartamudeando- Si, estoy bien

-No estás bien- Dijo JongIn- Acabo de mandar a D.O a buscar a Sehun, estas temblando como un flan, no, aun mas, pareces un vibrador.

Yo no dije nada, pero seguí mirándole a los ojos ya que era a lo que él me forzaba, eso parecía haber sido un intento de chiste pero yo estaba demasiado confuso aun y mi cuerpo se sentía demasiado débil, mi mente intentaba procesar todo lo ocurrido pero no era capaz del todo, por lo que me estaba poniendo nervioso, Kai notó esto.

-¡Quieto!- Me ordenó con esa voz dominante que poseía y me hizo de inmediato dejar de pensar- No te asustes y deja tu mente en blanco, no razones lo que acabas de sentir, no aun.

Hice como Kai me ordenó y me sentí más tranquilo, pero los temblores no paraban, y creía que cada vez me estaba quedando más dormido, a pesar de los esfuerzo del dominante por despertarme más.

-¿Como está?- Escuché la voz de Sehun con un deje de preocupación cuando este entró a la sala, el ya no llevaba el uniforme, así que supuse que ya había acabado su turno, lo que me hizo intentar pensar cuanto tiempo debíamos haber estado ahí

-Ya está fuera del subespacio- Dijo Kai moviéndome a su antojo mientras yo casi dormitaba- Pero está casi dormido, así que te aconsejo que lo lleves directo a casa y a dormir, los temblores deberían parar pronto, pero si persisten me llamas, aunque dudo que lo necesites, mañana estará sensible, aunque eso ya lo sabes...

-Vale, vale- Dijo Sehun- ¿Algo más? ¿Alguna herida que curar?

-Puede ser- Dijo Kai- Fue Doble Penetración al final, así que puede que tenga un pequeño desgarro, nos dejamos llevar, él estaba tan sumiso y perdido que no nos resistimos.

-Yo lo curaré, no te preocupes- Dijo con un deje de molestia en su voz- Se que eres un cliente y no te debo decir esto, pero preferiría que no repitieseis esto muy a menudo, él es demasiado nuevo para algo tan intenso

-Ya lo noté- Dijo Kai sin preocuparse, ellos eran amigos después de todo-No puedo prometer nada, solo con Kyungsoo para mi es suficiente, pero tenerle conmigo o nosotros es bastante más excitante.

Sehun gruñó por lo bajo y me tomó de los brazos de JongIn espabilándome un poco y poniéndome de pies, pero apoyado sobre su pecho, ya que no me mantenía bien solo del sueño y los temblores.

-¿Lo vas a dejar con Baek?- Preguntó D.O interrumpiendo- No lo he visto estos días...

-Esta con Chanyeol, solo por esta noche- Dijo secamente. Kyungsoo entendió de inmediato que pasaba- Se quedará conmigo, yo soy su entrenador y encargado después de todo.

Kai sonrió como el tonto que era y agarró a Kyungsoo por los hombros

-Pues yo me llevo a hyung conmigo hasta mañana por que nos vamos a una cita- Dijo con orgullo- Como es su día libre solo pago esta noche completa.

Sehun levantó una ceja y miró a D.O para ver si él estaba de acuerdo, Sehun era su encargado, pero no controlaba lo que hacía en sus días libres, así que él no podía decir nada, y vio a este asentir y sonrojarse levemente.

-Si- Dijo D.O- Fue una promesa de hace unas semanas, pero no es una cita, solo vamos a pasar el día por ahí.

Sehun simplemente asintió con su rostro impasible y me sacó con el de ese lugar. Rápidamente me ayudó a caminar hasta la salida trasera y hasta su coche, donde me colocó en el asiento del copiloto y me ató antes de entrar el por su lado.

Antes de podernos ir sin embargo pasó algo que no esperábamos. Estábamos acostumbrados a que, aunque Chanyeol prometiese solo pasar una noche con Baek, estas acabasen siendo dos o tres, pero ahí estaba Baek, saliendo por la puerta tranquilamente en dirección hacia nosotros.

-Baekhyun- Le dijo Sehun- ¿Ya has terminado con Chanyeol?

-Si- Dijo el- Hoy no hemos hecho apenas nada, él tiene mañana que viajar, y solo venía a despedirse.

-Me alegro entonces- Dijo Sehun- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Estoy bien- Dijo- Debes preocuparte más por Xiumin, está a punto de dormirse y he escuchado con quien ha estado esta noche. Tendrás que dejarlo bien antes de irte a casa.

-Se va a quedar conmigo hoy- Le respondió a mi compañero de piso- Mañana los dos tenemos el día libre y hoy, según Kai, ha sido demasiado extremo para él, no es que no me fie de ti Baek, pero quiero asegurarme de que esta mañana bien.

-Está bien- Dijo resignado y metiéndose al coche para que Sehun arrancase y al menos lo llevase a él al piso- Por otro lado, ¿lo has escuchado ya? Luhan vuelve mañana al club.

-¿Tan pronto?- Dijo con voz sorprendida Sehun- Pensé que su contrato con ese hombre duraba mas

-Ya han pasado 6 meses Sehun- Le dijo el más bajo- Según lo que dicen los rumores, en verdad es que te echa demasiado de menos y ha rechazado renovar el contrato.

Vi a Sehun tragar duro al escuchar esto, y me pregunté quién sería ese tal Luhan, parecía ser importante para Sehun, ya que este agarraba con más fuerza el volante y parecía tener algo en la mente por cómo se mordía el labio con fuerza, algo en mi interior se removió inquieto con la idea extraña de que ellos fuesen algo más que simples amigos o compañeros de trabajo, y eso que el con el más alto tampoco era nada más que un compañero de trabajo, pero tal vez el hecho de que este se hubiese preocupado tanto por mí, o el hecho de que fuese mi entrenador, me hacía creer que tal vez nuestra relación era más cercana y tenía algún derecho sobre Sehun, a pesar de no ser nada más que un puto, un puto usado ya muchas veces. Estos pensamientos me mantuvieron despierto, y a su vez distraído, tanto que no me di cuenta de cuando dejamos a Baek en el piso y cuando llegamos a casa de Sehun, yo solo era capaz de darle vueltas a que no tenía ningún derecho de pensar en el más alto como si fuese mío, cuando probablemente para Sehun yo solo era uno más de sus putos a vigilar, y solo me trataba como a cualquier otro.

Al llegar a casa Sehun volvió a ayudarme a salir del coche pues aún temblaba, aunque ya casi nada, el pensar tanto antes me había despejado en sobremanera, haciéndome incluso apartar a un rincón de mi mente toda la sesión de BDSM de la noche.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Me preguntó Sehun dejándome sentado en la cama mientras me ayudaba a quitarme la ropa

-Si- Dije suavemente, sintiendo mi garganta áspera tras tanto grito esa noche- ¿puedo beber un poco de agua?

-Si claro- Dijo Sehun y le trajo rápidamente una botella con agua- Necesitas ducharte antes de dormir, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Por inercia iba a decir que no, no queriendo sentirme más inútil de lo que ya me sentía, pero cuando intenté levantarme me volvieron a temblar las piernas y Sehun tuvo que sujetarme antes de que me cayese de cara al suelo. Me dolía mi entrada, al parecer sí que me habían desgarrado...

-Creo que si- Dije con una risa falsa intentando no llorar de lo patético que me sentía- Lo siento por molestar

-No lo haces- Dijo ayudándome a llegar al baño y metiéndome en la bañera cuando estuvo llena-¿Te duele mucho? Me dijeron que tenías probablemente un desgarro...

-No mucho, pero si, duele- Dije y se hizo el silencio entre nosotros mientras me lavaba y el me ayudaba, no sé por qué lo hice, pero de pronto me entró la valentía y lo solté- ¿Quién es LuHan?

Y la mano de Sehun que lavaba mi espalda se detuvo, y al mirarle una expresión agria era todo lo que sus ojos mostraban, junto a sus labios apretados en una línea fina.

-Mi ex-Dijo secante y volvió a frotarme, esta vez con rapidez- No voy a hablar más del tema hoy, debes dormir...


	5. El pequeño ciervo

- _No mucho, pero si, duele- Dije y se hizo el silencio entre nosotros mientras me lavaba y el me ayudaba, no sé por qué lo hice, pero de pronto me entró la valentía y lo solté- ¿Quién es LuHan?_

_Y la mano de Sehun que lavaba mi espalda se detuvo, y al mirarle una expresión agria era todo lo que sus ojos mostraban, junto a sus labios apretados en una línea fina._

- _Mi ex-Dijo secante y volvió a frotarme, esta vez con rapidez- No voy a hablar más del tema hoy, debes dormir..._

\----

Sehun no quiso añadir nada más, pero yo sentí mi pequeño corazón encogerse cuando lo dijo...sin tener ninguna razón para hacerlo... El me ayudó a terminar de lavarme con rapidez y me dejó una camiseta para dormir, ayudándome a vestirme y a llegar a la cama en el proceso. Pensé que hoy, por lo débil que me encontraba, Sehun dormiría conmigo, pero sin embargo por cómo me colocaba y él no se cambiaba esa noche no parecía que él quisiese hacerme compañía en verdad... y eso me volvió a doler, cosa que yo no comprendía.

El apagó la luz tras dejarme arropado y colocado, como siempre hacía, pero no se quedó conmigo, sino que se dirigió a la puerta. Me asusté, no quería estar solo, y culpé a la extraña sesión que habíamos tenido antes del revuelo de emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No pudo entonces el dar más de un paso antes de que agarrase la manga de su camisa.

-No me dejes solo por favor- Dije en un suave susurro-Yo...no...

-Está bien- me interrumpió el- Solo iba a coger un vaso de agua a la cocina, iba a volver de inmediato.

No sé si me estaba mintiendo y lo dijo solo para calmarme o lo decía en serio, pues ni siquiera me miraba a la cara mientras hablábamos, pero al menos fue a la cocina y trajo el vaso y luego se desvistió y colocó a mi lado, aunque fuese dándome la espalda. Mi cuerpo apenas aguantaba, estaba cansado física y emocionalmente, y aunque la aparición de Baek y la curiosidad por el tal Luhan me hubiesen despertado momentáneamente, seguía demasiado agotado. Poco a poco fui cayendo dormido, y poco antes de hacerlo completamente sentí algo de consuelo, pues se giró y me abrazó dejándome descansar mi cabeza contra su pecho y sentir su suave respiración.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haberme quedado dormido y sentir la calidez de estar protegido por sus brazos, mis sueños fueron demasiado agitados, recuerdos demasiado vividos del horrible reencuentro con mi hermano y todo lo ocurrido con él. Cuando ellos me dijeron que no me ayudarían más a pagar mis estudios y me echaron de casa, y no solo eso, también recuerdos de las veces que me habían humillado o golpeado en mi infancia por mi sobrepeso, cosa que ya creía haber superado hace mucho...

Y cuando creí que mis sueños se calmaban con Baek y Sehun la tensión volvía, Baek desaparecía, Chanyeol se lo llevaba... Y Sehun...Sehun era tan dulce y de golpe frio y distante, y se iba con ese tal LuHan que yo no conocía... Y de repente mis emociones sé que se descontrolaron y todo se mezcló, escuchaba gritos e insultos y desprecios hacia mí, de mi infancia, mis padres, de Sehun, de Baek, de todos...

Sentí de golpe como todo se cortaba porque alguien me agitaba. Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba Sehun a escasos centímetros de mí, con cara de preocupación.

-Eh, eh- Me dijo acariciando mi cabeza- Ya está bien, solo era una pesadilla, no llores más.

Yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero me llevé una mano a la mejilla y noté como mis dedos se humedecían por las lágrimas, pero en vez de pararlas me lancé contra su pecho y me puse a llorar a pleno pulmón, no sabía ni siquiera por qué lo hacía, y de nuevo culpé a la sesión de la noche anterior por mis emociones revueltas. Sehun se dedicó a susurrarme al oído palabras dulces para calmarme mientras acariciaba mi pelo y mi espalda, no sabía qué hora era, ni cuanto llevaba llorando, pero debió pasar bastante hasta que me calmé. Cuando lo hice Sehun me separó de su cuerpo y limpió los restos de lágrimas de mi rostro con sus dedos pulgares.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- Me dijo con tono suave

-Si- Dije con la voz quebrada de tanto llorar- Lo siento...No quería molestarte ni despertarte, no sé por qué ha pasado...

-Es normal después de lo de anoche- Me dijo- Esas sesiones te hacen entrar en lo más profundo de tu mente y sacar todo para dejarte liberado, y eso es lo que te ha pasado, no me has molestado, precisamente esta noche estas aquí conmigo para evitar que tengas que lidiar tu solo con toda la confusión.

-Gracias- Le dije y el silencio se hizo entre nosotros. Después de un rato en el que me calmé con solo su presencia a mi lado comenzó a hablar Sehun.

-Luhan entró más o menos como tu- Dijo de pronto Sehun- Estaba al borde de vivir en la calle y necesitaba dinero urgentemente, se había escapado de su casa porque lo querían forzar a casarse con una mujer, o eso dijo al menos. Yo aun no trabajaba allí... solo iba para ver a mi tío y porque tenía amigos entre los clientes frecuentes, como Kai, además y conocía a Baek porque antes de entrar al 100% en el club había trabajado en la cafetería de al lado de mi universidad y cuando cambió del todo a este trabajo de vez en cuando venía a verle cantar, Baek canta genial y lo sabes.

Una de esas noches Luhan fue mi camarero, vestía apenas con unos pantaloncitos cortos de niño y una camiseta transparente, parecía un menor de edad. Me saludó tímidamente, se notaba que era nuevo, y mi tío justo salió en ese momento y nos presentó, y ese día Luhan me dio una de las sonrisas más bonitas que yo había visto jamás.

Hizo unos minutos de silencio y le miré, la luz de luna se colaba por la ventana e iluminaba sus ojos que brillaban con nostalgia, añoranza, y dolor, sobre todo dolor... Sentí que él me estaba entregando un pedacito de su corazón mientras me contaba todo esto, sobre todo porque ya veía lo mucho que ese muchacho y sus recuerdos le afectaban, y ya odiaba y envidiaba a Luhan por haber tenido a Sehun...

-Volví a ir muchas veces más y siempre me lo encontraba, me servía, charlábamos un poco y nos hicimos poco a poco cercanos, y un día me atreví a decirle de salir como amigos y el aceptó, esa fue nuestra primera cita de muchas. Yo sabía en que trabajaba por lo que no quería enamorarme de él, pero él era todo luz y brillo y comenzamos a salir tras una vergonzosa confesión de mi parte- Tragó fuerte y le tembló la voz antes de seguir- Él... Él dejó de servir a los clientes de 'esa' manera y solo actuaba en el bar, porque estábamos saliendo, mi tío lo sabía por eso se lo permitió, aunque con muchas pegas... y yo comencé a trabajar ahí para ayudarle a él lo máximo posible...pero supongo que las cosas no siempre iban a ir de rosas...

Volvió a parar para respirar profundamente, durante todo el rato habíamos estado colocados, él sentado sobre el respaldo de la cama y yo sobre su pecho, sentía como temblaba él y mi pequeño corazón se encogía...

-Cuando ya llevábamos casi 5 meses tuvimos una discusión... Él quería irse de la ciudad y que yo me fuese con el... pero no podía irme, dependía de mi tío y estaba estudiando, y aun lo hago... por lo que cortó conmigo... Yo no volví al club en dos semanas...- Hizo otra pausa controlando sus lágrimas, yo sabía que lloraba, lo sentía temblar- Cuando volví quise hablar con Luhan y decirle que aceptaba, pero... él había vuelto al servicio esas semanas, y no solo eso sino que se había apuntado a la subasta anual donde se ofrecen contratos de servidumbre a largo plazo, él se quería ir de ahí y por eso lo había hecho, se había acostado con mucha gente esas dos semanas, y se iba a ir a casa de algún degenerado o ambicioso empresario, y yo no podía hacer nada, él y yo no éramos nada... y él se fue sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada, al lado de un empresario millonario llamado Wu YiFan, con la promesa de mucho dinero solo por servirle durante medio año, hasta justo antes de la siguiente subasta... que es la semana que viene...

-Entonces...¿Por qué crees que ha vuelto?- Dije entonces interrumpiendo- No sería más lógico que ahora que tiene dinero se vaya, ¿no?

-No- me respondió- LuHan nunca se iría solo, le tiene pánico a quedarse solo, el enamorará a alguien más y se irá, no tiene por qué ser dentro del club, pero lo hará, él es así, yo no fui el único para él, él tenía a varias personas en su vida, si bien no me fue infiel, él jugaba con muchos a la vez... Él se enamora con facilidad, es todo luz y brillo, pero no es una persona destinada a una sola persona, y sé... sé que cuando te conozca lo será también para ti como lo fue para mí, y espero que no caigas en el cómo hice yo.

Sin saber muy bien que decir asentí y reafirmé mi agarre sobre la mano que había acabado agarrando mientras él contaba todo, ante mi falta de palabras fue lo único que se me ocurrió para darse seguridad. El bajó su brazo entonces y me medio abrazó dejándolo sobre mi regazo y yo comencé a acariciarlo para relajarle, mientras un cálido y cómodo silencio nos envolvía. Morfeo nos acogió entre sus brazos en esa postura, y solo dios sabe cómo despertamos en la misma de siempre, con el abrazándome y yo ocultándome en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

La mañana llegó rápida, pero la incomodidad del día anterior ya había desaparecido, el desahogo Sehun nos había dejado a ambos en un cómodo silencio que nos relajaba y reconfortaba a ambos sin tener la necesidad de intermediar una sola palabra. Desayunamos juntos un café y poco más y luego Sehun me acompañó hasta el piso tras asegurarse de que mis heridas no sangraban al menos.

Ese fue el único momento más tenso entre nosotros, tenía un pequeño desgarro en mi entrada y él debía echar una crema para que cicatrizase rápido o no podría trabajar en mucho tiempo, con la crema en una semana estaría bien, o menos si tenía cuidado. La cosa era que aunque nos habíamos visto desnudos miles de veces me daba demasiada vergüenza estar así de expuesto ante él...

Llegamos al piso pronto por la mañana y dejé que fuese Sehun el que abriese la puerta a pesar de tener yo mis llaves conmigo. Nada más entrar Baek nos miró sorprendidos y miró justo al otro lado de la sala, allí, un muchacho con rasgos afeminados y delicados, delgado, con la piel pálida como la porcelana más fina y los labios rosado y un cabello castaño claro, estaba sentado en el sofá. Sehun se tensó visiblemente a mi lado y entonces lo comprendí, ese debía ser Luhan, y entendí a Sehun, ese chico brillaba como un ángel, una estrella...

-¡Sehun, Minnie!-Dijo Baek- ¡Ya habéis vuelto! ¿Qué tal estas peque?

-Mucho mejor- Le dije- Sehun ha estado cuidando de mi muy bien

De reojo vi a Luhan fruncir unos segundos el ceño, pero más bien parecía estar analizándome hasta el alma por lo intensamente que me miraba.

-Tiene un desgarré pequeño- Dijo Sehun sin siquiera mirar al chico extraño- Vas a tener que ponerle la pomada todos los días tres veces, si alguna noche no puedes dímelo y vendré yo a ponérsela, estará solo como camarero durante una semana, aunque debe actuar los días que le toque también.

-Claro, sin ningún problema-Dijo Baek intentando quitar la tensión que ya se podía cortar con cuchillo, del ambiente- ¿Tiene más heridas para curar?

\- Alguna que otra más- Dijo y me miro confuso- Tiene varias heridas que son como quemaduras pero no sé de qué son, y algunas heridas más por el resto del cuerpo, pero creo que a la mayor parte llega el solo, sino que te lo explique el.

-¿De quemaduras?- Me preguntó Baek-Pero... D.O no fuma, y Kai aunque lo hace nunca deja quemaduras a los sumisos, dejan cicatriz...

-Son de una pistola eléctrica- Dije en voz baja avergonzado, recordando el placer y las sensaciones.

-¿Una pistola eléctrica?- Preguntó de golpe el extraño metiéndose en la conversación- Pero eso es un nivel muy alto de dolor... para que te guste...

Nadie dijo nada pero todos sabíamos que se refería a que era masoquista. Baek me miraba sorprendido y divertido, y Sehun otro tanto de lo mismo, aunque mantenía su cara de póker, y el otro...simplemente me miraba atónito...

Bueno...-Dijo Baek cambiando el tema- Creo que no os conocéis, este es Luhan, Luhan, este es Xiumin

-Encantado- Me dijo Luhan- Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo?

-Si- Le respondí- Llevo solo un par de meses por aquí.

-Pareces muy joven y adorable- Me dijo acercándose a mí un poco- ¿Qué te ha llevado a trabajar de esto? Si se puede saber.

Estuve tentado de no responderle porque era una pregunta un tanto personal, pero tarde o temprano lo sabría, después de todo en el club la información sobre cualquiera volaba como la pólvora.

-Mis padres me echaron de casa- Dije- Y me negaron cualquier tipo de ayuda económica para estudiar o vivir

Se contrajo su rostro a uno de asco pero rápidamente volvió a esbozar una dulce sonrisa que, incluso con todo lo que me había dicho Sehun, aun la catalogaba como una de las más bonitas que había visto jamás...

-Es una pena- Me dijo- No entiendo como unos padres podrían echar de casa a una cosa tan preciosa como tú.

Sehun gruñó a mi lado y Baek suspiró mientras yo simple y llanamente me removía incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a los piropos y sabiendo lo que me había dicho Sehun no podía sino sentirme incomodo por que ciertamente ese chico sabía encandilar, sus palabras dulces me arropaban y sus sonrisas también... era dulce, bonito y adorable, como un ciervo...

-Bueno- Dijo entonces- Yo solo venía a saludar a Baek, tengo que volver a mi piso y rehabilitarlo, llevo demasiado tiempo fuera sin limpiarlo. Os veré esta noche en el club

-Claro- Le respondió Baek- Aunque a Sehun y a Minnie no los veras hasta mañana, hoy es su día de descanso.

-Qué pena- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, después de darle uno también a Baek también- Nos veremos mañana Baozi...

Salió por la puerta antes de que le pudiese preguntar que significaba Baozi, pero me quedé con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, y la cara de póker de Sehun no ayudaba nada a mi confusión.

-¿Te quedas a comer Sehun?- Preguntó Baek moviéndose a la cocina

-No tenía pensado hacerlo- Respondió de inmediato- pensaba ir a ver a mi tío y comer con él...solo me quería asegurar de dejar a Xiumin en buenas manos, me pasaré esta noche a echarte la crema y por si necesitas algo ya tienes mi número.

-Claro- Dije y Baek asintió- Que tengas un buen día, gracias por cuidarme ayer.

-Cuando lo necesites siempre estaré- Me dijo y se fue.

Volví a entrar a la cocina y vi a Baek preparando alguna tontería para comer, lo más probable era que fuesen hamburguesas, porque Baekhyun no sabía cocinar apenas y era lo que menos quemaba con una sartén.

-Lo siento, son solo hamburguesas- Me dijo al verme -Tenemos que hacer la compra un día de estos.

-Si no tienes ensayo podemos ir después de comer- Le respondí- Y así lo pagamos a medias y podemos traer más cosas entre los dos.

-Claro- Me respondió y sirvió la comida, comenzamos a comer con tranquilidad con conversaciones superficiales mientras tanto- ¿Qué tal todo ayer cuando te quedaste con Sehun? ¿Te dolían mucho las heridas?

-No era para tanto- Dije sinceramente- Apenas las noté hasta que él me dijo que se las enseñase.

-Hace un tiempo yo probé también el BDSM- Me confesó- Pero no era capaz de aguantar bien el dolor, supongo que lo máximo que llego a aguantar es los ahogos de Chanyeol, y eso fue algo a lo que me tuve que acostumbrar con el tiempo.

-¿Esta todo bien con el?- Le pregunté preocupado- La última vez volviste hecho un asco...

-Él estaba pasando por una mala racha...-Dijo excusándole- Yo soy su única vía de desahogo, a parte del tabaco... y no sé qué prefiero que haga...

-Baek...-Le dije dudoso- El señor Park...¿te gusta?

Baek casi se atraganta con el pedazo de hamburguesa que se estaba comiendo por la pregunta que le hice pero se sonrojó lo que confirmó mis dudas, Baek sentía algo por ese hombre, y eso no era bueno... sobre todo cuando ese hombre tiene una parafilia con asfixiar a la gente...

-Yo no...-Intentó decir, pero al ver mi mirada suspiró- Si...me lleva gustando ya un año y pico, casi desde que le conocí... Él es muy bueno y dulce, incluso ayudó a Sehun cuando lo de Luhan...ups...eso no debí decirlo tal vez...

-No te preocupes- Le relajé- Sehun ya me lo ha contado...

-¡Ahhh!- exclamó- Ahora entiendo por qué no te enamoraste de Luhan a primera vista, eres la primera persona que no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, la gente siempre acaba enamorada de Luhan casi a primera vista o a sus primeros piropos, pero tu simplemente te veías nervioso por sus atenciones...

\- Es muy bonito- Le dije- No voy a negarlo, pero tras saber la historia de Sehun con el no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso, pero si es cierto que si no fuese por lo que sé probablemente ya estaría lamiendo la suela de sus zapatos, él se ve como un ángel y un príncipe, dulce y delicado.

-Eso solo es fachada- Dijo sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular- Luhan tiene mucho complejo de macho dominante y es muy pervertido y bestia, de delicado tiene lo que yo de virgen... y te puedo asegurar que no es nada, además odia que le digan que se ve femenino, y tiene muy poca paciencia... en resumen, como amigo es pasable... pero como novio... es demasiado posesivo y controlador, obsesivo diría yo, y tiene ese extraño pánico a estar solo... y sé que está de vuelta aquí solo para buscar a alguien con quien huir, el mismo me lo ha dicho, pero él no quiere un amigo, quiere una pareja a la que controlar... es terrorífico...

El resto de la comida me quedé pensando en lo que Baek me acababa de decir, y me sentí inquieto, porque el muchacho era muy absorbente, y no podía evitar sentirme atraído por el...

-Dios Baek- Le dije de pronto antes de que saliésemos de casa a comprar- Pase lo que pase no me dejes irme con él...

-Claro Minnie- Me dijo con una brillante sonrisa

Definitivamente estaba rodeado de gente con sonrisas hermosas. La de Baek era dulce y seductora a la vez, atrayente; la de D.O, que se veía pocas veces, tenía ese toque magico por su forma de corazón; la de LuHan era también preciosa, dulce y atrayente, melosa hasta cierto punto y la de Sehun...esa era muy distinta, era algo que casi nunca se podía ver, pues siempre prefería mantener ese rostro impasible, pero en esas pocas veces en las que se podía ver a Sehun sonreír era como ver el sol al amanecer, era algo demasiado bonito para describir con palabras, porque te sientes contagiado de su alegría, y toda su cara, que normalmente pase lo que pase se mantiene estoica, cambia para ser como una obra de arte que con solo unos finos y delicados trazos, es capaz de expresar mil cosas dentro de una misma pincelada.

Baek y yo hicimos las compras muy animados, charlando de tonterías y poco más y luego volvimos a casa. Ahí, Baek se acordó de algo que casi querría que hubiese olvidado.

-Xiumin- Me dijo- Tengo que ponerte la crema en las heridas.

-No...-Dije avergonzado- No es necesario... Puedo hacerlo yo...

-Claro que no- Me dijo con un adorable puchero- Desnúdate y ven aquí

Él se sentó en el sofá y yo me quité la ropa con rapidez pero avergonzado, me sentía casi como si estuviese a punto de servir a un cliente...pero no, era Baek solo...gracias al cielo... Rápidamente cubrió todas las heridas que tenía por el cuerpo con la crema, y llegó a la zona fatídica...el desgarro... sinceramente me dolía solo con apenas andar, pero no resultaba tan molesto como para quejarme o no andar, mi resistencia al dolor era bastante alta, pero eso sí, era una zona muy sensible, y cuando Baek comenzó a aplicar la crema tuve que aguantarme más de un gemido...

-Xiumin- Me dijo mientras tanto-no sabes bien lo apetecible que te ves en estos momentos, si solo no estuvieses herido...

Me estremecí ante el tono grave y excitado que uso para hablarme, acompañado de las caricias tan placenteras que me estaba dando en mi entrada, y que acabó con el metiendo uno de sus dedos en mi interior haciéndome gemir porque escocía, pero me encantaba. Y obviamente me excité, pero Baekhyun también, el gruñía mientras me tocaba y sinceramente casi le pedí que me follara...

-Dios...-Gemí cuando metió el dedo más profundo encontrando ese punto certero de mi interior- Baekhyun...

-No sabes bien lo mucho que me excitas Minnie- Me dijo al oído pues misteriosamente había acabado sentado sobre sus piernas y su erección, con uno de sus dedos dentro de mí y otro tanteando el terreno- No puedo follarte por la herida, pero al menos podemos jugar un poco.

Dicho esto le miré y me besó, un beso al principio dulce y casto que luego acabó en una lucha de lenguas en busca de la dominancia, y por una vez, fui yo el que ganó haciendo que el gimiese. Una de mis manos había bajado hasta su miembro y ahora lo acariciaba por encima del pantalón holgado de deporte que llevaba Baek, el gruñía debajo de mí y sacó sus dedos de mi interior, moviendo su mano directamente a mi miembro ya erecto que clamaba por atención.

Cambió nuestras posiciones y me dejó tirado en el sofá, sentándose sobre mí y moviendo sus caderas creando una deliciosa fricción entre nuestros miembros, creando en mi impulsos de ser yo quien le follase, pero él trabajaba esta noche, por lo que no era la mejor idea del mundo...

Harto de esperar desnudé a Baek y le obligué a sentarse en el sofá poniéndome yo de rodillas entre sus piernas, acariciando con una mano su miembro mientras miraba su cara de placer por mis atenciones, acerqué mi cara a su miembro, que ya desprendía gotas de presemen por la excitación y lo lamí, saboreándolo y luego me metí todo lo que pude en la boca comenzando un vaivén con mi cabeza que provocó a su vez una sinfonía de gemidos en el menor. Lo metía lo más profundo que podía en mi boca, teniendo mucho cuidado con mis dientes para no dañarle y cuando podía movía con agilidad mi lengua sobre su glande provocando aún más gemidos de su parte. Por fuera con mis manos jugaba con sus testículos, y, cuando sentía que necesitaba aire sacaba su miembro de mi boca y los lamia y metía en mi boca llevando poco a poco a Baek hasta su límite, pues cuando no estaba mi boca sobre su miembro estaba mi mano, ya fuese con un ágil vaivén o jugando con su glande y el sensible agujero que tenía. Cuando ya vi que él estaba llegando a su límite lo volví a meter en mi boca y jugué con su glande aún más ahuecando mis mejillas para darle aún más placer y metiéndola lo máximo posible, provocándome arcadas, pero bien se sabe, sin arcada no hay mamada. Baek al final se vino en el fondo de mi garganta, casi ahogándome, pero yo logre tragarle y respirar.

-Dios mío- Me dijo cuando lo miré tras hacerle acabar- La mejor mamada de mi vida, pero... tu aun tienes un problemilla, y es mi deber encargarme de ello.

Baek era dulce y coqueto, hasta adorable, pero no había que olvidar que él era un puto y tenía mucha experiencia, por lo que cuando empezó a ocuparse de mi problema con su mano y con su boca, tal y como hice yo con él, pero incluso mil veces mejor, no pude sino acabar moviendo mis manos a su pelo y ayudándole con el ritmo, mientras me perdía en miles de sensaciones de placer hasta venirme en su boca, y el tragándolo gustoso.

Después de esto me vestí hasta cierto punto avergonzado por haberme dejado llevar de semejante manera, y el hizo lo mismo, pero antes de que se volviese a hacer el silencio incomodo entre nosotros llamaron al timbre, era Kyungsoo, para saber que tal estaba tras todo lo de ayer, que yo inconscientemente había apartado de mi mente por todo lo que había pasado desde entonces.

Nada mas llegar Kyungsoo le di un abrazo y le agradecí por cuidar tan bien de mi la noche anterior junto a Kai, y me aseguré de decirle que estaba bien y que había sido una noche fantástica, y que no me importaría repetirla. Kyungsoo pareció contento por esto, aunque Baekhyun entonces, siendo el bocazas que era le contó sobre mi desgarro, lo que llevó a Kyungsoo a disculparse por no haber tenido más cuidado, sobre todo ya que ambos sabían que yo era muy novato en esto y era muy normal que pasase.

También le contó Baekhyun sobre la aparición de Luhan, lo que cabreo al muchacho, Kyungsoo parecía detestarle por que lo que me había hecho a mi también lo había intentado con él y varios compañeros y amigos suyos de antes, que ahora ya no trabajaban ahí. Por eso mismo me prometió que me iba a ayudar si el chico intentaba insinuárseme o coaccionarme como había hecho con algunos muchachos.

Kyungsoo esa tarde se fue junto a Baek al club pues tenían ensayos antes de empezar y Sehun vino a hacerme compañía y cenar al menos conmigo, siendo casualmente hoy su día libre. Sehun entonces mientras cenábamos dejó caer otra bomba más, que aunque no quería que me afectase, era algo bastante importante.

-La subasta es la semana que viene- me dijo mientas terminábamos nuestro plato de pasta que yo había cocinado siguiendo una receta de internet- Como no llevas apenas tiempo aquí no serás incluido en la lista, ni siquiera te lo plantearán, o eso espero, pero los próximos días te obligaran a exhibirte en las actuaciones, ya que los de las subastas actuarán todos los días cercanos a la misma, para mantener la diversidad vosotros actuáis ahora.

-Además- Dijo tras beber un par de vasos de agua- ya hay varios interesados en cogerte en al menos un contrato de tres meses. De tus habituales, el señor Choi y el señor Lee, de los menos favoritos Chanyeol, aunque ya sabe por mi parte que no participas en subastas, y Kai también querría tenerte junto a Kyungsoo, pero la mayor parte de los chicos bajo mi responsabilidad no suelen aceptar contratos, ni Kyungsoo ni Baekhyun los suelen coger, no es algo que les guste, tu tampoco estás obligado, solo harás una prueba más adelante, cuando mi tío lo mande, de una semana.

-Pero eso no es todo- Dijo entonces mientras yo intentaba procesar todo lo que me estaba diciendo que no era poco-Hay tres compradores nuevos y tres clientes nuevos para la semana que viene... Uno es Jooheon, un joven de familia millonaria que aun estudia pero ya es un musico famoso, tiene una parafilia por los roleplay y Daddy Kink entre otras cosas, ha intentado contratarte alguna noche antes pero has estado muy solicitado últimamente.

-Otro de ellos- Continuó cuando asentí comprendiendo a lo que se refería, mis clientes eran muchos y según Sehun tenía lista de espera, y eso que el rechazaba a muchos que no me convenían- es TOP, un amo, le gusta el BDSM pero no llega al nivel de Kai y D.O gracias al cielo, quiere una sesión contigo ya que está casado a la fuerza con una mujer y es gay y le gustan los chicos lindos como tú, lo bueno es que está de viaje en China y no volverá en un tiempo.

-Y por último-Me dijo resoplando- Y a quien más temo y no por peligroso, G Dragon, un chico que se hizo famoso, es un artista famoso muy conocido que tiene muchas parafilias, pero la del Daddy Kink es su preferida, como la de todos los que están en tu lista de clientes parece ser...al menos por ahora... es un ególatra y todo un dictador, y por lo visto desde que te vio uno de tus primeros días solo tiene ganas de hacerte gemir su nombre hasta dejarte afónico, porque piensa, que te pareces a él cuándo era más joven y adorable, vamos que te quiere por que se piensa que se va a follar a sí mismo, o al menos eso ha dado a entender...

-Okay...-Le dije apuntándome en mi mente preguntarle a Baek sobre esos nuevos amos- ¿Algo más?

-Si- Me dijo- Algún día de esta semana te toca conmigo, y por favor, te lo pido como un favor especial, no te acerques más a Luhan, no quiero que te destruya.

Asentí con fuerza a las palabras de Sehun, yo tampoco me sentía muy cómodo con Luhan alrededor, temía ser demasiado débil para resistir sus encantos... esa misma noche le di un servicio oral a Sehun para reafirmarle que me quedaría con él, o al menos se lo dije en mi mente, por que en verdad no me atreví a asegurar nada. 


	6. Huyendo

Al día siguiente de mi día de descanso, cuando volví al club, al primero que me encontré de frente, sin yo quererlo para nada, fue a Luhan, iba a haber venido con Baekhyun, pero el había salido antes de casa para ir a comprarse unos pantalones nuevos por que había roto sin querer los suyos una noche que al volver a casa no lo hizo en las mejores condiciones.

-¡Baozi!-Le escuché gritar mientras entraba al club para el ensayo- ¡Que ganas tenía de volver a verte!

-¿Que es Baozi?- Le dije intentando descubrir ya el porqué del mote- Y apenas te conozco de ayer, no lo hagas sonar como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida y no nos hubiésemos visto en años.

-Es un tipo de pan chino, es redondito y esta relleno, una delicia, como tu-Me dijo y me sentí ligeramente dolido, como si me estuviese llamando gordo, cosa que aún tenía demasiado fresca de mis años de estudiante-Y respecto a lo otro hay que cambiarlo, yo quiero conocerte as Baozi, quiero que seamos más cercanos...

En ese momento tuve suerte y Baek apareció junto a otro par de chicos que también estarían en la actuación de hoy. Nos tocaba ensayar y hoy era mi día de cantar también por lo que el ensayo era indispensable, no me lo podía saltar. Además, era la excusa perfecta para huir de Luhan.

Rápidamente fui hasta mi camerino, compartido con Baek y me cambié de ropa, por un pantalón de esos cortos que nos obligaban a llevar sin ropa interior debajo y que estaban hechos de un material casi plástico que simulaba ser cuero, polipiel barata... y luego otra de esas blusas transparentes de gasa, blanca hoy, que enseñaban todo incluso siendo de manga larga de lo transparentes que eran. Después me puse unos de esos tacones altos con los que al principio sufría muchísimo pero a los que ya me había acostumbrado, y es que al menos, los más bajos eran de 7 centímetros, y eso destroza la espalda...

Fui hasta el escenario con tranquilidad cruzándome con algunos compañeros por los pasillos que iban con ropas similares o aún más provocativas, casi todos ellos con tacones, bueno...al menos los que funcionábamos como pasivas para la clientela...

En el escenario me esperaba Baek para indicarme lo que me tocaba cantar y bailar hoy, junto a tres muchachos más, y otros dos en una esquina excesivamente musculados que supuse serían los del pole dance de hoy, ya que era la temática de hoy para la actuación especial de las 12 de la noche. A mí me tocaba actuar desde las 9 hasta las 11 solo hoy, y luego dar servicio de camarero, cosa que haría a lo largo la semana, en su mayoría, hasta que se me curase la herida.

Mientras calentaba mi voz y ensayábamos algunas canciones vi a Luhan observándome de una forma bastante indiscreta, lamiéndose el labio inferior como si yo solo fuese su presa, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta que la apariencia del chino era incluso de ser más pasiva que Baek, y eso ya era decir. Terminamos el ensayo en cuanto llegaron Sehun, y otro de los encargados, Jackson.

-Chicos, a partir de hoy os tenéis que lucir bien para la subasta de la semana que viene, sé que muchos lleváis esperando esta oportunidad al no ser escogidos hace seis meses en la última, pero puedo decir con confianza que esta vez hay el doble de personas atendiendo la subasta-Dijo Sehun- Y casi todos, o todos, los que queréis salir, podréis hacerlo.

-Además- Dijo Jackson, que ahora era rubio, ya que la semana anterior era castaño, y la anterior pelinegro- Debo recordaros que el salir con un contrato a largo plazo significa mayor dinero, pero no mayor comodidad, ellos serán vuestros amos y amas, y debéis obedecer en todo para poder ganar ese dinero, y ni siquiera os planteéis escapar, no quiero tener que recordaros lo que pasó la última vez que uno escapó del amo inadecuado. Si queréis abandonar, hacedlo antes de firmar un contrato.

Tragué ante esas palabras, imaginándome los millares de errores que podría cometer y los millares de posibles escenarios fatídicos. Sin embargo podía comprender a la perfección por qué muchos de ellos estaban tan entusiasmados con la idea. Era una posibilidad de salir del club y vivir una vida completamente diferente, en algunos casos hasta de ensueño si te tocaba un amo bueno, además que eran muchos ceros añadidos a la cuenta bancaria, pero a mí me asustaba, no me veía tan preparado como para quedarme en manos de cualquier cliente durante meses.

LuHan lo había hecho...justo tras cortar con Sehun... Y había vuelto bastante feliz, ¿Se volvería a ir? Era una duda que me carcomía ciertamente...y algo en mi se removía ante la idea... no que quisiese que se quedase, y menos después de ver como Sehun lo pasaba mal cada vez que le veía, pero... simplemente...pensar en que le tocase un amo malo me asustaba... tanto como cuando me pegaban cuando era gordo de pequeño...

Mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos LuHan se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Te gustaría estar en la subasta?- Me preguntó mientras miraba al vacío

-No, la verdad- Dije sinceramente, y esta vez no había incomodidad mientras hablábamos, ni deseo, ni nada, solo dos compañeros que se hablaban- No me siento preparado, me asusta.

-No es para tanto- Me dijo- Yo tuve suerte, bueno... es raro no tener suerte... mi antiguo amo, Wu YiFan cuidó bastante bien de mí, obviamente exigía lo que quería de mí, pero me dio la oportunidad de volver a mi país de origen, cosa que no había hecho desde que me fui de mi casa

-¿Fue por eso por lo que aceptaste estar en la subasta?- Le pregunté

-No exactamente- Me respondió- Yo lo que quiero es salir de este antro, y terminar mis estudios o algo...y vivir una vida normal... y para hacer eso necesito dinero, un dinero que se obtiene mucho más rápido con esos contratos a largo plazo

-¿Entonces volverás a participar?-Le pregunté, era justo lo que Sehun me había dicho más o menos

-Supongo que debería- Me dijo y luego me miró fijamente- Pero antes te quiero a ti

-¿A mí?- Le dije confuso- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero que seas mío- Me dijo completamente sincero, con un deje de posesividad en su voz y un extraño brillo en sus ojos- Te quiero en mi cama, pero no solo una vez, te quiero para mi

-¿Estás haciendo esto por Sehun?- Le dije confiado de que estaba jugando conmigo como mil veces por lo visto había hecho antes

¡No!- Exclamó- Sehun es agua pasada, lo nuestro no funcionó y ya está. Voy enserio contigo, desde el primer momento que te vi, es cierto que al principio pensé en tenerte solo para fastidiarle, pero solo cuando escuché de tu existencia, pero al verte... hay algo en ti que me hace casi rendirme a tus pies.

-No seas cursi- Dije girando mi cara y ocultando mi sonrojo, no podía bajar la guarda...él era demasiado encandilador-Yo...

-Xiumin- Interrumpió de golpe Sehun, mirando a LuHan con su típica cara estoica- Ve a prepararte ya, empezamos en 15 minutos. LuHan, Jackson te busca, tienes clientes esta noche.

-Adiós Minnie- Me dijo para luego alejarse con una sonrisa seductora

-No te dejes llevar- Me dijo Sehun- Sus promesas siempre están vacías...pero... si de verdad quieres estar con el... yo no te detendré

-No voy a caer-Le dije- Te lo debo...

Y me fui antes de que él pudiese añadir nada más. Baek me miró extrañado cuando llegué a su lado, ya que por lo visto había visto toda la interacción entre los tres, simplemente le sonreí con una de mis dulces sonrisas y se calmó, dejándome así tranquilo.

Baek y yo fuimos detrás del escenario mientras ya abrían las puertas del club y la gente comenzaba a entrar y colocarse. Rápidamente, a las 21:15 exactas salimos al escenario para cantar, mientras varios chicos más bailaban tras nosotros, intercambiándose de vez en cuando con algunas conejitas, unas de las pocas muchachitas que se atrevían a bailar, que apenas eran 10 del total de chicas que trabajaban en el club.

Después de nuestra canción cambiamos a ser bailarines y así estuvimos hasta las 11, después Baek se fue con su cliente de esa noche, con quien ya había quedado la noche anterior y yo me acerqué a la barra donde Sehun atendía a varios clientes y cogí mi delantal para rápidamente ayudar y llevar las bebidas de los clientes de las mesas.

-¿Puedo coger a este?- Preguntó a Sehun un hombre de golpe tomándome de la cintura con fuerza- Seguro que nos lo pasaríamos bien

-Lo siento- Dijo Sehun y me indicó que llevase con rapidez las bebidas a una mesa- Este muchacho hoy no está disponible, tal vez preferiría mirar la carta de hoy para ver a quien prefiere, tenemos a...

La voz de Sehun se dejó de escuchar mientras servía las bebidas a una de las mesas VIP más alejadas de la barra, mientras los clientes me manoseaban indiscretamente sobre la ropa y me invitaban a hacer cosas bastante más indecentes, que yo, como me habían enseñado, rechazaba, invitándoles a acercarse a la barra y consultar la carta.

Mientras servía una de las mesas me topé con LuHan trabajando, sentado sobre un hombre de al menos 50 años que le metía mano de forma obvia arrancando gemidos del muchacho, a su lado otro hombre de la misma edad también le tocaba y le susurraba cosas al oído. Yo serví las bebidas lo más rápido posible y me fui intentando no ser notado, ni por el cliente, ni por LuHan...

Volví a donde estaba Sehun, quien estaba atendiendo una llamada con cara de preocupación, y que colgó justo antes de que llegase hasta él.

-¡Oh, Xiumin!- Dijo nada más verme- Necesito pedirte un favor, tengo que ir a buscar a uno de nuestros muchachos que ha tenido que huir de la casa de uno de nuestros clientes cuando apareció la esposa de este, ¿puedes servir las copas en la barra? Jackson se ocupará de lo demás, tu solo eres bartender, ah, y sé que no nos toca ni nos hace gracia, pero cuando vuelva LuHan dile que vaya a ver al jefe cuanto antes.

-Claro Sehun- Le dije y tomé su mandil

Él me sonrió con dulzura, una dulzura a la que me estaba acostumbrando bastante, y que en verdad era poco habitual en él. Jackson al otro lado de la barra me miró curioso.

-¿Tienes algo con Sehun?-Me dijo aprovechando que no había nada que hacer ni nadie a quien servir-Es la primera vez que le veo sonreír desde que lo dejó con LuHan.

-No- Le dije sincero pero sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo en mi corazón- Solo que él es mi mentor, y digamos que hemos congeniado bien...

-Aun así me parece que tenéis algo más...-Me dijo y luego puso una de sus sonrisas estúpidas- Estoy más que seguro además de que en la cama es todo un semental, y si él te ha enseñado tú también debes ser bastante bueno...

-No hay nada más- Le dije con un puchero que debería haber mostrado mi enfado, pero por su sonrisa socarrona supe que había fallado. Y por otro lado no estaba nada interesado en la insinuación de Jackson, ya me habían dicho que era un descarado, pero que hablaba mucho y no hacía nada, aun así anduve con cuidado.

-¿Y con LuHan?-Me dijo sorprendiéndome- Le he visto muy pegado a ti, y eso sí que es nuevo, el normalmente no se acercaría a ti siendo tu tan cercano a Sehun... a no ser que le gustes...

-Tampoco hay nada- Dije esta vez aún más serio- Ni quiero que haya nada

-Whoa- Dijo entonces una voz detrás de mí- Eso duele Xiumin, apenas me pensaba declarar y ya me has rechazado.

Me sonrojé fuertemente al escucharle, avergonzado por la situación, sin saber muy bien que decir, pero no me quería disculpar, era mejor que él supiese que yo no quería nada con él, aunque no fuese cierto completamente. En ese momento me acordé de lo que me dijo Sehun.

-LuHan- Dije serio- Me ha dicho Sehun que te diga que vayas a ver al jefe lo más pronto posible.

-Pero yo estoy trabajando- Me respondió y miró a Jackson con cara de duda

-Vete a ver al jefe- Le dijo el rubio- Ya mandaré a alguien y se lo explicaré a tus clientes, o mejor, Xiumin lo explicará, ya que esto es cosa de su encargado.

LuHan sonrió con burla escondida tras su habitual dulce sonrisa y Jackson simplemente sonrió con burla, haciéndome poner otro puchero, Jackson parecía tenerle algún resquemor a Sehun, después de todo esto no era algo que fuese culpa de Sehun, pero yo no me atrevía a decir nada...

-¿Y qué hago?-Les dije- Yo no les puedo adjudicar a ningún otro muchacho, no conozco a nadie ni se cómo funciona eso.

-No te preocupes por eso- Dijo Jackson y mirando por la sala llamó a alguien-¡Suga!

-¿Necesitas algo Jackson?- Le dijo el muchacho, era de piel muy pálida y pelo de color menta, tenía cara de estar muy dormido, pero era francamente precioso y cuando me miró sentí como una corriente eléctrica me recorría, deseaba ser dominado por él.

-Si, necesito que cojas a los clientes de Luhan- Dijo como si nada- Se que Sehun es tu jefe, pero ahora no esta y este muchacho, Xiumin, aunque le sustituye es un novato, un compañero tuyo, y no puede hacer nada, sé que no sueles estar mucho con el tipo de clientes que frecuentan a LuHan, pero sé que te las apañarás.

-Está bien- Dijo este tras suspirar- Pero este muchacho me deberá una grande, Luhan, tú también, sabes que odio a tus clientes, no sé cómo puedes aguantar ser tan puto como para complacerlos

-Pagan bien- Dijo Luhan- Bueno, me voy a ver al jefe, nos vemos luego Minnie, no me rendiré a pesar de tu rechazo

El muchacho se fue y Jackson se puso a atender a los clientes que se habían acercado a la barra, dejándome a solas con Suga para ir a disculparme con los clientes de Luhan, y me entró la curiosidad sobre esos clientes, y el por qué Suga los detestaba

-¿Que tienen de especial los clientes de Luhan?- Le dije mientras andábamos entre la gente hasta la mesa de los hombres a los que serví las bebidas antes

-Son gente bastante repulsiva- Dijo mirándome fijamente- Cada cual con una parafilia peor que la anterior, pero la cosa que más les gusta sobre todo es tratarle a él y a los muchachos que escogen como perros, u objetos inanimados, no quieren un placer mutuo, solo el propio, y nos usan como si no pudiésemos sentir nada, pueden hacer daño sin inmutarse, y hay que aguantar mucho para estar con ellos, no siempre te dejan llegar al orgasmo, a veces ni siquiera te dejan excitarte, son gente bestia y violenta...

-¿Y tú aguantas eso?- Le dije sorprendido, yo no me veía ciertamente capaz de eso- Suena difícil

\- No siempre lo aguanto- Me dijo- Pero no es la primera vez que lo hago, además, tanto tu como Luhan me deberéis una grande, sobre todo tú, aunque no sea tu culpa, te has dejado arrastrar por ellos, y LuHan no me interesa tanto, odio ser pasivo, y sé que con sus clientes lo seré.

Estábamos ya por llegar a la mesa cuando Suga me movió hasta acorralarme contra una pared, me tomo de la barbilla y me besó con mucha lujuria y fuerza, haciéndome gemir cuando se restregó contra mí, dominándome con gran facilidad. Luego me soltó cuando se nos acabó el oxígeno y volvió a encaminarse a la mesa

-Necesitaba excitarme para poder servirles- Me dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo- Además, considéralo como un adelanto de tu pago.

Llegamos a la mesa antes de que se me ocurriese nada más para decir y los hombres nos miraron con curiosidad uno de ellos lamiéndose los labios mientras recorría nuestros cuerpos con su mirada.

-¿Pasa algo preciosos?- Nos dijo el que parecía el más mayor-Nosotros ya estamos servidos aunque si queréis uniros...

-Respecto a eso...-Dije yo nervioso- El jefe ha llamado a LuHan a su despacho así que no podrá atenderlos hoy, por eso mismo mi compañero Suga estará encantado de satisfacerlos a cambio.

-Eso es una pena- Dijo el otro hombre- ¿No deberías tu quedarte también? No sabemos si este muchacho será suficiente para ambos.

-Yo no estoy disponible- Dije como me indicaban responder a esto- Pero en la barra esta la carta si desean contratar a alguien mas

-Si no eres tú me temo que no- Dijo el hombre- Pero al menos haremos que este muñequito se lo pase bien.

Hizo entonces el mayor a Suga sentarse encima suyo y le metió mano de forma descarada haciendo gemir al peliverde. Me sonrojé levemente y el otro hombre se rió, cambiando también su atención al cuerpo de Suga y yo, con una leve inclinación volví a la barra, aun nervioso. Jackson me recibió con una ceja levantada, pero yo pasé de él y me puse a servir las bebidas que los clientes me iban pidiendo.

No tuve más descansos sirviendo bebidas durante casi un par de horas, durante las que tuve que rechazar a tres hombre más y ver como los dos hombres se llevaban a un Suga muy excitado a cuestas hasta uno de los cuartos VIP. LuHan no volvió a aparecer hasta ya muy de madrugada, con cara de limón amargo pidiendo un chupito de tequila antes de servir como camarero. No me dirigió la palabra en todo ese tiempo excepto para preguntarme a que mesas atender, y aun así varias veces prefirió esperar a que Jackson estuviese libre solo par ano mirarme ni hablarme. Yo no lo comprendía pero lo dejé pasar, más pendiente de que Baek tendría que volver en breves por que se acababa nuestro turno, y Sehun aún no había vuelto...

Sin embargo el local cerró a las 5 de la mañana, como siempre, y no estaban a la vista ni Sehun ni Baek, por lo que tuve que quedarme a limpiar con la esperanza de que apareciese alguno ya que yo no tenía las llaves del piso conmigo, Sehun se las había quedado la noche anterior...

-¿No te vas ya?- Me preguntó Jackson con su chaqueta en la mano preparado para irse- Ya está todo cerrado, no debes hacer nada mas

-Ni Sehun ni Baekhyun han vuelto, y no puedo irme sin uno de ellos

-Bueno- Me dijo- Yo no puedo hacer nada, te tocará dormir en tu camerino si no aparecen, aunque supongo que antes o después aparecerán...

-No estoy yo tan seguro- Dijo Luhan con una suave mueca de disgusto- Baek está muy ocupado, y si Sehun no ha vuelto aun es que no va a volver hasta tarde.

Bajé mi mirada al suelo perdido, podía pasar el rato en el camerino durmiendo hasta que Baek acabase...pero... a saberse... los clientes de Baek a veces se lo llevaban un par de noches... Y Sehun... tal vez el muchacho estaba muy mal y por eso no había vuelto... Decidí que dormiría en el camerino hasta que uno apareciese, a muy malas solo sería una noche, más bien día, en el club...

-Me quedaré esperándoles en el camerino- Dije- No tengo las llaves del piso...

-Vente al mío- me dijo LuHan- Los sofás del camerino no te ayudaran a curar tus heridas, y yo vivo solo ahora mismo y tengo una habitación extra.

-Yo...-Dije dudoso, no me fiaba de que no me hiciese nada- No...Puedo dormir aquí...

-¡Oh, venga ya!- Me dijo- Estas herido, no te voy a hacer nada, solo te voy a dejar dormir, para que estés en un lugar seguro donde puedas dormir bien, además, te tienes que echar la pomada no? Se que no lo puedes hacer solo.

Me avergoncé bastante, pero él tenía razón así que asentí suavemente.

-Aceptaré la oferta- Le dije-Pero por la mañana llamaré a Sehun para que me devuelva las llaves ya que ahora no me contesta...

-Tranquilo- Me dijo- Te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras

Fui a recoger mis cosas a mi camerino, con la esperanza de que en ese tiempo apareciesen o Baekhyun o Sehun y me salvasen del embrollo, sinceramente prefería casi quedarme en el camerino, no me apetecía irme con él, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con el por que sabía que iba a perder la batalla si lo hacía, y cuando estaba terminando miré el sofá, era lo suficiente cómodo, y no me sentía seguro si dejaba que Luhan me viese desnudo, para nada, por lo que decidí encararle sacando confianza de Dios sabe dónde.

-Me quedaré aquí- Le dije- Sehun va a volver pronto y Baekhyun debe pasar por aquí también en un rato, esta trabajando dentro de aquí, prefiero esperarles

-Pero Baozi- Me dijo con una sonrisa seductora- Debes estar cansado, y ese sofá solo te va a dejar dolor de espalda, ven conmigo.

Se fue acercando lentamente a mí, como si yo fuese una presa para él, me eché hacia atrás intentando alejarme de él, pero él se siguió acercando haciéndome llegar hasta la pared, me había acorralado y no tenía nada de espacio para escapar, ni apenas para respirar, de lo cerca de mi cara que se encontraba, se me aceleró la respiración de los nervios, este hombre me excitaba, no podía negarlo, y sinceramente una parte de mi lo deseaba, sobre todo viendo el deseo en los suyos propios, LuHan estaba hambriento por mí y misteriosamente también deseaba devorarle, y eso que yo nunca había sido activo con nadie...

Me empezó a besar él con fiereza y buscando dominarme, pero esta vez yo no me quería dejar llevar y correspondí con rapidez y tuvimos una compleja batalla de dominancia donde misteriosamente gané yo, pudiendo someterle a mí. Le escuché gemir dentro del beso cuando aproveché y bajé una de mis manos hasta su trasero agarrándolo con fuerza y levantándolo hasta hacerlo subirse y engancharse a mis caderas. Nos moví a ambos hasta el sofá, nublados por el deseo, mientras el me metía mano de forma demasiado descarada y obvia, ya se había colado en mis calzoncillos y me acariciaba el miembro con un buen movimiento de muñeca mientras yo le dejaba caer en el sofá. Rápidamente volví a unir mis labios a los suyos, y cualquier que entrase pensaría que era yo quien había iniciado todo, pero, a pesar de la dominancia que estaba mostrando en estos instantes, por dentro poco a poco me estaba dando cuenta de la realidad, y de que yo no quería involucrarme con él. Me separé entonces a pesar de estar excitado y de que LuHan me tuviese a su merced aunque hubiese tomado yo el rol dominante. Y sentí miedo, y rabia por dejarme llevar, porque le había prometido a Sehun que no me dejaría llevar, y aquí estaba, casi follando con LuHan justo cuando el no estaba cerca.

-¿Pasa algo?- Me dijo intentando volver a acercarse, pero me aparté con prisa y me arreglé la ropa

-NO- Le dije casi gritando- No podemos seguir así, yo no quiero tener nada contigo, no me hagas estas cosas, yo me voy ahora, por favor LuHan detente

Él se levantó con más tranquilidad y se colocó la ropa pero su mirada era seria y decidida, tanto que casi me daba miedo

-No me voy a rendir- Me dijo- Tu también me deseas, tanto, o más, de lo que te deseo yo a ti

-No lo hago- Le dije y se me saltaron algunas lágrimas que apenas noté, tenso y deseando huir, y tal vez, solo tal vez, buscar alguna forma de castigarme por haber faltado a la promesa de Sehun-Yo no te quiero LuHan, entiéndelo

-¿Es por Sehun?- Me dijo en ese momento- ¿Quieres a Sehun? Es eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Yo?- Le pregunté sorprendido por su pregunta- Yo no...

-¡Mentira!- Me gritó- He visto cómo te mira, y como le miras tú, es incluso más dulce ahora contigo que cuando estuvo conmigo, y yo le tenía domesticado, si él no se hubiese renegado al final... ¡seríamos felices lejos de aquí! ¡Él era mío!

Me quedé en shock, ¿domesticado? de que hablaba ¿suyo? no puedes tener la propiedad completa de una persona... lo más cercano eran estos contratos temporales que hacíamos donde vendíamos nuestro cuerpo, pero no nuestras almas.

-Sehun no era tuyo, ni es de nadie- Dije con una valentía que no supe de donde salió- Él es libre, como yo lo soy, como tú mismo lo eres, como todos, no hay propiedades, ni domesticaciones, no puedes hacerle eso a alguien, no es un animal, ¡es una persona!

LuHan se acercó a mi entonces y me tomó de la muñeca empujándome contra la pared con violencia, no con el deseo de antes, y me tensé aún más, él era fuerte, bastante fuerte, demasiado para mí para liberarme.

-Tú no sabes nada- Me dijo con mucha furia en sus ojos- Tal vez te tenga que enseñar a ti por las malas como debes comportarte, ya he sido demasiado concesivo contigo hasta ahora, estaba incluso dispuesto a dejarte dominar por una vez, pero veo que necesitas algo más de disciplina antes, Sehun no te ha enseñado bien.

-¿De qué hablas?- Le dije mientras me intentaba soltar o escapar- Déjame en paz, no me tienes que enseñar nada ni conceder nada, déjame irme ya.

-¡No me respondas!- Me dijo levantando su otra mano con intención de golpearme, y yo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe.

-Estás loco- Escuché de pronto una voz muy cercana a nosotros- Sabía qué hacía bien viniendo a buscarle de inmediato

Abrí los ojos reconociendo la voz de mi salvador, y vi a Kyungsoo agarrando el brazo de LuHan con el que me iba a golpear, con mucha violencia en su mirada. Luhan soltó mi otro brazo y miró fijamente a D.O, de forma igualmente violenta, en una batalla estúpida por quien conseguía doblegar a quien, a mí me temblaban las piernas y se me había acelerado el corazón de forma descontrolada, hasta el punto de que me dolía con mucha fuerza el pecho y apenas nada de oxígeno llegaba a mis pulmones por lo que me tuve que dejar caer contra la pared y contra el suelo buscando de alguna manera respirar. Estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, y rápidamente Kyungsoo empujó a Luhan fuera del camerino y se agachó a mi altura intentando calmarme, me había puesto muy mal demasiado de golpe y ni yo mismo entendía por qué, a los pocos minutos me logré calmar con la ayuda de Kyungsoo y nos sentamos los dos en el sofá donde le conté todo.

-No pasa nada- Me dijo cuando acabé- Tu te resististe, eres mas fuerte de lo que crees Minnie, y Luhan y Jackson no son gente en la que debas confiar, ya has visto lo que acaba de pasar... Vente conmigo a mi piso, estoy solo ya que mi antiguo compañero ha dejado el club, ahí estarás a salvo, le he avisado ya a Sehun y a Baekhyun de donde estarás, no te preocupes, todo irá bien ahí.

Asentí y le dediqué una sonrisa, Kyungsoo en este poco tiempo que nos llevábamos conociendo me había apoyado casi mas que nadie, solo le superaba Sehun, por que Baekhyun extrañamente había muchos momentos en los que aunque me viese en una situación tensa, no intervenía para nada, como si algo estuviese mal con él, como si tuviese algún problema o miedo a algo. La verdad es que tampoco sabía demasiado del pasado de Baekhyun, a parte del hecho de que había trabajado en otro sitio antes de estar aquí gracias a su preciosa voz, pero no tenía nada más de información, Baekhyun no parecía querer que nadie lo supiese, tal vez era algo amargo como lo mío, o simplemente algo que el mismo prefería no recordad, normalmente la gente no venía a trabajar al club como puto por vocación...

Al llegar al piso de Kyungsoo me di cuenta de que estaba ordenado muy a su estilo, todo colocado pulcramente y de manera casi obsesiva, y me recordaba en cierto modo a mi mismo, ya que yo también era de esa manera con mis cosas, aunque gracias al cielo me había acostumbrado sin que me dieran ataques al pequeño desorden que dejaba Baekhyun en el piso cada vez que iba con algo de prisa a algún lado.

-Si no te molesta es mejor si duermes conmigo- Me dijo- La otra habitación esta completamente sucia ya que lleva sin usarse desde hace meses, me aseguraré de limpiarla por si acaso para cualquier otra vez.

-Sin problema- Le respondí- no tengo problemas para dormir acompañado

-¿Sueles dormir con Sehun?- Me preguntó mientras nos preparábamos para dormir habiéndome dejado él un pijama que le prometí devolverle limpio- Cuando te quedas en su piso.

-A veces- Le dije sonrojado- Después de la sesión que tuve con vosotros se quedó conmigo, fue bastante íntimo...

-Es lo que debía hacer- Me respondió como cuando me daba clases, con un tono neutro- Algunas sesiones de BDSM, sobre todo al principio, sirven para hacer una especie de catarsis en los que participan, por lo que si te hubiese dejado solo habría sido un caos para ti. Sehun sabía que debía quedarse contigo, ¿estuviste bien?

-Si- le confesé- El también se abrió a mi esa noche, no fue todo solo yo llorando por culpa de los malos recuerdos.

-Te estás pillando por el- Me dijo- Espero que todo te vaya bien Minnie, no quiero que salgas herido de esto.

Dicho esto Kyungsoo apagó la luz de la habitación y se durmió, debía estar cansado por el trabajo, y me dio tiempo a mi para pensar, tal vez demasiado, pero debía analizar mis sentimientos. 


	7. Sweet sweet sugar

Cuando desperté en casa de Kyungsoo lo hice bastante tranquilo, él no se encontraba ya en la cama, pero escuché el ruido en la cocina, que estaba unida al salón que era por donde entramos, y me dirigí hasta allí con el móvil de la mano, debía ver si tenía mensajes de Baek o Sehun, por si había pasado algo.

-Buenos días Minnie- Me dijo al verme entrar en la cocina- ¿Has descansado bien? Iba a hacer ahora el desayuno, pero no sé qué te gusta

-Buenos días Kyung- Le dije y bostecé, había dormido muy bien en verdad- He dormido genial, y con un café con leche me vale, es lo que suelo desayunar.

Kyungsoo asintió y preparó una cafetera de café, asegurándome que era un café muy bueno que había comprado hace un tiempo.

Desayunamos tranquilos y comprobé que los únicos mensajes que tenía de ambos eran para asegurarse ellos de si estaba todo bien, a lo que les respondí afirmativamente y sobre todo le pregunté a Baekhyun si el estaba bien, a lo que él me respondió que sí, y que venía a vernos.

A la hora de comer apareció Baekhyun con mis llaves ya que se había encontrado con Sehun antes de venir, y nos recordó que la subasta era esta noche. Los tres sin embargo pasamos una tarde tranquila, ninguno de nosotros participaba, éramos libres de no hacerlo y ninguno quería. Por la noche fuimos los tres juntos al local y nos preparamos.

Esa noche era muy importante, se notaba por todos lados, pero sobre todo porque habían cambiado la disposición del bar para hacerlo ver como una sala de subastas. Ese día a la entrada había tres personas de seguridad que restringían el acceso a personas que estuviesen en la lista, y que habían mandado previamente solicitudes para estar ahí, ya que el dueño no quería problemas y todo era hecho con la mayor seguridad y el mayor secretismo posible.

Como nosotros tres no participábamos, estábamos encargados de servir bebidas a los clientes que ya se estaban colocando en sus sillas, esta vez íbamos vestidos con faditas y tops, muy femenino, pero el punto era que llevábamos todos braguitas de encaje para provocar. La mayor parte de los clientes era gente habitual del local, o conocidos del dueño que se movían por altos círculos de la sociedad, a amas de uno lo reconocía de haberlo visto en las noticias últimamente, si la gente normal conociese esta facetad de ellos se escandalizaría.

LuHan también estaba allí, junto a toda la mercancía, esperando con ganas que empezase la venta, y Kyungsoo también estaba allí colocado con los que se subastaban, aunque él no sería realmente vendido, solo iba a servir para incitar a los compradores, el dueño le había dicho a JongIn que hiciese como si lo fuese a comprar y Kyungsoo también sabía de ese plan. En un principio lo iba a hacer yo, y Sehun se iba a encargar de comprarme, pero por lo visto, dos de los interesados en mi eran gente condenadamente pudiente que eran capaz de dar millones, por lo que no era plan de arriesgarse y levantar sospechas, ya que muchos sabían que Sehun trabajaba ahí...

Chanyeol no estaba, y Baekhyun parecía bastante relajado, pero se le notaba nervioso por algo, como si temiese que algo fuese a pasar, pero no encontraba yo ningún motivo ni nada, aunque por las extrañas miradas de reojo de uno de los clientes a Baek me estaba ya temiendo lo peor, pero mi consuelo era el saber que esa noche nadie trabajaba, a no ser que participases en la subasta, lo que significaba que Baek estaría a salvo, al menos por ahora.

-Buenas noches- Dijo de pronto el presentador, que era Jackson cortando mi hilo de pensamiento- Bienvenidos al Velvet House, como cada 6 meses hoy celebramos a preciosa subasta, donde ustedes, nuestros queridos clientes, tienen la preciosa oportunidad de llevarse a un conejito o conejita a casa con un contrato de servidumbre de 3, 6 o 9 meses, o un año en algunos casos especiales, debo recordaros que la mercancía es humana y tiene emociones y sentimientos, no queremos problemas. Por otro lado ahora uno a uno subiremos a nuestros muchachos y muchachas, ustedes pueden pujar por los que deseen, la puja más alta será la ganadora, pero recordad que el conejito se puede negar antes de firmar el contrato. Hay 20 chicos y 10 chicas hoy, espero que todos podáis salir contentos hoy de aquí, porque mis muchachos están deseando pasar un buen momento con vosotros.

-Aquí viene nuestro primer muchacho- Grito tras una primera ronda de aplausos- ¡D.O! Es un muchacho excelente en la cama, ya sea como activo o pasivo, su mundo es de BDSM, es un chico que merece la pena, muy dócil pero con carácter cuando es necesario

D.O subió al escenario, con movimientos sexys y marcados, probablemente excitado de solo pensar en la jugada con Kai, ya que después de la subasta le había prometido un premio, aunque estaba más que seguro de que quien lo disfrutaría en carnes mas sería D.O

-La apuesta empieza con 20.000-Gritó Jackson, de inmediato se subieron varias manos subiendo las cantidades con rapidez a 25.000, a 45.000, y así sucesivamente hasta los 250.000 que Kai pujo con 400.000 y se quedó como el único restante pujando- ¡Adjudicado a Kai por 400.000! Pasé a la zona trasera a firmar el contrato y pagar, ¡Enhorabuena!

Kyungsoo se bajó del escenario y Kai se levantó para seguirlo a la parte de detrás, donde probablemente tomarían una de las salas y se lo pasarían bien un rato los dos solos. Después de él fueron desfilando otro montón de muchachos, por más altas o bajas cantidades de dinero, pero no hubo ni uno de ellos que no fuese vendido, y así pasaron muchos hasta LuHan. Yo estaba sirviendo a una de las mesas de cerca del escenario y uno de los clientes me había estado manoseando, no era la situación más cómoda, pero el hombre también se detuvo al ver a LuHan subir al escenario, obligándome a sentarme con él.

-¿Lo ves peque?-Me dijo forzándome en su regazo- El hoy saldrá con un gran dueño.

-¿Con usted?-Le pregunté, pensando que era lo más obvio por el comentario

-No- Me respondió- ¿Ves al hombre que está en la mesa de arriba a la derecha del todo?

Me puse a mirar allí estaba, era un hombre muy alto y rubio, con rasgos obviamente chinos pero yo mismo juraba que ese hombre no era 100% asiático, parecía ciertamente muy dominante, y rico, y poderoso, iba vestido con un traje que desde lejos ya podía decir que era de una marca tipo Armani. Su mirada estaba centrada completamente en LuHan, comiéndoselo con la mirada. Era una mirada que sinceramente me daba escalofríos, era tan fuerte...

-¿Quién es?- Me atreví a preguntar

-¿No lo conoces?-Me dijo entonces bajándome de encima suyo y sentándome a su lado- Es un empresario millonario Chino, aunque es de Canadá, es un cliente muy habitual aquí en las subastas, aunque ahora que lo pienso tú eres nuevo... él fue el último dueño de LuHan, y viene con todas las intenciones de llevárselo de nuevo. Su nombre es Wu YiFan, pero le llaman Kris

Me pare a pensar en ellos mientras la gente ya gritaba a viva voz precios cada vez más altos por el rubio de origen chino, pero no veía a Kris pujar por él, pero lo miraba fijamente.

Las cifras ya estaban subiendo por encima de un millón, aunque habían empezado bastante despacito, y de entre los que pujaban con mayor fervor se encontraban varios de los clientes que más había visto solicitando a LuHan durante la semana previa, no eran muchos días, pero LuHan parecía tener muchísima resistencia y aguantaba con mucha facilidad a varios clientes por noche, y varias sesiones.

Cuando las cosas ya superaban el millón y medio Kris levantó su voz, y era tal y como la imaginé, profunda y encantadora, seductora e imponente, toda la sala se detuvo con el sonido de su voz, y nadie más habló, sus dos millones sentenciaron el ganador, y Jackson lo proclamó por todo lo alto

-!Y adjudicado a Kris!-Gritó el rubio- Nuestra preciosa belleza se irá, por dos millones, a manos de Kris, por favor vaya a la zona de detrás a firmar el contrato y a pagar.

Después de LuHan dejé de prestar atención al resto de la subasta, solo serví las bebidas y me dejé seducir, incluso llenar con algún que otro billete de algún atrevido cliente, hasta que se acabó mi turno. Tras dejar las cosas en la barra me fui al camerino a cambiarme, pero frente a mi puerta se encontraba Suga.

-Hola Minnie- Me dijo- Estaba esperándote

-¿Esperándome?- Le pregunté curioso- ¿Pasa algo?

-Esta noche es libre para todos- Comenzó- Y mañana también, así que quería invitarte esta noche a venirte a mi piso

-¿Por qué me iría a tu piso?- Le pregunté aunque entendía perfectamente el mensaje- Yo tengo que volver con Baek y Sehun esta noche...

-Me lo debes- Dijo de pronto- Te cubrí cuando el problema con LuHan, y él no me va a poder pagar ahora que se ha ido de nuevo con Kris, y ya te lo dije en su momento, te quiero a ti, no a él, el siempre buscaba dominar a todos, a pesar de que es más que pasivo... Pero dejando ese tema, ya te dije lo mucho que te deseo el otro día, y sé que tú también.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó una tercera voz que rápidamente reconocí como la de Sehun, quien se colocó con rapidez a mi lado con su mano en mi hombro

-La noche que te fuiste- Le dijo con confianza a que después de todo Sehun era menor que nosotros-Tu tío llamó a LuHan, y obviamente dejaste a Xiumin a cargo, pero LuHan estaba sirviendo a varios clientes esa noche en el mismo turno, por lo que alguien lo tuvo que cubrir, y Jackson me llamó a mí porque esta preciosura no conoce a nadie, así que me debe una, al igual que LuHan, pero como esa pequeña perra se acaba de largar en manos de su dueño favorito...Quiero cobrar mi parte de Xiumin ya.

-¿Tan pronto te lo quieres tirar?- Dijo de pronto una voz que reconocí como la de LuHan, con ese tono posesivo que tan bien recordaba- Por mucho que lo hagas nunca serás nada para él, solo los importantes somos recordados.

-¿A qué viene esto LuHan?- Dijo Suga- Tu también me vas a pagar por ese día, tus clientes me llenaron de heridas y marcas, y no pude ni participar en el show de hoy lo que significa dinero perdido, por eso quiero mi recompensa, no me importa tanto como te crees ser recordado por esta preciosura, hay mil formas de hacerle recordarme, formas, que yo estando aquí con el puedo usar, y que tú, yéndote a lamer pollas a otro lado nuca conseguirás.

Vi el rostro de LuHan deformarse por el enfado, esto se estaba volviendo peligroso

-¡Es mío!-Gritó de pronto- Aún le falta disciplina pero es mío, siempre lo ha sido y lo será, y ninguno de vosotros lo podrá evitar

Se acercó a mi mientras hablaba y tomo mi cara entre las suyas mirándome con un infinito deseo y ansia, mientras que yo me asustaba muchísimo ante sus palabras sin realmente procesarlas. Sehun le agarró de pronto separándonos, haciendo que yo me tropezase y cayese en manos de Suga quien me puso detrás suyo protegiéndome de LuHan, quien parecía a punto de pelear con Sehun

-¡Él no es tuyo!- Le dijo el menor- Él es libre y no pertenece a nadie, sin embargo, a diferencia de él, tu acabas de venderte a alguien.

-Eso es cierto- Dijo una voz detrás de LuHan y una mano tomó al chino del pelo con fuerza alejándolo de Sehun y mirándolo fijamente, era Kris- Tu ahora eres mío, así que ahora tú sí que necesitas un poco de disciplina pequeño Lu.

Su voz era grave y potente, y LuHan le miraba lleno de miedo y deseo a la vez, casi temblando, pero yo sabía que por el tono y la fuerza con la que le agarraba el pelo que esta vez la experiencia par LuHan no sería tan dulce...

-Lamento lo que mi puta os haya podido molestar- Dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros, yo seguía oculto detrás de Suga, y este se acercó a verme más de cerca, con LuHan aun agarrado. Suga se puso aún más delante mío creando mayor distancia entre el amo de LuHan y yo, y Sehun se movió con sigilo al lado de Suga para apoyarle- Tu también eres una pequeña joya

Sabía que se dirigía a mí, su mirada tan penetrante me hacía temblar, esto sí que era miedo, no el leve temor que pueden producir diversas cosas como fantasmas, experiencias BDSM dolorosas, clientes ligeramente bestias, no, nada se comparaba con el miedo que estaba metiendo Wu YiFan en mis venas, él era peligroso, lo podía notar.

-Que bien podría pulirte- Dijo mientras ambos Suga y Sehun soltaban un gruñido grave- Esperaré con ansias que entres en las subastas, no sabes lo bien que te podría educar yo, después de todo LuHan sabe muy bien cuando a alguien le hace falta un poco de orientación, ya que él ha sido enseñado por mi muy pero que muy bien.

-Creo que ya es suficiente- Dijo otra voz más uniéndose a la conversación pero rompiendo la tensión. Era Kai, acompañado por Kyungsoo que rápidamente me tomo de los hombros y me saco de allí junto a Suga llevándome a la zona tras el escenario que ya estaba vacía ahora que todo se había acabado.

-¿Estas bien Minnie?-Me preguntó D:O revisándome mientras vi como Suga observaba aun de lejos la confrontación- Kai y yo os vimos cuando íbamos a irnos a su casa y rápidamente Kai me dijo que os sacase de ahí, que el bajaba un poco a Kris

-No me ha hecho nada- Le dije y le di una suave sonrisa, pero aun tenso viendo como Kai hablaba aun con Kris con tono tenso y Sehun también hablaba con ambos de vez en cuando, Luhan estaba de rodillas en posición de reposo junto a Kris, mirando al suelo.

-Kris es peligroso- Dijo Suga de pronto- No es la primera vez que nada mas comprar a un muchacho se lleva a otro más de la misma manera que intentó hablar contigo Xiumin, LuHan es la viva prueba de ello, la única diferencia es que pude notar que tu temblaste de miedo al menos, todos los demás lo hicieron de deseo...

-Cuando Kris habla de disciplina- Continuó Kyungsoo- Se refiere a un régimen bestial tipo militar, te enseña hasta a como respirar, solo para hacerte a sus gustos. Muchos creemos que el cambio radical de LuHan fue cuando, poco antes de estar con Sehun, nada más entrar, LuHan fue vendido una semana a Kris... Él le educó...y desde entonces... cuando perdía el control siempre hablaba de esa extraña disciplina...

-Cuando estuvo con Sehun volvió a ser él mismo- Dijo Suga- Pero más de una vez lo vi en su camerino sentado en el suelo en posición de reposo mirando al suelo repitiendo como un mantra reglas de disciplina... Por eso todos decimos que LuHan es peligros, por eso él quiere huir, pero a su vez se siente demasiado atraído por ese control férreo que Kris le enseñó, él se ha vuelto dependiente de ese control sobre su vida, por eso siempre repite esa costumbre cada poco tiempo, por eso cuando pierde el control habla sobre disciplina, por eso simplemente...

-Kris le inculcó esa dependencia y se lo enseñó de manera que él lo quisiese, que ansiase ese control sobre otros, sin saber que él está siendo controlado...-Dijo D.O- Que además ahora todo ha empeorado, porque esta dependencia se ha juntado con una obsesión hacia ti.

-Pero eso...-Dije entonces casi más asustado no solo por mí, sino por LuHan, estaba inestable mentalmente-¿Como...? ¿Cómo le podemos salvar? ¿o...ayudar?

-Tiene que huir de aquí- Dijo Suga- Él lo sabe, su único escape de su dependencia es huyendo de su controlador amo, pero el problema es que él quiere huir contigo, sin saber que si lo hace, se volverá igual que Kris, porque es así como fue enseñado, pero olvídate de eso ahora... no hay nada que hacer hasta que no vuelva de su contrato con Kris

Me quedé pensativo mirando al suelo sin notar que nos estábamos moviendo hasta la salida, o más bien Suga y yo estábamos saliendo del club, por la parte de atrás. Noté como me soltaban pero yo seguía pensando, y eso hice hasta que Suga volvió con nuestras cosas bajo su brazo.

-Vamos- Me dijo tomándome de nuevo de la mano sacándome de mis pensamientos- Se que todo lo que ha pasado hoy puede ser confuso, pero ahora es el mejor momento para quitarte todo eso de la cabeza y pasar un buen rato conmigo

Yo no dije nada y solo asentí, para que iba a negarlo Suga me atraía de sobremanera, era muy pero que muy atractivo y cuando quería era condenadamente dominante, y tenía razón, yo no quería pensar en Luhan, no me convenía pensar en LuHan, necesitaba despejarme y no caer en él... porque Luhan ya me atraía demasiado, incluso si me había tratado mal, el, simple y llanamente sabía cómo controlarme...

Suga me llevó a una calle cercana al club y me indico que me subiese en un coche azul, un Audi precioso que no debía ser para nada barato

-¿Tienes un coche?-Le pregunté

-Si- Me dijo- Llevo ya muchos años en esto, y además tengo otro trabajo de medio tiempo que también me da un buen sueldo, que es lo que me permitió comprarme esta joya

-¿Por qué trabajas en esto entonces?- Le pregunté- Si ya tienes otro trabajo y te pagan bien...

-Po que es lo único que en verdad se hacer- Me dijo- No terminé los estudios básicos y no tengo casi familia viva que me pueda apoyar o me motive a nada, trabajo como camarero los días que libro y algunos más en la cafetería de mi primo, que es el único de mi familia con quien me hablo...además, quiera o no, estoy acostumbrado a esto... Se me haría muy extraño intentar vivir de otra cosa ahora mismo

-Pero...-Le dije- Esto no se supone que es algo que haces como vocación de la vida... tendrás que cambiar en algún momento con los años...

-Cuando llegue eso- Me respondió- Espero haberle sonsacado suficiente dinero a los ricachones que vienen para poder abrir mi propia tienda, tal vez una de tatuajes o tal vez incluso me atreva a entrar de nuevo en el mundo de la música...

No dijimos nada más en el resto del camino hasta el piso donde vivía Suga, allí él me dijo que era en un principio un piso de los que regentaba el club, pero que a lo largo de esos años había llegado a comprarlo completamente y ahora era suyo al 100% por eso no lo compartía con nadie como era lo habitual.

Me abrió la puerta para salir del coche y me guió por el gran recinto hasta su piso, que era un tercero. Era enorme para vivir solo, tenía tres habitaciones y dos baños, una cocina americana unida al salón

Pero las intenciones de Suga no eran para nada darme un tour por su casa ni presumir de decoración ni nada, por lo que nada mas cerrar la puerta detrás de mí me empujó con violencia contra la pared del recibidor besándome con fiereza. No hubo en ningún momento batalla por la dominancia, simplemente me quedé sumiso a él como bien mi cuerpo y mente me exigían.

Él con rapidez me quitó la camiseta apenas dándome el espacio justo para respirar mientras él también se la quitaba para rápidamente volver a devorar mi boca con ansias. Nunca antes había tenido sexo así, tan rápido y desenfrenado, y a la vez tan caliente, era ciertamente peligroso, porque era casi adictivo el tacto de sus manos sobre mi piel, cada lugar donde el posaba sus manos me ardía, me ardía con un deseo carnal profundo, con ansia viva

Las manos de Suga recorrían mi cuerpo con obvia experiencia, rozando con más o menos fuerzas en los puntos precisos para volverme aun mas loco. En cierto momento dejó de besarme y comenzó a devorar mi cuello, haciéndome gemir y restregarme contra él, haciendo que Suga moviese sus manos contra mis caderas juntándonos aún más, lo que resultó en que yo me acabase colgando de él con mis piernas en sus caderas, restregando nuestros miembros ya despiertos aun con mayor fuerza, sacando un profundo gruñido de parte de Suga, quien, a punto de mandar a la mierda el poco autocontrol que tenía, nos llevó a ambos a su habitación dejándome caer con violencia sobre la cama. Yo a duras penas era ya capaz de pensar, estaba intentando recuperar el aliento mientras le observaba desnudarse y acercarse a mi como si yo tan solo fuese un animal, pero no cualquier animal, sino su presa, su deliciosa presa.

Me quitó los pantalones con una lentitud tortuosa, con sus dientes tan solo, mirándome fijamente, haciéndome gemir solo de las posibles ideas de lo que podíamos hacer en mi cabeza. Cuando acabó con mis pantalones hizo los mismo con los calzoncillos, pero esta vez con mayor rapidez para luego morder uno de mis muslos con bastante fuerza, haciéndome gemir incluso más alto.

Luego se puso encima mío y volvió a besarme, y mientras yo tomé iniciativa y comencé a palpar todo su cuerpo a mi antojo, hasta acabar agarrando con una de mis manos su polla y moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo en un tortuoso vaivén. Después me atreví aún mas y giré nuestras posiciones quedando o con mi culo sobre su miembro moviendo mis caderas con agilidad en círculos creando una deliciosa fricción que nos volvía locos a ambos.

Suga ya estaba casi tan fuera de control como yo por lo que me movió hasta bajar mi cara a su miembro con todo el descaro, exigiéndome con mucha obviedad que le hiciese una felación, que yo más que gustoso le iba a dar. Para tentar suavemente besé su miembro varias veces a lo largo de toda su longitud, que ciertamente de corta no tenía nada. Le escuché gruñir y una de sus manos se paseó con suavidad por mi pelo incitándome a de verdad comenzar con el trabajo. 

Saqué mi lengua y le di una probada a las pequeñas gotas que ya iban asomando por la punta de su miembro, después metí todo lo que pude de su miembro en mi boca y comencé a moverme a un ritmo más bien marcado por sus manos que ya tironeaban de mi pelo. Él se introducía lo máximo que se podía en mi boca mientras yo me aguantaba las ganas de vomitar. Una de mis manos se sujetaba en su cadera y la otra estaba en sus testículos jugando con ellos y sintiendo como, cuanto más relajaba mi garganta y más profundo llegaba la polla de Suga en mi boca, más se preparaban estos para una descarga inminente. Aun así no me detuve ni esperé que el me avisase de nada, nosotros trabajábamos de esto, debíamos conocer las señales en todo momento, sobre todo con clientes nuevos, porque no todos pagaban antes de la sesión, y no les podías dejar marchar sin asegurarte de que lo habían hecho. Suga al final se vino dentro de mi boca, y, habiéndose corrido con fuerza sin soltar mi cabeza ni dándome espacio para respirar, me vi obligado a tragarlo todo. Después de haberse descargado completamente, Suga me levantó con fuerza y me tiró contra la cama, cogiendo algo de su mesilla en el proceso. Él había apresado mis dos brazos por encima de mi cabeza con una sola de sus manos, mientras la otra colocaba en mis muñecas lo que con rapidez pude identificar como un par de esposas.

La cama de Suga parecía hecha a propósito para jugar con ese tipo de aparatos, pues contaba, en su intrincado diseño del cabecero, con barias barras gruesas de madera del tamaño perfecto para colocar unas esposas. Al verme a mí mismo tan limitado de movimientos intente forcejear un poco, me excitaba mucho no ser capaz de moverme mientras tenía sexo, pero disfrutaba más poder manosear el cuerpo ajeno mientras lo hacíamos.

-No sabes lo mucho que me calientas Xiumin- Me dijo mientras besaba, o más bien mordía, mi cuello- Tengo muchas ganas de follarte sin descanso, y como además sé que eres masoquista no pienso controlarme ni ser delicado, te pienso follar hasta la locura.

Gemí inconscientemente solo por la idea, llevaba ya varios días sin ser penetrado, y, a pesar de si haber tenido roces en los días previos, estaba realmente ansioso por sentir como Suga me quería llenar con su falo. Suga no era para nada pequeño, y era bastante dominante, después de todo el 80% de las veces trabajaba como dominante con sus clientes, pocas veces dejaba que le usaran a él, de ahí la exigencia de, al haber sido usado por los clientes de LuHan, de una recompensa por parte de Xiumin y el chino.

Suga entonces me giró, ya que yo estaba boca arriba y separó mis nalgas un segundo y gruñó.

-No debo desgarrarte de nuevo así que te prepararé un poco precioso- Dijo con un tono muy grave marca clara de su gran excitación, que había vuelto a levantar su miembro preparado para otra ronda de intenso sexo.

No vi de dónde pero sentí de pronto como un dedo con lubricante entraba en mi culo haciéndome gemir y estremecerme ligeramente por el frío inicial del líquido. Sin apenas darme tiempo introdujo un segundo, que esta vez sí que dolió un poco, pero disfruté de ese dolor que se mezclaba con placer. Movió sus dedos con rapidez dentro de mi expandiendo mi entrada con maestría y encontrando rápidamente ese punto en mi interior que me hacía perder todo rastro de cordura que pudiese quedar aun en mi cuerpo. Sin que me diese cuenta apenas metió otros dos dedos de golpe, haciéndome gemir por el dulce y placentero dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Dejó de repente entonces de penetrarme con sus dedos haciéndome quejarme al sentir mi trasero vacío, mientras el contemplaba como mi entrada se abría y cerraba en torno a la nada pidiendo que algo la llenase, y el obviamente cumplió. Untó un poco de lubricante en su polla y se introdujo hasta el fondo en una sola estocada, con mucha fuerza y ganas, golpeando a la primera mi próstata haciéndome arquear la espalda por la fuerte oleada de placer que estaba sintiendo en ese exacto momento, con la mezcla de dolor que yo tanto amaba y ansiaba.

Precisamente ya que él sabía eso no se detuvo a que me dejase de doler sino que simple y llanamente comenzó a moverse con fuerza y rapidez en mi interior mientras gemía en un tono grave, con gruñidos que llegaban a mis oídos como música, le estaba complaciendo, y yo estaba sintiendo aún más placer con cada estocada que me daba. Yo en algún momento me había hasta olvidado de mi propio nombre, y solo era capaz de gemir, aunque casi se podría considerar gritar pues estaba recibiendo muchas estocadas seguidas en mi próstata y me estaban volviendo loco. Suga era todo un semental en la cama. Se que además debía estar gimiendo su nombre al igual que el de vez en cuando gemía el mío.

Cambiamos de postura y el me soltó de los barrotes de la cama, pero aun así dejo mis manos esposadas. Después me obligó a sentarme y yo encima de él y empecé a cabalgarle, apoyándome como podía en su pecho para impulsarme con las manos encadenadas. De esta manera él llegaba aún más profundo en mi interior y de verdad sentía que me moría del placer, mi orgasmo se estaba acercando a pasos agigantados por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, su polla entrando y saliendo de mi era una delicia celestial, y parecía que a él también le encantaba por los gruñidos y las veces que clamaba mi nombre cuando inconscientemente cerraba mi entrada alrededor de su miembro.

Cuando él notó que me estaba cansando y a su vez llegando a mi límite volvió a cambiar nuestras posiciones tumbándome de cara a él y tomando una de mis piernas hasta su hombro, penetrándome entonces con una rapidez asombrosa que me estaba llevando al límite en segundos, pero él no quería eso aun por lo que apretó con una de sus manos la base de mi propia polla previniendo que me pudiese correr, aunque, al ver que de esa manera se había visto a bajar su ritmo cambió la posición y simplemente agarró mi miembro tapando el agujerito, que era la otra forma efectiva de detener el orgasmo que yo tanto ansiaba.

Él parecía no terminar de cansarse pues seguía penetrándome con una rapidez bestial y con una puntería envidiable, pues casi todas, sino todas, sus estocadas iban directas a mi próstata y a mí ya se me caía la saliva de la boca. Sabía que pedía más y más, pues estaba al borde del cielo, este tipo de sexo era magnífico y me moría de ganas de tenerlo así con Sehun... pero mi mente no era apenas capaz de pensar en él, aunque en cierto momento mi mente me jugó una mala pasada y en vez de sentir a Suga follándome pensé que era Sehun, y juraría haber gritado su nombre, pero rápidamente volví a gritar el de Suga en una estocada especialmente fuerte y placentera, mañana no podría caminar, ni hablar a este paso.

Después de lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, por la gran cantidad de placer, y dolor al no poder liberarme, Suga se corrió en mi interior llenándome por completo, para luego salirse y observar como su semen salía de mi interior, pero el aun no me había dejado correrme, y eso me estaba desesperando, me dolía mucho, quería venirme, así que me humillé y rogué.

-Por favor Suga...-Le dije- Déjame correrme, te lo suplico, me duele mucho

-No sé si debería- Me dijo- No está bien gemir el nombre de otros mientras estás conmigo- Entonces apretó mi miembro un poco más y me sentí al borde de un orgasmo en seco, porque ese dolor solo me daba más placer- Pero ciertamente has sido una de las mejores folladas de mi vida, así que supongo que te merecer correrte, pero que sepas que ahora mismo luces, y eres, mucho peor que una puta o una zorra.

Dicho eso me metió dos dedos de nuevo en mi entrada, aun dilatada del reciente encuentro sexual y encontró mi próstata con facilidad golpeándola numerosas veces mientras destapaba mi miembro haciéndome venirme en uno de los mejores orgasmos que jamás había tenido en mi vida.


	8. Un dragón...

Los días después de la noche que pasé con Suga se me pasaron muy rápido, la verdad es que me dejó todo muy confuso, por que de verdad sentí que tal vez estaba haciendo mal, por que me estaba enamorando de alguien de quien no debía enamorarme, y menos con el trabajo que tenía... El trabajo continuó un poco parado, ya que la herida no estaba del todo curada y a pensar de que si podía mantener relaciones debían ser muy cuidadosas con mucha preparación como con Suga, pero al final se me fue curando y pude volver a lo que me tocaba, trabajar.

Sehun me acababa de llamar a la barra, yo ya estaba de nuevo en perfectas condiciones para trabajar y la noche previa Sehun lo había comprobado de la forma más divertida, teniendo él y yo una noche llena de movimientos desenfrenados y olor a sexo. Cada vez que recordaba esa noche me sonrojaba de nuevo, Sehun había aprendido que me encantaba duro y sucio, con una cantidad de dolor moderada, y cada sesión de sexo con él era más excitante que la anterior, y más inolvidable, aun me recorrían escalofríos por ello.

-Xiumin- Me dijo nada más me acerqué, con rostro serio- Mi tío quiere que vayas a hablar con él...

-¿No tengo a nadie hoy entonces?-Le pregunté- ¿he hecho algo malo?

-No, no tienes a nadie hoy, ya lo cancelé- Me respondió- Y no, no has hecho nada mal, pero tal vez como ya llevas un tiempo aquí quiera hablar contigo... a mí no me ha dicho nada.

Me dio un acalorado beso antes de dejarme ir y luego me fui hasta el despacho del jefe conociéndome ya gran parte del lugar de memoria. Llamé a la puerta con delicadeza pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que se oyese y entré cuando escuche su voz indicándome que lo hiciese.

-Buenas noches Xiumin- Me dijo nada más entré y me indicó que me sentase frente a él- ¿Qué tal te esta llendo? ¿Tienes algún problema nuevo?

-No jefe- Le respondí con respeto, temeroso de mirarle a los ojos- Todo está llendo muy bien.

-Como eres nuevo no te di la oportunidad de apuntarte a la subasta- Me dijo- Normalmente espero hasta que llevéis más de medio año con nosotros, pero según me han contado tú ya estas bastante habituado a todo, ¿Te hubiese gustado participar?

Me bloqueé durante unos segundos, iba a responder de inmediato con un no, pero ciertamente era tentador salir un tiempo del club, pero aun así atemorizante, aquí tenia a Sehun y Baek cuidando de mí, al igual que a Kyungsoo, incluso Suga estos días había estado muy cerca, aunque yo creo que más bien era por que tras la cagada que tuve mientras lo hacíamos...

-No exactamente señor-Le dije finalmente- Me asusta un poco pasar tanto tiempo con un extraño, aquí los encuentros son más breves y controlados y me dan mayor seguridad.

-Eso es cierto- Me dijo- Pero te puedo asegurar que todos los compradores que vienen son gente adecuada, no permitimos que haya problemas. Aun así debo decirte que para las próximas que haya sí que tendrás la posibilidad de participar, y antes de eso tendremos que prepararte un poco más, para que aprendas a comportarte en estadías en casas ajenas.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Le pregunté dudoso

-Pasarás una semana entera con uno de tus clientes- Dijo soltando la bomba- Él se ha ofrecido a instruirte a pesar de que no sepas nada, hubiese preferido que te fueses con Kris ya que él ha enseñado a muchos de nuestros chicos pero está con LuHan por orden nuestra por así decirlo.

-¿Puede aclarar eso?-Le dije de forma precavida- Según me dijo LuHan se había apuntado a la subasta por voluntad propia.

-No lo hizo- Me dijo con el rostro muy serio- Sehun me informó de la actitud que tuvo contigo, y por lo tanto contacté yo a Kris para que volviese a controlarle, es la primera vez que un muchacho entrenado por él muestra semejante actitud tan lamentable.

-Entonces- Le dije- ¿Se fue obligado?

-LuHan siempre fue un caso extraño- Me dijo- Cuando llegó era exótico y atrayente para los más bestias de nuestro club, y aguantaba todo eso muy bien, pero luego cuando empezó a salir con Sehun empezó a tomar actitudes ciertamente inadecuadas, sugiriendo a varios de mis muchachos que huyesen. Decidimos mandarlo de nuevo con Kris, y según el recuperó su compostura, pero nada más volver vuelve con su actitud y encima intenta hacerte daño, obviamente no funcionó bien su adiestramiento, por eso vuelve con Kris, pero...si tras esto no aprende... se tendrá que ir, o, si él lo desea, será vendido de forma permanente.

-Whoa- Dije- Yo...no sabía nada de eso

-Lógico, no es algo que se comente normalmente- Me respondió- Pero volviendo al tema, tú te iras mañana, y durante una semana con uno de nuestros mejores clientes, su nombre es Kwon JiYong, mejor conocido como G. Dragon, él te enseñará a comportarte, y espero que todo vaya bien, no creo que quieras ver defraudado a Sehun, él fue tu entrenador, no creo que sea bueno que lo dejes en evidencia.

No me paré a pensar que tal vez me estaban chantajeando o que ese hombre pudiese sospechar que yo tuviese una atracción por Sehun, simplemente pensé tal y como él quería que yo pensase y decidí aceptar todo y esforzarme por demostrar que Sehun me había enseñado perfectamente.

Cuando salí del despacho me choqué con alguien y de inmediato me disculpé con una gran reverencia. Luego le miré, era precioso, era un hombre, que parecía un muchacho, con el pelo naranja corto cortado con el flequillo hacia delante, ojos profundos y rasgos extrañamente delicados y a su vez afilados y masculinos. En su cara portaba una sonrisa arrogante pero encandiladora que cumplía perfectamente su papel, pues me tenía embobado mirándole.

-Una foto dura más peque- Me dijo y se rió suavemente

-Lo siento-Me volví a disculpar mientras me sonrojaba

-No pasa nada precioso- Dijo y me miró fijamente mientras yo me perdía en su mirada y él se acercaba mucho más a mí, quedando a si a pocos centímetros. Sentía su respiración sobre la mía y apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad, la palabra encandilar se quedaba corta con este hombre, era demasiado seductor y absorbente.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba contra la pared con los ojos cerrados correspondiendo a un apasionado beso que me estaba robando el oxígeno y la razón. Los besos de este hombre sabían a cielo y dulces, muchos dulces, y, a diferencia de tantos otros que había tenido antes, a excepción de los de Sehun, hacía que me temblasen las piernas y que él tuviese que agarrarme para impedir que me cayese al suelo.

Al separarnos porque el aire era necesario aún se mantuvo agarrándome, más que otra cosa porque aún me temblaban las piernas de semejante beso.

-Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien- Me dijo entonces soltándome y dándome un último casto beso antes de irse hacía el despacho del jefe.

Yo me quedé apoyado en la pared al menos cinco minutos intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar, ese hombre era increíble, me había hecho prácticamente desconectar de todo solo con mirarme a los ojos, no había lugar para pensar en nadie más, no había siquiera lugar para pensar, simplemente había atacado mis sentidos y me había absorbido hacia él, dejándome en un mar de sensaciones confusas pero increíblemente placenteras que, sinceramente, ansiaba repetir.

Tras un rato con la cabeza solo recordando ese beso y a ese hombre volví a la barra donde Sehun me miraba preocupado.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Me dijo mientras me servía un chupito de lo que yo creía era tequila

-No- Le dije, pero luego recordé lo que hablé con el jefe- Bueno sí, pero creo que es mejor que lo hablemos luego al acabar el turno, Baek también lo querrá saber, sobre todo porque ahora me está mirando como si quisiese matarme para que me acerque y se lo cuente...

-Está bien, lo hablamos luego-Me dijo-Por ahora, ¿puedes ir con Kyungsoo a bailar a un privado? Iba a mandar a Suga si no volvías a tiempo pero ahora que ya estás aquí...

-Claro, sin problemas- Le dije- ¿Donde es?

-Ve a tu camerino, ahí te debe estar esperando- Me respondió y luego me besó de forma abrasiva, sus besos siempre nublaban mi mente, aunque por una vez había alguien más apareciendo por mi mente, ese hombre...

Cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire Sehun me dejo ir con mirada preocupada, supuse que por el hecho de que le había dicho de hablar luego...No quería preocuparle, y tal vez no era preocupante, pero no sabía muy bien que decir, en un principio me parecía terrorífico, pero era lo que me tocaba, y además...no quería defraudar a Sehun...

Una semana en las manos de un extraño... podría tocarme alguien cono Kris, y eso me asustaba, o alguien como Chanyeol, con parafilias raras que ponían en riesgo mi vida... o podría tocarme con el... ese hombre que me hizo derretirme como gelatina... entonces, si me tocase él, yo supuse que no era tan mal plan, aunque seguía aterrorizándome un poco la idea.

Con rapidez llegué a mi camerino donde Kyungsoo me esperaba, solo con ver su cara ya sabía que quería saber que era lo que había pasado, así que se lo conté sin más miramientos, él no se iba a venir después conmigo ni con Sehun, además era la persona en la que más confiaba en esos momentos, supongo que el hecho de haberle tenido sometiéndome y cuidándome tantas veces antes había creado una gran confianza entre nosotros dos. Kyungsoo me escuchó atentamente sin interrumpirme y después solo me consoló un tiempo y me calmó diciendo que luego hablaríamos más calmados que vendría con nosotros a dormir, y entramos los dos juntos a la sala privada preparados para dar un buen espectáculo muy pero que muy sensual.

Nada más entrar reconocí la sala como una de las primeras a las que fui, era bastante sencilla, con varios sofás muy cómodos y una mesa en el centro lo bastante amplia como para que dos muchachos bailasen sobre ella agarrándose a la barra de pole dance que había en el centro.

Kyungsoo y yo apenas miramos al cliente antes de subirnos a la mesa y empezar a bailar con la música que había empezado a sonar, todo de forma lenta y sensual. Para variar el cliente era uno de esos millonarios que, por tener un pene casi inexistente prefería ver como dos conejitos nos enrollábamos o nos dábamos placer antes que intentar de forma fallida penetrarnos a alguno.

Yo sobaba el cuerpo de D.O con un ansia real, el encuentro con aquel hombre y el beso de Sehun me había dejado bastante caliente, y sinceramente estaba deseando que ese hombre nos pidiese que follásemos, porque me estaba muriendo de ganas de sentir la polla de Kyungsoo muy dentro de mi culo. Aun así, mientras el hombre solo disfrutaba viéndonos manosearnos y bailar decidí dar yo, por una vez, el primer paso y me comí la boca de Kyungsoo con muchas ganas, saliva y lujuria. D.O parecía sorprendido al principio pero correspondió con rapidez, él también debía tener algo de ganas, porque a pesar de que los dos preferíamos la posición de sumisos, ambos estábamos dispuestos hoy a dar bien duro con tal de liberar suficiente estrés y follar como conejos, y me juré que si no acababa satisfecho ahora, esta noche lo haría también con Sehun hasta cansarme.

-Dios chicos- Dijo el hombre con voz ronca y jadeando- os quero ver follar bien duro.

Y ahí estaba la frase clave, ahí se encontraba mi milagro y bendición, y Kyungsoo también estaba alegre, porque me volteó contra la barra con fuerza y me bajó los pantalones para darme una buena nalgada rápidamente, recordando lo mucho que me gustaba una buena cantidad de dolor en el sexo.

Veía al hombre masturbarse con rapidez mientras D.O me azotaba con su mano y yo gemía con todo el descaro, me había quitado el resto de ropa que llevaba en algún punto y Kyungsoo había hecho lo mismo y me azotaba e insultaba al oído poniéndome aún más caliente de lo que ya estaba. Kyungsoo entonces no aguantó más, y yo lo agradecí, porque me penetró de golpe, rudo, y muy fuerte, haciéndome gritar por la ola de emociones dolorosas y placenteras que habían recorrido todo mi cuerpo. Empezó a embestirme de inmediato, sin parar para que me acostumbrase, y al cliente le estaba encantando, al parecer cuando dijo duro se refería literalmente a eso y yo lo estaba gozando como el que más.

D.O cambió de posición cuando vio que me temblaban demasiado las piernas como para mantenerme solo apoyado en una barra y me obligó a bajarme al suelo y apoyarme en la mesa, de forma que mi culo estuviese bien a vista del cliente para que disfrutase bien del espectáculo, y volvió a meterse dentro de mí.

Decir que abusaba de mi próstata era quedarse corto, pues no había embestida en la que no la golpease, además de estar, con una de sus manos, pellizcándome en diversas zonas haciendo que perdiese mi mente aún más en el placer, no en el nivel de caer al subespacio, ni de lejos, pero si para no ser capaz de pensar en nada más que en lo bien que se sentía esa polla entrando y saliendo de mi con tanta violencia.

Con todo esto era inevitable que yo no fuese a aguantar mucho, y el cliente ya se había corrido apenas cuando cambiamos de posición, Kyungsoo también parecía al límite pues ahora para embestirme se ayudaba de sus manos en mis caderas y simplemente se golpeaba con fuerza dentro de mí, llenando la sala de los sonidos más obscenos posibles para mezclarlos con mis gemidos.

En cierto momento sentí que mi cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar del abuso de D.O en mi próstata y sabía que a él le estaba encantando como, ya tan cerca de mi orgasmo, apretaba de forma deliciosa su polla en mi interior, casi incitándola a dejarla ahí dentro para siempre solo con tal de que me llenase completamente.

Al final Kyungsoo se corrió en mi interior, justo al mismo tiempo en que yo me corría sobre la mesa sin siquiera haber sido tocado.

D.O se salió de mí y se colocó la ropa rápido para exigirle el pago al cliente, dejándome a mi recuperar la respiración y vestirme con más lentitud y tranquilidad después de semejante follada tan buena y violenta, pero, como bien había dicho antes, me había dejado con ganas de más, con ganas de Sehun.

Cuando pude calmar mi respiración me vestí con calma y Kyungsoo me esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, después de todo, él se iba a venir con nosotros, aunque estando como estaba le iba a acabar dejando en mi cuarto y yéndome yo a la habitación de Sehun a hacerle una larga visita agitada.

Al salir me tropecé con Kyungsoo y me agarró de la cintura para evitar que me cayese encima de otro cliente que pasaba bastante despreocupado por el pasillo. Aun cuando me agarró me acabé golpeando contra ese hombre y me sentí demasiado torpe, ya era la segunda vez esa noche, y lo peor de todo era que cuando quise mirar arriba y disculparme con quien me había chocado volvía perderme en los bellos ojos de ese hombre que tanto me cautivaba.

-Lo siento mucho- Le dije e hice una gran reverencia de disculpa- Ya es la segunda vez...

-Eso solo puede ser cosa del destino, pequeño- Me dijo y me tomó de la barbilla para acercarme más a su cara- Tal vez sea el momento de que tú y yo nos conozcamos un poco más.

Me sonrojé fuertemente, estábamos demasiado cerca, se me había acelerado el corazón y sentía que me moría de lo nervioso que estaba.

-Pero aun así esperaré a mañana- Me dijo de pronto soltándome tras darme un suave beso en los labios, y yo, tonto de mí, había cerrado los ojos, y los volvía a abrir cuando me habló- Espero que la espera no te mate precioso.

Tras eso me dejó en el sitio mirando como se iba por el pasillo. Kyungsoo me despertó de mi trance con mirada curiosa.

-¿Quién era ese?- Me preguntó

-No lo sé- Le respondí- Pero me dijo que nos veríamos mañana...

-¿Será tu cliente de mañana?-Preguntó D.O

-Pero mañana es cuando me voy a casa de...-Dije sin pararme a pensar- Espera...¿puede que él sea G. Dragon?

-No lo sé- Me dijo Kyungsoo- Pero si lo es te ha tocado el premio gordo, porque está potentísimo.

-No quiero hacerme ilusiones- Le respondí- Si es él es cierto que me muero de ganas de irme con él, pero no sé qué pasará...por lo que no estoy yo tan seguro... No puedo defraudar a Sehun...

-Vamos- me dijo riéndose entonces- No digas tonterías, no le vas a defraudar jamás.

No dijimos nada más sobre el tema mientras volvimos a la barra donde Sehun ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas y me recibió con un apasionado beso que me robó el aliento, después tomó el dinero que Kyungsoo le llevaba del cliente y, apuntando en un recibo el concepto y cantidad lo guardó en la caja.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Le pregunté- ¿Dónde está Baek?

-Baek nos debe estar esperando ya en el coche- Respondió Sehun con su típica cara de póker tras despedirse de Jackson quien también se iba-¿Se viene Kyungsoo?

-Mañana tengo ensayo con Baek-Respondió el moreno- Es más fácil asegurarme de que llegue a tiempo si le arrastro hasta allí.

Sehun sonrió ligeramente ante ese comentario, yo directamente me reí. Andamos hasta el coche donde Baekhyun nos esperaba aburrido mirando a su móvil. Nos montamos todos y Sehun condujo lentamente hasta nuestro piso.

-¿Qué quería mi tío?- Preguntó Sehun a medio camino callando la agradable charla que había entre todos nosotros.

-Quiere que empiece a tomar contratos más largos- Le dije- Por lo que me va a enviar una semana a casa de un tal G. Dragon.

Sehun frenó el coche ya que justo coincidió que parábamos en un semáforo.

-¿A casa de un cliente?- Dijo- ¡Soy yo tu entrenador!

-Ya, pero él dijo que era necesario que me acostumbrase a trabajar en casa ajenas- Le dije- Que tenía que demostrar que tan bien sabía comportarme...

-Aun así me parece precipitado...- Dijo Baek- Yo no me fui a casa de nadie hasta pasado 6 meses de trabajo...

-No sé...-Dijo Sehun- Pero supongo que tampoco hay nada que podamos hacer...¿Con quién dijiste que te ibas?

-Con un tal G. Dragon- Le dije- Creo que me hablaste previamente de él, dijiste que era un cliente muy interesado en mí.

-Lo es- Me respondió- Ha estado intentando estar contigo desde que entraste aquí, pero hasta ahora nunca ha podido... Es un hombre con demasiado dinero, probablemente fue su idea que tu fueses entrenado por el...

-Es un buen cliente- Dijo Baek- Estuve alguna noche con él hace un tiempo, es un gran amante en la cama, y dulce y bonito, aunque con gustos curiosos la verdad, un poco posesivo y maniático también... no se... no estuvo mal.

-Entonces me quedo más tranquilo- Le respondí- Tenía miedo de que fuese una persona con raras parafilias.

El resto del viaje fue una conversación unilateral entre Baek y Kyungsoo como su oyente en la que le contaba todas las parafilias que había sufrido en el último mes.

Al llegar a casa nos bajamos todos aunque seguía con la intención de irme con Sehun esta noche, por lo que antes de entrar a casa le agarré de la mano un segundo haciendo que me mirase.

-¿Pasa algo?- Me dijo- ¿estás bien?

-Si- Le dije- Estoy perfectamente, pero quería que tú y yo... una última noche...

-¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?-Me dijo sorprendido

-Si, no te voy a ver en mucho tiempo- Le dije- Y debo pagarte algo por todo lo que me ayudas

Me sonrió con arrogancia y, ignorando que Baek y Soo estaban solo un par de metros por delante, me besó de forma apasionada. Siempre sería débil ante él definitivamente, solo con un beso suyo se me vaciaba la mente de cualquier extraña preocupación.

-Está bien- Me dijo

Puso su mano en mi cintura y me acompañó dentro de la casa para que dejase las cosas de hoy allí, ya que ropa ya tenía en su casa. Baek y Soo miraron extrañados al principio cuando nos vieron tan pegados y que yo no me parecía estar quedando ahí

-¿Os vais?- Me preguntó Kyungsoo

-Si- Dijo Sehun- Tenemos que aclarar unas cosas de su estadía fuera

Si se lo creyeron o no nunca me o dijeron, y Sehun y yo simplemente nos fuimos de nuevo al coche, esta vez directos al piso de Sehun.

El viaje fue en un calmado y cómodo silencio, como tantas veces antes. Yo estaba en verdad un poco perdido en mi propia mente, no parecía que mi semana fuera, en manos del tal G. Dragon, fuese a ser tan mala, pero en verdad aun había una parte de mi asustada de que no fuese de esa manera, después de todo uno nunca puede estar del todo seguro en estas cosas.

Cuando entramos a su casa fuimos directos a su cuarto, la buena costumbre de no andarnos con rodeos todavía presente, y ahora más, pues Sehun parecía ansioso, casi más que yo, por el encuentro de esta noche.

Con gran rapidez me besó tras sacarse la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y me empotró contra la pared más cercana, tomando posesión de mi boca y explorando con sus manos mi cuerpo con esa fuerza y delicadeza que siempre tenía conmigo. Sus besos siempre eran invasivos y demandantes, robándome el aliento el alma y todo lo que encontraba por el camino.

Yo no me quedé quiero y moví mis manos a su firme pecho, desabrochándole en el proceso su camisa, que tanto me molestaba en ese momento, quería tocarle a él tanto como el hacía conmigo, por eso le quite la camisa mientras el hacía lo mismo con mi ropa, quedando los dos con el pecho al descubierto de inmediato.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, por que aun sintiendo el ardiente deseo en nuestras venas, no podíamos evitar perdernos uno en la mirada del otro, siempre con los mismos intensos sentimientos e intensas emociones que no supimos cuando se crearon. Sus ojos vagaron por mi cuerpo con adoración y momentáneamente me sentí nervioso y con miedo al rechazo, aunque hubiese estado mil veces desnudo ante él y ante otros clientes, por que ciertamente mi autoestima estaba por los suelos tras tantos años recibiendo críticas...

Me tomó de los brazos entonces y me empujó contra la cama, desabrochando con ansias mis pantalones y bajándomelos comprobando que no llevaba nada de ropa interior por debajo. Me volvió a besar, cada vez con más ganas, degustando cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Yo a su vez dirigí mis manos también al cinturón y al broche de sus pantalones, forzándole al final a quitárselos con rapidez separándose apenas lo justo y necesario de mi cuerpo para hacerlo. Rápidamente al verle desnudo giré las tornas con una sonrisa pícara y le obligué a sentarse en el borde de la cama, situándome yo entre sus piernas con las intenciones obvias de hacerle la mamada del siglo, más que otra cosa por que llevaba ansiándole desde el principio de la noche, y sobre todo desde que aquel hombre desconocido me había dejado tan caliente y confundido solo con un par de besos, cosa que hasta entonces solo Sehun había logrado hacer conmigo.

Llevé mis manos a su miembro mientras le miraba a los ojos, unos ojos con la pupila dilatada del gran placer que estaba sintiendo y de las ansias y deseo que tenía por poseerme o al menos, que yo le llevase al clímax cuanto antes. Acerqué mi lengua a la pequeña ranura de su miembro y le di una probada a esa gota de líquido preseminal que asomaba ya de su apetecible trozo de carne, y el sabor habitual de él llenó mi boca y prácticamente gemí con descaro por ello a la vez que gimió él también. Introduje entonces su miembro en mi boca degustándolo e intentando meterlo con la mayor profundidad, ya se saben todos el dicho 'sin arcada no hay mamada'. Comencé un cómodo vaivén entonces mientras movía mi lengua sobre su polla intentando marcar en mi mente cada una de las venas y hendiduras que tenía, y dándole un especial cuidado a su glande y a ese agujerito que poseía y que segregaba ese líquido que tanto me gustaba. Continué con mis movimientos con la boca mientras dirigía mi mano a sus testículos que acariciaba y de vez en cuando, cuando veía que necesitaba respirar más, lamía sacando así los más deliciosos gemidos de parte de Sehun.

Tras un buen rato en el que Sehun acabó marcando el ritmo con sus manos en mi pelo y embistiendo con violencia prácticamente mi boca, como a mi tanto me gustaba, se corrió en lo más profundo de mi boca obligándome directamente a tragar todo el semen y a casi ahogarme con ello, pero sin darme la oportunidad de desperdiciar una sola gota, no que yo pensase hacerlo, sino que más bien incluso lamí todo su miembro antes de sacarlo de mi boca para asegurarme de no perder nada.

-No sabes lo puta que te ves ahora mismo- Me dijo tomándome del pelo y levantándome para luego tirarme a la cama tras un beso lleno de mordiscos- Necesito follarte ya.

Gemí con descaro tanto al agarre en el pelo como al beso y a sus palabras, si, era una puta, pero esa noche era su puta y eso era lo que contaba. El dolor que me infligía, aun si era de bajo nivel, me llevaba al límite casi, porque yo estaba ya ansiando correrme, no me había tocado él, ni tampoco lo había hecho yo mismo, me dolía demasiado la polla. Me hizo girarme y quedar a cuatro patas y me dio un azote en el culo que me hizo gemir aún más alto, cosa que evidentemente provocó otra ronda de azotes a los que yo ya directamente movía mis caderas para que llegasen cuanto antes.

De repente se subió a la cama y separó mis nalgas enterrándose en mí de golpe, y grité, de dolor y de placer, porque me encantaba. El sexo duro me encantaba, pero el sexo duro con Sehun más que encantarme me hacía perder la cabeza. Las sensaciones mezcladas del sexo duro, que eran de ese dolor placentero que yo tanto disfrutaba, mezcladas con la electricidad que me recorría el cuerpo con los toques de Sehun hacían de cada sesión con él un universo de sensaciones increíbles e inigualables.

Con Sehun nunca tengo ese tiempo de acostumbrarme a su intrusión sino que simplemente empieza a moverse con rapidez y precisión dentro de mí, consciente de que de esa manera yo disfrutaba más que cuando el me lo hacía con cuidado. Se agarraba de mis caderas con fuerza dejando la marca impresa de sus dedos en mi piel, y yo lo sentía, junto con el brusco movimiento de su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi sin descanso. Yo debía estar gritando del placer y gimiendo con excesivo descaro, pero escuchar sus gruñidos por el placer y el sonido que hacían nuestros cuerpos al chocarse era una constante excitación.

De repente se movió saliéndose de mi provocando que yo me quejase por el vacío, mi trasero abriéndose y cerrándose alrededor de la nada en busca de que algo lo llenase.

Entonces Sehun hizo algo que ciertamente no me esperaba, y que hizo que gritase como nunca y estoy seguro de que lo escucharon los vecinos. Sehun había metido su lengua en mi ano, y por muy desagradable que pudiese resultar la idea, lo estaba disfrutando como la más puta. Su lengua se adentraba y salía de mi con una maestría increíble haciendo que me temblasen los brazos, ya que estaba a cuatro patas y acabase dejando caer la parte delantera de mi cuerpo contra el colchón, intentando acallar mis gemidos entre las sabanas y agarrándome a ellas para no correrme en ese mismo instante.

Sabía que Sehun estaba sonriendo en ese mismo momento, sabía que para él, el verme así de rendido ante su tacto le hacía subir su orgullo, pero él sabía que yo estaba ya en el límite, porque él conocía mi cuerpo y sus reacciones mejor que yo mismo.

Me giró para poderme besar y se situó entre mis piernas mientras nuestras leguas batallaban, no era un beso desenfrenado como otras veces, sin embargo, era un beso tierno y dulce en el que si bien era una batalla, era una para saborearnos. Se volvió a adentrar en mi esta vez con un vaivén lento y tortuoso que me hacía deshacerme aún más, y me alegraba de estar apoyado completamente sobre el colchón por que dudaba ser capaz de soportar mi propio peso en otra postura de esta manera. Él estaba sobre mi mirándome a los ojos directamente, y yo me perdía también en los suyos. El sexo con Sehun era apasionante, tan cargado de emociones que era apabullante, no era como tantas otras veces en el trabajo los clientes se saciaban y te pagaban, aquí el me complacía tanto como yo podía complacerlo a el, era algo mutuo, entre matrimonios a eso le llamaban hacer el amor, pero para nosotros, que nunca reconoceríamos nuestros sentimientos, era solo sexo, sexo entre nosotros.

Mientras nos mirábamos y el continuaba ese vaivén lento entre nosotros moví mis manos a su ancha espalda y le arañé con la simple intención de acercar más su cuerpo al mío, cosa que cumplió sin grandes problemas, fundiéndonos más a los dos en un abrazo mientras que el aceleraba de nuevo el ritmo para hacernos a los dos acabar de manera estrepitosa a la vez, yo entre nuestros cuerpos y el llenando mi interior.

Tras semejante sesión caí dormido al instante, sabiendo que Sehun se ocuparía de ambos, sabiendo que me cuidaría y que estaba a salvo dormido entre sus brazos.


	9. A la deriva

Cuando llegó la noche Sehun me llevó primero a casa para cambiarme y recoger a Baek y D.O y luego nos llevó al pub. Aún era bastante pronto pero Sehun tenía que organizar cosas y Baek y D.O tenían que ensayar, pues esa noche actuaban. Yo mientras rato me quedé en el camerino, intentando dormir un poco, pero más bien muriéndome de los nervios y la tensión al saber que hoy conocería al tal G. Dragon y me tendría que ir con él.

Mi mente a su vez divagaba hacia el hombre de la noche anterior, queriendo creer que GD era él, ya que yo nunca llegué a saber su nombre. Sinceramente creía que si ese era el caso iba a ser una semana muy entretenida, porque ese hombre también causaba estragos en mí, casi tanto como lo hacía Sehun, y eso que Sehun lo hacía tras haber estado mucho tiempo conmigo, no como este hombre que acababa de conocer...

Rápidamente pasaron las horas hasta que abrió el pub, y yo salí a ejercer de camarero mientras actuaba Baek restregándose como buena puta en Kyungsoo, quien también zorreaba con ganas en el escenario, ambos prestando atención a las señales que les hacía Sehun de vez en cuando indicándoles si había cliente ya o no.

Baek fue elegido rápidamente por un nuevo cliente del pub, pero que al parecer era otro de los conocidos del jefe y este le había recomendado al hombre a mi querido amigo y compañero. Kyungsoo sin embargo simplemente acabó el espectáculo y se puso a servir conmigo, diciéndome que Kai ya había reservado la noche y que llegaría más tarde.

Yo me mantuve nervioso todo el tiempo, casi pensando en ciertos momentos que no me iban a llamar y que no me iba a ir a ningún lado, pero esa extraña esperanza se fue inmediatamente cuando Suga se acercó a mi mientras esperaba en la barra.

\- Te llama el jefe- Me dijo con su rostro aparentemente de póker, pero que se notaba mínimamente preocupado- Dice que ya llegó tu cliente y está esperando a que vayas allí.

-Ya voy- Dije un poco miedoso y mire a Sehun que me observaba desde la barra- Me voy a despedir de Sehun.

Sehun se acercó a la vez que yo lo hice y me besó lentamente como despedida, saboreando cada rincón de mi boca como si fuese la última vez que nos fuésemos a ver.

-Buena suerte- Me dijo y me dio un último beso en los labios

Tras es volví a donde Suga me esperaba

-Buena suerte esta semana- Me dijo- No te preocupes mucho y disfruta, se acabará antes de que te des cuenta.

-Gracias- Le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla que el me devolvió en los labios junto con un agarre del culo.

Fui al despacho del jefe intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo inútilmente, pues estaba temblando como un flan, hasta que llegue a la puerta y me di un par de golpes en la cara para despejarme y luego llamé y entre cuando me dio permiso.

Nada más entrar no vi al jefe, sino que vi a otra figura sentada en uno de los sofás frente a la mesa del jefe. Su silueta se me hizo familiar, y cuando se giró sentí mi corazón dar un salto, era él, el hombre de ayer, aquel que hizo que me temblasen las piernas solo con un beso, él era G. Dragon, y suspiré de felicidad, estaba tan o más bonito que ayer y para mí eso era suficiente para que todo a mí al rededor desapareciese, importándome solamente lo que tenía delante de mí, y eso era GD, con esos ojos tan expresivos y esa sonrisa juguetona que tanto me encantaba, era ciertamente una obra de arte ese muchacho, una obra maestra cincelado por los dioses e infundido con la mayor cantidad de virtudes que un ser humano pueda tener.

-¡Xiumin!- Escuche de pronto a mi jefe sacándome de mi ensoñación- Deja de estar en babia y siéntate.

Hice como me dijo, aunque mis ojos siempre acababan mirando a G. Dragon, quien sonreía incluso más orgulloso al ver lo idiota que me quedaba al mirarle.

-Este de aquí es G. Dragon- Dijo presentándole y yo le escuché con la mayor cantidad de atención que conseguí sacar- Su nombre real es Kwon JiYong y el será tu amo toda la próxima semana, espero que te comportes de la mejor forma posible y que me demuestres que Sehun te ha enseñado bien.

-Encantado amo- Le dije y me coloqué de rodillas a su lado como sabía yo bien que debía hacerlo, mirando al suelo en señal de sumisión con las manos en la espalda.

-Por ahora parece que sabe bien-dijo entonces JiYong hablando por primera vez- entonces me lo llevo, os lo devolveré entero la semana que viene.

-Está bien- Dijo el jefe- espero que no te cause problemas, si es así avísanos y contactaré con Kris.

-No quiero que Kris lo toque- Dijo de pronto con un tono frío- No va a dar ningún problema, ya te lo dije, yo le puedo entrenar, y será el perfecto acompañante cuando vuelva.

-No dudo yo de eso- Le dijo el jefe- Pero a veces hay gente que necesita mucha mano dura, como LuHan, tu estuviste con él y lo sabes

-Ese muchacho nunca debió entrar aquí- Le respondió GD- Ya os lo dije cuando estuve con él, pero no me hicisteis caso, si creéis que Kris lo va a arreglar me parece correcto, pero ya sabéis mi opinión. Nos vamos ya.

Dicho eso me levanté aun con la cabeza agachada y le seguí en silencio mientras salíamos. Aún recuerdo cuando LuHan nos confrontó antes de irse con Kris y por ello evité mirar a nadie más ni decir nada, aunque de reojo vi a Baek sonreírme dulcemente junto a Kyungsoo y a Sehun en la puerta despedirnos con cara de preocupación.

-Entra en el coche- Me dijo con un tono firme pero con un deje de dulzura.

Hice como me ordenó y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, aunque esta vez, a pesar de que según las reglas de compostura debía permanecer mirando al suelo, no pude evitar recorrer el coche entero con la mirada. Era un coche de lujo, los asientos eran de cuero blanco y algunas zonas de cuero negro, la moqueta del suelo estaba impecable al igual que todo ahí dentro. Del retrovisor colgaban dos cosas, un llavero con las letras GD y una flor de loto dentro de un fino bloque de cristal o resina. Cuando me di cuenta de que me había pillado mirando a mí alrededor, volví mi mirada a mis manos y le escuche reírse suavemente mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

-Puedes mirar a tu alrededor- Me dijo- No me molesta, no es algo imprescindible tampoco, a los daddy nos gusta que nuestros bebes disfruten de nuestro dinero tanto como nosotros lo hacemos, por eso vestimos de lujo nosotros y a vosotros, por eso presumimos, así que mira todo lo que quieras el coche.

-Gracias amo- Le dije y seguí con disimulo analizándolo, tenía un montón de cosas electrónicas que yo jamás había visto, después de todo mis padres apenas tenían un coche antiguo, el más moderno que vi jamás fue el de Suga, y no era moderno, tenía ya 5 o 6 años, según me comentó...

-Este coche es mi bebé- Me dijo de pronto- Lo conseguí hace un año en uno de mis viajes a Alemania, era un coche que aún no había salido al mercado, pero era de lo mejorcito que había, y lo tengo cuidado como a un hijo.

-Whoa eso es increíble- Le dije yo sinceramente, lo más lejos que había viajado jamás era a ver a mis abuelos cuando era pequeño, y eso solo quedaba a una hora y media de donde vivía- Me gustaría viajar alguna vez en mi vida.

-Viajar es uno de los placeres que más disfruto de tener dinero- Me dijo- Poder conocer el resto del mundo es algo fascinante, hay tantas maravillas fuera de aquí... Si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de viajar no la desaproveches.

-Me lo imagino- Le dije- ¿Usted ha recorrido todo el mundo amo?

-Hmm- Me dijo- No todo el mundo, aun me quedan países por visitar, pero sí que he ido al menos una vez a cada continente.

-Suena fascinante- Le dije y le dediqué una tímida sonrisa, que me devolvió con una suya de orgullo y autosuficiencia.

-Pero volvamos al tema de cómo te debes comportar- Dijo entonces- Yo no suelo ser demasiado exigente, pero hay cosas que no tolero.

-Quiero que me obedezcas en cualquier cosa que te diga- Comenzó- Y que lo hagas al instante, o lo más rápido posible. Me llamarás amo en todo momento a no ser que yo te indique lo contrario. En caso de que salgamos de casa siempre estarás a mi lado y no hablarás con nadie sin mi permiso. Si decido que quiero follarte en un lugar público me obedeces, mis ordenes son absolutas para ti. Si necesitas algo me lo pides, y si yo no estoy se lo pides a alguna sirvienta de la mansión, si no estás de acuerdo con algo, o algún juego sexual me lo dices, y miraré si podemos no hacerlo o suavizarlo. Si algún día te dejo salir o algo debes llevar el teléfono encima tuyo con batería y sonido en todo momento, y quiero saber todo lo que has hecho o comprado. No estoy en contra de que compres cosas con mi dinero, ya te he dicho que me gusta, pero quiero saber el que en todo momento. Y por último y lo más importante, si alguien osa tocarte o decirte algo quiero que me avises de inmediato, no tolero que nadie toque lo que es mío, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si amo- Le respondí

-Así me gusta- Me dijo- Ahora llegaremos a casa y te enseñaré el cuarto donde dejarás tus cosas, dormirás conmigo, después cenaremos y luego ya veremos lo que surja.

Rápidamente llegamos a su casa, o más bien dicho mansión. Aparcó en el garaje, que era cuatro veces toda mi casa de la infancia, y que estaba lleno de otro montón de coches de lujo.

Para subir a la casa, porque si, el garaje era bajo tierra, tomamos un ascensor que parecía el de un hotel 5 estrellas, ¡las paredes estaban acolchadas de terciopelo! Y eso no era todo, nada más subir llegamos a lo que él me dijo que era la entrada de la casa, y menuda casa, el recibidor era gigantesco y luego estaban en el fondo las típicas escaleras doradas con las alfombra roja y la barandilla dorada de las películas, eso era exactamente lo que parecía esta casa, una casa de película.

De inmediato subimos al segundo piso y fuimos hasta el fondo del pasillo donde había una puerta enorme que supuse sería su habitación, aunque antes de ir ahí me enseño justo una puerta en la pared de la derecha que llevaba a un cuarto más grande que todo mi piso con Baek que, según él, sería mi cuarto mientras estuviese ahí, cuando no estuviese sirviéndole en su cama.

Pensé entonces que me mandaría cambiarme, ya que aun venía con los pantaloncitos y la camisa transparente del pub, pero simplemente volvimos a bajar al primer piso y fuimos al gran salón comedor, e insisto en lo de GRAN, porque ahí se podían hacer fiestas bestiales y aun sobraría espacio. Se sentó el entonces en la cabeza de la mesa y me obligó a sentarme a su derecha.

La cena fue de lujo, aunque para el parecía de lo más normal, pero vamos, si para él lo normal era comerse un chuletón de ternera de la mejor calidad, con lo cara que era la carne, ¡madre mía! y luego hubo un postre, una tarta de fresas que juro fue la mejor que había probado jamás, tanto que incluso le pedí repetir porque madre mía, insisto, estaba de vicio.

Después de cenar llegó el momento que más ansiaba y temía. Lo ansiaba por que deseaba a ese hombre desde que lo vi la primera vez, pero lo temía por que quieras o no, no conocía al hombre, ni sus parafilias, y esa vez no estaba ahí Sehun para avisarme de lo que pasaría, ciertamente, esta semana tendría que vivir sin los cuidados de Sehun, tendré que valerme por mismo.

Describiría su cuarto, pero ciertamente estaba ya sin palabras tras semejante casa lujosa, pero resumámoslo a que no sé qué haría yo con tanto espacio...

-¿Estas nervioso?- Me preguntó tras cerrar la puerta tras el- No lo estés, tu y yo nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

Colocó sus manos en mi cintura y clavó sus ojos en los míos, haciéndome revivir el momento de nuestro encuentro, ya que volví a perderme en sus profundos ojos. Sus ojos tenían esa tonalidad de marrón que uno nunca se cansa de mirar, con destellos de otros colores cuando le da la luz que te hacen perderte aún más, y yo era la viva muestra de que uno se podía perder en sus ojos con la misma facilidad con la que uno le dice te quiero a su amado. Sus manos en mis caderas y profunda mirada, con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que acababa de descubrir, me encantaba demasiado, estaban haciendo que se me acelerase el corazón y a su vez que me excitase.

Sin pensármelo mucho cerré mis ojos y él se acercó a mí para posar sus labios sobre los míos de forma dulce y casta al principio, con apenas roces de los labios de ambos, que hacían que a mí me recorriesen miles de corrientes eléctricas, y luego mordió mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso para luego devorar mi boca completamente en un beso muy caliente que me empezó a sacar gemidos.

No ayudaba para nada que él siguiese recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus mano y acercándonos cada vez más hasta que nuestros miembros semidespiertos se tocaban con los pantalones de por medio, peor poniéndonos a ambos cada vez más calientes, y a mi haciéndome gemir dentro del caliente beso que estábamos teniendo.

Cuando se nos acababa ya el aire, y yo maldije mil veces por eso, nos separamos para volvernos a mirar a los ojos, y esta vez en los suyos vi puro deseo y excitación e internamente me sentí poderoso por hacerle sentir esas cosas a un dios griego como era JiYong.

-Oh dios bebé- Me dijo, o tal vez lo decía más para sí mismo- Que bien hice para tenerte conmigo, esta semana va a ser genial, eres tan sumiso ante mi tacto.

Nos movimos entonces, o más bien me movió el a mí, hasta la cama, donde me tiró con suavidad y se subió el encima mío besándome de nuevo, y, sinceramente, con lo increíbles que eran los besos que me daba, no me importaba si decidía seguirme besando por lo que quedaba de noche, de verdad, esos besos sí que eran condenadamente adictivos.

Yo no me quería quedar quieto, algo dentro de mi quería darle a este hombre la mayor cantidad de placer posible, hacerlo rendirse ante mí del placer, no para yo dominarle, sino para demostrarle lo bien que podía complacerle, para que a cambio me siguiese tocando y besando tan bien como hacía. Moví primero mis manos a su espalda papando por encima de su camisa los músculos de su espalda, que si bien no estaban marcado como en el cuerpo de alguien muy mazado estaban ciertamente bien ejercitados. Bajé también mis manos por sus brazos, que soportaban su peso mientras me besaba, y, ¡dios que brazos! podría yo tener un fetiche por los brazos, más bien por sus brazos, estaban tan bien formados, con esa piel tan suave y cuidada, que era un placer el solo rozarlos. Tras un poco disfrutando de sus brazos y respirando entre sus besos y los que me empezaba a repartir por la hendidura de mi cuerpo calentándome aún más moví mis manos a su pecho con la intención de soltar su camisa. Él también estaba excitado y lo notaba por como algo duro se rozaba contra mi propia dureza. Desabroché a duras penas los botones de la camisa y metí mis manos dentro para palpar la piel que ante mí se asomaba, tan fascinante y excitante como el resto de su cuerpo, no estaba excesivamente musculado pero se mantenía bien cuidado y se marcaba lo justo y necesario.

Tras quitarle la camisa el hizo lo mismo conmigo, aunque más que quitarme la camisa me la arrancó sin preocuparse de si la rompía o no, y también con mis pantalones, y como no llevaba ropa interior me miro levantando su ceja pero no dijo nada y simplemente sonrió socarronamente quitándose él su pantalón con los calzoncillos. Y vaya si estaba bien dotado ese hombre, no tenía nada, pero nada que envidiarle a Sehun, incluso juraría que era más grande que él y eso me encantó. Me levanté de la cama y le moví hasta dejarle sentado al borde de la cama con la clara intención de hacerle una buena felación, la noche daba para largo y yo estaría con el toda la semana, la diversión no tenía por qué tener fin.

Tomé con mi mano su miembro y comencé un vaivén suave mientras besaba la piel de sus piernas cada vez más cerca de esa zona que ya empezaba a soltar un poco de presemen, él era toda una delicia, su piel era suave y bien cuidada y tenía un sabor súper dulce que a cada beso y chupada me gustaba aún más, y, aunque no era algo que debía hacer deje un par de marcas en la parte interna de sus muslos queriendo internamente marcar a este hombre como mi propiedad, pero conteniéndome obviamente ya que él era mi amo y en verdad no tenía permiso. 

Después decidí dejar de torturarle y llevé mis labios a la punta de su polla limpiando con mi lengua la punta y saboreando las gotas que caían. Luego dejé besos a lo largo de toda su longitud y luego me aventuré a meter toda la punta en mi boca degustando la suavidad de la piel y el sabor que tenía, mientras con mi mano tocaba de forma ligeramente tímida sus bolas.

Poco a poco comencé a coger ritmo y metía cada vez más profundo su miembro en mi boca, ganándome más y más gruñidos de su parte, que ya con voz ronca susurraba mi nombre para incitarme a seguir y acelerar.

Cuando se cansó de mi ritmo pausado se puso de pies y tomó mi cabeza con sus manos marcando el ritmo y la profundidad. Al principio aun así fue con calma, cada vez metiéndose más al fondo en mi boca hasta que llegó demasiado profundo y casi me provocó una arcada, que obviamente controlé y luego comenzó a acelerar considerablemente sus embestidas, dejando de tener tanto cuidado y empezando literalmente a follarme la boca con una bestialidad admirable, provocando que me doliese la mandíbula y que yo disfrutase muy bien de ese dolor, sumado al de mi propia polla que me dolía horrores de la excitación.

Moví de nuevo una de mis manos a sus testículos mientras me follaba la boca y jugué con ellos hasta que los sentí tensarse y poco después sentí que mi boca se llenaba del semen de JiYong quien me forzó a tragarlo y yo lo hice gustoso.

Me quedé entonces mirándole a los ojos de rodillas en el suelo y el me miró hambriento aun de nuevo, levantándome con dureza del suelo y provocándome un profundo gemido de ansias por más y placer por el dolor.

-Me pone tan caliente que seas masoquista- Me dijo- Pero yo no quiero ser otro dominante más, yo voy a volverte loco sin apenas dolor, te voy a hacer olvidar todo excepto mi nombre, para que no se te olvide jamás a quien le perteneces.

Dicho esto se volvió a subir encima mío y me volvió a besar aunque esta vez fue bastante más brusco en el beso, mordiendo con ganas mis labios y rebuscando mi boca con su lengua como tratando de poseerla completamente.

Después bajó a mi cuello y me siguió besando y mordiendo, dejando marcas a su gusto, haciendo conmigo lo que quisiese, y yo gustoso gemía por más, porque quería ser suyo, de cualquier forma y manera, quería ser completamente suyo, él tenía razón, apenas con solo un poco de su tacto no necesitaba ni el dolor para estar al límite y quererme correr ya, yo era ya incapaz de pensar en nada más que en sus manos sobre mi piel y sus labios devorándome lentamente.

Sentí de pronto una mano agarrar mi polla y me sentí desmallar, me dolía tanta excitación, me quería correr, me moría de ganas de hacerlo, me sentía como si llevase meses sin tener un orgasmo, quería desesperadamente liberarme.

-Vente para mí- Me dijo al oído y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja- Ahora.

Y mi cuerpo estuvo completamente de acuerdo con esa orden y me vine, fuerte y me dejó sin aire, probablemente ese había sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, y ni siquiera me habían penetrado, solo tocándome y haciéndole yo una felación, eso había sido suficiente para mí. Él se apartó de mí y se lamió el semen que había quedado sobre sus dedos tras yo correrme y eso me empezó a excitar de nuevo, sobra decir que él ya estaba duro de nuevo, y yo ni lo había notado...

-Eres delicioso bebe- Me dijo- Ya te avisé de que nos lo íbamos a pasar muy bien tu y yo

Dicho esto me obligó a colocarme a cuatro patas sobre la cama y a abrir al máximo mis piernas, cosa que yo hice gustoso si un mínimo de vergüenza, deseoso de lo que venía a continuación.

-Eres precioso- Me dijo- Me encantas, todo tu cuerpo es perfecto y tentador para mí, tengo ganas de hacerte mío, pero para siempre, ¿tú también quieres? ¿quieres ser mío? yo sé que sí, tu cuerpo lo ansia tanto como el mío.

Gemí ante sus palabras, y , aunque no estaba para nada seguro de ese para siempre, lo último que iba a hacer en ese momento iba a ser cuestionarme nada de lo que dijese ni racionalizarlo, ya habría tiempo más adelante, tras una buena sesión de sexo desenfrenado.

Sin que yo lo esperase hizo algo a lo que no estaba para nada acostumbrado y llevo su lengua por todas mis piernas hasta mi orificio, lamiendo ahí tan bien como Sehun me lo había hecho la noche anterior, o incluso mejor, no sabía ni si podría compararlo, porque todo lo que estaba haciendo con este hombre me calaba internamente, eran unas sensaciones más fuertes de lo que yo acostumbraba a sentir, y ciertamente me encantaban. Junto con su lengua acabó añadiendo un dedo, y era una sensación tan deliciosa sentir como su dedo entraba y salía de mi interior junto con la humedad y calidez de su lengua. Después del primer dedo vino un segundo y un tercero y su lengua dejó de estar ahí para recorrer mi cuello y espalda. Yo ya me estaba deshaciendo en gemidos tan solo con sus dedos, pero ansiaba más, y no había vergüenza que me fuese a retener de obtener más placer de semejante hombre si él estaba dispuesto a dármelo.

-Por favor...amo...-Le rogué mientras movía mis caderas a la par con sus embestidas con sus dedos- Quiero más, lléneme amo... por favor...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres pequeño?- Me dijo de pronto cesando el movimiento de sus dedos haciéndome gemir en protesta- Tienes que ser más claro

-Por favor...-Le volví a rogar- Penétrame...lléname con tu miembro, fóllame, párteme en dos, pero lléname por favor...

No lo veía pero escuché como se reía orgulloso y estaba seguro de que sonreía socarrón, como él era, y como a mí me encantaba que él fuese. Sacó sus dedos de mí y me volví a quejar, moviendo mis caderas incitándolo, ansiándolo, cosa que me hizo ganarme un azote de su parte, y que me hizo gemir más.

Después sin más dilación me penetró de golpe con una sola estocada, con una puntería de dioses, golpeando mi próstata en el primer embiste, haciéndome ver el cielo y arquear mi espalda de un manera exagerada, y casi haciéndome correrme de nuevo.

Comenzó con un vaivén lento mientras aún se reía por mis expresiones y por verme tan rendido de placer ante él, para luego ir poco a poco acelerando mientras marcaba mi espalda y me mandaba más corrientes de placer al tirar con fuerza de mis pezones.

En ese momento yo ya solo era consciente de su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi a gran rapidez, sentía como cada vez que entraba sus testículos golpeaban mi piel y producían sonidos condenadamente obscenos pero tentadores y excitantes. Le escuchaba además gemir y sabía que miraba como su polla se perdía en mi interior en cada estocada y disfrutaba de ello, y como cada cierto tiempo se tumbaba un poco sobre mí llegando más en mi interior y golpeando ese punto que tanto me hacía perder la poca cordura que me quedaba mientras mordía mi cuello y me llenaba aún mas de marcas de propiedad a las que yo jamás me negaría, no si venían de este dios griego.

Cambiamos de postura en cierto momento y el me dejó montarle y marcar el ritmo solo colocando sus manos en mis caderas ayudándome a moverme sobre su miembro. Interiormente quería cabalgarlo con desenfreno a la mayor velocidad, pero manteniendo un ritmo más lento y a veces moviendo simplemente mis caderas en círculos y hacia adelante y atrás conseguía oleadas de placer lo suficientemente intensas como para quedarme sin aire.

En cierto momento sin detenerme me perdí en sus ojos y me agache para besarle en los labios, iniciando un beso extrañamente tierno para la situación en la que estábamos, hasta que el decidió mover mis caderas con sus manos a un ritmo mayor y golpeó mi próstata con mucha fuerza haciéndome gritar y separarme de sus labios, para yo colocarme de nuevo en posición vertical y aumentar junto a él el ritmo.

Yo ya no conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos, solo era capaz de mover mis caderas hacia arriba y abajo con la mayor rapidez posible buscando el cielo de nuevo. Aun así a mi cuerpo cada vez le costaba más mantener el ritmo por lo que se salió de mí y me tiró bocarriba sobre el colchón para luego penetrarme de nuevo con mucha fuerza a la vez que me masturbaba, sabiendo tan bien él como yo que ninguno íbamos a aguantar mucho más.

El siguió embistiéndome fuertemente cada vez con mayor puntería sobre mi punto dulce, haciéndome ver el cielo prácticamente en cada estocada y haciéndome llegar a mi orgasmo de forma condenadamente estrepitosa, sin poderle avisar y volviendo a manchar su mano y mi pecho.

A pesar de yo haber acabado, el siguió penetrándome sin descanso alargando mi orgasmo y llenándome más de placer con mi cuerpo hipersensibilizado hasta que, tras varias estocadas condenadamente fuertes acabó llenándome completamente.

Gemí al sentir su caliente semilla y al salirse y por lo tanto el semen deslizarse por mis glúteos hasta la cama y por mis piernas, me sentía agotado, había sido una sesión de sexo condenadamente intensa e increíble, y si todos los días de esta semana iba a tener una así con este hombre, o sabía yo si luego iba a poder recuperar la rutina de estar con mis poco satisfactorios clientes, por JiYong iba a acabar desarrollando ninfomanía, aunque fuese solo por su forma de follarme tan buena y deliciosa.

-Hora de limpiarte peque- Me dijo entonces- No queremos que luego te sientas incomodo si te duermes con tanto semen en el cuerpo.

Asentí claramente agotado, y me dejé llevar en sus brazos hasta el baño, que también era enorme como todo en esa, casa, y a la bañera, que para variar, también era de proporciones gigantes... Nos metió a los dos en la bañera y me colocó justo entre sus piernas con mi espalda apoyada en su cuerpo , disfrutando ambos del agua calentita y de lo relajante que era el agua.

El frotó todo mi cuerpo con cuidado pero asegurándose de no dejar zona sin limpiar, incluso metió sus dedos en mi interior varias veces para asegurarse de que todo había salido de ahí, aunque me confesó al oído que si por el fuese me ponía un plug y dejaba todo ahí dentro solo para asegurarse de que yo era suyo y solo suyo. Esto último lo dijo con una voz grave y suave a la vez, directamente en mi oído, haciéndome volver a gemir, definitivamente este hombre me iba a hacer perder la cabeza.

Tras el baño nos secó a ambos, ya que a mi aun me temblaban las piernas y estaba demasiado cansado y nos metió en la cama, colocándome a mi sobre su pecho y sucumbiendo los dos a los brazos de Morfeo.

No me había imaginado que podía sentirse tan bien estar con este hombre, el cual era el único por ahora que me había hecho dejar de pensar en Sehun aunque solo fuese durante un rato, y me había llenado y satisfecho tanto como él lo hacía normalmente, ¿eso era peligroso? No lo sabía, más que nada por que Sehun significaba mucho más para mí que solo un poco de sexo bueno, y la verdad es que no sabía si GD sería capaz de significar tanto, la verdad es que las bases las tenía, su tacto era como fuego sobre mi piel, sus ojos eran preciosos y absorbentes, y por ahora había sido muy dulce y cuidadoso conmigo, parecía el hombre perfecto, aunque pensando en las palabras de Baek, seguro que tenía demonios escondidos por ahí...


	10. Un paraíso que no te quiere dejar ir

El amanecer del segundo día con mi nuevo amo JiYong, o G. Dragon fue bastante bonito y dulce, con él repartiendo besos por toda mi cara para despertarme, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, pero fue algo increíblemente agradable, ya que nunca antes nadie había hecho eso para mí. Tampoco era algo que nadie me hubiese dicho jamás que un amo hubiese hecho con alguno de mis compañeros, ni siquiera Baek, que tenía esa extraña relación con Chanyeol me había comentado jamás nada parecido.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba bastante entumecido de la noche anterior, y me dolía la parte baja de la espaldas, no creía tener un desgarro ni nada, pero no podía negar que la noche anterior fue bastante intensa.

-Buenos días bebe- Me dijo cuando abrí los ojos, él se veía guapísimo a pesar de estar recién levantado y despeinado- Tienes que desayunar con daddy antes de que me vaya a trabajar.

-Si daddy- Le respondí y me dio un beso intenso que me robó el aire y me dejó atontado

Cuando nos separamos él se rió de mi disimuladamente y me indicó que en el armario había algo de ropa para que me pusiese. Me levanté entonces y fui al armario, sin saber que esperarme, pero obviamente sabía que no iba a haber nada de ropa normal, y así fue...

La ropa que había en el armario era toda de mujer, y toda en colores pastel o claritos, había muchos vestidos, de diferentes tipos, desde vestidos de maid o lolita hasta ropas tipo enfermera sexy. Después había muchas faldas de diferentes tipos, pero todas cortísimas, de esas que los padres no suelen dejar que lleven sus hijas por que se les suele ver hasta el alma con ellas, también muchas camisetas variadas, sweaters y chaquetitas, todo cosas adorables, y podía jurar que en los cajones había ropa interior femenina y medias de encaje y esas cosas, y si, lo había. Decidí entonces ponerme unas braguitas de encaje que ciertamente no eran lo más cómodo del universo pero era soportable. Encima me puse una falda de tablas rosa pastel y luego una camiseta normal y por encima una sudadera azul cielo. Por ultimo me atreví a ponerme unas medias blancas con encaje que ciertamente debían ser provocativas, aunque a mí solo me provocaban una vergüenza inigualable, pero quería complacerle, después de todo ese era mi deber toda esta semana y eso es lo que Sehun me había enseñado, y no podía mostrar menos, él había sido un mentor inigualable y debía demostrarle a todos que sabía comportarme como el mejor baby boy gracias a él, era mi misión al haber sido contratado para este hombre, por lo que debía ser perfecto en mi cometido.

Cuando terminé de vestirme bajé hasta el comedor, donde el me esperaba sentado ya en la mesa, con el desayuno ya servido.

-¡Dios bebe!- Me dijo entonces mirándome de arriba a abajo- Estas demasiado irresistible, si no fuese porque tengo que trabajar, te follaba hora mismo sin descanso.

Yo me sonrojé fuertemente, ese hombre tenía una sonrisa demasiado bonita para ser real, y tomé asiento a su derecha, que era donde me indicó que debía colocarme. Después ambos empezamos a desayunar con todas las cosas que había en la mesa, que para mí, francamente, era un festín de nuevo, aunque JiYong comía con toda la tranquilidad, obviamente acostumbrado a ello.

-Hoy puedes hacer lo que quieras durante el día- Me dijo- Pero no puedes salir de casa, hay muchas habitaciones que si quieres explorar puedes, pero si alguna está candada es obvio que no puedes entrar, tampoco quiero que salgas al jardín, y si quieres durante el día me puedes mandar mensajes. Por último, si necesitas algo, están las sirvientas en la cocina. ¿Entendido?

-Si daddy- Le respondí sumiso

-¡Ah!- Dijo de pronto cuando ya había acabado de desayunar y se preparaba para irse- Y nada de jugar tu solo, está prohibido, tu eres todo mío, tu placer es mío, tu cuerpo es mío, no puedes jugar sin mí.

Mientras decía estas palabras se había acercado a mí y me había tomado la cara con sus manos dejándome a escasos centímetros suyos, haciéndome mirarle en sus profundos ojos, si era para mostrar poderío, que ya lo tenía, lo consiguió de inmediato, y si era para que me perdiese de nuevo en su mirada, también lo había conseguido, porque de nuevo me había quedado mirando lo profundo de sus ojos viendo cómo millones de emociones los atravesaban. Después poco a poco cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar en un beso calmado pero exigente por parte del mayor.

Sabía que no iba a llegar a nada más, teniendo en cuenta que él se iba a ir a trabajar, pero eso no pareció importarle a la hora de meterme mano, y ponerme caliente, y lo maldije internamente mientras me deshacía entre sus brazos, por que debía obedecerle, y eso significaba que hasta que el no volviese yo no podía hacer nada para calmar mis ansias. Esto macaba mucho la diferencia con mis relaciones previas, tenía un horario estipulado, y las únicas veces que había algo extra eran con Sehun quien siempre se doblegaba en cierta manera a mí. Pero no me iba a quejar, me habían enseñado cómo comportarme con los clientes, y él no quería, y lo había dejado muy claro con las normas establecidas.

-Me voy ya bebé- Dijo cogiendo su chaqueta y alejándose hacia la puerta- Pórtate bien y serás recompensado a mi vuelta.

-Si amo- Le dije educadamente y le vi marchar, quedándome yo solo, aunque técnicamente había más gente en la mansión, pero solo.

Decidí entonces explorar un poco mis alrededores, y subí a la parte de arriba de la casa mirando una a una todas las puertas del piso, había varias candadas, y fui un poco listo como para saber que no podría ver jamás sin él lo que había en esos cuartos, y recordé cuales eran para evitar volver a intentar entrar. De las demás que pude abrir descubrí varios cuartos de invitados y varios baños junto a ellos, además un pequeño gimnasio que seriamente pensé en usar ya que estaba descuidando bastante mi forma, una sala de estar con muchas consolas y una pantalla enorme, y un baño enorme, que aun así supuse que era más pequeño que el del cuarto de JiYong. Había varios cuartos más pero al final decidí entrar en la sala de estar y tal vez ver la tele un rato, o jugar a algo... Precisamente de jugar a algo se me estaban ocurriendo varias cosas sucias que hacer, y tal vez mandarle a GD, pero obviamente no sería adecuado, más que nada porque me acabaría poniendo caliente y no podía tocarme. Al final acabé encontrando el sofá de la sala muy cómodo y poniendo la televisión de fondo. Estaba completamente relajado, algo que no solía estar nunca, primero por la tensión que era vivir con mis padres hasta que me echaron y luego porque siempre había algo que hacer, ya fuese para el club o directamente con cualquiera de mis compañeros, el relax era algo muy preciado a lo que no solía poder acceder.

Rápidamente me acabé quedando dormido, reposando el cuerpo y la mente que se merecían ese buen descanso. No sé cuántas horas pasaron desde que me dormí, pero al despertarme al menos aun no había llegado Ji Yong, lo que en gran parte era un consuelo, ya que quería recibirlo en la puerta como un buen baby boy. Bajé entonces a la cocina a ver si alguno de los sirvientes de ahí me decía cuanto tardaría JiYong en volver. Aún no había hablado con ninguno de los sirvientes desde que llegué, porque más que otra cosa no era mi deber hacerlo, lo contrario, se podría hasta llegar a considerar una falta de educación teniendo en cuenta que lo que se esperaba de mí ahí era complacer en todo y todo momento a GD, no establecer ningún tipo de relación, ni buena ni mala, ni cercana ni lejana, con ninguna otra persona a parte de mi amo, en este caso Ji Yong.

Cuando llegué a donde más o menos recordaba se encontraban las cocinas una muchacha salía de allí con varias cosas en las manos, no me miró mucho más de un par de segundos antes de seguir con su camino pero antes de que se alejase demasiado la detuve.

-Perdona...-Le dije- ¿A qué hora llega Ji Yong?

La chica se detuvo sorprendida y me volvió a mirar con disimulo, pero sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos.

-El amo vuelve en 15 minutos- Dijo rápidamente- ¿Desea algo más, amo?

-Yo no soy tu amo- Dije rápidamente

-Si lo es- Me respondió con suavidad- Así lo dictó el amo, usted le pertenece y está por encima de cualquiera de nosotros

Esa respuesta no puedo negar que me sorprendió, aunque era cierta en algunas cosas, yo, durante esa semana, le pertenecía a JiYong, pero eso no me ponía por encima de nadie, lo contrario, me ponía muy por debajo de cualquier otro sirviente de la casa, pues yo ahora era meramente un esclavo sexual.

Le dejé de dar tantas vueltas y simplemente volví al cuarto para revisar si tenía algún mensaje en el móvil. Lo había apagado la noche anterior ya que no quería que sonase en cualquier momento y eso enfadase a mi amo, quien aunque era muy bueno conmigo sabía que no le gustaría que nadie me hablase, ya me lo dijo, solo quería que me centrase en él, y eso para mí en realidad no era ningún problema, pues este hombre era jodidamente absorbente. Encendí el móvil y vi que tenía varios mensajes de parte de Sehun y de Baek, también había un par de Kyungsoo. No los abrí porque según me habían ordenado no debía hablar con nadie, pero los leí por encima sin abrir la aplicación.

Sehun simplemente se quería asegurar de que estaba bien y si no había tenido ningún problema con JiYong, y que si lo tuviese le avisase de inmediato, Sehun era tan dulce, siempre me acababa sorprendiendo de lo mucho que se llegaba a preocupar por mí.

Baekhyun me preguntaba sin más miramientos si follaba bien el hombre como el recordaba y si me dolía mucho el culo, cosa que inevitablemente me hizo sonrojarme. Baekhyun siempre era igual, aunque siendo sinceros desde aquella noche en la que los dos estuvimos juntos las cosas entre nosotros estaban un poco raras, aunque no a malas, por lo menos yo lo veía así, simplemente Baek estaba más cercano a mí, sobándome constantemente, aunque siendo como era el no le di mayor importancia.

Kyungsoo, como el angelito que era simplemente me preguntó que tal estaba y me contó que Kai y él se quedaron con ganas de una noche más y que a mi vuelta a ver si sacaba un día para ellos. Eso me hizo reír un poco, seguro que ese mensaje era de Kai, al menos la segunda parte, Kai como amo que era hacía lo que quería con Kyung, y tampoco es como si Soo se fuese a quejar, le encantaba Kai.

Iba a volver a apagar el móvil justo cuando me llegó un nuevo mensaje, abrí la barra de notificaciones para ver de quien era y nada más leer el nombre de Luhan se me cayó el alma a los pies, pensé que no tendría que saber nada de el en un largo tiempo, ¿cómo tenía mi número? Leí su mensaje y me puse pálido, no me lo quería creer, era imposible ¿no? 'Pronto volverás a estar conmigo, y te haré mío' Eso no debería ser posible, Luhan estaba con su amo Kris... Y era un contrato a largo plazo... ¿se habría escapado? no podía evitar preocuparme...

Apagué el móvil y me adecenté para recibir a GD despejando de mi mente todo lo ajeno a mi amo. Sabía que nada más llegase él nada más habría en mi mente, o al menos lo ansiaba, no quería tener que preocuparme ahora por nada...

Bajé entonces al recibidor y sin tener apenas que esperar se escuchó el ruido de las llaves y JiYong entró por la puerta con su irresistible y encandiladora sonrisa.

-¡Amo!- exclamé lanzándome a sus brazos y haciendo un puchero- Xiuminnie te ha echado mucho de menos...

\- ¿Te has portado bien bebe?- Me dijo dándome un beso hambriento en la boca- ¿Que has hecho hoy?

-He visto la televisión y me he echado una siesta- Dije con una gran sonrisa haciendo que el gruñese ligeramente- Pero yo quería estar con mi amo, me aburrí...

-Ya estoy aquí para ti bebe- Me dijo- Pero no debes ser tan caprichoso, no quiero tener que castigarte

-Pero el amo prometió que jugaría conmigo si me portaba bien- Le dije- Y es lo que he hecho

-Y eso haremos después de comer peque- me dijo colocando su mano en mi cadera y conduciéndome al comedor donde ya estaba servida la comida- Además tengo una buena noticia para ti.

-¿Qué es?- Le pregunté- ¿Xiuminnie puede saberlo?

Nos sentamos para comer y empezamos rápidamente, él se notaba tenía hambre y yo me moría por preguntarle que había hecho hoy, era extraño pero me sentía demasiado cómodo a su alrededor, y su dulce pero socarrona sonrisa no ayudaba para nada, solo me hacía ansiarle

-Mañana por la tarde-Dijo mientras comía- Hay una fiesta en casa de uno de mis amigos, Seunghyun, y ha invitado a muchos de los Daddy que solemos ir al club, junto a nuestros pequeños, así que mañana iremos de compras tu y yo por la mañana para estar perfectos para esa tarde.

Mi mente se dividió en dos, una parte muriéndose de ganas de ir de compras con Ji y de ir a la fiesta, y otra temiendo que a eso se refiriese Luhan y encontrármelo ahí. Dudé en comentárselo a mi amo, expresarle mi miedo precisamente y darle las razones de ser necesario. No sabía cómo se lo podía tomar, pero JiYong desprendía hacia mí una sensación de seguridad y decidí decírselo

-¿Va a estar Kris ahí? ¿Con Luhan?- Dije y de pronto me miró muy serio y cabreado

-Si, probablemente- Me dijo y me tomó con fuerza del brazo- ¿Por qué te interesa? ¿Te gusta Luhan? Eres mío

-No- Dije rápidamente y se calmó- No es por eso... No sé cómo decirlo, pero... me da miedo verle...

-¿Por qué bebé?- Me dijo con una mirada calculadora

-Luhan me intentó forzar anteriormente...-Le dije mirando al plató ya vacío- Y Kris... expresó su interés en tenerme... pero también me da miedo... no me gusta...

-Buen chico- Dijo entonces acariciando mi cabeza como si fuese un perro- No te preocupes, nunca te dejaría acercarte a Kris... sus métodos son un tanto... repulsivos a la hora de enseñar a conejitos como tu... Luhan fue su aprendiz después de todo así que... no me extraña que esté como una cabra, eso sí, si osa ponerte un solo dedo encima se puede encontrar sin mano...

Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo ante su tono frío al hablar de esos dos, sabía que lo decía en serio, sabía que no era una amenaza vacía, y por unos segundos temí lo que me podría hacer si desobedecía...

-Llamaré a Kai y su niño y a tu mentor Sehun para que vengan a la fiesta si eso te hace sentir más seguro- me dijo de pronto- pero igualmente espero que no te tengas que separar de mi ni un solo segundo en la fiesta.

Dicho esto tomó mi mano y me levantó de la mesa para empujarme contra su pecho y besarme. El familiar sabor de sus labios me hizo cerrar los ojos y ceder sumisamente ante todo lo que quisiese de mí. Me besó de forma exigente y dominante, como siempre, mordiendo mis labios y saboreando mi boca sin cuidado, como a mí me gustaba. Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente comenzó a devorar mi cuerpo con la misma dedicación mientras yo olvidaba hasta mi nombre por el placer que comenzaba a abrumarme. GD siempre sabía dónde morder y tocar para hacerme perder la cabeza de placer. No me fijé en si había gente del servicio cerca pero lo dudaba, aunque solo fuese por que seguramente nada más vernos comenzar a besarnos se habrían ido... aunque la idea de hacerlo donde nos pudiesen ver me estaba encendiendo aún más. Me acabó moviendo contra la mesa y obligándome a subirme sobre ella mientras él seguía marcando mi cuello a su gusto, yo mientras tanto enredé mis manos en su pelo.

Una de sus manos se empezó a colar por debajo de mi camiseta y a acariciar toda mi piel mandando descargas eléctricas allá donde tocaba, excitándome con una facilidad increíble. Me quitó la ropa rápidamente sin preocuparse de donde caía y continuó abusando de mi piel llenándola de mordidas y besos. Yo me sentía ya en desventaja obvia, no solo por el hecho de que él era mi amo y tenía un control absoluto sobre mí, sino porque él estaba completamente vestido y yo no tenía nada de ropa encima ya.

Tiré de su chaqueta de traje levemente a ver si pillaba la indirecta y dejó de devorarme un segundo para quitársela y soltarse la corbata, dejándome a mí la tarea de desabrochar los botones de su camisa, cosa que aunque me costó lo conseguí haciéndole reír varias veces en el proceso. Tras quitársela decidí que tocarle un poquito no estaría nada mal, y dejé mis manos recorrer todo su torso con una gran admiración. Él estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo de eso no había duda, no como yo que estaba lleno de complejos por mi peso...después de todo aunque Sehun y todos mis compañeros me hayan dicho que estoy genial algunos de mis otros clientes no han dudado ni un segundo en recordarme la cantidad de kilitos de más que llevaba encima...

Por lo visto paré de acariciarle mientras me perdía en mis negros pensamientos por lo que él me tomó la cara con dos manos y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos, haciéndome de nuevo perderme en su mirada.

-¿Estas bien bebé?- Me preguntó y me dio un casto beso en los labios

-Si, lo siento amo, me distraje un poco- Dije con un puchero esperando que no se enfadase

-Eso está mal peque- Dijo besándome más fuerte y retorciendo uno de mis pezones con sus dedos haciéndome gemir- Solo debes pensar en daddy mientras lo hacemos, o te tendré que castigar.

Fui a disculparme de nuevo, pero el me besó y con su mirada me indicó que quería que le quitase los pantalones, y obviamente también querría que le ayudase con el gran problema que ocultaba ahí, y yo, sabiendo que si lo hacía bien sería gratamente recompensado no me opuse en ningún momento a ello, lo contrario, rápidamente le solté el pantalón y se lo bajé junto a los bóxer, dejando que su miembro saliese de su prisión y haciendo que el gruñese en voz baja al sentir el aire golpear su erección.

La tomé con rapidez con mi mano y comencé a bombearla un buen ritmo, se sentía muy caliente y eso me hacía sentirme orgulloso, porque yo estaba causando eso en un hombre tan increíble como él. Tras un rato de juego el colocó una de sus manos en mi cabeza incitándome a hacerle una buena felación, así que con cuidado de no rozarla con mis dientes me metí lo máximo posible de su miembro en mi boa, escuchando un gemido gutural de su parte al hacerlo, y moví la lengua por todo lo que pude dentro de mi boca, sacando más suspiros de placer por parte de ese hombre.

Moví mi cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un ritmo constante dándole más placer a JiYong quien me ayudaba a mantener el ritmo a su gusto con la mano que tenía sobre mi cabeza. Tras un rato me obligó a ir cada vez más rápido y supe que él estaba cerca, y yo comencé a centrarme más en la punta, un punto mucho más sensible, y en el agujero que esta tenía sabiendo lo bien que se sentía, acelerando con creces su orgasmo y haciendo que se acabase viniendo en mi boca estrepitosamente, y yo lo tragué gustoso.

-Así me gusta peque- Dijo- Ahora eres tú quien tiene un buen problema y daddy se va a ocupar muy bien de ayudarte con ello. Sube de nuevo a la mesa y abre bien las piernas.

Hice lo que me ordenó deseoso ya por ser follado, me dolía mucho mi miembro y estaba deseando poder tocarme o frotarme al menos para quitar ese dolor, pero sabía que ese dolor se iba a convertir en placer, y además estaba ya disfrutando de ese dolor por mi parte masoquista.

Comenzó a besar mis piernas desde el tobillo hasta la ingle haciéndome sentir casi querido, dándome ese cariño que nunca nadie me había dado. Siguió besándome mientras unas de sus manos se dirigió a mi agujero y comenzó a masajearlo por fuera enviándome muy fuertes corrientes de placer directas a mi miembro. Cuando me empecé a deshacer por el placer metió el primer dedo, dejando de besar mis piernas e introduciéndolo lentamente torturándome del placer.

-Más...- le suplique- más por favor daddy

Gruñó más fuerte y supuse que me debía ver hecho un desastre, porque eso era lo que siempre les excitaba a mis clientes. Introdujo un segundo con rapidez y añadió el tercero a los pocos segundos, para luego moverlos con rapidez abriéndolos y cerrándolos estirando mi entrada al máximo que podía y buscando ese punto de mi interior que me iba a hacer ver las estrellas. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, pues aunque solo nos conocíamos de hace poco ya era todo un maestro en mi cuerpo, conociendo todos mis puntos débiles.

Dejó de jugar con los dedos y los sacó sacándome un gemido de protesta pero rápidamente los remplazó por su polla, que insertó de una sola estocada haciéndome gritar entre el dolor y el placer, deshaciéndome completamente en gemidos. Comenzó a moverse con rapidez, a pesar de la falta de lubricante que o hacía todo más rudo y brusco, pero yo lo estaban disfrutando como la ramera más barata del mundo, porque me encantaba sentir ese dolor acompañando a esas increíbles olas de placer. Cuando tocó además mi próstata grite tan fuerte que sentí que luego no tendría voz, pero es que estaba viendo el cielo, el Valhala en todo su esplendor, me sentía morir del placer y él también lo estaba disfrutando mucho, al parecer, si los fuertes y graves gruñidos que soltaba eran un indicio de ello.

Aceleró más el ritmo en cierto punto y yo comencé a apretar más su miembro en mi entrada por que estaba ya muy cerca y no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar. Él se salió de pronto y me obligó a darme la vuelta, colocando mi pecho sobre la mesa y el culo en pompa, y él se volvió a introducir con rapidez haciendo que yo me volviese a perder en ese delicioso mar de sensaciones placenteras. Cada vez que me embestía veía las estrellas y una parte de me quería que esto no acabase jamás. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos iba a aguantar mucho más, lo contrario, ambos estábamos al borde del orgasmo, sus embestidas eran cada vez más erráticas y fuertes y yo ya no me podía contener más. Al final caí yo primero y me vine sobre la mesa y un par de estocadas después él se vino dentro de mí con fuerza, llenándome y haciéndome volver a correrme otra vez.

Había sido un sexo magnifico, y quería repetirlo, no ahora, pero si en lo que quedaba de semana, había sido brusco y delicioso.

-Has estado increíble bebé- Me dijo saliéndose de mí y tomándome en brazos- Ahora vamos a darnos un relajante baño y a descansar hasta la cena.

-Si daddy- Le respondí acomodando mi cabeza contra su pecho, que me pudiese levantar y no me dijese que estaba gordo me encantaba, él me hacía sentir cómodo y seguro a su lado.

Entramos en la bañera que ya estaba preparada y me pregunté como lo hacían los sirvientes de la casa para tener todo listo antes de que siquiera JiYong les diga algo, ¿estarán acostumbrados? ¿JiYong traería siempre a muchachos? Las dudas me carcomían y durante unos segundos sentí algo en el pecho que casi identifiqué con celos, pero no tenía sentido, después de todo, si bien yo ahora estaba bajo el poder del hombre, en verdad yo no era nada más que un mero objeto para él, no tenía ningún derecho a pensar o juzgar lo que ese hombre hacía, solo debía callarme y obedecer como un buen sugar baby, un buen conejito, porque así me había enseñado Sehun que yo debía ser, y no podía dejarlo en evidencia...

Mientras me dejaba llevar por JiYong pensaba... pensaba en lo que había ocurrido ese día, la mención de la fiesta, Seunghyun dijo que se llamaba el hombre que organizaba la fiesta, ese nombre me sonaba como una de las personas que había querido mis servicios pero con la que aún no había estado, pero no tenía forma de comprobarlo...

Pero también, iban a estar ahí Luhan y Kris... Luhan... porque si, era y había sido muy malo conmigo, pero aun sentía ganas de ayudarle, salvarle si había alguna forma... pero sabía en el fondo que eso era imposible, ya me lo habían dicho, la única solución para él era que se fuese del club y rehiciese su vida lejos, lejos de Kris y sus enseñanzas, y lejos de mi porque se había obsesionado... Y Kris... se notaba que era un daddy increíble, un dominante en toda regla, y por lo visto un educador muy potente, si él me hubiese enseñado, ¿qué habría sido de mí? Sería tan desequilibrado como Luhan... no... Luhan era un caso aparte, ya me lo habían dicho, más muchachos habían sido educados por Wu Yifan y no habían acabado así...

Una parte de mi quería conocer a algún otro muchacho, y estaba seguro de que si le preguntaba a Sehun el me presentaría a alguno. Y entonces me planteé que sería de mi en un par de meses... Yo hacía medio año, más o menos, era un estudiante normal y corriente que vivía con sus padres, o los que se supone que lo eran... Y ahora, estaba trabajando vendiendo mi cuerpo para poder sobrevivir, y a su vez por una vez me sentía libre, más o menos, con sus limitaciones, pero libre... Ahora podría estudiar lo que quisiese sin mis padres obligándome a nada, podría estudiar cualquier cosa, y podía pagarlo yo por mi mismo...

Tal vez era hora ya de plantearse qué estudiar de verdad, si seguir en economía, que era donde estaba o meterme en algo que de verdad quisiese, artes, tal vez... o Gastronomía, eso sonaba más a mi estilo, o incluso tal vez alguna filología o literatura, o música, que era mi ilusión aunque era muy caso, esas eran mis pasiones ocultas... Pero por una vez estaba dispuesto a elegir y disfrutar lo que hacía, después de todo es de lo que tendré que vivir en un futuro, no siempre podré vivir del club.

Me pregunté si Sehun me ayudaría a escoger una buena carrera y una universidad decente... tal vez Baek y Kyung podrían ayudarme también, incluso mi amo actual, JiYong... tal vez podría pedirle su opinión, ya en breves comenzaría la universidad de nuevo, y ya tocaba elegir, literal, tendría que hacer la inscripción nada más volver de esta semana con GD, ya no había tanto tiempo, así que decidido me propuse al día siguiente preguntarle a JiYong, y cuando viese al resto también, era mi futuro en juego y estaba seguro de que me ayudarían, si no me daba prisa, eso sí, me tocaría esperar un año entero a que se volviesen a abrir las inscripciones.

Cuando me metí en la cama de mi cuarto, por que JiYong no quería mi compañía por esa noche, me paré a pensar de nuevo en todo un poco por encima, y la imagen de Sehun se me vino a la cabeza. No pude sino comparar las experiencias sexuales de GD y Sehun, para ver si eso resolvía el caos que era mi cabeza en esos momentos, aun así, no sirvió para nada, solo para ponerme terriblemente caliente a pesar de haber tenido un encuentro sexual hacía tan poco tiempo.

Sehun fue el que llenó mi cabeza mientras mi miembro se hinchaba, cerré mis ojos y empecé a recordar como se sentía su tacto sobre mi cuerpo, añorándolo, extrañándolo, y llevé una de mis manos a mi polla. Estaba dura y caliente, y, olvidándome de la norma de no tocarme empecé a mover mi mano sobre ella, el no tenía por que enterarse, sabía ser silencioso.

Cuando me di cuenta de que mi mano no iba a ser suficiente chupé tres de mis dedos, y los dirigí a mi entrada insertando dos sin miramientos, sabía que con un poco de dolor lograría venirme mucho antes que sin él, era una cosa que me había costado aceptar, pero era muy masoquista en verdad. Me introduje un tercero rápidamente y empecé a estirarme, quité mi mano de mi pilla y empecé a pellizcarme con fuerza en los lugares que sabía dolían más y más disfrutaría, consiguiendo justo lo que buscaba. Introduje además un cuarto dedo sin lubricar en mi entrada, era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero no podía evitarlo, quería mas y más, y estirarme yo solo no era suficiente, necesitaba pasarme un poco de lo habitual, tener dolor, como estaba sintiendo en esos momentos en los que ya empezaba a sentir ese cosquilleo en mi estómago, haciéndome deshacerme poco a poco, reteniendo todos los gemidos que se querían escapar de mi boca, hasta que me vine violentamente sobre mi pecho.

Me limpié con rapidez y me deshice de cualquier prueba de lo que había hecho, y me fui a dormir, sentí que mañana sería un día largo. 


	11. Inestable

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente me dolía todo, sobre todo el culo y, joder, mucho, tal vez ayer habíamos exagerado un poco, solo esperaba que con una aspirina se me pasase o para la fiesta iba a estar muy incómodo. Volví a despertar entre besos y dulces palabras, derritiéndome en sus brazos, me podría acostumbrar a esta forma de despertar, y a él, a su preciosa sonrisa y sus caricias dulces. Hoy como íbamos a salir me eligió él el outfit, algo casual, unos vaqueros negros rotos en los muslos que se me ajustaban muchísimo y una sudadera roja bastante grande que me hacía ver más infantil que de costumbre, pero él lo eligió y era ciertamente cómodo, aunque me obligó a volver a usar ropa interior femenina...

Desayunamos como el día anterior, pero él no trabajaba hoy e íbamos a ir de compras para esa noche. Por esa razón no tuvimos otra ronda de sexo desenfrenado tras el desayuno, aunque estuvimos a punto, que decir, el hombre era una provocación andante, con esa mirada y esa sonrisa...

Aun así, al final conseguimos salir de casa para ir de compras, nos subimos en uno de sus coches de lujo, que si no me equivoco era un BMW de última generación... bueno, eso supuse porque yo de coches no sabía nada... JiYong iba vestido tal y como él era, como el idol extravagante que era, y, ¿qué decir? se veía increíble. Condujo el con rapidez por carreteras que no reconocía, hasta llegar a un centro comercial, que ya solo desde fuera se veía carísimo. Al llegar paramos a la entrada y JiYong le dio las llaves a un chaval par que le aparcase él el coche, otro símbolo de lo caro que debía ser el lugar... GD me guió por el lugar con una mano en mi cintura, y recorrimos muchísimas tiendas en las que todo el viaje se basó prácticamente en el dándome ropa par que yo me probase... y el precio de cada cosa que me daba era bestial... y compró muchísima ropa, también para el pero se debió dejar muchísimo dinero en mi...

Entre todo lo que compramos me llevó a una tienda específica donde ordenó que me hiciesen un traje a medida, para esa misma mañana, y me quedé anonadado, ¿eso era posible? pero sinceramente ya no me cuestioné nada con este hombre, no me dejó replicar en ningún momento el precio diciéndome que en verdad esto eran baratijas solo y pagó todo con su tarjeta negra.

Cuando ya se me estaban muriendo las piernas de tanto andar, y yo daba gracias a la pastilla de esta mañana por que andar con el dolor de lo de ayer habría sido imposible, decidió que pararíamos a comer antes de ir a recoger el traje para luego irnos a casa a prepararnos, aunque la fiesta era a las 9 y todavía era la 1, no entendía la prisa, pero él me miró levantando una ceja y me dijo que aún no habíamos pasado por el peluquero.

\- ¿Es necesario? -Le dije ya preocupado por tanto gasto de dinero- No tienes que gastar tanto en mi

-Claro que lo es- Dijo- Esta noche tu y yo seremos los más atractivos de la fiesta, y la gente, aunque se enamore de ti sabrá que eres mío, y todo lo mío viste bien y está siempre perfecto.

Entonces lo comencé a pensar todo desde otro punto de vista, él era una figura reconocida mundialmente, siempre bien vestido y perfecto, no podía ser visto con una persona como yo, que apenas se vestía de forma decente... Era lógico que me arreglase para no quedar en ridículo, tenía que estar aparentemente a su altura, al menos un poco... no que nunca lo fuese a estar de verdad, así que al menos en apariencia...

Cuando entramos en el peluquero me temí de todo, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a ir a lugares tan refinados y lo máximo que me arreglaba era ir cada cierto tiempo al peluquero para que me recortase las puntas y así poder ver por qué el flequillo siempre me acababa tapando los ojos, pero solo con ver la mirada del peluquero de este establecimiento sobre mí me asusté y mucho, me daba miedo cualquier cosa que me pudiese hacer en el pelo, y así fue... Salí de allí tras varias horas con el pelo rubio claro con un peinado bastante bonito, a mi parecer, donde dejaba solo parte de mi frente al aire y estaba estilizado con la raya a un lado, me sentía hasta atractivo, y por las miradas calientes que GD me estaba dedicando supe que a él también le estaba gustando mi nuevo look... Ojalá no tuviésemos la fiesta esa noche y simplemente pudiésemos follar como conejos, pero la verdad es que me moría de ganas de la fiesta, después de todo allí podría ver a Kyungsoo y a Sehun y ya se me estaba haciendo extraño no verlos, y eso que solo habían pasado un par de días, pero ciertamente ya estaba casi a la mitad de mi estancia con GD, solo me quedaban otros 4 días, y hoy ya era el tercero de los 7 que estaría bajo su cuidado.

Cuando acabamos ambos en la peluquería, él se había retocado el tinte, pasamos a por mí traje a la tienda y nos lo dio de nuevo sorprendiéndome por cómo era posible que me lo hiciesen a medida perfecto en tan poco tiempo, y luego, volvimos a casa donde, dios sabe cómo, ya estaban todas las bolsas con la ropa colocadas en sus respectivos lugares, y eso que yo juraría que habíamos salido solos... Bueno, me tenía que acostumbrar ya a esas cosas, ya que los sirvientes de JiYong aparecían y desaparecían de la nada.

-Vístete ya bebé que ahora vendrá el estilista a maquillarnos- Me dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios

Entré en el cuarto y vi colocado sobre la cama el traje. Era muy clásico, negro entero, pero de una tela que se notaba era muy cara y delicada, tenía terciopelo en las solapas y en los puños de las mangas y lo iba a combinar con un chaleco azul muy oscuro por debajo y una camisa blanca pulcra, todo de la mayor calidad posible.

Me vestí rápidamente y justo cuando acababa de abotonarme la camisa entró JiYong en el cuarto con una corbata a juego con la chaqueta en la mano. Se paró en la puerta y me miró de arriba a abajo mientras abrochaba el ultimo botón y me ponía el chaleco, pero me detuvo tomándome de la mano y empotrándome contra la pared para luego besarme de forma acalorada. Subí mis manos por su espalda, pero conseguí contenerme de agarrarle del pelo ya que estropearía el peinado y no era plan por lo que le agarré del cuello solo para hacer que el beso fuese aún más demandante y caliente. Cuando el oxígeno, para variar, se hizo necesario se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos, haciéndome mirarle y perderme de nuevo en la intensidad y profundidad de su mirada, que enviaba miles de corrientes eléctricas por mi columna vertebral.

-Te ves jodidamente apetecible, y ni siquiera te han maquillado- Dijo entonces colocándome la corbata en el cuello- Eres perfecto, como yo, y eres mío, solo mío bebé...

Me volvió a besar y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar de forma sumisa, adorando el sabor de sus labios contra los míos y la agresividad con la que su lengua se abría paso en mi boca, haciéndome desear más y más de este hombre, que en tan pocos días ya se había metido en mi mente, su personalidad era tan demandante y posesiva que una parte di mi, la más sumisa, lo ansiaba y adoraba, y quería mucho más, mientras que la parte más racional de mí me instaba a alejarme para no caer más profundo en sus redes.

Nos separamos y terminó el de colocarme bien el traje sin dejarme hacer nada, haciéndome sentir como un niño pequeño al que tienen que vestir porque no sabe hacerlo solo. Ji Yong estaba fantástico también, con su traje parecido al mío, pero en azul, con el chaleco en negro, también hecho a medida, con su rolex plateado en la muñeca y esa sonrisa tan jodidamente provocativa y orgullosa que siempre llevaba allá a donde iba. Me sentía tan poco a su lado, por muy bien vestido que estuviese, y muy arreglado que me hubiese dejado, seguía sintiendo que no era más que un barato intento de lo increíblemente brillante y despampanante que era este hombre, por eso, más allá de lo que indicaba el contrato, me dejaba hacer tan sumisamente por él, porque si él quería que yo fuese su muñeco debía serlo, porque él era todo lo que yo nunca jamás seré y podría haber sido, yo no brillaba ni una milésima de todo lo que el brillaba.

Me tomó de la mano y ambos bajamos al salón donde nos esperaba un estilista que nos maquilló a ambos, haciéndome sentir como un cantante de Kpop, nunca me había maquillado anteriormente, bueno, Baek me había maquillado para los shows del pub, pero tampoco demasiado, solo lo justo y necesario. Cuando acabaron con nosotros me sentí completamente como una persona diferente, y, además, ya se estaba acercando la hora de irnos a la fiesta, y los nervios me carcomían, ¿sería capaz de comportarme bien? ¿Estaría a la altura de las expectativas de JiYong? ¿Me abandonaría esta noche? ¿Haré el ridículo? Se me estaba cerrando el estómago de los nervios, y debían ser muy obvios por que JiYong se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo, mirándome con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Respira bebé- Me dijo- Todo va a ir bien, tu amigo Baek irá con Chanyeol, y Kyungsoo con Kai, y si no me equivoco Sehun vendrá con Suga para que no te sientas solo... aunque no creo que les necesites, te quedarás conmigo todo el rato.

Intenté calmarme, pero conseguí lo contrario y comencé a temblar, temí comportarme mal y que Sehun se enfadase también, y la presencia de Chanyeol con Baek no me relajaba tanto, si lo hacía por la presencia de Baek, pero que viniesen juntos significaba que se estaban volviendo a ver... y eso significaba peligro... Me temblaron las piernas y GD me obligó a sentarme sosteniendo mi peso en todo momento.

\- ¡Cálmate! - Me dijo con su voz dominante y mi cuerpo por inercia respondió a esa voz- Quiero que te quedes conmigo hoy en todo momento y me obedezcas, ya está, responde.

-Si amo- Dije de forma sumisa.

-Así me gusta, nos vamos bebé- Dijo y me tomó fuerte de la mano- Esta noche vamos a arrasar.

Bajamos al garaje y nos subimos en el BMW negro, el coche más elegante de todos los que tenía, esta vez sin chofer ni nada, solo él y yo, él como mi sexy conductor y yo de copiloto.

El camino no fue muy largo y llegamos al lugar rápidamente, era impresionante la majestuosidad del lugar, lo elegante y caro de todo, era fascinante el lujo. A la entrada un muchacho tomó las llaves del coche y lo llevó a aparcar, entrando entonces él y yo a la fiesta tomados de la mano, yo repitiendo en mi mente como mantra que me debía relajar y cumplir con las expectativas de GD, para que no me echase y no avergonzar a Sehun.

Nada más entrar GD comenzó a saldar a la gente con una gran sonrisa, aunque yo no levanté los ojos del suelo, manteniendo una postura sumisa en todo momento, solo saludando y hablando cuando Ji me lo indicaba. Me sorprendí enormemente cuando JiYong me presentó como su novio y me daba besos fugaces de vez en cuando, haciéndome perder extrañamente los nervios, cada beso que me daba me relajaba más, y varias veces me pregunté si no me estaría drogando o algo, pero él siempre tenía ese efecto en mí.

De repente sentía Ji tensarse y pararse, y vi a dos personas pararse frente a nosotros, confuso levanté la cabeza para saber quiénes eran, sin perder de todo la sumisión, pero permitiéndome saber a quienes nos enfrentábamos.

-Hola muñeco- Escuche una voz grave del más alto-Hola JiYong, no sabía que este pequeño estaba contigo, LuHan, salúdales.

-Buenas noches- Dijo suavemente y JiYong me obligó suavemente a perder un poco de mi posición sumisa para ponerme como si estuviese a su altura, siendo su igual más que el simple esclavo que era. Sentí un enorme escalofrío cuando vi que era Kris, y el otro LuHan, no me esperaba encontrármelos de verdad, y menos viendo lo tenso que estaba GD, parecía un perro rabioso a punto de saltar.

-Hola Kris- Dijo Ji con altanería- No diré que me alegro de verte aquí porque no lo hago, pero al menos me alegro de que tengas controlado a ese niño, no lo quiero ver cerca de mi chico.

-Lu estuvo un poco rebelde- Dijo con tranquilidad y una suave y fría risa- Pero ya ha recuperado su buena forma de ser, ahora es un niño bien educado y responsable. Y no te preocupes, a tu pequeño no se acercará, aunque si me lo dejas para que le enseñe yo un poquito estaría muy bien.

-No gracias- Dijo JiYong- Ya está perfectamente enseñado, es un chico increíble, ah, y es mío, y yo lo mío no se lo dejo a nadie.

-No lo es- Dijo Luhan en un susurro sorprendiendo a todos, y los dos dominantes le miraron con muy mala cara, pero él siguió- Él es mío, será mío, yo debo enseñarle.

Me recorrió un escalofrío por la columna, una extraña mezcla entre placer, cosa que no entendí, aunque teniendo mis ansias porque me dominen lo desestimé, y luego miedo, mucho miedo, quería huir de ahí, y de él, y me agarré con más fuerza a JiYong, quien se colocó levemente delante mío, como símbolo de protección.

-LuHan- Dijo Kris de pronto con seriedad, y eso sí que me dio miedo- Esto no es lo que yo te he enseñado, y me decepciona mucho, me temo que ya no nos vamos a quedar más hoy, tu y yo nos vamos, te tengo que castigar, y esto se o voy a informar a tu jefe, esto ya es demasiado.

LuHan se removió en el sitio e hizo el amago de moverse para agarrarme, pero de repente Kris sacó un mando del bolsillo y pulso uno de los botones, haciendo que LuHan ahogase un grito y cayese de rodillas al suelo, llamando la atención de la gente a nuestro alrededor. JiYong se giró y miró a Kris muy seriamente.

-Aléjalo de mi niño y de mí, o no volverá a vivir- Dijo con voz tétrica- O deshazte de él, acabas de comprobar que ni siquiera tu estricto entrenamiento sirve con él.

Dicho esto, nos fuimos, aunque no pude evitar mirar hacia atrás y ver como Kris había levantado a Luhan bruscamente del suelo y lo sacaba del lugar, pero nadie parecía muy perturbado por ello, al parecer acostumbrados a Kris y sus chicos. Pero Ji estaba enfadado y tiraba con prisas de mi mano, saliendo también de la sala al jardín donde con rapidez me empotó contra la pared y me besó con mucha furia y ansias de poseerme, atacando, no solo mis labios sino mi cuello dejando varias marcas de propiedad, por las que no pude evitar gemir. Me olvidé de donde estábamos y me dejé marcar besar y poseer, amaba esa sensación de ser su propiedad, sobre todo porque su mirada me hacía derretirme.

-Vamos al baño, quiero que juguemos un poco lo que queda de fiesta- Dijo dejándome respirar- Vamos a entrenar tu aguante.

No sé de dónde le salió la repentina necesidad de jugar conmigo en una fiesta de alta clase social en la que si no tenía cuidado podía humillarle, pero el simplemente me condujo hasta el baño y me metió con él en uno de los cubículos, obligándome a bajarme los pantalones y los calzoncillos. No me dejó ver lo que hacía, pero escuché como rasgaba un sobre de lubricante y luego sentí dos de sus dedos colándose en mi entrada, haciéndome ahogar un fuerte gemido. No se entretuvo mucho y me dilató solo un par de minutos, lo justo para introducir un pequeño juguete en mi interior, sí, me metió un pequeño vibrador y yo me estaba muriendo ya de la excitación y anticipación.

-Voy a llevar el control en el bolsillo- Me dijo mientras me subía los pantalones- Cuando menos te lo esperes lo voy a encender, y tú no puedes hacer nada para que la gente sepa lo que está pasando, te correrás cuando yo lo diga.

-Si amo- Le dije casi gimiendo por su cercanía, y habiendo tenido que pensar en algo traumante para bajar la excitación que me había dejado.

Salimos a la sala dados de la mano, como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero esta vez conmigo andando de forma más natural y menos sumisa por orden suya quien alegó que esa noche no era tanto de amo y maestro sino de que simplemente yo le pertenecía. Caminamos por la sala saludando a todos los conocidos de JiYong, que no eran para nada pocos y luego nos acercamos a una de las mesas que había con canapés y nos sentamos a escuchar algo de la música que tocaban y a descansar los pies. En ese momento alguien más se sentó al frente y no pude sino sonreír, sin darme cuenta del ceño fruncido de GD, eran Sehun y Suga.

-Hola JiYong- Dijo sonriendo a mi amo- Hola Minnie, ¿qué tal todo?

-Hola Sehun- Dijo Ji- Va todo bien, aunque debo destacar que acabamos de tener un leve encontronazo con LuHan

Tanto Sehun como Suga se tensaron y comenzaron a mirar alrededor en la sala

\- ¿LuHan está aquí? - Preguntó Suga, él no era un sumiso normalmente, así que, aunque había venido acompañando a Sehun como sumiso, que era la temática de la fiesta, no tenía por qué seguir tanto la normativa como el resto

-Ya se fue, Kris y él se fueron después de hablar con nosotros- Dijo JiYong bastante cabreado aun- El chino loco ese no paraba de decir que MI Xiumin era suyo, a Kris no le hizo nada de gracia.

\- ¿Lo castigó en público? - Preguntó Sehun con una sonrisa levemente sádica, cosa que me sorprendió bastante, no creí que le odiase tanto

-No exactamente, pero parecía que lo tiene con un collar de chip y le dio una descarga bastante fuerte, se cayó al suelo del shock y luego Kris se lo llevó a rastras- Dijo GD obviamente contento con el castigo humillante.

La cara de Sehun fue también de satisfacción ante esa noticia, pero Suga puso una leve mueca de dolor, como quien ya ha sufrido ese aparato. Entre Sehun y Ji hablaban mucho mientras Suga con gestos me intentaba sonsacar quien me gustaba más, si Sehun o JiYong, yo mientras tanto me sonrojaba y los miraba de reojo, quedándome empanado en las caras de ambos, pero sobre todo en la de Sehun, en quien había pensado tanto últimamente, pero ahora con GD ya no estaba seguro de nada.

JiYong se debió percatar de mi mirada a Sehun por que encendió el vibrador dentro de mi causando que casi gritase, Dios, se sentía demasiado bien. Retiré mi mirada de Sehun y la centré en mi amo quien hablaba calmadamente, pero yo estaba bastante rojo ya, calentándome por segundos ante la vibración de ese pequeño bicho en mi interior, que, además, al estar sentado casi rozaba mi próstata y se sentía demasiado bien.

Suga me miraba muy curioso, y a la vez se le veía divertido por mi evidente sonrojo.

-Xiumin, ¿estás bien? - Me preguntó Sehun de pronto a lo que yo me sonrojé aún más- Te veo demasiado rojo.

Miré a GD para que me diese permiso para hablar y a la vez me calmaba con la esperanza de no tartamudear al intentar hablar, Ji me dio permiso con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y me giré para mirar a Sehun y abrir la boca, lo que no contaba era con que JiYong subiría la intensidad del vibrador y tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no gemir en voz alta.

-Estoy bien- Logré decir- Solo tengo un poco de calor.

-Le llevaré a tomar un poco el aire- Dijo Ji de pronto levantándose y tomándome de la mano para que hiciese lo mismo, y así agarrarme de las caderas como marca de posesividad. De reojo vi a Suga reírse y a su vez a Sehun poner una cara extraña entre enojo y preocupación, pero mi mente no estaba por la labor de colaborar, sobre todo ahora que habíamos comenzado a andar y el aparato se movía más en mi interior haciendo que me tuviese que morder las mejillas para evitar gemir en voz alta. Salimos al jardín y andamos a una zona en la que apenas había gente para que nadie nos molestase ni escuchase.

\- ¿Qué te pasa bebe? - Me dijo al oído sugerentemente mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mis nalgas- No crees que puedas aguantar más?

-Amo por favor- Le rogué, me sentía ya casi en el límite, y la vergüenza de que podrían haberme descubierto me calentó aún mas

-No bebé- Me dijo y me mordió con mucha fuerza la oreja, casi haciéndome daño, aunque lo disfrutaría...- Eres mío y aun así te quedaste mirando a Sehun... que desobediente, debo castigarte, y que mejor manera que la de ahora.

-No amo por favor, haré lo que sea en casa- Le rogué, me daba demasiada vergüenza y no podía ya más, él había comenzado a masturbarme sobre la ropa- Por favor amo... haré lo que sea.

-No sé... -Dijo él- Pero creo que esta vez cederé, solo con tal de que no se repita, vamos al baño de nuevo.

Me tomó de la cintura y soportó la mayor parte de mi peso puesto que apenas me mantenía en pie, el muy amable había vuelto a subir la intensidad, no sé si conscientemente, pero yo ya veía todo borroso del placer y jadeaba suavemente intentando no gemir. Entramos en el cubículo de minusválidos que era más grande y dejé caer todo mi peso sobre él mientras que JiYong soltaba mis pantalones y ropa interior y me la bajaba comenzando a tocarme directamente y moviendo el vibrador de mi interior para meterse él directamente. Contuve mis gemidos lo máximo que pude, pero tenerlo a él en mi interior moviéndose con tanta fuerza me tenía al punto de perder la cabeza. Fue sexo duro y rápido, y se acabó corriendo en mi interior mientras yo me corría en mi mano y salpicaba el retrete donde me estaba apoyando a duras penas. No puedo negar que me encantó, pero al salirse el de mi interior con prisas tuvo que coger papel y limpiarme pues su semen goteaba por mis piernas y no queríamos manchar el traje.

Después de que él me limpiara bien y, gracias al cielo, no me volviese a colocar el vibrador, nos arreglamos para no dejar rastro de lo que había pasado y volvimos a la fiesta. El salón estaba mucho más lleno de gente por lo que supuse que habíamos estado un largo rato entretenidos en el baño, y yo desde entonces llevaba un sonrojo permanente. Volvimos a la mesa donde Suga y Sehun hablaban animadamente, y nos sentamos ahí, pero a los pocos minutos GD se excusó.

-Debo ir a saludar a un par de compañeros de trabajo- Miró a Sehun seriamente- Lo dejo en tus manos un rato, recuerda que es mío.

-Lo cuidaré más que mi vida-Dijo serio Sehun

Miré entonces a JiYong irse, un poco confuso porque no entendía muy bien por qué se había ido, pero rápidamente volví mi mirada a Sehun y Suga.

\- ¿Que tal todo con él? - Me preguntó Sehun- ¿Te trata bien?

-Si- Le dije con sinceridad y una suave sonrisa- Me trata muy bien y es muy amable.

-Me alegro- dijo suspirando- Con lo ególatra que es me temí que te estuviese haciendo daño o algo.

-Solo es un poco posesivo- Le dije- Pero no lo veo demasiado mal, al final de esta semana yo volveré al pub y tendré que inscribirme a la universidad

-Es cierto- Dijo Suga- ¿Que vas a hacer al final? ¿Media matrícula? ¿matrícula completa? ¿Qué carrera?

-Lo tengo que pensar bien esta semana, iba a pediros opinión sobre el tema...-Dije tímidamente- Sobre todo a Sehun y a Kyungsoo que son los que están yendo activamente a la universidad.

-Kyungsoo está aquí también- Dijo Sehun entonces- Mira, ahí esté, viene con Kai hacia aquí, Baek también debe estar por llegar. Es mejor que lo hablemos cuando vuelvas.

-Minnie- Dijo Kyungsoo casi saltando a mis brazos al verme, pero simplemente abrazándome suavemente ya que su daddy iba detrás suyo- Te he echado de menos, esta semana Baek ha estado insoportable.

No me sorprendí ante eso, Baek era muy hablador y yo le servía como desahogo constante y se la pasaba hablando todo el día. Me imaginé que al no estar yo para escucharle habría estado dándole la tabarra a Kyung, que no tenía ni un décimo de la paciencia que yo tenía.

-Solo quedan cuatro días más y volveré- Le dije y luego saludé a Kai e hice una reverencia suave- Buenas tardes Kai

-Hola Xiumin- Me respondió y se unió a la conversación- Soy testigo de lo insoportable que ha estado ese pequeño, la verdad es que no me imaginé que tendría que llamar a Sehun para conseguir que me dejase a Kyungsoo libre por las noches.

\- Sin ti se aburre mucho- Afirmó Sehun- Además Chanyeol volvió justo el día que te fuiste al saber de la fiesta de hoy, posponiendo sus negocios y se llevó a Baek ayer por lo que además de insoportable ha estado un tanto raro.

-pero... ¿no se iba una semana entera? - Le pregunté- Pensé que el vendría hoy contigo precisamente por eso.

-No, pospuso las reuniones- Dijo Kai- La fiesta de esta noche es para mostrar la mercancía, lamento tener que usar ese término, y en un rato habrá una pequeña exhibición de algunos dominantes con sus sumisos, Chanyeol todos los años se ha presentado con Baekhyun, supongo que este año no se lo iba a perder.

Esa información sí que me sorprendió más, y sinceramente tenía ya ganas de ver a Baek para saber qué tal se encontraba, pero parecía que tendría que esperar más para verle puesto que no había ni rastro de él por la sala.

-Sehun- Le dije de pronto, recordando lo de antes- ¿No es Seunghyun, el organizador de la fiesta, uno de los que estaban en mi lista?

-Sí- Dijo suavemente- Es además uno de los mejores amigos de tu amo, con muchas parafilias ya de paso, es un dominante ejemplar al que mi tío manda muchos de los muchachos nuevos cuando empiezan, junto con Kris, es un buen tipo, pero como todos, tiene sus desequilibrios. Entrenó a D.O, ¿no es así?

-Sí- Dijo el aludido- No es un mal tipo, me enseñó todo lo que tuve que saber, pero no encajamos para nada, él siempre era capaz de sacarme de mis casillas, le gusta humillar psicológicamente en momentos inoportunos.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- Dijo Suga de pronto señalándonos a mi GD y a otro hombre que supuse era Seunghyun.

-Hola bebé- Me dijo Ji levantándome y besándome en los labios con posesividad y sus manos en mi cintura- Te presentó a TOP un gran amigo mío, también conocido como Seunghyun, también es un dom del club.

-Encantado- le dije educadamente con una reverencia

-Eres un niño hermoso- Dijo- Lastima que seas de JiYong, yo también quería estar contigo, pero no me meto en la propiedad de mis amigos-

JiYong se rio suavemente y vi que tenían ambos dos una sonrisa un tanto siniestra de complicidad. Bajé mi mirada al suelo y entonces vi a un chaval de rodillas al lado de TOP en posición de reposo.

-Oh, cierto- Dijo y obligó al chico a levantarse, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de la mesa y yo- Este es Yixing, aunque se le conoce como Lay, es mi niño hasta finales de esta semana, traído desde china y próximo chico del club, mercancía de calidad.

Sehun le miraba intrigado, era un chico no muy bajo, más bien más alto que yo, de pelo negro y piel muy pálida con dos hoyuelos preciosos en sus mejillas, ojos ensoñadores y una sonrisa increíblemente dulce, un baby boy completamente perfecto al parecer.

-Menuda pieza- Se metió Kai en la conversación- ¿Dices que va a trabajar en el pub?

-Así es, el jefe me mandó a buscarlo a China y entrenarlo- Respondió conociendo a Kai obviamente- El chico le contactó desde allí conociendo este pub gracias a la bestia indomable LuHan.

-No hables de ese niñato- Le advirtió GD- Hoy no ha sido un buen día con él

-Lo sé, lo siento- Dijo TOP- Pero os aseguro que este chico no tiene nada que ver en personalidad con ese, este niño es un baby boy profesional, ya tenía experiencia antes de venir conmigo.

-Bueno- Dijo Kai entonces- ¿Os parece si los dom nos sentamos aquí al lado a hablar de negocios y dejamos a estos bebés conocerse mejor?

-Está bien- Dijo Ji y me besó con ansias- Si necesitas algo avísame de inmediato

Nos sentamos entonces todos en la mesa y Suga se debatió entre ir con los dom, ya que él normalmente era uno, pero al final se quedó ya que esta vez había venido como sumiso de Sehun.

-Así que... Dijo Kyungsoo- ¿Vas a venir al pub? Lay, ¿no?

\- Si- Dijo en un coreano que se notaba un poco malo- Necesitaba salir de mi país y ya que este es mi único trabajo fue una oferta tentadora.

-Entonces...- Dije tímidamente- ¿Viniste por LuHan?

-LuHan me dio la idea- Dijo rápidamente- Pero no nos llevamos bien, lo contrario en verdad, ese chico está mal de la cabeza

Después de esto soltó varios insultos en chino que obviamente no entendí, pero me sorprendió el odio con el que habló de Luhan y me pregunté si no sería porque allí hizo lo mismo que aquí.

-Allí también trabajaba para conocer a gente con la que escapar- Pregunté sin darme cuenta de que lo hacía en voz alta

-Sí- Dijo tajante- Y allí las cosas no van tan bien como aquí, aquí entráis por voluntad, allí éramos vendidos, se escapó con tres chicos, y ahora están muertos, pero el sigue vivo aquí y no es justo, por su culpa murieron mis amigos.

\- ¿Y cómo conseguiste huir tú aquí? - Preguntó Suga

-Me compró vuestro jefe de aquí con la promesa de que le devolvería hasta el último centavo- Respondió- Además, vine aquí para saber dónde está Luhan y que se lo lleven de vuelta ahí.  
  



	12. Castigos

La mayor parte de la fiesta la acabamos pasando así, separados en dos mesas, nosotros conociendo poco a poco más a Yixing y el resto supongo que hablando de negocios, o quien sabía... pero obviamente, de lo poco que conocía a GD, sabía que no iba a tener que esperar mucho más para que me sacase de ese lugar, sobre todo porque no paraba de mirarme de reojo y de tensarse cada vez que alguien de los de la mesa me tocaba un mínimo. sabía que él era muy posesivo, pero a veces me llegaba a sorprender de lo mucho que controlaba la gente con la que me relacionaba, y si bien no me parecía normal, no me preocupaba, más bien me daba una extraña sensación de seguridad, la misma que Sehun me daba al controlar con quien podía yo estar y con quien no. Eso tal vez era un poco descuidado por mi parte, pero me había acostumbrado a ello, y era difícil salir ya de esa costumbre y más cuando ahora estaba solo con una persona, si, solo llevaba un par de días con él, pero JiYong era lo suficiente controlador como para que esos días se sintiesen como semanas o meses.

JiYong se acabó levantando y tomándome de la cintura me llevó con él por la sala hasta la pista de baile donde había múltiples parejas bailando, Yixing, o como nos dijo que le llamásemos, Lay, estaba junto con TOP también tras nosotros. Yo me dejaba llevar por GD como buen sumiso, pero internamente, y con discreción, miraba a mi alrededor en busca de Baekhyun, o de Chanyeol en su defecto, simplemente dejando que mi cuerpo se moviese de forma mecánica en brazos de Ji.

-No me gusta que estés distraído- Dijo GD en mi oído y lo mordió con discreción haciendo que tuviese que ahogar un gemido- Solo yo debería estar ocupando tu mente

-Lo lamento amo- Le dije entre suaves jadeos- Me preocupaba mi compañero Baek al que no he visto y venía con Chanyeol

-No te preocupes por ellos- Me dijo en susurros- Están aquí ambos, tu compañero está a salvo, sin marcas de ahogamiento ni nada, Chanyeol no le ha hecho nada.

-...como...-Le intenté preguntar, ¿Cómo es que sabía todo eso?

-Conozco bien a Chanyeol, trabaja con algunos de mis colegas- Me dijo- Además una vez coincidí con Baek en el pub, aunque la verdad es que él no es nada en comparación contigo y tu belleza.

Me calmé de inmediato entonces, el peso de sus palabras calmando mi mente como el mejor ungüento aromático, Baek estaba bien, y él lo sabía por qué era conocido de Chanyeol, y aunque se había acostado con Baek una vez no lo prefería a él, sino a mí. En ese momento detuve mis pensamientos, ¿me importaba que Ji me prefiriera a mí antes que a Baek? Él y yo no éramos más que contratante y empleado, sí, yo era su propiedad completa durante esa semana, pero no había nada más allá de eso.

-Estás demasiado distraído bebé- Me dijo llamando mi atención- ¿Que está carcomiendo esa cabecita tuya? ¿O estás ya cansado?

-No, no- Dije rápidamente- Estoy bien, no volverá a pasar amo

Él me sonrió dulcemente y seguimos bailando durante un buen rato bien pegados, hasta que apareció TOP acompañado de Lay a nuestro lado.

-Ji Yong-Le dijo- Mi niño y yo nos vamos a ir ya a casa, hablamos mañana para lo que comentamos ayer, ¿vale?

-Claro, nosotros también nos iremos en nada- Dijo mi amo- ¿Hablaste con Park?

-Habla tu con el- Dijo el más alto- No tengo ganas de verle la cara después del último acuerdo

-Está bien- Dijo GD suspirando- Mañana hablamos entonces

Se fueron rápidamente y Ji me tomó de la mano y andamos por toda la sala hasta encontrar a Chanyeol y Baek sentados en uno de los sofás, bueno, Chanyeol sentado en el sofá y Baek arrodillado a su lado en el suelo, a estas horas en la fiesta solo quedaban gente presumiendo de sumisos, incluso, un par de mesas por ahí estaba Sehun con Suga en el suelo y Kai lo mismo con D.O, aunque ellos estaban hablando más animadamente.

-Park- Dijo GD- Tenemos que hablar

Se sentó mi amo en el sofá y tomé la misma posición de Baek, quien me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa suave que le devolví, era muy relajante poderle ver bien sin marcas de Chanyeol en su cuerpo, ¿tal vez exageraba con mi preocupación? yo no lo sentía así, Baek ya era una persona excesivamente cercana a mí, le tenía mucho cariño y amor, los eventos de aquella noche que nos tocamos y enrollamos me hizo quererle más de lo que pensaba. GD y Chanyeol hablaban en susurros entre ellos y Chanyeol parecía un poco intimidado por Ji, cosa que me sorprendió, después de todo Chanyeol tenía una imagen mucho más intimidante que la de mi Ji. Se notaba un tema serio por el tono que usaba Ji y sinceramente me gustaría haber entendido de que se trataba, pero antes de decir nada GD se levantó y le miró mal, yo me levanté a su lado.

-Park, es tu última oportunidad- Dijo mi amo- Ni Seunghyun ni yo vamos a pasarte una sola más, estás al borde del abismo, así que o dejas de jugar y comienzas a trabajar o te olvidas de todo.

-Mañana estaré en la reunión- Respondió Chanyeol- Llevaré toda la documentación que recogí en el último viaje, pero no puedo asegurar nada de los resultados, alguien más se está metiendo en esto y no me deja acceder a la información.

-Ya sabemos quién es- Dijo mi amo- Y no te preocupes por él, nosotros le vamos a forzar a dar la cara a finales de esta semana, vendrá al pub cuando acaben los contratos de la subasta y allí hablaremos con él.

\- ¿Como se llama? - Preguntó seriamente- Dime quien es, no quiero ir sin prepararme

\- Es tu querido amigo- Respondió Ji- Lo conoces muy bien, su nombre en estos mundos es Suho

Chanyeol se quedó con la boca abierta pero rápidamente dejó su shock de lado retomando su postura y Ji me tomó de la mano sacándome de ahí, hasta la entrada donde esperamos a que nos trajesen el coche.

No me dijo nada durante todo ese tiempo, pero mantuvo su mano en mi cintura de forma posesiva y con bastante fuerza, casi haciéndome daño, algo debía estar pasando por su cabeza, pero no me podía permitir preguntárselo, eso no era una actitud apropiada para un sumiso, solo debía esperar a que él me lo dijese si quería por voluntad propia.

-Nada más llegar a casa quiero que te desnudes y me esperes en la cama- Me dijo con tono autoritario

-Si amo- Dije bajando la cabeza, esta vez no sentía tanto esa excitación de anticipación, sino más bien un cierto temor me recorría, puesto que le veía con demasiada ira contenida, y eso nunca era nada bueno, pero ahí estaba yo precisamente para ayudarle a estar bien en todo momento, par que él pudiese liberarse, aunque fuese a costa de mi bienestar físico.

Subimos al coche en silencio, un silencio tenso y cargado de la ira de Ji, una ira que no llegaba a comprender a que se debía, pero no iba a decir nada, debía ser un buen sumiso, antes nos lo habíamos pasado también en la fiesta con los juegos, y todo había sido tan refrescante... pero ahora tenía miedo. Nada más llegar él se subió a su despacho y yo fui a la habitación y me quité la ropa colocándome en la cama de rodillas en posición de reposo mirando al suelo, temeroso y en parte ansioso, por ahora no había tenido ninguna mala experiencia con GD así que...

De repente, aunque no sabía yo bien cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí colocado, pero rápidamente se quitó la corbata y la tiró al suelo, y después su chaqueta chaleco y camisa, quedándose solo con una camiseta interior y los pantalones, venía ya sin zapatos.

Se acercó a mí con paso rápido y me tomó del cuello para besare con gran fuerza y violencia, rompiéndome el labio al morderlo con demasiada fuerza, estaba doliendo extrañamente demasiado para lo que normalmente era mi aguante, se sentía todo muy doloroso y violento, nada placentero, el beso era demasiado forzado, aunque yo intentase corresponder de la forma adecuada. después me soltó y me lanzó contra el colchón subiéndose encima de mí y besando y mordiendo mi cuello, ya creando algo de placer en este acto tan violento.

Después unió mis manos y me las colocó sobre la cabeza con una fuerza impresionante, casi cortándome la circulación de las muñecas, tomando luego unas esposas de la mesa y atándome con ellas al cabecero de la cama. Cuando ya me tuvo atado también tomó una mordaza y me la colocó, impidiéndome decir nada, y se empezó a sentir todo demasiado forzado, si él se pasaba ya no tenía yo forma de decirle que parase, no podía hablar, ni moverme, ni tenía un objeto de seguridad, ahora era un mero muñeco para satisfacerle...

Se alejó de mí y ató mis piernas también al cabecero, dejándome completamente expuesto a él, y tomo un látigo y yo me estremecí, ¿sabría controlarse? le mire con ojos llenos de miedo y él sonrió sádicamente y golpeó una primera vez, dios mío si dolía, pero se sintió bien, había golpeado uno de mis muslos, golpeó de nuevo, esta vez mucho más cerca de la ingle, y después en el estómago, dolía bastante, pero lo estaba disfrutándolo, siguió golpeándome sin descanso, llenando mi cuerpo de marcas y de heridas, porque me llegó a sacar sangre en varias zonas a las que golpeaba demasiadas veces seguidas. Tiró entonces el látigo al suelo y se soltó el pantalón, bajándoselo lo justo y necesario para sacar su erecto miembro, se sentí muy humillante todo, él vestido y yo completamente desnudo y atado, sangrando incluso, amordazado sin poder decir nada, eso era más una violación que algo consentido, pero yo le pertenecía, era algo permitido si bien no consensuado del todo. Me penetró de golpe y mi sensible trasero, de los juegos de antes y los latigazos, me ardía como el infierno, y se escuchó a medias un grito de mi parte a través de la mordaza, eso estaba rozando mi limite, me ardía todo y él no estaba siendo delicado, el comenzó a embestir sin pararse ni un segundo, mi excitación no era tan grande y sinceramente me dolía demasiado incluso para mi parte masoquista, pero él tomó mi miembro equilibrando un poco más las cosas, aunque lo único que calmaba el incesante dolor eran los golpes en la próstata, aunque sentía que tenía un desgarro, porque cada vez que se movía me recorría una corriente demasiado intensa de dolor. No sé cómo seguí manteniendo mi excitación y acabar corriéndome sin poder avisar ni contenerme más, con el siguiendo a ello, hasta que se corrió con fuerza en mi interior, y se salió. Por la colocación en la que me había dejado atado fui capaz de ver como de mi trasero derramaba una mezcla entre sangre y semen y al parecer al verlo JiYong recupero su cordura porque, con cara de horror me soltó de repente entre miles de disculpas.

-Dios, lo siento muchísimo- Me dijo- Voy a llamar a un médico bebé, me he pasado demasiado, no te muevas.

Tampoco pensé en hacerlo, solo dejé que mi cuerpo se destensase, sin moverme mucho, porque me dolía todo y fui cayendo poco a poco en la inconsciencia, o el sueño, porque se me adormecía el cuerpo del grado de dolor que sentía.

Sentí cuando llegó el doctor, pero me pesaban demasiado los parpados como para abrirlos, y simplemente me quedé con ellos cerrados.

-Esta vez te has pasado demasiado amigo- Dijo ese hombre y reconocí la voz, ¿era TOP? - Menos mal que mi bebé es doctor, si no, tendrías que haberle llevado al hospital.

-Y no veas como me alegro- Dijo mi amo mientras sentía otras manos limpiarme las heridas- Pero hablé con Chanyeol y me comentó que perdieron demasiada mercancía en aquel robo y tuvo que viajar, y al ir ahí Suho por lo visto le tiene bloqueados los accesos a la información, es vital recuperarla, pero con Suho de por medio se puede armar.

\- ¿Me puedes recordar por que confiamos en el para esa mercancía? - Pregunto Seunghyun

-No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero si es la primera vez que alguien le asalta el almacén- dijo Ji- Lo que quiero saber es el por qué Suho le tiene bloqueado, y en parte lo que me cabrea es que su falta de atención fue por que ha desarrollado un cierto interés en mi chico, con sus extraños fetiches...

\- ¿En tu chico? - Le preguntó el otro dom.- ¿No que está enamorado de Baek?

-Lo está- Le respondió- Pero ahora quiere volver a probarle, y me cabreó mucho saber que mi niño ha estado con él, por eso me he pasado hoy.

-Pues lo has dejado destrozado, ¿has visto ese desgarre? - Dijo TOP- te quedan varios días más con él, ¿te pretendes volver a acostar con él con semejante herida?

-Yo...-Dijo- Voy a cuidarlo, es mi muchacho, no sé lo que pasará mañana o los días que quedan, pero lo voy a cuidar, no como hoy.

-Lay, amor, ¿cómo está? - Preguntó TOP a su muchacho

-Se encontrará bien pronto- Dijo con tímida voz- Pero probablemente no se pueda mover hasta mañana, y debe tomarse las pastillas de la mesilla dos veces al día y usar esa crema para cicatrizar, si lo hacéis bien tal vez pasado mañana este lo suficiente bien para volver a tener penetración, pero con mucho cuidado para no abrir la herida

-Muy bien bebé- Le dijo su amo- Te recompensaré bien esta noche, JiYong, esta vez no te pases, aunque sea más bien masoquista lo mejor es dejar que eso se cure para que no se infecte.

-Lo sé muy bien- Dijo con tono de niño regañado- Se mejor que nadie como cuidarle, aunque esta vez me haya pasado, es mío y lo cuido.

Me moví un poco para encontrar una posición más cómoda y menos tensa entonces y me recorrió un excesivo dolor todo el cuerpo por lo que dejé un grito de dolor escapar y cerré mis ojos con fuerza para volverlos a abrir al sentir 4 manos sobre mis brazos, justo sobre mi estaban Ji por un lado con cara de tristeza y preocupación y Lay quien tenía también un rostro preocupado.

-Mi niño- Me dijo Ji- ¿cómo te encuentras? Lo siento muchísimo, me pasé...

-Estoy bien- Le respondí, no sé por qué, no me gustaba para nada verle triste o preocupado, y menos disculpándose, aunque internamente agradecí que se hubiese dado cuenta de su error- Solo me duele el cuerpo un poco.

-Tomate esta pastilla- Me dijo Lay entonces dándomela con un vaso de agua que agradecí, y levantando un poco mi torso con ayuda de JiYong y Lay, en ambos lados, por que ciertamente me dolía todo. Me sentía un poco incomodo pues estaba completamente desnudo, pero Lay me había colocado las sábanas y mantas por encima tras tomarme la pastilla quedando más calentito y tapado, puesto que la presencia del amo TOP me hacía sentir demasiada vergüenza, Lay después de todo me había visto desnudo para curar todas mi heridas, las cuales además había vendado, y dudaba que Lay pudiese sentir nada de atracción por mí, pero TOP fue uno de los clientes de mi lista, y ahora que estaba tan herido y no le era útil a mi amo, él me podría dar a cualquier otra persona o dar malas referencias de mi cuando volviese al pub, lo que acabaría con mi reputación y probablemente acabaría en la calle, habiendo humillado a Sehun en el proceso ya que él fue mi entrenador.

-Deberíamos dejarlo descansar- Dijo Yixing- Así se curarán antes sus heridas

-Si- Respondió Ji- Bajemos al salón a hablar, bueno, id bajando, primero quiero hablar con él.

Yixing me miró una última vez con cara de preocupación antes de que su amo le tomase con más fuerza de la necesaria del brazo y le sacase del cuarto, y una parte de mi se enfadó al ver al amo TOP tratar con tan poca delicadeza al muchacho, ese muchacho después de todo me había curado y de lo poco que le conocía me parecía una persona muy agradable... Al final nos quedamos a solas JiYong y yo, y me sentí nervioso, ¿me iba a echar? la verdad es que era lo más probable, ahora estaba completamente inusable, ya no merecía la pena, solo merecía ser tirado a la calle como el desecho que era, al menos, podría pedirle que no dijese nada malo a la empresa que hiciese ver que Sehun era un mal entrenador, no quería avergonzarle, Sehun me había entrenado genial, solo que yo, para variar, soy un inútil y un frágil, y no sirvo para nada...

Amo yo...-comencé- Sé que soy inútil y merezco ser tirado a la calle, pero por favor, no diga nada malo al jefe, Sehun no debe quedar en evidencia por mi mal servicio...

JiYong me miró atónito y luego seriamente, sentándose al borde de la cama con un rostro de cabreo, me lo veía venir, estaba pidiendo demasiado, seguro que me iba a echar, iba a romper el contrato y simplemente poner en evidencia mi mal servicio ante todos... pero no quería que Sehun se viese afectado por mi culpa...

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Me dijo con el rostro serio

\- Amo... simplemente...-Le respondí, intentando convencerle de que al menos no me pusiese en evidencia- Se que le he dado un mal servicio y ahora soy inservible por lo que es normal que me eche y rompa el contrato, solo le pido que no diga nada que haga ver que fue culpa del entrenamiento de Sehun, mi inutilidad es innata, no tiene que ver con el...

-Calla- Me dijo cortándome antes de que pudiese decir nada más- No pienso echarte de aquí, ni romper el contrato

Me quedé alucinando ante esto sin comprenderlo, yo ahora no le iba a servir para nada, ¿por qué me mantendría aquí? Mi razón de estar aquí muy vulgarmente dicho era para calentarle la polla y satisfacerle en todo momento, y ahora no estaba posibilitado para hacerlo, ni siquiera me podía mover...

-Mira- me dijo soltando un suspiro ante mi cara de confusión- Es mi culpa que estés así, me pasé, no me controlé y te hice demasiado daño, y no fui capaz de darme cuenta de ello hasta que acabé, no te vas a ir a ningún lado, voy a ser consecuente y te voy a cuidar, voy a hacer que te recuperes cuanto antes, y si no me puedes servir sexualmente no pasa nada, no voy a negar que me muero por volverte a follar, pero, dios mío, te he destrozado, y ahora solo me queda a mi cuidar de ti, tu solo debes obedecerme y descansar, no te cogí solo para follar, te cogí porque me gustaste, y porque te quiero a mi lado, no solo para follar.

Ciertamente me quedé sin palabras ante su declaración, porque vamos, eso era, una declaración, él había dicho que yo le gustaba, pero... ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿cómo tan poca cosa como soy yo podía gustarle? No, seguro que era solo una forma de hablar, ... ¿verdad? No era posible que a alguien tan increíble como JiYong pudiese gustarle yo, vamos, era imposible, seguro que simplemente se refiere a que le gusto follarme, eso era más normal, seguro que era eso, es normal que le haya gustado follarme, para eso sirvo, ¿no? para ser un agujero apretado que cumpliese sus necesidades sexuales sin quejas...

-Gracias...- Solo pude decir eso, ¿cómo le podía responder sino?

-Ahora duerme- Me dijo- Es una orden, descansa, y si necesitas algo grita, subiré de inmediato.

JiYong salió del cuarto y ciertamente me sentí cada vez más cansado y dormido, me dolía el cuerpo, menos que antes por las pastillas, pero aún me dolía, y seguramente esas pastillas debían tener como efecto secundario el de somnífero, porque cada vez me costaba más mantener el hilo de mis pensamientos y mis ojos se cerraban, dejándome caer rápidamente en un profundo sueño...

[POV Lay]

Mi amo me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me sacó del cuarto del pobre muchacho, el chaval estaba destrozado, esas heridas y desgarros le iban a doler durante muchos días, aunque si se trataba bien el desgarro en un par de días no sería problemático y con una buena preparación podrían volver a mantener relaciones sexuales... Pero eso no quitaba la bestialidad que había sido, fue todo un shock para mi ser sacado de la casa en la que estaba viviendo con mi amo casi a la fuerza con una extrema rapidez tras una simple pregunta sobre si sabía lo suficiente de medicina, y yo, habiendo sido médico, obviamente sabía... Y el llegar a la casa y entrar y ver al amigo de mi amo, con cara de desesperación y preocupación a punto de arrancarse las uñas pues me asusté más, aunque si, el shock real fue entrar en el cuarto y ver al muchacho inconsciente en la cama lleno de sangre y heridas por todos lados, con la piel pálida como un fantasma, ¡pensé que estaba muerto! Menos mal que al acercarme y tocarle pude notar su pulso, o me habría dado un chungo ahí, matar a alguien mientras se tenía sexo era una forma bastante chocante de morir después de todo, y más viendo todas esas heridas... tuve claro que esta follada solo fue placentera para uno, y fue para el que ahora se comía las uñas de preocupación mientras hablaba con mi amo.

Una de las sirvientas de la casa me trajo todos los materiales que le pedí para poder sanar al muchacho, o al menos dejarle en una condición mejor para poder aguantar, y con cada herida que trataba y vendaba sentía más asco por el amigo de mi amo, añadiéndolo al que ya sentía por mi amo, ambos eran unos seres repugnantes sin delicadeza, todos los moratones que había por mi cuerpo por culpa de los golpes de TOP eran motivos para odiar a esos bastardos, y por lo que veía este muchacho estaba pasando por algo similar, o peor... y mira que cuando le conocí ayer me pareció un chico híper adorable, no merecía pasar por esto solo por un egocéntrico millonario, uno que además solo lo iba a querer para follar y tirar...

Cuando ya le curé y el amo del chico nos echó del cuarto, mi amo TOP me hizo bajar apretando con demasiada fuerza mi brazo hasta el salón donde me lanzó al suelo a la alfombra haciendo que me golpeara contra el suelo y con el hombro contra una mesa de cristal que había allí.

-Espero que hayas curado bien a ese muñeco- Me dijo con tono posesivo mirándome con furia- Me gusta mucho a mí también y pienso meterle en mi cama, así que espero que esté en perfectas condiciones pronto.

-Si amo- Le respondí sumiso aguantándome las ganas de escupirle en la cara

-Has sido un buen chico hoy pequeño- Me dijo levantándome y susurrando a mi oído, produciendo casi arcadas- Tendría que recompensarte... quien diría que cuando llegaste eras todo un niño maleducado conmigo que se creía activo... Tú no eres más que una puta como Xiumin, debes abrir las piernas y apretar ricamente mi polla, eso es todo.

-Si amo- Le dije y cuando puso su mano en mi cuello apretando ligeramente añadí- Muchas gracias por enseñarme amo

-Así me gusta puta- Me dijo volviéndome a lanzar al suelo, y me coloqué en posición de reposo- Cuando baje JiYong quiero que vayas a vigilar que Xiumin esté en perfecto estado y no necesite nada, debo hablar a solas con él, es una orden

-Si amo- Le respondí de nuevo, en verdad esto no me parecía tan mal, después de todo en verdad me interesaba saber cómo estaba el pequeño, aunque seguramente estaba dormido, la pastilla que le hice tomar era bastante potente y con un efecto somnífero digno del dolor que reducía.

El amo de Xiumin bajó con cara seria y yo miré a mi amo para que me diese el visto bueno para subir, y al verle asentir me levanté del suelo y fui hasta las escaleras de nuevo inclinando levemente mi cabeza ante el tal JiYong.

Subí con rapidez al cuarto del muchacho, pero a medio camino de las escaleras me detuve al escucharlos hablar sobre Xiumin.

-La he cagado mucho- Decía GD- ¿Cómo se me pudo ir la mano?

\- ¿Te ha dicho que se quiere ir? - Le preguntó TOP- ¿Quiere romper el contrato?

-No- respondió JiYong y hasta yo me sorprendí- Tiene miedo de que cree mala imagen en Sehun, que fue su entrenador

\- ¿Por el crío? - Preguntó mi amo- ¿Solo por ese crío se quiere quedar? ¿Son novios acaso? ¿Está enamorado de él?

\- ¡Yah! - Gritó JiYong de pronto- Xiumin es mío y solo mío, es el destino, me da igual que se crea que siente algo por otro, el solo me puede amar a mi

-Pues con esta la has cagado mucho- Le respondió de nuevo TOP- Después de cómo le has tratado hoy seguro que no quiere volver a tener nada contigo, por miedo a que le mates más que nada

\- ¡Cállate! - Le dijo cabreado de nuevo el amo de Xiumin- Menuda mierda de amigo que eres, deberías apoyarme, no decirme que se va a alejar de mí, él debe ser mío, es perfecto, es perfecto para mi

-Ese niño jamás será tuyo JiYong- Le dijo con un suspiro mi amo- Ese chico es literalmente un puto, y encima uno demasiado puro de mente para su bien, y es uno de los niños del jefe y de Sehun, es probablemente el único que nadie jamás podrá tener

-No- Dijo de nuevo JiYong- Ese niño caerá por mi Seunghyun, Xiumin y yo estamos destinados, yo lo sé, lo supe desde el momento que lo vi por primera vez, él es sumiso ante mi tacto y me mira con aprecio, aprecio que pienso convertir en amor y hacer que deje de trabajar ahí para ser mío para siempre

-Ji...- Le dijo Seung- No eres el único interesado en el... ten cuidado

Decidí dejar de escucharlos porque me ponía enfermo solo de oír las barbaridades que decía, que gente más asquerosamente posesiva, entré al cuarto de Xiumin y le vi dormido, aun en la misma posición en la que lo dejé, aunque supuse que probablemente era por que moverse le debía doler, tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de moratones y cortes, y la herida del desgarro junto con el dolor propio de la penetración tan brusca, moverse debía ser como caerse en una cama de agujas...

-Sehun...-Dijo de repente entre sueños

Me sorprendí, ¿para qué negarlo? él chico debía estar bien pillado por ese muchacho para decir su nombre en sueños, y también, tal y como había dicho JiYong, para preocuparse más por la imagen de él que por escapar de las manos de un abusivo y controlador amo, eso le parecía muy tierno de su parte, Xiumin estaba resultando ser todo un ángel caído del cielo. En otras circunstancias podría haberme enamorado de él, pero ambos éramos simples putos que, sino vendíamos para sobrevivir, y, aunque no conocía la historia del mayor, sabía que para él no debió ser nada fácil tener que recurrir a este trabajo, no como para mí que fue una venta, como esclavo... Además, en la fiesta me había enterado de que Luhan andaba detrás de Xiumin como había estado mucho antes detrás de otros tantos y eso me enfureció, ¿por qué tenía que fastidiar a alguien tan dulce e inocente como Xiumin? Si, inocente, porque se le notaba, por muy puto que fuese, su mente era pura y blanca, y se notaba que era también muy inseguro, por su miedo al ver a JiYong cuando despertó... Decidí entonces que, aunque solo fuese le protegería de Luhan, aunque según me habían dicho YiFan le estaba educando de nuevo...

Wu Yifan era muy conocido en China y en el tráfico de esclavos sexuales, todos sabíamos allí que aunque Luhan escapó YiFan lo tenía vigilado para que no se escapase de verdad, por órdenes de nuestro jefe, y gracias al cielo, al estar YiFan con Luhan, yo había acabado entrando al pub por otro dueño, por Seunghyun, sino habría sido mucho más catastrófico todo, YiFan era conocido por ser muy violento y estricto, y más si sabía que venías de parte de la empresa de tráfico de esclavos de nuestro jefe, yo tuve suerte de que estuviese ocupado con LuHan, quien era categorizado en la empresa como prioridad de control puesto que su historia no era precisamente la que le contaba a todo el mundo... Su historia era mucho más tétrica y dolorosa, pero a mí no me correspondía contarla, simplemente podía decir que el futuro de Luhan llevaba estando decidido desde antes de que naciera...

Volví a mirar al muchacho dormido en la cama ligeramente aburrido, no sabía muy bien que hacer hasta que despertase o hasta que me llamase mi amo, por lo que comencé a analizar sus bellas y delicadas facciones, definitivamente este muchacho debía ser muy popular en el pub, era francamente tentador y provocativo con ese aire de inocencia, tenía pinta de ser, como se dice vulgarmente 'un buen polvo' y con esa voz que tenía debía soltar los más deliciosos gemidos por esos labios que también incitaban a ser besados a todo el que los mirase, yo incluido, y por muy incorrecto que fuese no me iba a frenar, quería probar esos labios semiabiertos de color rosa pastel, necesitaba saber a qué sabían, pero no podía dejarme llevar, porque cuanto más lo miraba más ganas me daban a mí, como a muchos, por lo que me imaginé, de probar y corromper más ese cuerpecito que ahora descansaba frente a mí. Pero un beso no hace mal a nadie, por lo que me acerqué lentamente y posé con suavidad mis labios sobre los suyos, eran esponjosos y suaves, toda una delicia, por lo que profundicé más el beso, exigiéndole una respuesta al dormido muchacho que sin ser consciente de lo que hacía correspondió y pude saborear sus dulces labios y su boca, y probar de ese pecado que solo me incitaba a volver a pecar una y otra vez, me separé y lamí mis labios, con ganas de más, pero me contuve, aun así, creo que fue el peor error que pude cometer, porque creo que en ese momento me convertí en otra persona más interesada en el...

-Sehun...-Le oí de nuevo decir y maldije por lo bajo, deseando ser yo por quien clamase, deseando que fuese mi nombre el que saliese con tanta dulzura y anhelo de sus labios... deseandolo...

[POV XIUMIN]

En mi inconsciencia soñé con Sehun, lo quería a mi lado, lo necesitaba, él me protegería, me dolía demasiado, ya no quería sufrir, por lo que le quise llamar, pero no se si lo hice, estaba dormido, hasta que sentí unos labios sobre los míos que no reconocí, eran dulces y suaves, pero exigentes, y respondí a su demanda, me gustó, pero no era Sehun, y cuando se rompió el beso volví a susurrar su nombre

-Sehun...-Dije sin saber que Lay me había escuchado de nuevo llamarlo, mordiéndose los labios, deseando que yo le hubiese llamado a él, a pesar de que sabía que yo apenas le conocía...


	13. Cuidados

Desperté sintiéndome mucho más relajado que antes, la pastilla había hecho efecto y se notaba mucho. Había descansado como hacía meses que no lo hacía, a pesar del dolor que había sentido y que aún sentía si me movía mucho. Aún estaba con las dudas de si lo que había soñado, aquel beso, era real, o si aun después de lo que le dijo, JiYong en verdad prefería echarme... No podía evitar preocuparme, no quería ser más carga, ni para JiYong ni para Sehun, y que rompiesen mi contrato solo haría que yo fuese una carga de nuevo... Estaba asustado, ¿para qué mentirme a mí mismo? no sabía que iba a pasar ahora, nunca me imaginé en esta situación, los máximos planes que tenía eran para hablar con GD para ver si me ayudaba a escoger que carrera hacer, por lo menos antes de esto, que teníamos, dentro de lo que cabe, una relación bastante buena y agradable...

Un sonido a mi lado me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y abrir con lentitud los ojos, no había mucha luz en el cuarto cosa que agradecí enormemente, y pude mover mi cabeza hacia el lado, había alguien sentado en el borde de la cama, que era enorme por lo que había espacio entre nosotros, no veía muy bien su silueta, mi mala posición y el dolor que me provocaba intentar moverme me impedían ver más allá de los bordes de su figura, pero rápidamente descarté que fuera TOP, o GD, porque ninguno de ellos se quedaría aquí más que nada, ellos eran amos, y por lo tanto no tienen por qué quedarse vigilando el estado de un muñeco roto...

Decidí entonces que solo podía ser Yixing, y me pregunté hasta qué grado estaba a mi lado por voluntad propia y no por obligación, y una parte de mi deseaba que estuviese a mi lado aunque solo fuese como un nuevo amigo, necesitaba cariño, me sentía vacío y solo, quería a Sehun, y a Baek, los necesitaba, también a D.O, quería volver a casa con ellos y poder llorar entre sus brazos, me sentía tan roto... quería aunque solo fuese un aliado ahora mismo que me consolara y me asegurara que no soy de nuevo una carga para los demás y que solo me merezco la muerte como tantas veces antes de joven me habían dicho, necesitaba que me dijesen que no era solo un muñeco para follar, que estaba bien que tuviese sentimientos y emociones, que sintiese dolor, que no lo tuviese que disfrutar todo, que estaba bien llorar... Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, desde aquella lejana noche en la que Sehun se abrió a mi después de mi pesadilla, de repente la figura a mi lado se movió, con rapidez como si algo la hubiese asustado y se acercó más a mí en la cama hasta que le pude ver cara a cara, aunque las lágrimas nublaban mi mirada, y si, era Yixing, con cara de preocupación, quien estaba ahí a mi lado, lo que me hizo llorar aún más.

\- ¡Dios! - Dijo Lay- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? No llores, dime que puedo hacer, no llores bonito

-No duele si no me muevo- Dije entre sollozos- Solo... yo solo... yo me siento muy solo... quiero volver a casa, con Baek, D.O y Sehun... esto es muy difícil... no sirvo para nada

No sé lo que me hizo soltarme tanto y decírselo a Lay, pero supongo que necesitaba tener a alguien que me ayudara, me sentía tan asquerosamente dependiente de la gente, pero no podía evitarlo necesitaba cariño, después de todos los desprecios que había sufrido a lo largo de la vida, necesitaba el apoyo de la gente, su aprobación, su cariño, necesitaba saber que no era una carga y que servía para algo en esta vida, que suicidarme no ayudaría a que el mundo fuese mejor, cosa que tenía en mi cabeza desde mi infancia por culpa de aquellos abusones que hicieron de mi vida un infierno, que mi existencia no era solo un mero accidente de que mi madre se acostara con un cualquiera que aún no sabía quién era...

-Calma pequeño- Me dijo Yixing- No pasa nada, yo estoy aquí, yo te voy a ayudar, no estás solo...

Me abrazó con mucha delicadeza por mi adolorido cuerpo y lo agradecí monumentalmente, necesitaba ese contacto humano, un contacto humano que no estuviese solo cargado de deseo y lujuria, algo que fuese más allá de una simple follada y ya está, que era mi contacto con mis clientes, un simple abrazo, un beso en la mejilla o una caricia suave... quería cariño, el deseo te llenaba, pero solo durante el momento del acto sexual, después simplemente creaba un vacío más grande que el que antes había y que solo puede ser llenado por ese amor genuino de las personas a las que aprecias, y aunque a Yixing apenas le conocía ni me aportaba esa calidez que Sehun me daba apenas con unas pocas miradas y una sonrisa, él me ayudaba a apaciguar el terrible dolor que tenía dentro, me ayudaba a sentirme menos solo, tenía algo en su aura que me hacía saber que podía confiar en él, que me podría abrir a él, y que él me iba a cuidar sin problema, que le podía dejar entrar en mi corazón, que él no lo dañaría.

Se quedó abrazándome hasta que dejé de llorar, susurrando dulces palabras en mi oído y acariciando con una de sus manos mi pelo, diciéndome que confiase en el que me iba a ayudar, que no estaba solo, que debía aguantar solo un poco más, que ya en nada podría irme, justo las palabras que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento, me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a su camiseta hundiendo mi cara en su pecho ahogando todos esos gritos reprimidos, pues si bien creía estar bien y poder aguantar por el bien de la reputación de Sehun me estaba muriendo por dentro, y estaba asustado, tenía mucho miedo de JiYong, por mucho que él me hubiese asegurado que simplemente fue una cosa puntual, por mucho que me dijese que me quiere.... tenía miedo... Cuando me pude calmar él se alejó de mí, y me dio un suave beso en los labios que si bien me sorprendió estaba tan cargado de cariño que cerré los ojos para invitarlo a repetirlo, y así lo hizo, involucrándonos los dos en un beso cargado de cariño que poco a poco se calentó involucrando lenguas, y ahí lo supe, si me habían besado, no fue un sueño, Yixing me besó, y por el contrario a lo que pensaba, me gustaba demasiado como para recriminarle nada, se había sentido demasiado bien, pero si no queríamos ser castigados ambos debíamos separarnos...

-Detente- Le susurre cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire- Ellos vendrán y nos castigarán...

En ese momento Yixing pareció darse cuenta de la situación y se alejó de mí rápidamente, sentándose en el borde de la cama mirándome con cariño.

-Quien diría- Susurró- Que tú eres mayor que yo viéndote así, apenas pareces de 15 años...

\- ¡Oye! -Le respondí- Soy más mayor que tú, guárdame un respeto

-Lo se Xiumin gēge- Me dijo- Pero es difícil recordarlo viéndote tan dulce e inocente

-Tu mejor que nadie, trabajando en lo mismo que yo, deberías saber que de inocente no tengo nada- Le dije- Precisamente trabajo de eso, de no tenerla y vender mi cuerpo

-Aun así, gēge- Me dijo- Eres muy inocente... se te ve en la mirada, aunque tu cuerpo este corrompido eres una persona demasiado buena para este mundo...

Miré a Yixing fijamente confundido por sus palabras, pero no podía negarlas en verdad... Me costaba no tener esa confianza constante en la gente a pesar de que vea todas sus malas acciones, como con Luhan, casi me ahoga y me destroza... pero aun así era incapaz de sacarlo de mi mente u odiarlo, le tenía un poco de aprecio, aunque me daba miedo, quería ayudarle, aunque podría destrozarme quería estar a su lado para ver qué podía hacer por él... Algo parecido era lo que me pasaba con JiYong, su extrema posesividad, y las acciones recientes me hacen tenerle miedo, pero aun recordaba las sensaciones de la primera vez que le vi, esas emociones tan fuertes y atrayentes que tanto me gustaron e hicieron que confiase en el fácilmente, no creía ser capaz de odiarle, puede que el miedo nunca se vaya de mi cuerpo pero eso no quita para nada el hecho de que en estos momento se podría decir que me gustaba ese hombre, no lo quería, no lo amaba, simplemente me gustaba, y físicamente me atraía, por lo que mi mente de inmediato perdonaba todas sus culpas y pensaba lo mejor de él...

-Xiumin- escuché de repente cuando se abrió la puerta, era JiYong, que le preguntó a Lay quien se arrodilló en el suelo de inmediato ante la llegada de su amo detrás del mío- ¿Está despierto?

-Sí- Dijo brevemente. Despertó apenas unos minutos atrás, está un poco sensible emocionalmente, era algo previsible después de lo ocurrido, recomiendo no agobiarle mucho, aunque también aconsejo moverle a otra postura, en unas horas debería poderse mover mejor pero su cuerpo debe estar muy rígido del tiempo que ha dormido tenso con las heridas.

-Muy bien pequeño- Dijo TOP- ¿Nos vamos a casa o nos dejas un cuarto Ji?

-Quedaos en cualquiera que queráis- Dijo rápidamente- Preferiría tener a tu niño doctor cerca en caso de que pase algo.

-No te molestará entonces que coja la del fondo del pasillo, la de cerca de las escaleras- Dijo- Pienso armar un poco de jaleo

-Mientras que no rompas o manches nada que no se pueda arreglar...- respondió mi amo- Haz lo que quieras

Dicho esto con una sonrisa bastante siniestra tomó a Lay del brazo y salió del cuarto rápidamente, era obvio lo que TOP quería hacer, y precisamente no era ni dormir ni hablar, seguramente iban a follar como conejos, o mejor dicho, TOP se iba a tirar a lay sin compasión hasta satisfacerse el, probablemente sin tener ningún cuidado por el placer ajeno, que es como solía hacer las cosas la gente como TOP, había tenido ya a varios clientes de su calaña, y aunque había tenido suerte y siempre me habían acabado dejando correrme varias veces estuvieron a punto de privarme de ello y dejarme ahí tirado... Pero dejando eso de lado ya que supuse que Lay sabría cómo lidiar con ello me centré en la única persona en la habitación, que era mi JiYong, sentado al borde de la cama donde antes estaba sentado Lay, mirándome con un rostro que no fui capaz de descifrar.

-Déjame que te ayude a levantarte un poco- Me dijo levantándose y pasando un brazo por debajo mío para ayudarme a poder apoyarme en el respaldo de la cama, ya no me dolían las heridas superficiales apenas, la más grave era la del desgarro y la pastilla estaba haciendo maravillas, por lo que el dolor también era ínfimo y me pude colocar en una buena posición, pero en el proceso mi estómago rugió, me moría de ganas de comer algo, y él se rió al escucharlo- ¿Tienes hambre? Ahora pediré que nos preparen algo, y también a esos dos, aunque dudo que vayan a comer pronto...

-Gracias- Le dije- Lo lamento... estoy siendo una molestia

-No digas eso- Dijo el con tono dulce- Es mi culpa, por eso debo cuidarte

Dicho esto, me dio un suave beso en los labios, cargado de cariño, cosa que me extrañó un tanto de su parte, ya que nuestra relación era generalmente puramente sexual... pero como bien me había pasado con Lay antes... estaba demasiado necesitado de cariño de la gente, y si bien GD me daba hasta cierto grado miedo, por ahora estaba siendo francamente dulce y eso me estaba gustando más de lo que quería admitir. Mientras yo estaba confuso él había salido a pedir que hicieran la comida y había vuelto sentándose a mi lado y haciendo que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Mientras nos preparan algo de comer...- Me dijo- Cuéntame, ¿qué quieres hacer en el futuro?

-Pues...- Empecé a decir pensando en que tal vez él me podría ayudar con lo de la carrera- Quiero ir a la universidad de nuevo... pero quiero hacer otra carrera, no la que comencé con mis padres...

\- ¿Que te gustaría hacer? - Me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo- Tal vez te puedo ayudar

-No sé...- Le dije- Estuve estudiando economía antes de que mis padres me diesen la espalda... por recomendación de ellos... pero... creo que no quiero seguir esa carrera, me gustaría estudiar tal vez artes o gastronomía, pero tal vez también algo como filología o literatura... aunque los idiomas no son mi fuerte...

-Yo te diría- Me dijo después de pensarlo por algunos segundos, que estudiaras algo relacionado con el arte, pero no para pintar, pero si para cantar, componer o actuar, tienes una voz increíble y bailas genial, te he visto hacerlo en el pub

-Pero es muy diferente lo que hago en el pub....-Le dije- No soy tan bueno...

-Si lo eres- Me dijo seriamente- Deberías ir a la Universidad de Artes de Seúl

\- ¿Yo? - Le dije atónito- Esa es una universidad carísima, y, además, soy un puto, seguramente no me dejarían asistir sabiendo de qué trabajo

-No tienen por qué saberlo- Me dijo- Y por el dinero no hay problema, hay becas para gente talentosa como tú, y si no siempre te lo puedo pagar yo

-No, no- Le dije rápido- Puedo intentar conseguir esa beca... Y sino siempre puedo mirar universidades más asequibles...

-Tengo un amigo en esa universidad- Me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante- Estoy seguro de que nos puede ayudar

\- ¿Eso no sería ilegal? - Le pregunté- O al menos injusto para la demás gente...

-En este mundo, bebé- Me dijo- Son muy necesarios los contactos, la mayor parte de la gente que está en esa universidad son gente de mi mundo, nadie de ahí a entrado por los medios legales, bueno, algún muchacho lo ha hecho, pero normalmente cuentan todos con un sponsor, yo puedo ser el tuyo.

-Pero...-Le dije- Eso sería mucha molestia

-No lo es- Me respondió- Me sobra muchísimo dinero, y si te puedo ayudar a hacer lo que quieres es mejor que desperdiciarlo, y siempre me puedes pagar con tu cuerpo

Esto cada vez me sonaba demasiado extraño, esa universidad era super conocida, era un pastizal, y aunque el fuese rico... era demasiado dinero, ¿no? y dármelo como si nada... era muy extraño, con mi cuerpo ya le estaba sirviendo, tal vez quería algo más... esto lo había hecho sonar como si quisiese ser mi sugar daddy de forma permanente, es decir salir del pub... pero yo no me quería ir del pub, me gustaba estar con Baek y Sehun... Además, me daba miedo que él se pasase mientras teníamos relaciones sexuales de nuevo, me daba miedo follar con el...

-Podrías dejar el pub- Dejó caer la bomba y yo me tensé y sé que él lo notó- Yo podría cuidarte y ser tu sugar daddy

-Yo no....-Le dije intentando no sonar muy bestia- No quiero alejarme de mis amigos de ahí... son todo lo que tengo... no quiero... yo... lo siento...

No dijo nada pero le vi tensar el rostro, y supe que no se iba a dar por vencido, pero antes de que añadiese nada llamaron con suavidad a la puerta y una de las sirvientas entró con una bandeja de la mano que supuse era nuestra comida, bueno, cena, antes de dormir, porque si bien acababa de despertar hace nada en verdad estaba aún cansado, era bastante entrada a noche además, y se supone que ya habíamos cenado en la fiesta, aunque mi estómago estaba vacío en perspectiva a lo que me gustaría. Aunque aún ahora, el comer mucho, me quemaba demasiado, como en aquellos años de mi juventud en los que recibí tanto odio por mi peso y me forcé de forma brusca a bajar de peso hasta que era algo ya insostenible y con la mayor ayuda del mundo conseguí salir de ese pozo.

Mientras GD servía dos platos tanto para él como para mí, comencé a recordar a mis viejos amigos de la universidad, de antes de que me viese obligado a irme... y me planteé si es que ellos me estaban echando de menos, si siquiera me recordarían... cambié de numero al entrar al pub por lo que probablemente me habrían hablado y no sería yo consciente de ello... Tal vez debería encender mi móvil antiguo, para ver si ellos me habían hablado, porque si bien me deshice de ese móvil para dejar atrás a mi familia, tal vez hice un corte demasiado radical...

-Come- Me dijo Ji con su voz más dominante- Debes recuperar fuerzas

Me parecía un poco exagerada toda la situación... No estaba invalido, tan solo un poco adolorido, pero con mi gran resistencia al dolor no había mucho problema, mañana probablemente ya estaría bien, y pasado mañana perfecto... JiYong comió conmigo un poco y luego retiró los platos dejándolos en la bandeja en la puerta, para que las sirvientas. Después se metió en la cama conmigo y me ayudó a recostarme, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y acariciándome la espalda para que me durmiese, se sentía mucho más romántico de lo que había sido nunca, él hasta ahora si bien había sido posesivo y dulce, ahora estaba siendo demasiado romántico y cuidadoso, me trataba como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, y aunque de muñeco sexual tenía mucho, no era para nada de porcelana, pero se agradecía en gran parte ya que la carencia de cariño que estaba sufriendo era muy seria, y a la mínima muestra de cariño que tenía me volvía como un niño pequeño, buscando más y más, para llenar ese vacío absurdo que tenía, aunque en cuanto dejaba de tenerlo el hueco se hacía más grande...

Me quedé dormido bajó sus caricias, aferrándome a su camisa para dormir y pensando en que sería de mi en los próximos días, GD no se iba a rendir en lo que se refería a que me fuese con él, pero yo no me iba a rendir, aunque eso significase renunciar a ir a esa universidad.

Al despertar estaba solo en la cama, podía moverme con mayor libertad que la noche anterior, y las molestias eran casi imperceptibles, aunque ciertamente el desgarro era lo que más podía recalcar como doloroso, aunque ciertamente estaba aun dentro de mi umbral del dolor. Me levanté con cuidado de la cama y me dirigí al baño, aún tenía todas las vendas puestas y moverme se me complicaba un poco por la tirantez de estas. Me miré al espejo y sinceramente, para lo mal que recordaba estar me encontraba sorprendentemente bien, lo máximo a recalcar era el labio partido, que tenía un tono amoratado que destacaba con mi pálida piel, porque si, estaba incluso más pálido de lo habitual. Después de hacer mis necesidades bajé a la cocina a desayunar, y al entrar en el comedor, ya que sabía que ahí era donde siempre servían los desayunos, me encontré con Yixing, GD y TOP desayunando tranquilamente. Al verme Yixing inmediatamente se levantó y me obligó a sentarme en una de las sillas para poder revisarme.

\- ¿Te duele algo? - Me preguntó- No deberías haberte levantado

-No- Le dije- Bueno, muy poco, solo el desgarro, tengo un alto umbral para el dolor

-Ahora te daré una pastilla- Me dijo- Y luego te pondré de nuevo la pomada y cambiare los vendajes. Desayuna algo suave

JiYong me dedicó una sonrisa suave desde su sitio, susurrándome "buenos días", y volviendo su atención al plato del que estaban comiendo. Me serví un café como acostumbraba y un poco de pavo con un poco de bizcocho de los muchos que había, comiéndolo con paciencia y tranquilidad mientras mi amo y el de Lay hablaban en voz baja.

-Hoy había pensado en que podríamos salir- Me dijo GD de pronto- Quiero que vayamos a la universidad que te dije ayer para ver qué requisitos necesitas para la beca y todo

-Si amo- Dije rápidamente, sorprendido, porque pensé que, ya que había rechazado el quedarme con él, ya no me apoyaría más...

-Nosotros también vamos a salir- Dijo TOP- Tenemos que ir a hablar con el dueño del pub ara ver dónde va a vivir a partir de la semana que viene mi niño, además de que tenemos que discutir varias cosas de su contrato, ya que es muy diferente del que estaba teniendo en china, podríamos decir que acabamos de salvarlo de ser un mero esclavo sexual a ser una persona libre.

\- ¿Chanyeol te dijo algo de la reunión? - Le pregunté- Es hoy y yo no puedo ir, no voy a dejar a Xiumin solo

-Debes ir- Le respondió el otro amo- Dejaré a Lay con tu chico aquí, e iremos los dos, si no vamos nos arriesgamos a que la cague de nuevo.

-Está bien- Dijo resignado- Iremos los dos, pero más le vale a tu chico cuidar bien a Minnie, te quedarás sin el

-No creo que haya ningún problema- Dijo TOP- Lo va a cuidar muy bien, después de todo ninguno de los que estamos aquí queremos que le pase nada a tu pequeño, todos estamos más que encantados con él.

Terminamos de desayunar y Lay me acompañó arriba al cuarto que compartía con Ji, quitándome una a una las vendas y poniéndome la crema para que cicatrizasen bien las heridas y vendando ya solo los que peor se veían y poniendo algunos apósitos en los otros. Me dio bastante vergüenza en el momento en que tuvo que poner la crema en el desgarro, aunque lo hizo rápidamente y con una maestría que demostraba claramente que Lay era médico, o al menos que estaba especializado en la materia, cuando Sehun me ponía las pomadas siempre se notaba mucho más tembloroso y dudoso, a pesar de tener mucha experiencia cuidando a los muchachos a su cargo.

-Tiene buena pinta todo- Me dijo- Probablemente mañana ya estará bien, al final no era tan grave el desgarro, aun así si volvéis a tener relaciones por favor ten mucho cuidado y pídele que te prepare bien por muy impacientes que estéis los dos, no es broma, no es bueno si se abre de nuevo, ahora que se está cerrando, ya que si eso pasa probablemente se abrirá más de lo que está ahora, y te aseguro que eso te va a doler mucho más.

-Si- Le dije- Prometo tener cuidado

Me dejó solo para que me vistiese con tranquilidad y simplemente tomé unos pantalones vaqueros negros con varias roturas en las piernas y una camiseta de manga corta negra con un diseño raro dibujado, junto con una chaqueta también negro, era ropa cómoda y disimulaba mis heridas, así que era la mejor opción, aunque no fuese una ropa muy provocativa o tentadora como le gustaría a Ji, pero esta vez creí que entendería que yo usase ropa más cómoda para no hacerme más daño o rozaduras.

Cuando bajé JiYong me esperaba en la entrada mirando su teléfono móvil, pero al verme llegar me sonrió

-Estás precioso bebé- Me dijo y me dio un suave beso en los labios- Vamos, iremos en mi BMW.

Le tomé la mano que me ofrecía y bajamos al garaje para montar tranquilamente en el coche e irnos. Condujo él, en vez de llamar al chofer y lo agradecí, si bien era cómodo que nos llevasen y trajesen la verdad es que se sentía más cómodo, privado e íntimo ir los dos solos. El camino no fue muy largo y me sorprendí al reconocer que en verdad no estaba muy lejos del pub, cosa que no era para nada normal, ¿una universidad de ricos al lado de un burdel? Oh vaya... sí, tenía mucho sentido, vale, estaba siendo idiota, esa gente era nuestra clientela más joven... Dios mío, eso me daba hasta miedo, ¿si asistía me reconocerían? Bueno... pensándolo fríamente los que venían no eran ellos sino sus padres, tíos y abuelos, poca gente de esa edad iba al pub.... y los pocos que iban no solían frecuentarme, más bien eran gente que buscaba a muchachas, porque al parecer el mercado masculino para los de mi edad era innecesario, había muchos muchachos disponibles sin pagar...

Al llegar a la universidad bajaos en la puerta y un mozo tomó las llaves para aparcar el coche, se notaba que era una universidad con caché. Pasamos los controles de seguridad sin más de dos miradas ya que de inmediato reconocieron a JiYong y obviamente parar a una eminencia como GD para una revisión de seguridad era una locura.

Andamos por los pasillos y sinceramente deseé que GD supiese a donde íbamos porque yo estaba más que perdido en ese laberinto de pasillos... Llegamos a un despacho y en el momento que leí "Director" en la puerta me quedé blanco del susto, ¿Íbamos a hablar directamente con el director? Que miedo...

-Adelante- Escuché una voz de inmediato cuando Ji llamó a la puerta- Tomad asiento, es un placer volver a verte JiYong, la universidad no es lo mismo desde que te graduaste.

-Me lo imagino señor Jung- Le respondió- pero ya aguanté 4 años estudiando aquí y créame, estoy muy bien tras haber acabado la carrera, mi empresa de diseño de moda está en pleno auge.

-Jajaja- Se rió el director- ¿A qué se debe tu visita entonces?

-Este muchacho de aquí tiene una voz magnífica y quiere estudiar aquí- Dijo rápidamente señalándome, y sentí la penetrante mirada del director sobre mi- Pero necesitaría una beca.

\- ¿Serías su sponsor? -Le preguntó de inmediato- Nosotros se la podemos conceder si tú eres su sponsor, pero tendrá que sacar al menos un 75% de sobresalientes, como todos los becados de aquí

-Yo seré su sponsor- Dijo- Y si por algún casual no estoy lo será Park Chanyeol o Kim JongIn

\- ¿Cómo es que este muchacho tiene tantos apoyos? - Preguntó con cara de sospecha- Se me hace raro que tres personas tan poderosas lo respalden

-Es amigo de Do Kyungsoo, y no sé si se acuerda de Byun Baekhyun- Dijo rápidamente- Es del mismo tipo

\- ¡Ah! Kyungsoo... Obviamente también me acuerdo del joven Byun, aunque este curso no ha vuelto...- Dijo sonriente- Ahora lo entiendo todo, pues cuando entre el joven Do será su tutor.

Después de eso ambos hombres se enzarzaron en una conversación sobre negocios y yo me perdí, ¿tan fácil había sido? ¿No que era una universidad de élite? ¿tan fácil era entrar? ¿Solo era necesario un sponsor que te respalde? Era todo muy confuso, pero... ¿Kyungsoo estaba estudiando ahí? No me lo había dicho... Ni tampoco sabía lo de Baek... Entonces yo ahora era un estudiante oficial de la Universidad de Artes de Seúl, eso sí que era algo de peso, una universidad tan prestigiosa como esta, y haciendo lo que tanto me gustaba, cantar, tal vez podría aprender a componer y tocar instrumentos también, esto parecía un sueño para mí, era demasiado bonito para ser real...

Cuando JiYong terminó de hablar con el hombre me tomó de la mano y salimos del lugar, esta vez los pasillos empezaban a llenarse de gente, pero antes de que nadie reconociese al mismísimo GD salimos por un pasillo lateral que nos llevó a la entrada donde nuestro coche nos esperaba, para poder por fin volver a casa.

Sinceramente estaba pensando en alguna manera de agradecerle a JiYong esto que estaba haciendo por mí, pero mi cuerpo estaba indispuesto para recibir nada, aunque aún me quedaba una posibilidad y me estaba planteando llevarla a cabo por muy vergonzosa que fuese, aprovechando que el coche tenía los cristales tintados podría hacerle algo de sexo oral...

-Amo...-Le dije con la voz más sensual que pude llevando una mano a sus pantalones, justo sobre su miembro- Déjeme atenderle... le deseo...

JiYong maldijo por lo bajo, pero no me detuve y le seguí acariciando, poniéndolo bien duro como a mí me gustaba, para soltar sus pantalones y bajarlos un poco junto a su bóxer para sacar su miembro al exterior. Dios, se sentía tan caliente ese trozo de carne en mis manos, que de verdad deseaba probarlo...

-Dios bebé- Me dijo con la voz mucho más grave de lo habitual debido a la excitación- No sabes cómo me pones... sigue... sigue así

-Amo...-Le dije- Deseo tanto su carne, lamerla, atenderla, degustarla....

-Dios hazlo- Me dijo mientras yo le masturbaba a un bajo ritmo- No sabes lo caliente que me tienes...uf...

Me solté el cinturón y me tumbé para alcanzar mejor su miembro con mi boca, gracias al cielo además no molestaba demasiado como para que no pudiese cambiar de marcha, sólo cubría el freno de mano. Sonreí socarronamente al tener su miembro tan cerca de mi boca y le dí una suave lamida para probarlo, siguiéndolo de otra y otra que hacían a mi amo suspirar y gemir en voz queda, estaba muy caliente. Aun así, él seguía conduciendo, sin ningún problema, frenando cuando era adecuado y siguiendo el recorrido hacia casa, o al menos eso supuse.

Me metí todo lo que pude de su miembro en mi boca, la postura no era la mejor, pero al menos la mitad si conseguí a duras penas abarcarla, a pesar de los movimientos del coche. Comencé entonces a mover mi lengua por la punta y luego a moverme de arriba a abajo, ahuecando mis mejillas de ver en cuando para darle más placer. Cuando sentía que me quedaba sin aire la sacaba de mi boca y la lamia por todas partes, centrándome sobre todo en la punta donde succioné varias veces ganándome gemidos bastante más sonoros de GD. Cada vez sentía más ardiente su miembro y me estaba excitando muchísimo yo también mientras le hacía la felación, me sentía casi en el borde solo con escuchar sus gemidos y saborear el presemen que escurría de la punta de su miembro, para que negarlo, me encantaba el sabor, mi GD era tan sabroso... Seguí entonces follándome la boca con su miembro, sintiendo como cada vez él se tensaba más anunciándome que estaba cerca entre gemidos, y yo también estaba al borde, ¿cómo sus gemidos podían ser tan calientes? Una de mis manos ya estaba acariciando mi propio miembro mientras mi cabeza succionaba el glande de la polla de JiYong, sintiendo como estaba a punto de estallar, por lo que me la metí todo lo que pude en la boca y lo rodeé sensualmente con la lengua mientras mi mano libre acariciaba sus bolas hasta que se vino, llenando mi boca de su caliente semen, que, a pesar de lo amargo que era me encantaba y trague sin problema, habiéndome además corrido yo a la vez en mis propios calzoncillos.

-Dios bebé- Me dijo cuando volví a colocarle la ropa interior y sus pantalones, estábamos ya cerca de casa además por lo que vi en el retrovisor, y era hora de comer, aunque yo ya había empezado por el postre- Tu boca debería ser ilegal, además así de sonrojado tras tu propio orgasmo te ves sumamente apetecible, debería recompensarte por este trabajo tan bien hecho

\- Cualquier cosa por usted amo- Le dije sumisamente- Yo también lo he disfrutado

-Eso he visto- Me dijo mirando mis pantalones manchados, ya estábamos en casa en el garaje- Pero creo que ahora me toca a mí darte algo de placer a ti.

Me besó ferozmente sin importarle que hubiese tenido, pocos minutos antes, su miembro en mi boca me sentía derretir, el que debía ser ilegal era JiYong, era condenadamente caliente, y, a pesar del daño que me había hecho, ahora solo deseaba más de él.


	14. Retorno

La mañana después me desperté sintiéndome muy descansado, quien lo diría, pero me encontraba genial, ya no me dolía nada, y aunque aún debía usar la pomada, que me puso GD nada más despertar, la noche anterior había sido bastante calmada, y sorprendentemente Ji Yong cumplió lo que me dijo en el coche y al llegar a casa tuvimos otra larga sesión de sexo oral en el cuarto antes de cenar con Lay y TOP de nuevo, había sido un día muy tranquilo, y hoy ya era mi último día aquí. Mis cosas las recogieron los sirvientes y las mandaron a mi piso con Baek, esta noche iríamos al club, y justo a las 12 de la noche dejaría de pertenecerle y podría volver a casa.

Una parte de mí se moría de ganas de volver a casa, a la seguridad de los brazos de Sehun, los cuidados de Kyungsoo y la compañía de Baek, pero otra pensaba en que echaría de menos a Ji Yong, que sí, me podría volver a contratar en el club, pero no era lo mismo, además el hombre estaba haciendo mucho por mí ya... me sentía en deuda con él. Pero es que no me veía a su lado sinceramente, apenas habíamos pasado solo una semana juntos, y echaba de menos a Sehun, oh bueno, también al resto de los chicos, pero ver a Sehun en la fiesta del otro día despertó añoranzas que yo mismo juraría no tener antes.

No podía estar empezando a enamorarme de Sehun, ¿no? Eso era imposible, y además de prohibido en el club, si me pillaban estaría fuera en menos de lo que se dice Baozi, además, el amor es un sentimiento muy grande, no era posible que eso fuese lo que yo estaba sintiendo...

Ji Yong y yo desayunamos junto a Lay y a TOP de nuevo, y Lay volvió a examinar todas mis heridas para darme el visto bueno, incluso del desgarro, me dijo que podríamos volver a mantener relaciones siempre y cuando hubiese una buena dilatación y sin ser demasiado bruscos, por lo que yo me alegré, me había sentido inútil el día anterior, yo no era nada más que una puta, y si ni siquiera era capaza de cumplir mi único trabajo que era dejarme ser follado, entonces, era mil veces más inútil de lo habitual.

-Bebé- Me dijo susurrándome al oído mientras subíamos al cuarto- No puedo esperar para volverte a probar, cada día soy más adicto a ti.

Mordió mi oreja y jadeé mientras él susurraba palabras sucias a mi oído intercalándolas con lamidas y mordiscos por mi oreja y cuello, hasta entrar dentro del cuarto donde me estampó contra la puerta, cerrándola de esa manera y besándome de forma sucia y posesiva, con muchos mordiscos haciéndome jadear pesadamente ante todas esas corrientes placenteras que me iban recorriendo por el cuerpo, corrientes que echaba de menos, sobre todo porque esta vez no anunciaban un poco de sexo oral, como la noche anterior, sino que esta vez significaban el pack completo, con el jodiéndome con ganas y yo siendo la puta que era.

\- ¡Ah! Amo...- Gemí en su oído cuando apretó uno de mis pezones con fuerza- ¡Ah! más, quiero más amo...

Se rio como siempre que le rogaba y me quitó la camiseta, mordiendo mi cuello cual vampiro y llenándome de marcas allá donde no había restos de las heridas que tenía antes, parecía un vampiro porque mordía mi cuello con fuerza como si estuviese intentando sacarme sangre, mientras tanto yo solo me deshacía en gemidos en sus brazos, sintiendo la excitación recorrerme y detenerse específicamente en mi polla, cada vez más necesitada, que se restregaba contra la de GD hambrienta de contacto.

-Vamos a la cama peque- Me dijo- Dios mío, no sabes lo caliente que me tienes, y las ganas que tengo de follarte, te voy a hacer olvidar hasta tu nombre bebé.

Gemí como respuesta y me dejé lanzar a la cama, acabando debajo del cuerpo de Ji, quien volvió a besarme como si no fuese capaz de soltar mis labios, apenas dejándome un escaso segundo para respirar entre beso y beso. Devoraba mi boca con ansias sin llegar a hacerme ninguna herida, supuse yo que asustado por pasarse como le había pasado la otra vez, puesto que esta noche me tenía que devolver al club y tenía que estar en perfectas condiciones si no quería él quedar vetado de entrar de nuevo por dañar a un "conejito".

Bajó de mis labios a mi cuello y a mi pecho entreteniéndose torturándome a base de mordiscos y lamidas en mis pezones ocasionándome que no pusiese contener ni uno solo de mis gemidos y casi gritara de placer, era demasiado sensible en esa zona, y mi umbral de dolor siendo tan amplio no ayudaba a contener mis gemidos, pues aunque se pasase un poco de la fuerza adecuada para el sexo para mí se sentía adecuada o incluso un poco menos de lo que podría aguantar, pero como no podía pasarse...volvíamos al mismo circulo vicioso y yo necesitaba urgentemente que me follase, no creía haber estado tan necesitado en mucho tiempo, solo aquella noche junto a Kyungsoo y Sehun fue que sentí tanta necesidad, y aun así esta se sentía bastante potente, dios, quería que se enterrase hasta las bolas en mi interior y me hiciese gritar y me dejase afónico, que atendiese un poco mi miembro que me dolía horrores, y a pesar de ser un dolor placentero deseaba más, quería más placer, viniese de donde viniese.

Después de hacerme deshacerme de placer un rato mas no aguanté y le hice quedar debajo de mi en un acto de valentía, si, se supone que debía ser un sumiso perfecto, pero, dios, le necesitaba, y eso también significaba que quería hacerle una buena mamada, quería mamar su polla y hacerle una felación que no olvidase jamás. Le quité toda la ropa dejándole desnudo frente a mí y bajé directamente a su miembro, babeando ante la vista ante mí, su polla, erecta y caliente, con la punta ligeramente húmeda por el presemen que se escapaba demostrando lo excitado que estaba, eso sí que era un manjar de dioses, y uno que yo había provocado, eso sí que me daba una sensación de poderío que nada podía compararse, tener a un hombre tan increíble como GD con su polla goteando por mí no era moco de pavo, y me encantaba. No quería jugar demasiado así que de inmediato tomé su miembro con una de mis manos y lo acerqué más a mi boca, sacando la lengua y dando suaves lamidas por toda la cabeza, por donde ese agrio líquido salía. Le escuché respirar con fuerza y sonreí, eso me gustaba cada vez más, verle perder el control por mis atenciones... Me metí entonces la punta en la boca y comencé a lamerla con destreza, como bien sabía yo, disfrutando del sabor y de los graves gruñidos que se le escapaban de los labios a Ji. Después introduje más y más, todo lo que pude, ahuecando mis mejillas con la intención de meter más de ese delicioso miembro en mi interior, sacando un fuerte gemido de los labios de JiYong, quien de inmediato colocó sus manos en mi pelo comenzando a obligarme a marcar un vaivén cada vez más rápido mientras engullía su polla.

La saqué de mi boca cuando sentí que me ahogaba y continué solo con mi mano, estaba yo mismo muy caliente, las vistas eran magníficas, verle a él con las pupilas dilatadas y jadeante, medio gimiendo por mí, era fantástico. Volví a meterme su miembro en la boca una vez más intentando llegar los más profundo posible relajando los músculos de mi garganta, hasta que metí mi nariz en los pelos de su polla y sentí como ya no tenía nada más que meter.

-Dios bebé- Me dijo con la voz muy profunda- Me matas, sigue así, oh estoy tan cerca, me encanta tu boca, debería ser ilegal.

GD presionaba aun así mi cabeza contra su polla, y en un largo gemido se tensó mucho de pronto y lo sentí llegar, su orgasmo, directamente a mi garganta. No fue algo agradable y casi me ahogo, tuve que escupir parte del semen al colchón al sacar él su polla de mi boca, pues me estaba quedando sin oxígeno y que se corriese en mi garganta no ayudó para nada.

-Es tu turno- Dijo girándonos y dejándome de nuevo debajo de él- Te voy a partir en dos

Tomó mis piernas y las separó mucho, menos mal que era medianamente flexible porque si no habría sido muy complicado. Comenzó entonces a lamer, besar y morder mis piernas, desde mis tobillos a la pantorrilla, acercándose peligrosamente a mi sexo pero torturándome sin tocarlo, dejándome sediento de placer y volviendo a deshacerme, deseando llegar ya a ese tan ansiado orgasmo liberador, pero para variar no era ese su plan, porque rápidamente de la mesilla, además del lubricante cogió el anillo para el pene, haciendo que me fuese imposible correrme a no sé qué el me lo quitase, dios, estaba tan desesperado. De repente sentí algo húmedo en mi entrada y grité, grité del placer, que bien que se sentía, seriamente, y no era algo que mis clientes acostumbran a hacer conmigo y sinceramente se sentía genial, miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo para detenerse en mi polla mientras su lengua se adentraba en mi interior y lamía toda la zona de alrededor, dilatándome levemente en el proceso. Tras un poco más de tortura sentí un dedo adentrarse en mi acompañando a la lengua y cubierto de lubricante, abriéndose camino en mi interior y dilatándome creando esa, oh, deliciosa fricción de su dedo en mi interior que rápidamente fue acompañado por otro. Sus dedos se movían con habilidad y destreza en mi interior y yo casi babeaba, los abría y cerraba, los separa, juntaba, giraba sacaba y metía, haciéndome soltar esos "deliciosos gemidos" como él decía siempre y que esperaba le estuviesen calentando mucho, porque yo me sentía ya al límite solo con sus dedos y el anillo colocado en la base de mi pene era lo único que prevenía que me corriese. Un tercer dedo acompañó a los dos primeros y esto comenzó a sentirse como una tortura, pues los movía con rapidez en mi interior provocando demasiado placer que no sabía cómo liberar, dios, las sábanas ya estaban completamente revueltas de lo mucho que las había movido mientras me retorcía, sus dedos se sentían demasiado bien en mi interior, pero quería correrme, lo deseaba demasiado, estaba al borde de un orgasmo en seco, y eso ya era decir mucho.

-Amo...- Le dije entre gemidos y lágrimas, que soltaba por la enorme cantidad de placer- Entre ya por favor... le necesito con urgencia... por favor...

Sacó entonces los dedos y por una parte protesté por el hecho de que había dejado de recibir ese delicioso placer que me encantaba, pero por el otro me alegraba por que por fin se acercaba ese momento que tanto ansiaba. Sentí algo rozar mi entrada entonces, y gemí muy alto, estaba bastante más sensible de lo habitual, y me sentía demasiado torturado, quería que se anduviera sin rodeos y me follase a lo bestia, pero sabía que él iba a ser delicado para evitar causarme más heridas como las que ya había tenido.

Entró en mi con lentitud y jadeé, lo había deseado demasiado yo, normalmente estaba acostumbrado al menos a uno o dos polvos diarios y desde el incidente no me habían vuelto a penetrar, cosa muy extraña para alguien que trabaja como puto, era normalmente muy común desarrollar ninfomanía en estos casos.

Cuando se introdujo del todo gemí de nuevo, dios, me sentía tan lleno, se sentía tan bien, en serio, era increíble, y obviamente, me encantaba. No se movió hasta unos segundos después, para asegurarse de que me acostumbraba a su tamaño, puesto que no quería causarme nada de dolor a pesar de que para mí estuviese deliciosa esa cuota de ese placentero dolor...

Comenzó entonces a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo y respirando fuerte, mientras que yo gemía, cada vez más alto, conteniéndome poco, o más bien nada, puesto que era fantástico.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Amo! - Gemía cada vez que me penetraba- ¡Más, más rápido!

-Dios bebe- Me respondía entre gruñidos y jadeos- Me encanta como aprietas mi polla, eres tan delicioso...

Esas palabras sucias solo conseguían encenderme más, siempre me había encantado que me hablasen así de sucio y mal en la cama, y más aún cuando el tacto de este hombre sobre mi cuerpo me llenaba de sensaciones increíbles, se sentían como fuego sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, olas de placer me recorrían por todas las partes donde él tocaba.

Gemí con descaro, dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento que pasara por mi mente, disfrutando del acto más que nunca, porque se sentía tan bien ser llenado por su miembro, el sentir como entraba y salía de mi interior con tanta fuerza y de esa manera tan deliciosa, dios, casi no recordaba ni mi nombre.

-Ah amo...- Gemí de nuevo- Más, más fuerte, más duro, ¡ah! me encanta...

Él sonreía de forma socarrona, se notaba que le encantaba verme así, tan sumido y entregado al placer, aunque el empezó también a dejar más y más marcas por todo mi cuerpo, y entonces me di cuenta de que esta noche era la última que pensaba estar a su servicio, por lo que en parte era normal que dejase tantas marcas, sabiendo de estos días lo enormemente posesivo que podía llegar a ser este hombre.

Las embestidas en ningún momento se frenaron, sino que hasta cierto grado subieron de intensidad, mientras yo me sentía deshacer, agarrándome a cualquier lado que encontrase al no saber cómo canalizar la enorme cantidad de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Encontró mi próstata con demasiada facilidad y comenzó a abusar de ella al cambiar un poco nuestra postura y llevar una de mis piernas por encima de su hombro y así hundirse aún más profundo en mi interior, llegando más lejos y más duro hasta cierto grado, puesto que ponía más potencia en cada embestida en vez de simplemente hacerlas menos profundas y más rápidas.

Se me escapaba el oxígeno de los pulmones cada vez que se hundía en mi interior, y joder, apenas conseguía hacer llegar nada de aire a mi más que nublado cerebro, pero se sentía muy bien, demasiado diría yo, y, aun así, sin embargo, ansiaba que las manos que me sujetasen con fuerza de mis gemelos no fuesen las de JiYong, ansiaba otro tacto, otra piel contra la mía, y ansiaba poder tenerla pronto...

\- ¡Amo! - Grité en una embestida especialmente placentera, y ligeramente brusca que hizo que se mezclase ese placentero dolor con las, ya terribles, olas de placer que me recorrían con fuerza- ¡Ah amo! Estoy cerca, ah, por favor amo, tenga piedad

Y así era, era demasiado placer concentrado lo que estaba sintiendo, me sentía tan desesperado por correrme, durante todo este rato, con el anillo aun colocado, me moría por poder alcanzar ese tan ansiado orgasmo, pero no podía, y lo llevaba deseando desde antes de ser penetrado, por lo que era aún más terrible para mí, que me sentía, como otras veces, al borde de la inconsciencia y de un orgasmo en seco.

-Yo también estoy cerca bebé- Me dijo y agarró mi miembro masturbándome un par de veces y haciéndome gemir y gritar más alto, dios, a este paso mañana no sería capaz de hablar, me estaba dejando la voz en cada gemido que se escapaba de mi boca- Córrete para mi bebe

Dicho eso me quitó el anillo para el pene y de inmediato sentí como miles de estrellas estallaban frente a mis ojos en un orgasmo excesivamente potente. Me corrí con mucha fuerza sobre mi estómago y pecho y me dejé llevar por todas las olas de placer que o acompañaban, toqué el cielo y las estrellas y me sentí deshacer para luego bajar a la tierra de nuevo, justo para sentir como JiYong me llenaba con su semen y casi volverme a correr por la nueva corriente de placer que acompañó su orgasmo.

Se dejó caer a mi lado para no aplastarme y yo intenté normalizar mi respiración, aunque sabía que era una cosa complicada, me sentía agotado, había sido una sesión muy intensa, y aunque sé que lo mejor era que yo permaneciese despierto ya que era mi último día con Ji, no pude evitar caer rendido por todo lo que había sido esta sesión de sexo, aun con el semen de JiYong en mi interior goteando y el mío propio sobre mi pecho, probablemente luego iba a ser una sensación molesta e incómoda, pero seriamente fui incapaz de mantenerme despierto después de la sesión, aunque había sido entrenado para ello, simplemente esta vez, sabiéndome a salvo, extrañamente, entre los brazos de GD, me quedé dormido.

Desperté varias horas después solo en la cama, pero limpio y vestido, y una boba sonrisa me surcó la cara al pensar que GD se había tomado tantas molestias por mí. En la mesilla como de costumbre había dos pastillas y un vaso, las de siempre para que no me doliese demasiado la parte baja de la espalda tras la penetración.

Tras tomármelas me levanté y, ya que ya llevaba pijama y dudaba que saliésemos aun, era aún pronto para salir, me puse las zapatillas de andar por casa y decidí bajar al comedor que era donde supuse estaría mi amo, con TOP y tal vez Lay.

Antes de bajar escuché un leve sollozo y un quejido de otro de los cuartos, y con mi maldita curiosidad no pude sino acercarme. El cuarto era uno de los de invitados y nada más entrar me di cuenta de que debía ser el de Lay y TOP, ya que no había ningún huésped más, o al menos no debería haber. Entré en el mayor silencio y con el mayor sigilo posibles, en caso de estar metiéndome donde no me llamaban, o en caso de encontrarles en una situación comprometida, pero al final solo era Yixing sentado en la cama tratándose unas heridas en las muñecas y tobillos.

\- ¡Yixing! - Grité preocupado- ¿Que te ha hecho? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Lay se sobresaltó, pero no podía evitar preocuparme, tal vez TOP se había pasado y había hecho mucho daño a Yixing, y le debía una ya que él me había ayudado a mi previamente...

-Dios Xiumin- Me dijo después de asustarse y llevarse una mano al pecho sorprendido- NO me vuelvas a hacer eso que casi me matas.

-Lo siento...- Le dije apenado- Pero... ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Estoy bien- Me dijo con una voz muy dulce y sonriéndome mostrándome esos preciosos hoyuelos que tenía, otra bella sonrisa que añadir a mi lista de sonrisas increíbles de allegados- Solo me han rozado de más las esposas y las cadenas y me han levantado un poco de piel, pero ya lo he tratado, no me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente.

Una parte de mi siguió preocupado, aun así, le notaba un poco más pálido de lo habitual, y aunque no le conocía de mucho sí que podía decir que se le veía un poco pálido y débil, casi hasta mareado, y me estaba preocupando. Me senté a su lado en la cama y le tomé de las manos, haciéndole mirarme a los ojos.

\- Se que no nos conocemos de mucho, ni nada...- Le dije intentando ser lo más serio posible que me dejaba mi cara de niño- Pero en serio, puedes confiar en mí, te ayudaré con todo lo que necesites, por eso mismo, no estás bien, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Lay me dio un abrazo mientras me susurró en el oído 'gracias' acompañado de un pequeño sollozo, nos quedamos en esa postura abrazados por unos cinco minutos, y después nos separamos, Lay seguía viéndose pálido y mareado, por lo que insistí de nuevo

-Lay, ¿que necesitas? - Le dije muy preocupado- De verdad, te veo muy pálido, no estás bien.

-Solo- Me dijo- Pásame la bolsa negra de al lado de la puerta, ahí están mis pastillas... soy hemofílico, y he tenido varias heridas por las esposas, solo es eso, ahora bajamos y comemos algo y se me pasa

Me moví con rapidez para alcanzárselas, sabía que no era una tontería la hemofilia, algunos de mis antiguos compañeros de clase de primaria, y recalco compañeros porque amigos no tuve apenas, también padecían esa enfermedad y más de uno se había llegado a desmayar en algunos juegos y actividades con apenas pequeñas heridas... La sacó y se la tomó rápido y luego bajamos los dos juntos al comedor donde los dos dominantes nos esperaban, ambos se callaron al vernos llegar, pero GD a mí me dedicó una bella sonrisa, mientras que TOP solo nos frunció el ceño a ambos.

-Ya era hora de que despertases Minnie- Me dijo GD- Quise despertarte, pero te veías demasiado cansado y dormido.

-Lo lamento amo- Le dije haciendo una gran reverencia- Debería haber permanecido despierto para poder cumplir con todas sus órdenes y deseos

\- Obviamente deberías- Dijo TOP con tono burlón- Menuda puta más mala estas hecho si ni siquiera aguantas más de una ronda o puedes servir con propiedad a tu amo después del sexo.

Volví a inclinarme en forma de disculpa, era cierto que yo era aún un novato que apenas sabía complacer a nadie... me merecía la queja, pero no quería que llegase a Sehun la queja ni a nadie más ya que eso le podría dañar...

-Haré cualquier cosa que deseé usted en compensación amo- Le dije a JiYong- Ha sido una terrible falta de mi parte

-Lo único que quiero- Dijo GD- Es que te quedes a mi lado para siempre, pero ya que eso no es posible simplemente trátame bien de ahora en adelante siempre que coincidamos.

Asentí fuertemente ignorando la mueca de disgusto de TOP, no lo entendía, ¿acaso me odiaba? ¿le había ofendido en algo? no lo entendía, pero por lo visto yo no era el único confuso, Lay y el mismísimo JiYong le miraban con caras confusas pero el simplemente pasó de todos.

-JiYong- Llamó a mi amo- Debo marcharme que mi avión se va en un par de horas, te encargo que dejes a Lay en el club junto a tu muchacho, te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo más del tema.

Se levantó entonces como si nada del sofá y sin siquiera mirarnos a la cara subió a por sus cosas y se fue, dejándonos a Lay y a mi perplejos.

-Bueno- Dijo mi amo con una sonrisa tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse- Ahora que el aguafiestas amargado se ha ido creo que podríamos comer y dar una vuelta por ahí antes de ir al club, son las 4 de la tarde así que solo me quedan 5 horas de contrato contigo, y en vez de pasarlas follando como pensé en un primer momento creo que nos lo pasaremos mejor los tres en el cine o andando por la ciudad en mi coche, ¿Os parece bien?

-Lo que desee el amo- Dijimos Lay y yo a la vez.

Comimos los tres juntos lo que habían preparado las sirvientas de la casa y sinceramente era un manjar de reyes, cosa que ya me esperaba teniendo en cuenta el pez gordo que era mi amo. Después de eso nos montamos en el deportivo de Ji y a toda velocidad recorrimos las calles de la ciudad disfrutando del aire y el buen tiempo, por suerte al ir rápido nadie reconoció a mi amo, porque si no sería un tanto problemático y podrían surgir escándalos la mañana siguiente,, y dudaba mucho que eso le conviniese a mi amo, aunque por lo que ya sabía de él JiYong era una persona de muchos excesos y escándalos por todos lados por lo que tal vez esta vez ni siquiera la prensa se inmutase...

Llegamos entonces a un centro comercial y JiYong se puso a comprarse ropa, Lay y yo miramos también algunas prendas pero no compramos nada, aunque al final GD nos acabó comprando cosas, a Lay una chaqueta y a mi unos pantalones que según él "me hacían un trasero delicioso" y unas zapatillas iguales a las que se compró el por qué dijo que quería tener ropa de pareja conmigo, aunque intentamos ambos negarnos él se puso pesado y fue hasta un poco incomodo pero al final uso su voto final de soy tu amo así que hago lo que quiero y al final se salió con la suya.

Tras las compras vimos una película y rápidamente se nos hicieron las 8, por norma a las 9 teníamos que estar todos ahí, amos y sumisos para hacer las cancelaciones propias de los contratos y renovaciones de algunos, y así a las 10, en la apertura oficial, los conejitos esclavo seríamos camareros mientras los que se quedaron darían un excitante show de baile

Volvimos a la casa y recogimos las maletas con rapidez para volver a subir al coche, me estaba poniendo bastante nervioso, me moría de ganas de volver a ver a Sehun y Baek, y contarles lo de la universidad, tal vez Sehun no estaría tan de acuerdo, pero de verdad tenía muchas ganas de empezar en dos semanas que era la ceremonia de apertura

Legamos al club justo a las 9 y nos colocamos en la cola de amos y sumisos que había, GD no nos ordenó nada, pero había muchos que estaban arrodillados en posición de reposo, atados, encadenados o de formas escandalosas, bueno, escandalosas para la gente vainilla, para nosotros en verdad ya era algo normal y habitual.

La gente empezó a pasar y esperamos con paciencia a que fuese nuestro turno y entonces entramos al despacho del jefe, los tres, y Sehun estaba ahí, y Kyungsoo también, extrañamente...

Al cruzar mi mirada con la de Sehun me llené de alegría, le había echado de menos, ¿suena muy meloso? bueno, es cierto, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba acostumbrado a verle a diario y hablar con él, y follar con él, que eso siempre era un placer inmensurable.

-Bienvenidos chicos- Dijo el jefe y GD se sentó y tanto Lay como yo nos arrodillamos en reposo a ambos lados suyos- Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien esta semana, GD, Xiumin.

-Ha sido increíble- Dijo mí, a punto de dejar de serlo, amo- debo decir que seguiré solicitando sus deliciosos servicios, y, si por mi fuese, este chico sería mío y solo mío.

El jefe se rio y luego miró a Lay quien mantenía la mirada al suelo como era mandatario.

-Tú debes ser Lay- Dijo el jefe a Yixing quien sin mirarle a los ojos levantó la cabeza y asintió- Es una pena que TOP no pudiese venir esta noche, pero los negocios siempre son lo primero... Quiero presentarte a Sehun, mi sobrino y tu encargado, él te informará en caso de que alguien te solicite por las noches y será quien vele por tu salud, además el chico de al lado, D.O será tu compañero de piso y también tu guía las primeras semanas, espero que os llevéis bien.

-Gracias jefe- Dijo y volvió a bajar la cabeza para mirar al suelo.

-Bueno, volviendo a vosotros dos- Dijo y nos miró a GD y a mí- ¿Algo que notificar?

Temblé ante sus palabras asustado, ¿le iba a contar todo lo que había hecho mal? ¿que no servía ni para follar? ¿me iban a echar? ¿le echaría la culpa a Sehun? estaba asustado para que negarlo, por lo que mantuve mi cabeza mirando al suelo asustado rogando para que si me tocaba cargar con alguna culpa por mis deficiencias en servicio Sehun no se llevase la culpa de nada.

-Solo una cosa- Dijo JiYong y temblé en el sitio- Lamentablemente se me fue la mano un día y lo dejé gravemente lastimado, Lay le curó, pero recomendaría que se mantuviese al menos dos noches sin ofrecer servicio sexual de penetración, no creo que esté en condiciones de dar un servicio completo, si usted lo desea pagaré por sus dos noches, mientras no trabaje me sentiré más tranquilo.

Solté todo el aire que tenía contenido en ese momento, solo era eso, pero aun así me sorprendió... no me esperaba que les contase eso... sentía la mirada de Sehun en mí y la de Kyungsoo también, seguro que estaban preocupados, pero yo ya estaba bien, quería decirlo, decir que si podía servir, que no era un inútil, pero eran las palabras de mi amo contra las mías, yo no podía abrir la boca a no ser que así se me indicase...

-Vaya...-Dijo el jefe extrañamente tranquilo- Me temo que si se las tendré que cobrar entonces... Desgraciadamente aquí nuestro Xiumin está muy solicitado, pero no se preocupe, no será precio completo, solo un aliciente del pago de esta semana, pero sí, estoy de acuerdo en que se recupere si usted se pasó, pero, ya como advertencia aunque ya lo sabe, no tolero que dañen a mis chicos, así que ejercite su auto control para no llegar a mayores

-Si, lo sé- Dijo GD- Nunca volverá a pasar, usted sabe que nunca me he sobrepasado, ha sido una cosa de una sola vez... Y por el precio no se preocupe, abonaré lo habitual, yo no vendré, pero haré que alguien se asegure de que él no trabaje...

-No se preocupe señor GD- Dijo el jefe- Aquí Sehun se ocupará de que no trabaje, usted vaya tranquilo.

Hablaron un poco de tiempo más y firmamos las cláusulas de cancelación del contrato, Lay también firmó la suya con TOP y firmó el contrato del club, después GD se fue por la puerta con rapidez atendiendo lo que parecía una llamada importante, quedándonos solos Lay, D.O Sehun y yo en uno de los pasillos de fuera.

Rápidamente me acosaron a preguntas sobre lo que pasó y como me encontraba, pero les aparté diciéndoles que mejor hablábamos en mi piso tras nuestro turno, o mañana por la mañana, y me dirigí a mi camerino, compartido con Baek, para cambiarme de ropa, tenía que servir a los clientes esta noche como camarero...

Entre al camerino contento dentro de lo que cabe, ya estaba de nuevo con mi gente y con ganas de volver al piso, con ganas de hablar con todos y volver a la rutina normal, esta semana se me había hecho eterna... pero nada más entrar al camerino me tropecé al suelo con algo... En y duelo noté que había caído sobre algo mojado, era extraño y abrí los ojos, rojo, solo vi rojo, y olor a oxido, era sangre, eso era sangre, y levanté la mirada, para buscar la procedencia temiéndome lo peor, Baek, no podía ser él, ¿no? Busqué a ras de suelo a ver si veía algo, pero solo había sangre y muchas cosas tiradas, por lo que alcé la mirada y grité, había un muchacho, con una apariencia parecida a la mía, colgado del techo, y.... le habían cortado parcialmente el cuello y las muñecas... Me quedé mirando el cadáver colgado, la expresión sin vida del chico y sentí como empezaba a ahogarme y a marearme, lleve mis uñas a mi cuello y me arañé intentando que el dolor de mi pecho se fuese y algo de aire llagase a mis pulmones, pero no podía, y cada vez me dolía más y veía menos, hasta que todo fue negro, simple y llano negro...


	15. Cambios de aire

[POV Sehun]

Un grito se escuchó por los pasillos del club, rápidamente reconocí la voz de Xiumin como la causante y me preocupé, Lay y Kyungsoo también estaban conmigo y salimos los tres corriendo al camerino para ver qué había pasado. La puerta estaba abierta y había algunos muchachos asomándose a ambos lados del pasillo con curiosidad, rápidamente hice que se alejasen mirándolos con mi más seria expresión.

Entramos entonces al camerino y entendí de inmediato el porqué del grito, dios, que horror, sentí a Kyungsoo atragantarse y ahogar un grito mientras lay directamente cayó al suelo. Había un muchacho, con un increíble parecido a Xiumin, colgando del techo muerto, y sangrando, dejando todo el camerino lleno de sangre. Bajé mi mirada en busca de Xiumin y le vi en el suelo desmayado, o eso supuse, con marcas de arañazos por el cuello, marcas de un, muy posible, ataque de ansiedad. Me moví con rapidez a recogerlo e intentar despertarle, estaba completamente manchado de la sangre que había por el suelo, y lo hacía ver todo aún más terrorífico, yo también me manché, pero no me importó, me preocupaba más Xiumin. Sentí entonces a Kyungsoo a mi lado y a Lay ayudándome a intentar despertarle, según me habían comentado Lay tenía amplios conocimientos de medicina y eso me relajó bastante, confié en él, pero Xiumin no despertaba...

-Hay que llevarlo al hospital, esto ha podido ser un shock demasiado grande para el- Dijo el chino- Lo mejor será que llamemos a una ambulancia o salgamos corriendo para allá.

-Debemos avisar de esto al jefe- Dije intentando que no se notase la preocupación en mi voz- Hay que llamar también a la policía, y buscar a Baekhyun... Kyungsoo, ¿Podrías hacerlo?

-Si, claro, no te preocupes Sehun- Me respondió- Id ya al hospital, yo me encargo del resto.

Tomé entonces a Xiumin en mis brazos, manchándome aún más de la sangre que había en las ropas del chico, pero no me paré a pensarlo, tenía otras prioridades, y Xiumin era la principal... Pensé en que lo lógico sería llevarlo a las urgencias del hospital público, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que probablemente el chico no tuviese su documentación a mano, por lo que lo ideal sería ir a un privado... pero para eso había que pagar, y bueno, no me importaba pagar a mí, pero mi nombre no tenía tanto peso como el de muchos de los clientes de aquí, y recordé que GD aun debía estar aquí, esperando al show, y el sería el ideal.

-Lay- Le dije al chino mientras iba a la salida trasera para tomar mi coche- Busca a GD y cuéntale todo, necesitamos ir a un privado y nos vendría bien su ayuda, rápido.

El chico asintió y salió corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que estábamos yendo, me maldije una y mil veces por necesitar ayuda de alguien más famoso para poder ayudar a Xiumin, quería acabar de una vez mi carrera y ganar más prestigio para así tener más peso en la sociedad para mis muchachos, pero sobre todo para ayudar a uno en específico, al chico ahora inconsciente en mis brazos. Nunca quise pensar en lo que significaba que yo sintiese tanta preocupación y apego por él, era solo por que despertaba ternura, ¿no? era solo un hermano pequeño, uno al que me follaba muy a menudo y devoraba enterito y joder que bien me lo pasaba, tal vez hermano no era el término adecuado... pero... ¿cuál lo era? nuestra relación de trabajo limitaba bastante cualquier nombre que se me quisiese ocurrir para con nosotros, después de todo había cosas muy imposibles, él no me podía gustar, ¿no? sería terrible, dudaba mucho que pudiese volver a pasar por lo que pasé con Luhan, por muy diferente que fuese Xiumin de Luhan, ¿verdad?

Llegué entonces a mi coche y lo abrí con la llave a distancia, abriendo después la puerta de detrás con dificultad. Sabía que iba a arruinar las fundas de los asientos del coche si le colocaba sin más, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa y no tenía tanto tiempo para pensar, necesitaba llegar ya al hospital. Lo coloqué tumbado sobre los asientos y me dirigí hacía el del conductor, justo en ese momento llegó Lay corriendo con el famoso JiYong detrás de él también corriendo, era algo que pocos de sus fans jamás se les llegaría a ocurrir que podía pasar, su increíble idol corriendo desesperado y preocupado.

\- Más te vale contarme de camino lo que ha pasado- Me dijo muy serio y se sentó donde el copiloto, Lay se sentó detrás poniendo la cabeza de Minnie en sus piernas, acariciándolo con cuidado- Arranca rápido, el hospital privado más cercano está a un par de calles de aquí.

Durante el breve camino le conté todo al famoso y el hombre se quedó pálido también, ciertamente era algo extraño, y más bien parecía una amenaza para mi pequeño Xiumin, digo para Xiumin, no es mío... Nada más llegar JiYong entró dentro y volvió a los pocos segundos acompañado de un médico y dos enfermeros, mientras Lay y yo sacábamos al inconsciente chico de mi vehículo.

Los dos enfermeros nos quitaron a Minnie de los brazos y le colocaron en una camilla, mientras el medico confirmaba algunos datos sobre Xiumin conmigo, ya que yo, como su encargado, debía conocer todos sus datos médicos tales como grupo sanguíneo, edad, enfermedades y/o alergias, ...

Después solo nos llegó la espera, la interminable espera para saber que tal estaba. GD caminaba de un lado para otro nervioso, cada cierto tiempo llamando y recibiendo llamadas, exaltado y nervioso, mordiéndose las uñas. Lay sin embargo estaba hablando con uno de los enfermeros, probablemente comentando algún aspecto de lo que pasó con Minseok, mientras tanto yo solo me moría de los nervios, por lo menos hasta que me llamó mi tío.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Llamada telefónica /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-Sehun- Dijo mi tío con tono serio- ¿Alguna novedad?

-Nada aun...- Le dije- ¿Ha ido la policía ya? ¿Baekhyun está bien?

-Si, está bien, Kyungsoo y el están ya en su piso- Me respondió- Vino la policía y se llevaron todo, fue Kyungsoo interrogado y querían hablar con Xiumin, Lay y contigo, ya ha sido todo limpiado.

-Menos mal- Dije más tranquilo- Te avisaré en cuanto me den más información, pero aún no sabemos nada.

\- Pase lo que pase quédate con ese muchacho, Kyungsoo luego irá a recoger a Lay- Me dijo- Si necesitas algo más me llamas, estaré atento al teléfono.

-Gracias tío- Le dije- Muchas gracias de verdad, lamento todas las molestias.

-No son molestias- Dijo mi tío- Esto es algo grave, así que debemos solucionarlo cuanto antes, cueste lo que cueste, no quiero a ninguno de mis muchachos en riesgo, y menos con amenazas de muerte...

-Gracias- Le dije de nuevo- Te llamo luego

/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Fin llamada telefónica /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tras colgar me senté de nuevo a esperar, ciertamente estaba nervioso, sabía que Xiumin debía estar bien, pero el shock no se lo quitaba nadie, y tal vez alguna que otra secuela psicológica. Pero si, eso era una amenaza de muerte, no podía ser otra cosa, el chico asesinado era prácticamente idéntico a Xiumin, excepto por algún que otro rasgo... Y en verdad lo más terrorífico era el hecho de que estaba en su camerino, eso significaba que debía haber sido alguien con acceso a la parte prohibido del club, es decir, alguien que haya estado dentro, no había demasiadas personas que pudiesen tener ese acceso, pero tampoco eran pocas, muchas veces se colaba gente además, numerosos clientes, y Xiumin tenía demasiada variedad de clientes... y de posibles enemigos, gente que puede estar envidiosa, desde compañeros del club hasta clientes desesperados...

Me ponía tenso el saber que alguien estaba amenazando a Xiumin, y no quería pensar que podía ser Luhan, después de todo él estaba con Kris, no podía haberse escapado, ¿no? y menos haber matado a alguien como advertencia a Xiumin, eso sería impensable, demasiado exagerado, Luhan estaba obsesionado con Minnie, pero tampoco era para tanto, ¿no? Matar era algo muy grave...

Mientras andaba sumido en mis pensamientos un doctor salió por la puerta, y los tres nos movimos con rapidez hasta donde se encontraba.

\- ¿Se sabe algo? - Le pregunté preocupado

-Si, no se preocupen- Dijo el doctor- Simplemente fue un ataque de ansiedad por el shock, no os debéis preocupar, está ahora mismo dormido con unos calmantes, cuando despierte mañana será revisado por uno de nuestros psicólogos para ver la carga emocional restante del suceso, pero por lo demás se encuentra en perfecto estado. Por políticas del hospital solo podemos permitir que uno de ustedes se quede, los demás es recomendamos que vuelvan a casa y descansen.

GD y yo nos miramos a los ojos desafiantes, ambos queríamos quedarnos, Lay obviamente ni se metió en la conversación, sino que simplemente se puso a hablar con el doctor en ese extraño lenguaje médico que solo entienden ellos. Nuestra batalla se acabó cuando JiYong volvió a recibir una llamada en su móvil, por la que suspiro y contestó para en menos de dos minutos volver con cara resignada.

\- Dejaré la factura pagada, aunque sé que la puedes pagar tu- Me dijo- Más te vale cuidarlo bien o acabaré con tu existencia, ese niño es mío.

No quise decir nada para evitar una confrontación, pero se me quedó en la punta de la lengua una contestación al idol de como Xiumin no era suyo, ni siquiera mío, no era de nadie más que suyo propio.

Cuando GD se fue llamé a Kyungsoo para que viniese a por Lay, y ya de paso le pedí que se quedasen con Baekhyun está noche, ya que el chico debía estar más que preocupado por Minseok, después de todo ellos dos eran muy cercanos desde que Xiumin entró...

-Sehun- Me llamó D.O cuando llegó- ¿Se sabe algo más? ¿De la policía o algo?

-Xiumin está bien- Le dije rápidamente- De la policía no sé nada aun, mi tío no me ha vuelto a llamar, supongo que en cuanto sepa algo me llamará...

-Espero que esto se resuelva rápido- Me dijo preocupado- Por ahora iré con Lay a que se instale en el piso, intentaré estar aquí pronto por la mañana, te traeré algo para desayunar.

-Gracias Kyungsoo- Le dije y él me sonrió para luego llamar a Lay e irse los dos juntos al piso del más bajito que a partir de ahora sería compartido

Se fueron también ellos dos dejándome solo en el hospital y fui a la habitación donde Minseok descansaba tras preguntarle a una enfermera. Cuando entré le vi ahí, tumbado, conectado a diversas máquinas que monitorizaban su estado, con el cuello vendado, pero en paz, con el rostro en paz, aunque era solo por los sedantes. Me tranquilizó el poderme sentar en una silla al lado de su camilla y tomarle de la mano, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, ahora estaba ahí, justo ahí, a mi lado, a salvo, o al menos pronto lo estaría, yo mismo pensaba protegerle de ser necesario. Quien me diría a mí que ese pequeño muchacho virgen que conocí aquella tarde en el club y que decidí follar y entrenar solo para mi disfrute, acabaría tomando tanto peso en mi vida. Me imaginé en ese momento el como aquel muchacho muerto podría haber sido Xiumin directamente y sí que me asusté mucho, porque no me veía yo capaz de soportar perderle, mi corazón no lo aguantaría... ya perdí en su momento a Luhan cuando le amaba, no me veía capa de soportar perder a Xiumin, a quien, si bien no quería admitir que lo amaba, ocupaba gran parte de mi corazón.

Justo en ese momento, mientras me aferraba con fuerza a su mano, vibró el móvil en mi bolsillo y rápidamente lo cogí, sabía que debía ser mi tío

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Llamada telefónica /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-Sehun- Me dijo nada más descolgar- ¿Alguna novedad?

-Si- Le respondí- Esta ya en la habitación, parece ser que solo era el shock, pero quieren que se quede aquí al menos la noche para comprobar que no tenga algún tipo de consecuencia.

\- ¿Te quedarás con él esta noche entonces? - Me preguntó- Supongo que a Lay lo mandaste a casa con Kyungsoo, vi que Baekhyun se iba con D.O así que supongo que se quedará con ellos.

-Si, así es- Concordé con él- Prefiero que estén todos juntos en un lugar controlado, no quiero arriesgarme... Tal vez en el piso de Xiumin y Baek... deberíamos mandar a alguien a comprobar...

-Ciertamente- Me dijo- Ya está resuelto todo con la policía, mañana se pasarán supongo yo, a hablar con Xiumin para tomarle testimonio, aunque dudo que sepa nada, no hay nada de huellas ni sospechas, pero seguirán investigando... ME da mucha rabia que haya tanta policía por aquí, pero he convencido a los clientes de que por un par de semanas no habría relaciones en el club, solo en sus casas y con contratos, y por ahora nadie ha tenido problemas.

-Bueno- Le dije con un tono sarcástico- Sino siempre puedes hacer que el jefe de policía Kim se encargue del caso, dudo que como cliente habitual permita que salga nada a la luz...

-Jajaja- Se rio- Obviamente él está a cargo, estaba aquí a noche, y por eso quiere solucionarlo todo rápido, tiene a su mujer en casa y no puede follar en otro lado, por eso quiere que se vuelva a instalar el servicio de aquí cuanto antes... Y sino... Siempre podemos trasladar la diversión al otro local, hace mucho que no lo usamos, pero por un par de semanas dudo que cause mucho problema.

-No sé yo si será buena idea- Le dije- Está demasiado céntrico ese lugar, es más peligroso, por muy legal que lo hagamos parecer puede ser demasiado arriesgado.

-Mira-Me dijo- Tu cuida a tu enamorado y déjame a mí el negocio que para algo soy el dueño del lugar

\- ¿Enamorado? - Le pregunté incrédulo por la insinuación- Xiumin no es mi enamorado, solo soy su encargado

\- ¿solo? - Me dijo riéndose- Nunca te he visto tan entregado a ninguno de tus muchachos como lo estas con él, ni siquiera con LuHan, sientes algo por ese niño, y él te corresponde, aunque dudo que sea consciente de ello, tendrá ya algo de experiencia en el sexo, pero me temo que no tiene ninguna con el amor.

-Yo no...- Intenté excusarme con mi tío, pero es que ciertamente parte de mi lo aceptaba porque era cierto...

-Sehun- Me dijo entonces- La única razón por la que Xiumin no fue puesto en subasta fue por ti, tanto al principio como después, y permití que estuviese con GD porque no tenía de otra, he concedido más por ese muchacho que por ninguno de los otros solo por ti, y créeme, después de tantos años, puedo reconocer cuando dos personas tienen sentimientos entre ellas, igualmente, e iremos hablando, te mantendré informado, quédate con él estos días, en tu piso de ser posible ya que es más seguro, mandaré a algunos de mis hombres para que os protejan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Fin llamada telefónica /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cuando mi tío colgó la llamada ni siquiera me enteré, sus palabras rondando por mi cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo realmente cierto que era todo eso. Por lo general nunca podía denegarles a los clientes el acostarse con un chico a no ser que fuese por razones de fuerza mayor, pero por Xiumin lo había hecho muchas veces sin ninguna consecuencia, si, por Baekhyun con Chanyeol también lo había hecho, pero mi tío conocía la situación de ellos y fue quien me autorizó a hacerlo, es por eso que cuando Suga sustituyó a Luhan aquella noche que me tuve que ir, Suga, que no suele ser nunca pasivo, aceptó y tomó el trabajo.

Era una realidad bastante chocante darme cuenta de cómo había sido completamente capaz de decidir o que pasaba con el chico... Supongo que desde que lo había visto por primera vez se había notado mucho la atracción que sentía, aun así, pensé que mi tío jamás volvería a ceder en nada de eso por mí, después de ver lo mal que había ido todo con Luhan...

Y pensando en Luhan un escalofrío me recorrió, era imposible que él hubiese sido el culpable de lo que le había pasado a Xiumin, ¿no?, vamos, sería ilógico, él estaba con Kris, y ese hombre no era conocido por dar libertad a sus sumisos sino justo por lo contrario... Y luego estaba Lay... venía con intenciones de matar a Luhan, o de hacerle pagar por sus crímenes de una manera u otra... Y si no era Luhan el de la amenaza de muerte a Xiumin... ¿quién era?

¿Luhan?

¿El padre de Xiumin?

¿GD?

¿TOP?

¿Otro cliente?

¿Otro admirador?

Era muy absurdo todo, ¿cómo alguien querría matar al pobre chico? Debía ser un error... Xiumin no había hecho nada malo como para ser amenazado de muerte, lo contrario, era probablemente el chico más dulce, puro e inocente del club, y aunque eso pudiese ser causa de envidia para muchos de los otros chicos que había ahí, me parecía demasiado exagerado... Y bien planeado...

Luego pensé en lo blanco que se había quedado GD al enterarse de lo que le había pasado al chico y me dije a mi mismo que no podía tener nada que ver, no era posible que uno, o una de las fans del chico fuese tan bestia o conociese tanto a Xiumin como para querer matarlo por estar con su amado, ¿no? eso era un comportamiento psicópata...

Miré a Xiumin dormido en la camilla y me calmé un poco, estresarme demasiado pensando no iba a ayudarme en nada, ciertamente lo mejor que podía hacer era relajarme y cuando Xiumin despertase, calmarle a él. Dejaría todo en manos de la policía, aunque ciertamente sí que había algo que podía hacer, hacía unos meses dejé de ir al gimnasio por haber estado de exámenes en la universidad, tal vez era momento de volver, y tal vez extremar las precauciones con Minnie, aunque ciertamente esperaba que fuese solo un error o alguna fan de GD que simplemente ahora que ya no está con él se olvide de todo, o que pille la policía a esa persona...

Al fina desistí de rallarme más y me senté de forma más cómoda para poderme apoyar parcialmente en la camilla y así poder dormir un poco sin acabar con tanto dolor, había sido un día largo y complicado, y tenía ya ganas de volver a casa para poder de verdad dormir en una cama y ya de paso tener a Minseok a salvo...

Según tenía entendido Minseok se quería matricular en la Universidad de Artes de Seúl, gracias al cielo estaba cerca de mi facultad y además, por mucha rabia que me diese, iba a estar esponsorizado por JiYong, así que le iría bien, aunque solo fuese por que GD tenía una enorme presencia en el lugar, ya que gracias a él muchos de los idols más reconocidos habían llegado a donde estaban, después de que GD les cazase por la universidad, además de que había hecho diversas donaciones generosas al establecimiento, por lo que nadie cuestionaría a Xiumin, y con el sueldo del club podría aparentar lo mismo que ellos, eso sí, me encargaría yo mismo de llevarle y traerle, no iba a permitir que cualquier idiota se aprovechase de él, para trabajar de lo que trabajaba Xiumin era ciertamente demasiado inocente, aunque solo fuese mentalmente.

Me quedé dormido mientras pensaba, un sueño bastante intranquilo, lleno de sangre y desesperación, viendo morir a Xiumin en mis manos sin poder hacer nada, para luego cambiar de escena y ver a Luhan con un cuchillo en la mano diciéndome, 'esto pasó por qué no me dejaste educarle' con una sonrisa siniestra.

Al final me desperté por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, era un doctor

\- ¿Sigue dormido? - Me preguntó, yo le miré y asentí- Bueno, en 20 minutos volveré a ver si ya ha despertado, cálmele si se altera, y si es demasiado para usted no dude en llamar a las enfermeras.

Asentí a sus palabras y me levanté desperezándome, eran las 8 de la mañana, no me podía creer que había pasado ya la noche, después del caos que había sido. Cogí mi móvil y vi que me quedaba más bien poca batería, y que tenía varios mensajes, de mi tío de Baekhyun y Kyungsoo y uno de Kris...

Uno de Kris...

¿Qué podía ser?

Me preocupaba mucho eso

Lo abrí de inmediato y fruncí el ceño, el mensaje era bastante parco y solo me dejaba más preocupado:

Hey Oh,

Se que es una enorme putada, tu tío me dijo lo del muchacho, pero nos tenemos que reunir esta noche los tres por un tema muy serio,

Hasta luego

Wu Yifan, Kris, CEO de Empresas KELVIN

Sus palabras no eran nada relajantes, y un tanto bruscas para variar, pero que esperarse de semejante hombre de empresa, Wu Yifan era un hombre sin tacto para los que no eran sus clientes, el resto del universo le valía una mierda y media, y por lo tanto los trataba como sus más míseros esclavos, con pocas palabras cortantes y desagradables, pero siempre firme, porque el muy capullo era un maniático del control bestial, y ciertamente era perfecto para entrenar a los novatos, aunque personalmente en breves iba a conversar con mi tío para cambiar de entrenador, había oído sobre un hombre que se dedicaba a entrenar chicos precisamente para nuestra clase de servicios, aunque viajaba más bien por el BDSM pero era el hombre perfecto y no era tan capullo e idiota como Yifan.

Noté entonces movimiento a mi lado y bloqueé la pantalla de mi móvil para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo del pantalón, Xiumin se estaba despertando. Le vi abrir los ojos para cerrarlos de nuevo con fuerza, y después de un rato volvió a intentarlo varias veces más. Le tomé de la mano para transmitirle algo de tranquilidad, no quería que se alterase demasiado y le tuviesen que sedar, eso sería bastante contraproducente.

\- Eh, con calma- Le dije- Estas a salvo, estamos en un hospital

Le vi intentando decir algo, pero, aunque abrió la boca solo un sonido ahogado salió de ella por lo que deduje que debía tener la garganta seca y entonces le subí un poco la camilla por la parte de la cabeza y le acerqué un vaso de agua con pajita que nos habían dejado las enfermeras antes. Bebió con casi desespero, aunque el agua no se iba a ir a ninguna parte y cuando acabó ya me habló

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - Me dijo con los ojos llenos de miedo- ¿Como están todos? ¿Está Baekhyun bien? ¿Qué ha pasado con el ca-ca-caa-da-daver?

-Lo siento- Me dijo con la voz llena de angustia- Esto es mi culpa, ¿no es así? Iban a por mí... Y ese pobre chico...

-Oye relájate- Le dije tomándole de las manos y haciéndole mirarme a los ojos- No te culpes de nada, aun no se sabe nada. Y aunque fuese cierto que van a por ti, seguiría sin ser tu culpa, tu no has hecho nada malo para merecerlo.

Soltó unas pocas lágrimas y le abracé, pero se calmó rápido. Llegó en ese momento el médico y le hizo varias preguntas a Minseok que apuntó en su libreta, para luego decirnos que en una hora podría irse en cuanto él nos trajese los informes de alta, pero que se tomase el día con calma y sin estresarse mucho. Entre las preguntas que le hizo entró un policía y e tomó declaración, sentí que le iba a dar otro ataque al contarlo, pero aguantó muy bien, después yo también se la di al policía quien sin decirnos nada más simplemente salió de la habitación y se fue, supuse que si hallaban algo se lo dirían a mi tío y este me lo diría a mi...

A la hora con los papeles de alta en mano nos fuimos de ahí, Xiumin ni siquiera se inmutó cuando en vez de llevarle a su piso le levé al mío, parecía ciertamente distraído por algo, sumido en sus pensamientos, y probablemente culpándose por lo ocurrido por muchas veces que le haya dicho que no era para nada su culpa que él no había hecho nada malo, y es que era verdad, era imposible que un angelito como el hiciese un mínimo de daño a nadie.

Tras cerrar la puerta del piso fue hasta mi habitación y le seguí, se sentó en el borde de la cama y yo le copié, sentándome a su lado, y le miré a los ojos, le vi lleno de miedo y confusión y culpa, pero antes de que le pudiese decir nada se me lanzó y sentí sus suaves labios contra los míos besándome. Sin detenerme mucho le correspondí al beso olvidándome de todo, desde el accidente de ayer hasta de que se suponía que por dos días el chico no iba a trabajar, pero esto no era trabajo, ¿no?

-Hazme olvidar por favor- Me dijo acariciando mi miembro por encima de mis pantalones- Hazme sentir querido, quiéreme por favor

Le volví a besar, su boca era adictiva, sus labios, el sabor de sus labios me estaba volviendo loco, dios, me encantaba, y sus ruegos solo hacían que mi pobre autocontrol se fuese a la basura, y normal, su voz dulce y melodiosa era un pecado en sí mismo, tenía ese deje de inocencia tan tentador, y a la vez era tan sensual y era capaz de decir unas cosas tan sucias cuando quería que cualquier persona perdería la cabeza si tan solo dijese dos palabras, y yo era adicto a él...

Bajé de sus labios a su cuello mientras metía una mano por debajo de su camiseta acariciando sus pezones, el gimió suavecito y mis pantalones se sintieron un poco más apretados, dejé su cuello lleno de manchas y mordí ahí donde sabía que él se volvía loco solo para escuchar otra dulce sucesión de gemidos de esa pecadora boca. Le quité la camiseta y los pantalones ágilmente entonces, deseoso de empezar ya con el plato fuerte, queriendo saborear cada esquina del cuerpo del chico, que era el manjar más exquisito del planeta, servido en el cuerpo más delicioso existente.

Me ensañé con sus pezones, los mordí, lamí y acaricié a mi antojo haciéndole gemir cada vez más alto mientras él se agarraba a cualquier lado, las sabanas, mi pelo, mi espalda, rasguñándola cuando alguna corriente de placer era más fuerte que la previa, y a mí su tacto me hacía arder la piel, sus manos sobre mi espalda me calentaban más y más y sus suspiros y gemidos en mi oreja me hacía sentirme a punto de estallar dentro de mis pantalones como un niño adolescente, pero joder, este chico era mi perdición, su tersa y suave piel contra mis labios sabía cómo un manjar de dioses, y cada vez que jugaba con sus sensibles pezones él se estremecía y soltaba esos deliciosos gemidos por lo que yo me desvivía, porque eran mi droga y yo era un drogadicto del peor tipo.

Seguí descendiendo por su torso, dejando aquí y allá marcas de propiedad, porque joder si, ese chico debía ser mío, para siempre, le amaba joder, le deseaba, removería cielo y tierra por él. Luego me quedé en la cintura de su calzoncillo, jugando un poco con él, su miembro estaba completamente erecto y goteando ya, si la mancha que había en la prenda era una buena indicación para ello, lo tomé con mi boca lentamente por encima de la tela, torturándole levemente, para luego, tras un gemido más alto y más delicioso que los que había soltado hasta ahora decidí quitarle la molesta prenda de una vez. Después de eso le tumbé en la mitad de mi cama masturbándole con una mano mientras me quitaba mi propia camiseta. El chico ya era un delicioso desastre para ese entonces, los ojos entrecerrados llenos de placer, deliciosos y tentadores gemidos saliendo de su boca, su pelo destacando contra mis sabanas esparcido como una aureola, y sus manos agarrándose allá donde pillasen por no saber qué hacer con el placer.

Decidí terminar de desnudarme sabiendo que hoy no aguantaríamos mucho, ambos estábamos demasiado calientes y dios, yo quería hundirme ya dentro de él hasta las bolas y follarle sin compasión.

El me miró mientras me desnudaba y me hizo sentarme al estar ya del todo desnudo, para tomar mi miembro con su mano y lamerlo varias veces antes de metérselo en la boca, y comenzar a devorarlo como todo un profesional, puse mis manos en su pelo solo para acompañarle, porque el ritmo que llevaba era delicioso ya de por sí. Lo metía hasta el fondo, o lo máximo que podía y luego lo sacaba lamiendo con especial ahínco la punta, haciendo soltar varios gruñidos por el placer. Pero poco a poco me empezaba a sentir cada vez más cerca y no, no me iba a correr en su deliciosa boca por muy tentador que fuese, quería venirme dentro de él.

Lo alejé de mi entonces y le volvía lanzar contra el colchón, demasiado impaciente por follarle de una vez por todas, y le abrí las piernas de una vez, dejando a la luz esa deliciosa flor rosada. Bajé mi boca hasta allí y comencé a lamerlo mientras con una de mis manos tanteaba la mesilla en busca del lubricante, por muy impaciente que estuviese no iba a hacerle daño, y menos tras el desgarro que le habían hecho hace un par de días. Cuando lo encontré me concentré en mi tarea de devorar ese rosado agujero. De los labios de Xiumin ya no salían solo gemidos sino gritos de placer y alguna que otra palabra entre incoherencias que solo conseguía ponerme más y más duro, mi nombre pronunciado por sus lados sonaba a gloria pura y me llevaba al límite.

Con mis dedos untados de lubricante comencé a tantear el terreno que antes había humedecido mi lengua, deseoso de entrar en él, no se quejó nada con el primer dedo, al contrario empujó más sus caderas hacia mis dedos en un intento de que le diese mucho más placer, añadí un segundo y aunque se tensó un mínimo, vino acompañado de un gemido bastante potente y supe que de verdad le estaba gustando, entre susurros de más y de más fuerte que me volvían loco, y es que sabía que a él le gustaba el dolor, que lo disfrutaba mucho y que tenía una buena tolerancia.

Añadí un tercero y busqué su próstata, y rápidamente la encontré, si su grito de placer y su forma de curvar la espalda me indicaban bien. Se retorcía en la cama con ganas de más, sé que quería más, sé que quería correrse, pero me ansiaba más, ansiaba que me enterrase en el con fuerza y que le follase hasta dejare vacío.

-Dios Sehun- Dijo en un gemido- Fóllame ya, joder, ¡ah! ¡más! ¡ahí!

Gruñí porque a ese momento mi polla ya dolía más de lo necesario, joder como quería penetrarle, y eso mismo iba a hacer. Saqué mis dedos de su interior ganándome un quejido de su parte, pero sin dejarle mucho tiempo para esperar le penetré de una todo lo profundo que pude, sé que un poco de daño le hice, pero también sabía que le había gustado y que no era suficiente como para dejarle mal, al menos por ahora. Comencé un vaivén bastante rápido con sus piernas en mi cintura y yo con mis manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su costado, mirando a su pecadora y preciosa cara que me hacía calentarme aún más, cosa que creí imposible, porque ya de por si estar en su interior era increíble, sus suaves paredes rodeando mi miembro y apretándolo, como si no lo quisiese dejar salir, ahí caliente, muy caliente, su polla alzándose orgullosa en su vientre y goteando por el placer que estaba sintiendo, todas las marcas en su pecho, huellas de que él me pertenecía, de que era solo mío, porque yo fui el primero y siempre sería el único, y sus benditos labios abiertos entonando la melodía que más me gustaba, sus más bellos gemidos de placer, placer que yo le estaba causando, placer por el que él me estaba rogando...

Y aceleré un poco más el ritmo tomando una de sus piernas por encima de mi hombro y cambiando el ángulo para golpeare directamente en la próstata, y vaya si o conseguí, sabía que yo era bueno en el sexo, pero sus gemidos eran de otro mundo, dios, como me calentaban.

Seguí penetrándole hasta que vi que se le nublaba aún más la vista y decidí cambiarle de posición, conocía muchos casos de personas que, tras conocer el subespacio, aunque no fuese una sesión BDSM caían en él, y yo no quería eso, le quería consciente y gimiendo porque sus gemidos los causaba yo, este placer lo causaba yo y quería que lo sintiese en toda su totalidad.

Le puse a cuatro patas, pero antes de penetrarle le tomé del cuello y le acerqué a mí, besándole con ansias, probablemente el beso más sucio que había dado jamás solo había saliva, dientes y muerdos aquí y allá, junto con nuestras lenguas danzando la una sobre la otra en un armonioso vals, a la vez que deslizaba con mi otra mano mi polla de nuevo en su interior. Ahogué sus gemidos en mi boca en las primeras embestidas robándole el aire, y luego le dejé ir, el dejó caer la cara contra la almohada y siguió gimiendo a todo pulmón, menos mal que mi casa estaba bastante insonorizada al exterior, o sino todo el vecindario estaría escuchando estos bellos gemidos en forma de gritos que escapaban de su boquita.

De un momento a otro sentí sus paredes apretar mi miembro con mucha fuerza y vi cómo se corría sobre las sabanas. La presión sobre mi miembro y sus duces gemidos, porque si, el gimió mi nombre al correrse y dios, que bien se escuchaba, me llevaron al límite y tras solo unas pocas estocadas me corrí en su interior, saliéndome después de él y viendo como mi semen escurría entre sus piernas.

Xiumin se dejó caer sobre el colchón directamente dormido, agotado completamente, y yo me dejé caer a su lado, quedándome embobado por su bella cara, le miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de cómo un calor se extendía por mi pecho y mi corazón se aceleraba, dios, estaba muy en la mierda.

-Kim Minseok- Le dije mientras le miraba dormir- Creo que te amo...

Y me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo


	16. Miedo

Desperté por el molesto sonido de un teléfono sonando, me di la vuelta tres o cuatro veces en la cama intentando aislar el sonido de mi cabeza para poder descansar un poco más, y es que me sentía agotado. El sonido sin embargo no paraba, la otra persona que estaba en la cama conmigo también gruñó por el molesto ruido que nos despertaba, pero él sí que decidió levantarse, aunque eso supusiese que yo me quedase sin mi almohada y fuente de calor. Gruñí al sentirle levantarse, pero otra parte de mi mente le estaba dando las gracias enormemente porque quería volverme a dormir, sin embargo, al moverme a una nueva postura que no lo involucraba a él como almohada una corriente demasiado intensa de dolor me vino desde mis partes bajas, ¡joder! como dolía... Era absurdo, había llegado a tener heridas en esas zonas y me habían dolido menos que hoy esto, y solo había sido una follada, si es que Sehun era magnifico, en todos los sentidos, de aspecto, personalidad, en el sexo... Era perfecto, y por eso sabía que estaba mal sentir algo por el... Sabía que en gran parte era dependiente de Sehun, pero bueno... como no serlo, Sehun desprendía una fuerza y una seguridad que llevaba ansiando prácticamente toda mi vida, si, llevaba mucho tiempo diciendo que estaba valiéndome por mí mismo, pero era mentira, yo no era ciertamente capaz de hacer nada solo, siempre había dependido de alguien, por eso cuando me vi fuera de casa sin nada con lo que sostenerme me metí donde me metí, y en cuanto alguien se ofreció a cuidarme un poco me agarré a él, era patético sí, pero no podía evitarlo...

Al final terminé por moverme y levantarme lentamente a pesar del dolor en mi parte baja de la espalda. Vi que Sehun estaba hablando por teléfono desnudo al lado de la puerta en susurros, me pregunté con quién estaría hablando, y si tenía que ver con lo que había ocurrido... No podía evitar estar ligeramente aterrorizado por lo que había pasado, pero mi mente estaba aún en estado de negación, no quería admitir lo que había ocurrido o tendría otro ataque de ansiedad, lo sabía y bueno, era una reacción normal... me imaginé...

Sehun colgó el teléfono y sentó a mi lado en la cama mirándome con preocupación, me conmovía eso, después de todo está reprimiendo muchos sentimientos por este hombre, por lo que a la mínima que me mostraba algo de cariño mi corazón se aceleraba.

-Buenos días Minnie- Me dijo- ¿Como te encuentras?

-Me duele el culo- Le dije con un puchero- Pero estoy bien, ¿tu?

\- Ah, eso es que hice un buen trabajo- me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante- Yo estoy bien, era mi tío quien llamaba, esta noche voy a ir a nuestro antiguo local a ver si lo podemos usar esta semana, hasta que averigüe la policía lo que pasó...

Asentí haciendo que comprendiese que la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del tema, para que negarlo, quería olvidarlo como si no hubiese pasado, me sentía demasiado culpable... Ese muchacho había muerto por parecerse a mi muy probablemente, era mi culpa que él hubiese muerto...

-Además- Me dijo- Esta noche me tengo que reunir con varios de los amos del club, es una reunión de emergencia, así que te tendrás que quedar con Lay, Baek y D.O hasta que vuelva, no iréis al club ninguno, hoy está cerrado.

-Claro- Le dije agradeciendo no tener que trabajar hoy, no me sentía yo con muchas ganas de trabajar, y una noche de chicos sonaba divertida, además echaba de menos a Baekhyun, a quien aún no había visto- ¿Cuándo los veré?

-Ahora en un rato te llevaré- Me dijo- Desayunemos antes y luego pasaremos por tu piso si necesitas algo, pero os estaréis quedando donde Lay y D.O

Dicho eso ambos nos levantamos y nos vestimos, aunque entre tanto me dio un suave beso en los labios que hizo que toda la angustia que tenía acumulada en el cuerpo desapareciese, sus besos eran mágicos para mí. Cogí mi móvil además al ver una notificación brillar en la pantalla, era de parte de GD, deseándome que estuviese bien y los buenos días. Me conmovía mucho que él también se preocupase por mí, después de todo había hecho posible que yo asistiese a esa prestigiosa universidad, hablando de ello, se lo tenía que contar a Sehun y a los chicos, y preguntarle a JiYong que día empezaba y a qué hora...

Desayunamos en una charla ligera y luego lavé lo que habíamos usado mientras él llamaba a Kyungsoo para confirmar que íbamos ahí a comer, y si Baek necesitaba algo del piso, pero al parecer ya había pasado por ahí esa misma mañana para coger varias cosas, y no había visto nada fuera de lugar.

Sehun y yo pasamos por el piso casi a mediodía, fue Sehun el que abrió la puerta y quien revisó que todo estuviese correctamente, después me dejó pasar, estaba tal y como o dejé el día que me fui a casa de GD, y la verdad tampoco venía a recoger muchas cosas, solo algo de ropa y poco más.

Salimos rápidamente del lugar, y volvimos al coche de Sehun para ir directamente al de Lay y Kyungsoo. Su piso estaba relativamente cerca, apenas 10 minutos en coche, unos 20 andando por que había que callejear bastante, pero estaba en una zona bastante céntrica y segura, por lo que era una opción muy cómoda para pasar el día de hoy.

Sehun estaba más callado que de costumbre y eso me inquietaba mucho, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que me había dicho de que tenía que reunirse esta noche con varios clientes y además ir a revisar el antiguo local del club, supuse que era simplemente que tenía mucho en lo que pensar y no se daba cuenta del eterno silencio que se había establecido entre nosotros y que creaba una extraña pared que me hacía sentir un poco fuera de lugar, una molestia casi.

Al llegar al piso Sehun cargó con la mayor parte de mis cosas, ya que llevaba una pequeña maleta de los días que pasé con JiYong y que me compró ropa. Subimos hasta la planta adecuada y tocamos al timbre, escuchamos algo de jaleo del interior hasta que se abrió la puerta con suavidad y Kyungsoo nos invitó a pasar.

-Lamento el desorden- Nos dijo- Pero al parecer ni Baek ni Lay son muy partidarios de ordenar las cosas, y yo estaba cocinando...

-No pasa nada Kyung- Le dije con una suave sonrisa y le abracé en modo de saludo- Hacía mucho que no te veía...

-Apenas han sido dos días- Dijo el chico con un fuerte sonrojo por el contacto físico

Me separé de D.O y nos movimos al salón, que apenas se separaba de la cocina por una barra que a sus veces hacía de mesa para comer o de tabla para cocinar, creaba un ambiente muy cálido y cómodo. Sentados en el sofá estaban Baekhyun y Yixing, quienes al vernos de inmediato se levantaron, Baek mucho más efusivo que Lay, quien todavía no nos conocía tanto y no tenía tanta confianza. Baekhyun se lanzó a mis brazos apretando hasta casi ahogarme, y es que, joder, el chico tenía fuerza a pesar de su cuerpo delicado

-Dios Baek- Le dije correspondiendo al abrazo- Se que me has echado de menos, pero déjame respirar.

-Es que hace mucho que no te veía- Me dijo soltándome con un puchero- Casi creí que te habías olvidado de mí, en la fiesta ni siquiera hablamos

-Bueno...GD no me tenía permitido hablar- Le dije- Solo podía obedecerle o me habría castigado, aunque sí que me castigó igualmente...

-Pero ahora estas en mis brazos y no te pienso soltar- Dijo Baek cantarín haciendo una pirueta- A partir de ahora me voy a negar a las subastas y tú también, seremos siameses, no te quiero lejos.

-No exageres Baek- Le dijo Kyungsoo- Te llevas todo el tiempo que Xiumin no ha estado comportándote como una niña mimada

\- ¡¿Perdona?!- Dijo con tono de ofendido y los brazos en jarras- Seré todo lo mimado e infantil que quieras, pero mi polla demuestra que de niña no tengo nada, ¡Cuando quieras te la muestro!

-Relájate- Dijo Lay entonces intentando calmar las cosas con un suspiro fuerte, parecía que debían llevar todo el día discutiendo Baek y Kyungsoo- Vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe la comida

Al final los dos se miraron fijamente hasta que Baek no aguantó más la tensión, era obvio que la dura mirada de D.O iba a acabar amedrentando al pobre Baekhyun, que era prácticamente 100% dulzura. Nos sentamos todos en la mesa y Kyungsoo empezó a servir la comida, sorprendentemente era pasta, una receta increíblemente deliciosa que me hizo repetir, y no solo a mí, sino a todos, porque estaba de vicio. La comida al final tuvo una charla ligera, con Kyungsoo quejándose de Baek y viceversa, y Lay suspirando cada poco tiempo, pero al final todos nos reíamos por que Baekhyun se notaba que se hacía la "diva" muchas veces solo para hacer unas risas y relajar el ambiente, puesto que en cuanto todo se quedaba en silencio parecía que se congelaba el ambiente como un témpano de hielo, era casi atemorizante como las cosas se volvían tan pesadas de golpe, pero supuse que tras ese pequeño susto era normal, aun así esperaba que todo se resolviese pronto, cuanto más tiempo se alargase más tensa acabaría resultando la situación...

Al acabar de comer decidí ser yo por una vez quien sacase el tema de conversación, no quería que me mirasen constantemente con cara de preocupación y miedo, quería que todo volviese a la normalidad y compartir las alegrías, sobre todo ya que lo que les iba a contar probablemente les haría ilusión, ¡y cómo no! si podría ser compañero de clase de Baek y tal vez de Kyungsoo, merecían saberlo antes de que les pillase por sorpresa, y sobre todo Sehun, él merecía más que nadie saber estas cosas ya que él me había ayudado tanto...

-Tengo una buena noticia- Les dije de repente llamando la atención de todos- Durante la semana que estuve con JiYong hablamos sobre el tema de que quería ir a la universidad... Una cosa llevó a la otra y al final le confesé mis deseos por estudiar algo relacionado con canto, y siendo el megalómano que es inmediatamente me llevó a la Universidad de Artes de Seúl, y me llevó allí para ver si me aceptaban, este año no podrá ser pero iré el año que viene, siendo el mi apoyo para ello...

Las caras de todos variaban, la de Sehun se basaba en levantar las cejas en sorpresa, Lay tenía una tonta sonrisa puesto que él lo sabía por TOP, Kyungsoo estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta en 'O' y por último Baek era el más sorprendido, con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos también súper abiertos.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! - Lay fue el primero en hablar- ¡Seguro que te irá genial!

-Dios mío- Dijo Kyungsoo- Enhorabuena, vamos a estar en la misma universidad, esto va a ser genial, aunque yo seré tu veterano, eso sí, cualquier problema que tengas no dudes en preguntarme, haré lo que pueda por ayudarte

-No estoy soñando, ¿verdad? - Dijo Baek- no es broma, ¿no? ¡Vamos a ser compañeros de clase! Tengo que decirle a Chanyeol que confirme mi asistencia el año que viene.

\- ¿Que te ha pedido a cambio? - Dijo Sehun de repente con un tono muy serio

-Nada- Le dije- En un principio me pidió que me quedase con él para siempre, pero me negué... simplemente me ha pedido que esté con él alguna noche...

Sehun mantuvo su cara de póker y asintió, mientras los demás comentamos algunas cosas sobre la universidad, no estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero sentía que a Sehun no le había gustado la idea, y eso me estaba poniendo un tanto nervioso... No me gustaba que Sehun se enfadase conmigo, además, pensé que estaría feliz por mí, después de todo por fin iba a hacer algo que me gustaba en la universidad...

La tarde pasó bastante rápida entre anécdotas de Kyungsoo de la universidad y de Lay de cuando estudió la suya propia, Sehun todo el rato se mantuvo pendiente de su teléfono mandándose mensajes con quien sabe quién. Hasta que a media tarde se fue. Sabía ya que se tenía que ir, ya que me lo dijo esa misma mañana, pero todo se sentía tan amargo desde que había dicho lo de la universidad, me pregunté si es que ahora me odiaba, ya que había recurrido a otro hombre para que me pagase la universidad, pero era imposible que le hubiese pedido eso a Sehun, después de todo ni siquiera él mismo había terminado su propia carrera, dios, ya me parecía terrible no poderla pagar yo solo... no iba a pedirle eso a Sehun, bastante carga ya había sido para el...

\- ¿Estás bien Minnie? - Me preguntó Baek tras un rato estar yo pensando mirando a la nada

-Si...- Le respondí- Solo estaba pensando en mis cosas, no te preocupes

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa- Me dijo serio- Se que tampoco llevamos tanto tiempo conocidos, pero quiero que sepas que te aprecio mucho y haría cualquier cosa por ti, te quiero mucho Minnie.

-Yo también te quiero Baekki- Le respondí y nos abrazamos, en cierta manera me reconfortó, no había sido consciente de cuánto anhelaba el contacto físico de la gente hasta estos últimos días de tantos altibajos, siempre me creí independiente, creí que no necesitaba a nadie para estar bien, pero solo estaba dependiendo de tanta gente y anhelando el contacto físico de otra tanta...El trabajo me venía que ni pintado, siendo manoseado, y siendo "amado" artificialmente por tantos hombres...

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando de tonterías y ayudé a Kyungsoo a hacer algo de cena para que comiésemos mientras veíamos una película. El tiempo pasó bastante rápido, lo suficiente como para no detenerme a pensar en los últimos eventos, los que había aislado completamente de mi mente, si no pensaba en ello, no me afectaba, y sobre todo me aisló de mis miles de vueltas sobre Sehun... ¿Porque era tan difícil ese hombre?

Después de cenar pusimos una película, y me senté entre Yixing y Baek, quien me abrazaba como si hubiésemos pasado años sin vernos, aunque apenas habían sido unos días de nada. A la mitad de la película, de la cual no me enteré apenas, miré a mi alrededor, encontrándome a Kyungsoo dormido y a Baek también sobre mi hombro, Lay y yo éramos los únicos que todavía estábamos viendo la película, aunque lo cierto es que yo en verdad me la pasé mirando a la nada, con la mente en blanco.

-Deberíamos llevarlos a una cama- Me dijo Yixing de pronto sobresaltándome- Sino mañana tendrán dolores en el cuerpo.

-Si, deberíamos- Le dije y con un poco de dificultad solté a Baek de mi cuerpo y me levanté para después cogerlo en brazos, con dificultad, Baek pesaba más de lo que parecía- ¿A dónde le llevo?

-Ayer durmieron juntos en el cuarto de Kyungsoo, así que hoy igual- Dijo Yixing con Kyungsoo en brazos, con mucha más facilidad, además- Es la puerta de la derecha

Los llevamos entonces al cuarto y les metimos en la cama, sorprendentemente ninguno se despertó lo que debía significar que estaban muy cansados, porque por lo menos por mi parte, ya que Baek pesaba bastante y yo carecía bastante de fuerza. Al dejarlos volvimos al sofá, pero ahora sí que, si ninguno estábamos realmente con ganas de ver nada, así que simplemente me senté a su lado y me dejé caer sobre su hombro, no había demasiada confianza entre nosotros, pero teniendo en cuenta la última semana, casi podría decir que me conoce más que Baek al menos...

-No tengo mucho sueño- Le dije haciendo un puchero para mí mismo- Pero tampoco quiero ver una película, debería dormir y descansar

-No me extraña- Dijo acariciando mi pelo ya que había acabado cayendo hasta apoyarme sobre su pecho- Después de lo de estos días me sorprende que no te hayas vuelto loco.

-Tal vez lo estoy- Le confesé- Creo que estoy enamorado de Sehun... es muy malo, ¿no? se podría considerar locura.

-Lo es- Me dijo- Pero peor sería si hubiese sido de otra persona, creo que Sehun te corresponde hasta cierto punto

\- ¿Sí? - Le cuestioné, no era por nada, pero eso me alegraba bastante- ¿Tengo permitido ilusionarme entonces?

-No creo...- Me dijo entonces parando con sus caricias en mi pelo- No creo que podáis tener nada, piensa en lo que trabajas, y lo que vas a estudiar, y por qué y gracias a quien lo vas a estudiar, a cambio de qué, ¿crees que podrías estar con Sehun a la vez?

Yo...- Me detuve a pensarlo, y de nuevo, era cierto, joder, era una puta, eso era lo que yo era, a cambio de sexo iba a estudiar en una universidad de élite, a cambio de sexo tenía donde vivir, a cambio de sexo tenía a gente a mi alrededor y dinero, ¿cómo podía ser yo tan egoísta de querer estar con Sehun cuando yo pasaba de mano en mano cual un viejo juguete usado?- ¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

-Olvidar- Me respondió y me giró- Debes dejarle atrás

Dicho esto, me besó. No puedo negar que me sorprendí, porque vamos, no me esperaba eso de Yixing, pero él tenía razón, debía olvidar a Sehun, él estaba fuera de mi alcance, y además él ya conocía lo que era salir con un muñeco usado de cuando salió con Luhan, obviamente no iba a querer nada conmigo al final viendo la de problemas que le trajo el muchacho, y, ¿qué mejor forma de olvidar a alguien que estando con otra gente? ¿no? eso era lo que debía hacer, intentar dejar de ser tan dependiente de Sehun, empezar a distanciarme por el propio bien del chico, y para olvidar, estar con más gente... Por eso correspondí al beso de Yixing. Por eso el beso comenzó a subir de una leve caricia a un beso húmedo completamente. Cuando se me acabó el oxígeno me separé, pero solo para recolocarme sobre su regazo y volverle a besar, las manos de Lay se pasearon por mi espalda y terminaron masajeando mis nalgas, mientras las mías se enredaban en su cuello y pelo buscando profundizar más el beso. Sus labios no eran tan suaves como los de Sehun, su lengua contra la mía tampoco me llenaba de tanto deseo como la de Sehun lo hacía, sus manos eran firmes y fuertes, pero no tanto como las de Sehun se sentían, y aun así solo quería más, quería dejar de pensar en Sehun, necesitaba alejarlo de mi mente.

Las manos de Lay se metieron dentro de mis pantalones y gemí en su oído, mientras repartía besos por su cuello. Él se frotaba contra mí, o más bien me movía para frotarme contra él, creando una deliciosa fricción que me sacaba miles de suspiros y a él le sacaba un montón de gruñidos.

Me levantó entonces en sus brazos, y enredé mis piernas en su cintura para no caerme, mientras él nos llevaba a su cuarto, o eso supuse, por la dirección que tomábamos, no pude evitar volver a pensar que los brazos que me sostenían no eran los de mi Sehun, y ante la rabia que me dio pensar en ello le besé, un beso húmedo y guarro, donde chocaban nuestras lenguas, dientes y todo, era brusco y exigente, exigía una respuesta a Lay, quien me lo daba con ansias, él también deseaba esto, aunque dudaba que fuese por la misma razón que yo.

Me tiró en la cama y se subió encima mío, el deseo nublaba completamente sus ojos, y supuse que algo parecido estaría pasando en los míos, aunque con un toque de desesperación, por si no se notaba en mis ansiados toques y roces. El me quitó la camiseta con prisa y la lanzó lejos, para luego lanzar también la suya a cualquier lado de la habitación, y me dio un beso brusco que más bien fue un muerdo que me sacó sangre del labio, para luego levantarse y candar la puerta mientras se soltaba los pantalones y se los quitaba.

Me levanté yo de la cama y me arrodillé ante él, era obvio lo que pensaba hacer, y Lay también lo sabía por lo que me dejó hacer. Le bajé los calzoncillos con premura y él se los sacó de los pies mientras yo miraba hambriento su miembro, era grande y largo, un manjar de dioses, nadie se creería que este chico chino estaría tan bien dotado, como Sehun... mierda, volví a pensar en él... Cogí entonces y agarré su polla con mi mano y comencé un suave vaivén que le sacó varios gruñidos. Me acerqué más y le di una suave lamida, disfrutaba del sexo oral, para que negarlo, me encantaba, y quería que él también lo disfrutase. La metí entonces en mi boca, el conocido sabor del presemen inundó mis papilas gustativas, pero no me desagradó, me gustaba el agrio sabor, y más acompañado de los suspiros de placer de Yixing.

Comencé un vaivén metiéndolo y sacándolo de mi boca, moviendo mi lengua dentro de lo posible para darle más placer, tuve cuidado con mis dientes, y el enredó sus dedos en mi pelo para intentar introducirse más y más en mi boca, mientras gruñía del placer que le daba, cosa que me hacía sentirme extremadamente poderoso, ¿y a quien no? No me cabía todo su miembro en la boca, y era normal, pero hacía todo lo posible por introducir el máximo posible, y las arcadas no se hicieron esperar, y acompañé entonces la felación jugando con sus bolas.

Le sentí tensarse y presionar mi cabeza lo máximo posible contra él, metiendo más y más de su miembro en mi boca, ahogándome prácticamente, hasta que sentí un líquido caliente inundar mi garganta. Lo tragué directamente, incapaz de reaccionar de otra manera ante ello. Se separó de mi tras terminar, él seguía medio excitado, y quería más, lo sabía, no creía viable que no quisiese follar conmigo. Me levantó entonces y me besó de forma obscena, yo aún no había recuperado el oxígeno después de esto, pero correspondí como pude, aunque tuve que separarme rápidamente. Volvimos a la cama y me obligó a tumbarme para quitarme los pantalones y la ropa interior toda de una.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente y me acomplejé, sentí la necesidad de cubrirme, aunque Yixing ya me había visto desnudo anteriormente. Se sentía extraño todo, era natural y necesario como si fuese lo correcto, pero una parte de me se sentía como si estuviese traicionando a Sehun, nunca me había detenido a analizar ese sentimiento, y tampoco pensé necesitar analizarlo, después de todo no me gustaba Sehun, pero ahora... Mi mente era un caos, y anhelaba estar en los brazos de Sehun y en su defecto podía conformarme con los de Lay, aunque todo se sintiese tan frío, apresurado y distante.

No hubo intercambio de palabras ni nada, solo me dio la vuelta y me obligó a ponerme a cuatro patas, esto no era nada con amor, era sexo puro y desenfrenado, follar por follar, sin sentido, aunque en mi caso fuese un vano intento por olvidar a Sehun, cosa que no conseguía, con cada cosa que hacíamos, no era capaz de evitar comparar cada acción, como Sehun siempre era más suave y brusco a la vez conmigo, como las caricias de Sehun eran casi fuego sobre mi piel, las de Yixing no se sentían como nada, estaba excitado más por la comparación de ambos que por el propio Yixing. Las manos de Yixing recorrían mi espalda y me besaba y dejaba alguna que otra marca, yo gemía por las atenciones, pero nada comparado con el momento en el que metió en seco uno de sus dedos en mi interior, ese placentero dolor estalló en mí y gemí mucho más alto que cualquier vez anterior. Yixing se movió entonces y eché de menos unas manos sobre mi cuerpo, aunque no produjesen ese fuego, quería que me tocasen, que calmasen esa increíble excitación que me recorría. Cogió un bote de lubricante del que de inmediato echó una buena cantidad entre mis nalgas, y en sus dedos, para luego introducir dos de golpe haciéndome gemir, dios, lo necesitaba, se sentía bien, quería más de ese placer que me daba, por lo que comencé a moverme contra los dedos que me penetraban, el dulce escozor de la dilatación era incluso más placentero y aumentó al añadir un tercero a la mezcla. Sus dedos eran largos y finos, y tocaban los lugares adecuados, pero no eran las manos de Sehun, cuyas caricias de la noche anterior aun sentía tan recientes. El continuó abriendo y cerrando los dedos en mi interior mientras los metía y sacaba en un placentero ritmo que me moría por apresurar pero que a la vez amaba y deseaba alargar.

Se detuvo y sacó los dedos de mi interior cuando empecé casi a delirar del placer, estaba ya cerca del límite, y me quejé, aunque sabía que ahora venía algo mucho mejor que solo sus dedos.

Sentí su glande comenzar a abrirse paso en mi interior y gemí a gusto, deleitándome por la sensación de su polla abriendo mi interior y haciéndose paso, llenándome hasta el límite. Se quedó quieto cuando estuvo enterrado en mi hasta sus bolas y jadeé del placer, era una sensación magnífica ser llenado hasta el límite, pocas personas lo habían logrado tan bien, Sehun y JiYong entre ellas, y pensé que podría acostumbrarme a ser follado por Lay si se sentía siempre así de bien.

Comenzó a moverse sin miramientos y con una puntería magnífica, pues con apenas un par de estocadas ya había ubicado mi próstata y me estaba haciendo ver las estrellas en cada penetración, era una jodida magnífica, Lay era todo un semental en la cama. Me follaba con mucha fuerza, sacando de dentro de mi gemidos de un volumen demasiado alto como para no ser oídos por todo el vecindario, en un mínimo segundo temí despertar a Kyungsoo y a Baek, pero el enorme placer de cada estocada me hizo olvidarme de todo y centrarme en gemir el nombre del increíble hombre que me estaba follando y pedirle más y más olvidándome de cualquier resquicio de orgullo que me quedase.

Sentía su ardiente polla en mi interior salirse justo hasta dejar solo la cabeza dentro y luego le sentía meterla hasta el fondo, con una fuerza y resistencia bestiales que me hicieron perder la fuerza en los brazos y dejar mi cara y pecho caer contra el colchón con fuerza, mientras intentaba ahogar mis gemidos en las sábanas.

Al final paró un segundo y me dio la vuelta, dejándome de cara a él abierto de piernas esperando por ser llenado, sentía mi propio agujero abrirse y cerrarse deseando ser llenado por cualquier cosa, al igual que mi polla roja y brillante del presemen deseando ser tocada y aliviada.

Extrañamente para el momento tan bestial de solo deseo y placer que estábamos teniendo me sonrió dulcemente, y me quedé embobado, no solo porque no me lo esperaba sino porque su sonrisa era muy bonita y tenía un precioso hoyuelo.

Volvió a penetrarme y esta vez me lo hizo lento, muy lento, tortuoso y demasiado placentero, con mucha fuerza, tocando mi próstata con gran puntería en cada estocada y arrancando el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones de ellos, era extrañamente romántico y excitante, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, era demasiado, un nudo de placer se estaba empezando ya a acumular en la boca del estómago, anunciando que me estaba acercando ya al orgasmo.

Y Lay aceleró, como quien siente el momento adecuado, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y los volví a cerrar, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza al no saber qué hacer para descargar las olas de placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, cerré mis piernas sobre la cadera de Yixing y lo sentí incluso más profundo en mi interior, era magnífico, y ya estaba llegando a tocar el cielo.

Las embestidas de Lay comenzaron a ser erráticas y una de sus manos comenzó a bombear mi polla al ritmo de las estocadas acelerando la llegada de mi orgasmo y aumentando el placer que estaba sintiendo, aunque no creí que eso era posible. Al final no pude avisarle ni nada, simplemente grité su nombre con fuerza y me vine entre nuestros dos pechos.

El continuó moviéndose con fuerza varias veces más, aun aguantando un poco, pero con mucha fuerza alargando mi propio orgasmo aún más, para entonces venirse con fuerza en mi interior con un gruñido de placer, llenándome con su caliente semen y saliéndose después él para admirar como se escurría entre mis piernas.

Me sentía completamente saciado y hasta adormilado ya, pero Lay no me dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sino que me dio varias bofetadas en la cara y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Debes ducharte antes de dormir- Me dijo- Sino mañana te encontrarás todo pegajoso y asqueroso.

Me dejé lavar por él con mimo y ya comenzando con los dolores de la brusquedad del sexo, que, aunque no me incomodaban sí que eran una pequeña dificultad para moverme. Nos volvimos a la cama y de inmediato me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, satisfecho, cansado, y, sobre todo, sin pensar en Sehun.

-Sehun está prohibido para ti- Creí escuchar a Lay decir mientras me dormía, aunque dudaba acordarme mañana- Pero yo no, y pienso demostrarte quien es mejor.

[POV Sehun]

No ansiaba llegar a la reunión con los amos del club, pero el mensaje de Kris del otro día me tenía completamente alerta, bueno, toda la situación de los últimos días me tenía alerta, y además debía ir a visitar el otro local y bueno... despejar mi cabeza.

Antes de entrar a donde habíamos quedado me encontré a Kris ya esperando por mí.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Le pregunté- ¿No entrarás?

-Necesitaba decírtelo antes- Me dijo muy serio- Hay un grave problema, Luhan está demasiado inestable, y se ha escapado, va a por Xiumin


	17. En busca y captura

-Luhan está muy inestable, se ha escapado y va a por Xiumin...

Las palabras de Kris hicieron que un tremendo escalofrío me recorriera, las imágenes de aquel chico muerto colgado en el camerino de Xiumin y Baek, el parecido, todo, todo parecía encajar, seguro que era él, y dios mío... casi hubiese preferido que fuese cualquier otra persona en vez de Luhan...

\- ¿Dime que estas de coña? - Le pregunté- ¿Como cojones se ha escapado? ¿No que se suponía que lo mantenías controlado? Joder Kris, joder, es él fijo quien mató al muchacho, ¿en qué lío nos hemos metido?

-Relájate- Dijo Kris poniéndome las manos en los hombros impidiendo que me moviese mucho- Lo tengo localizado, bueno, más o menos, se hizo un nuevo número de teléfono y tengo ya a mis hombres buscándolo, ha sido una cagada mía y pienso solucionarlo, aun así, Luhan desde aquí se va directo a un centro de salud mental, en china a ser posible, allí le están buscando.

-Lo sé- Dije ya un pelín más relajado, pero aun así sintiendo la rabia y le preocupación arder en mis venas- Ya ha venido un muchacho de China con órdenes de buscarle encontrarle y mandarle de vuelta, y nos recalcó que mejor muerto que vivo... y quiero explicaciones de eso, vino contigo...

-Lo hablaremos otro día- Dijo el hombre maldiciendo por lo bajo- Ahora entremos, hay que organizarse para la recolocación del club, y creo que te interesará saber que está pasando con Chanyeol, y Suho, porque GD y TOP están entre medias de ese otro lío, te pediré un buen whisky al entrar.

¿Problemas de Chanyeol? ¿Con Suho? Oh dios mío, en menudos problemas nos estábamos metiendo, y aunque una parte de mi agradecía que esta vez Xiumin no estaba en mitad del problema, en parte Baek lo estaba, tan loco como se ponía Chanyeol cuando estaba de mal humor... Y GD estaba en medio... Y hablando de GD necesitaba asegurarme de que el trato que hizo con Minnie para lo de su universidad era válido y no un engaño para llevárselo, no me extrañaría de alguien tan egocéntrico como ese hombre...

-Hombre Sehunnie- Escuche una voz por mi espalda y una mano recorrerme desde la cintura hasta el hombro- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿ya tienes tu propia fortuna? o sigues aprovechando la de tu tío, ¿eh?

-Vaya...Lo que me faltaba- Maldije en voz alta- Hola Seungri, cuanto tiempo, ¿sigues acostándote con las mismas putas o se te cayó ya la polla por meterla dónde no sabes?

-Relajaos ambos- Dijo otra voz, una que sabiendo que había problemas no me alegraba tanto de escuchar- Hay mucho de lo que hablar hoy y no quiero ver demasiada sangre

-Suho...-Le dije amenazante- Creo que me tienes que contar varias cosas...

-No tiene nadie que contarte nada- Escuché a otra persona MÁS meterse a la conversación, enemigo público número 1, GD- No eres de nuestro circulo bebé, solo eres una persona más del montón...

-Relax Ji- La chica que le acompañaba dijo- El niño tiene derecho a saber, él es quien maneja a tus muñecos después de todo...

\- ¿Quién es el bombón que te acompaña JiYong? - Preguntó Seungri y vi como Suho se escapaba a su sitio en la mesa, la conversación tendría que esperar

-Su nombre es Sunhee- Dijo el idol- Tu acompañante esta noche, porque ella sabe que yo solo tengo ojos para mi

-Y para mi bello Xiumin- Me dijo en el oído haciendo que le agarrase del hombro con fuerza y le mirase con cabreo, Xiumin no era suyo, y eso debí saberlo, a las buenas o a las malas.

-SE ACABÓ- Dijo de repente Siwon acompañado de TOP- No quiero peleas aquí, hemos venido a hablar de los últimos incidentes, sé que falta gente, pero está echo a propósito, la gente que falta seguirá yendo al viejo local de tapadera, nosotros hemos sido desviados al nuevo, por eso Sehun está aquí para explicarnos, quien le ponga un dedo encima se olvida de su mano, marcad mis palabras

-SIWON GUAPO, TU MADRE DEBÍA SER PASTELERA POR QUE DIOS, UN BOMBÓN ASÍ NO LO HACE CUALQUIERA- Se escuchó a Heechul gritar desde una de las esquinas, el hombre le miró mal y se sentó a su lado, pero en vez de gritarle o decirle nada simplemente le besó para callarle, con lo que parece que se quedó a gusto

-Bueno- Comencé a hablar poniéndome al frente de todos, este viejo local estaba colocado como un club más casual, y mucho más pequeño, las mesas estaban mucho más separadas y a su vez eran más pequeñas y había menos, el escenario también era mucho más pequeño y viejo, pero aun utilizable- Para comenzar creo que todos sabéis que el otro día en el camerino de uno de mis chicos apareció un cadáver colgando, una amenaza directa a uno de los conejitos, cosa que nos ha obligado a dividir a la clientela en dos, puesto que la policía estará investigando en ese durante un largo tiempo y mis queridos amigos aquí presentes no sois nada discretos.

\- ¿Quién es el conejito? - preguntó uno de los amos más jóvenes- ¿Se sabe quién le ha atacado?

-El conejito atacado es Xiumin- Dije y se escuchó por todo lo alto el gruñido de GD acompañado de varios sonidos de molestia de varios de sus otros clientes, incluidos Kai y Chanyeol, y el señor Choi- Y su atacante es alguien a quien todos conocéis muy bien, Luhan, y está a la fuga.

Todos los amos se giraron a mirar a Kris, quien era conocido era el dueño de Luhan, aunque solo fuese temporalmente, y el hombre se levantó hasta donde yo estaba, resignado, para dar explicaciones, no sin antes mirarme mal por decirlo.

-Si, se escapó- Dijo resignado- Estaba trabajando y noqueó a los dos guardias que le vigilaban, después hasta donde yo se mató al chico y lo llevó al club, ahora no sé dónde está, pero mis hombres le están buscando rastreando sus móviles, parece haber recibido ayuda de alguien con acceso al club.

-No entiendo nada- Dijo Suho de repente- Me estás diciendo, Sehun, ¿que tu ex ha matado a un chaval para amenazar a otro conejito? ¿por qué?

-LuHan es un desequilibrado mental- Solté sin miedo- Tiene un trauma o algo, y cuando Xiumin se negó a ser uno de sus muñequitos obedientes como yo y otra gente fue, decidió que tenía que educarlo, y por lo visto sus métodos son grotescos y violentos...

-Eso no es culpa mía- Dijo Kris- Viene educado así desde China, yo solo le mantenía en sus bases educativas, pero al parecer ya le fallaba algo por defecto...

-Podrías contar el cómo le trajiste ya de paso- Se escuchó una voz en el fondo hablar. Se me cayó la boca al suelo cuando le vi, no era posible que estuviese él aquí...- Sino lo haces tú lo haré yo

-Tao...-Dijo Kris en shock, un shock bastante grande porque ver a tu ex que creías desaparecido después de tanto tiempo no es tontería- ¿Como...?

\- ¡Habla Wu YiFan! - Dijo casi cabreado, yo me mantuve en mi sitio, por mucho que quisiese abrazarle y saber que le había pasado no era el momento

-Yo...-Dijo Kris completamente resignado- Supongo que ya no hay de otra, aunque sé que varios amos de aquí ya saben de qué va esta cosa, después de todo TOP también los trae...

-En fin- Dijo- Como muchos de vosotros sabéis, el club tiene una sede un tanto diferente en China, un tanto más bestia, por así decirlo, pues todo chaval o conejito que entra ahí no está precisamente por voluntad propia, sino porque es un esclavo vendido. Allí se les enseña a servir a sus amos en cualquier ámbito, y son tratados como perros viviendo en jaulas directamente, es uno de los focos de una red de tráfico de personas. El tío de nuestro Sehun aparenta estar de acuerdo con ello y por ello abrió el club aquí de esta manera en este local discreto, pero como bien sabéis su normativa es un tanto más laxa, la gente entra y sale como quiere del club, no se les trata mal, y se les enseña con el placer, no el dolor. En la sede China nadie sabe que aquí en Corea es así, pero hubo una vez que un chaval de aquí fue vendido allí como esclavo por una deuda de una mafia, y se armó un revuelo muy grande, el chico hablaba de libertad, de placer en vez de dolor, de ser feliz, a pesar de vender su cuerpo, y algunos muchachos le escucharon, lo que llegó a oídos del jefe y casi le cuesta la vida al tío de Sehun, pero al final se cobró la de sus padres, si, es un dramón y no lo voy a detallar, solo digamos que los padres de Sehun eran la polla y ayudaban mucho al negocio. Desde allí cambiamos el local y las relaciones de ambos negocios se enfriaron mucho, pero desde china se llegó al acuerdo de premiar al mejor conejito de china con un cambio de país, como esclavo, aunque aquí luego se les liberase. Salió muy bien durante muchos años, hasta que precisamente Luhan decidió que no era suficiente, él era el mejor, y salió conmigo a Corea, pero no sé cómo logró liberar a otros 3 muchachos, que murieron en el trayecto por órdenes de la organización de allí, si, muy turbio, lo sé... Y bueno, yo me traje a Luhan como premio, pero Luhan era un caso extraño, estaba bien educado pero desequilibrado, siempre ansiaba estar con alguien y huir, aunque aquí no tenía nada de lo que huir, y varios sumisos de aquí han muerto por su culpa, y Sehun se libró por poco, la verdad, pues toda la gente murió a manos de la organización de allí, quienes quieren recuperar a Luhan, puesto que se ha cobrado demasiadas vidas...

-Yo vengo desde China ahora mismo- Dijo Tao- Como amo, no sumiso, y te puedo decir, que no solo es por eso, el chaval al que ha matado Luhan era un enviado de China, de la organización. Así que sé que el plan era que volvieseis a este local, pero ni se os ocurra a nadie, sacad a la policía del otro, ya sabéis quien es el culpable, y volved a ese, y tened todos cuidado...

Si mi cabeza ya era un caos antes lo de ahora ya era un huracán de grado 10, joder, ¿qué coño? ¿de dónde había salido toda esa mierda? ¿mis padres? ¿la organización? Esto se estaba empezando a parecer a esas series que veían mis compañeros de universidad dónde casi todos mueren para que el protagonista cobre su venganza... Tendría que hablar con mi tío de ese tema, que yo supiese mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico...

La gente se empezó a alterar enormemente, supongo que las cosas que se habían dicho no entraban dentro de la comprensión de la mayor parte de ellos, las conversaciones se solapaban y no era capaz de comprender nada, se suponía que nos habíamos reunido para hablar simplemente de los sumisos y el nuevo loca, nada más, y sin embargo esto parecía más una reunión de negocios mucho más intensa...Y peligrosa, la mitad de las personas que estaban aquí alguna vez habían matado a alguien por pura y dura conveniencia, y si Xiumin se convertía en un impedimento de que ellos hiciesen lo que querían, véase, obtener el placer de sus conejitos, no dudarían en quitarle de en medio junto a Luhan...

Por otro lado, no dejaba de rondar por mi mente el negocio ese extraño entre Chanyeol GD, TOP y Suho, más que nada porque con TOP involucrado no sonaba mucho a legal, y con Suho involucrado significaba que iba a haber problemas con esa ilegalidad...

Suho, aunque su nombre real era Kim Junmyeon, era un millonario de los que, sí que se habían ganado céntimo a céntimo todo lo que tenían, además trabajaba como CEO para una multinacional que siempre había sido especial por su increíble transparencia y legalidad, marcando innovaciones sin salirse en ningún momento de los límites establecidos por la ley, o al menos en apariencia, el sí tenía sus trapicheos con el contrabando de armas, era el proveedor y contrabandista principal de armas en el país. El hecho de que viniese al club era un caso un poco aislado, y lo hacía de manera muy discreta, con sumisos muy bien entrenados y cuidadosos, incluso alguna vez él y yo habíamos tenido algún royo juntos cuando era más joven, y por tanto más pasivo, pero ya mayor de edad, pero ahora teníamos una gran amistad ya que además su empresa era en la que deseaba comenzar a trabajar al acabar la universidad este año, obviamente no por el enchufe, si no por qué esa empresa era la perfecta para desarrollar todo mi potencial.

Mientras toda la gente en el local se alteraba por las palabras de Kris y yo las apartaba de mi mente me acerqué a Chanyeol, quien estaba a un lado mirando todo con el ceño fruncido, pero notablemente alejado de TOP y GD y de Suho a la vez, quería saber de qué iba el tema, porque si hacía falta quitarle la membresía del club a Chanyeol, eso recaía en mis manos ya que mi tío solo manejaba el orden y el dinero.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo Yeol? - Le dije sobresaltándolo ya que no me había visto llegar- Vamos a un lugar tranquilo

-Claro- Me dijo- Vamos a tu despacho, aunque no sé de qué querrás hablar.

Al igual que mi tío usaba el despacho del otro local, yo podía usar el de este, y más de una vez me había visto obligado a usarlo como mío propio, hasta mi nombre estaba puesto en la puerta, con la idea de que al final restauremos este y manejemos los dos locales a la vez, para duplicar las ganancias y reducir los riesgos, aunque aún quedaba mucho que remodelar en este local.

Cuando estuvimos sentados en el despacho a puerta cerrada me quedé analizando bien como estaba Chanyeol, parecía completamente agotado, y visiblemente nervioso, como un niño pequeño que ha robado algo y se muere de ganas de confesarlo sabiendo que no hay vuelta atrás para ello.

\- ¿Que ha pasado Yeol? - Le dije con un toque cariñoso, después de todo habíamos sido amigos durante años- ¿Qué problema ha surgido con Suho?

-Estoy en la mierda Hun- Me dijo resignado- No que mi fortuna esté en peligro o vaya a acabar en la cárcel, pero estoy muy jodido... Se me ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer un negocio en conjunto con GD y TOP, las ganancias iban a ser enormes, y lo están siendo, pero yo no sabía que ellos lo iban a usar como tapadera para traer droga y blanquear dinero, y menos que me harían a mi encargarme del transporte y eso... Y bueno... las primeras veces todo salió bien e intenté decirles que no quería hacerlo más... Pero Suho se enteró de la última entrega, y ha conseguido bloqueármela en Taiwán, con amenazas de llevar la información a la policía, y no me puedo arriesgar, no por la cárcel, sino por lo que esos dos pirados me harían, se supone que esta semana el cargamento debería llegar a Busan... pero con Suho bloqueándolo...

-El cargamento está en Busan- Escuché una tercera voz hablar, Suho acababa de entrar al despacho sin llamar, vivan las confianzas...- Lo tengo yo allí oculto, y te lo pienso dar, pero primero tenemos que hablar bien, no pienso ceder una sola vez más.

-A ver- Intervine- Yeol, ¿no podrías dejar el negocio con ellos tras esto?

-Si, si- Nos dijo- Es lo que pensaba hacer, pero tengo que entregar el último cargamento y borrar todas mis huellas para que no me incriminen al dejarles.

-Yo te ayudaré Chanyeol- Respondió Suho- A quien quería joder no era a ti sino a Seunghyun, siento haberte pillado entre medias, pero el sumiso al que tenía él lo estaba tratando demasiado mal para mi gusto y además estaba siendo ilegal... GD me da igual, él se limpia solo de su mierda, pero no sabía que tú eras el encargado, TOP ya tiene varias pruebas en su contra y le quería hundir...

\- ¿Esto es por Lay? - Le pregunté sorprendido- ¿Le ha tratado mal?

-Le vi recogerlo en China como parte de un pacto de la mafia, no lo pensaba traer aquí- Dijo con una mueca- Pero cuando descubrió que el chico no es tan pasivo como a él le gusta decidió dejarlo aquí como si fuese parte del pack de chicos de china que traen, por eso Tao está aquí, él fue el que ha sido liberado, lo traje yo a Corea, Lay se supone que era un esclavo vendido, aunque me alegro de que lo liberase, lo estaba tratando peor que a una alimaña

-Xiumin no me mencionó eso...- Susurré para mí mismo pensando en cuando me dijo que Lay y TOP habían convivido con ellos varios días, aunque tampoco había hablado mucho del tema...

-Ese chico, Xiumin, ¿es un tanto problemático no? - Dijo Suho- Me refiero, es al que busca el lunático de Luhan y además es quien ha hecho que GD se vuelva más obseso que de costumbre, no entiendo que tiene de especial.

-Es inocente- Dijo Chanyeol- Baekhyun también lo es hasta cierto grado, pero es que a pesar de todo lo que ha estado pasando desde que llegó, es puro de mente, y bonito, por eso es tan valioso, y ha conseguido atrapar a mucha gente en sus redes, GD y Luhan son tan solo obsesiones, pero me temo que también tiene a nuestro Sehunnie, y Sehunnie le tiene a él.

\- ¿Sehun? - Respondió Suho- Imposible, después de lo de Luhan es imposible que haya caído de nuevo, ¿no?

-Me gustaría poder decir que Chanyeol se está equivocando, pero es que tienen la razón- Contesté con resignación- Xiumin es... especial... diferente, lo entenderás cuando le conozcas.

-Bueno- Dijo Suho ligeramente a la defensiva- Entonces mañana resérvame a Lay y a Xiumin, si los dos son tan buenos como dicen quiero verlo, y después de todo, yo seré quien mejor se lo pase si saben bien lo que hacen

-Yo...- Dije inseguro, no estaba seguro de querer que Xiumin estuviese con Suho por mucha confianza que hubiese entre nosotros- ...Está bien, te los reservaré.

Habiendo hablado ya lo necesario volvimos a donde los demás se encontraban, y por lo visto la mitad de la gente ya se había ido, pero Yifan y Tao, por separado, me esperaban expectantes. El primero en acercarse fue Kris, para una despedida breve.

-He acordado con un par de miembros más que buscaremos a Luhan rápidamente, cuida a tu muchacho- Me dijo y se fue rápidamente, mirando disimuladamente a Tao con anhelo y nostalgia

Tao se acercó justó después, también con la misma mirada, esos dos se amaban, de eso estaba seguro, pero sabía que las memorias debían dolerles lo suficiente como para no querer saber nada del otro...

-Lamento haber tenido que aparecer así- Me dijo Tao y me dio un abrazo- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, ¿no?

-Hace ya casi un año y medio- Le respondí correspondiendo al abrazo- ¿Que ha sido de ti? Lo último que supe fue cuando tú y....Kris...lo dejasteis... Pensé que estabas con tu familia.

-Me interceptaron antes- Me dijo seriamente, intentando no verse afectado por la mención de su ruptura con Kris- Se enteraron de que Luhan estaba aquí, y como yo venía de aquí... se pensaron que sabía algo de él, pero me soltaron hace unos días y vine con Junmyeon, vine como un amo más, mi familia es millonaria y lo sabes... aunque antes trabajase de conejito...

-Luhan...-Suspiré, todavía no me creía lo que había pasado con él, y pensar que yo había estado saliendo con Luhan hace menos de un año, Tao me podría haber delatado...- Oye, ¿por qué no les dijiste donde estaba? Sabías que Luhan y yo salíamos por aquel entonces

-A Luhan no me habría importado delatarle- Me contestó- Pero a ti no Sehun, me has ayudado demasiado desde que llegué a Corea y con Kris, gracias por no dejar que hiciese ninguna tontería, se lo que intentó

-Ha estado con muchos sumisos Tao- Le dije sinceramente-Pero nunca los tocaba sexualmente, los educaba y eso, pero siempre con sus sirvientes, no ha estado con nadie desde que te fuiste, nadie más sabe eso.

Los ojos de Tao se abrieron como platos, supuse que no sabía nada de eso, después de todo, eso solo lo sabía yo, y por qué era quien le dejaba a los sumisos y los recogía, además de que un día de borrachera juntos me lo había confesado entre lágrimas, se notaba que echaba de menos a ZiTao, por eso nunca comprendí el por qué lo dejaron si ambos se aman con locura...

-Gracias por decírmelo- Me dijo y me volvió a abrazar- Prometo que hablaré con el...

Tao se fue y me di cuenta de que Chanyeol también había salido de la sala, aunque dudaba que se hubiese ido, más bien dudaba que me pudiese ir sin que GD me viniese a amenazar o algo, viendo las miradas que me había echado durante toda la charla, y conociendo su actitud para conmigo. Suho era el único que aún estaba ahí, esperándome mientras miraba su teléfono móvil.

-Pensé que se acabarían matando- Me dijo Suho refiriéndose a Kris y Tao, y asentí lentamente- han cambiado mucho las cosas últimamente...

-Lo sé- Le dije- Créeme, lo he vivido en primera persona, por eso te pido que no hagas caer a Chanyeol en la estúpida trampa de esos dos, no sé por qué narices se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer nada con ellos, pero no creo que se merezca caer....

-Lo sé- Me dijo- Pero aun así necesito tirar a Seunghyun de donde está, me ha causado ya demasiados problemas, igual que GD.

-Con GD ve con calma- Le respondí- Él es el soporte de Xiumin para poder estar en la universidad, yo no puedo aun apadrinarle, no me he graduado aun ni tengo tanto dinero ni fama.

\- Ahhh...-Suspiró- De nuevo él... ¿Tanto te gusta?

-Si... -Le dije, estaba ya resignado a negarlo, las palabras del otro día de mi tío me habían abierto los ojos- Hasta mi tío ha hecho excepciones por él, sabe lo mucho que me gusta...

\- ¿Tu tío? - Dijo con los ojos abiertos- Eso sí que es novedad, sé que por Luhan le costó mucho hacer una excepción y sin embargo por este muchacho... ¿en serio?

-Bueno si...- Le dije- Al parecer casi desde el primer día, después de todo yo le entrené, me negué a que fuese tocado por ningún otro...

-Estas bien jodido, ¿eh? - Me dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda- Pero creo que te puedo entender en parte

\- ¿Por? ¿Te gusta alguien? - Le dije con una sonrisa picarona- No me lo habías dicho aun ¿eh?

-Bueno- Se rascó la nuca- La cosa es que no he estado aun con él..., bueno, del todo... SI he estado, pero no como querría, y no me refiero a la falta de sexo, agh. Todo depende de cómo tú me lo organices con el...

-Espera...- Le dije pensando, me acababa de pedir que le reservase noches con Xiumin y Lay, y no parecía tener ningún aprecio a Xiumin así que...- ¿Lay?

Se sonrojó con fuerza, no era posible, pero si no se conocían... Bueno, yo tampoco conocía a Xiumin y sin embargo aquí estaba, intentando tener algo con él, aunque sabía que iba a ser prácticamente imposible, el muchacho no me iba a querer, ¿no? vamos... sería muy imposible ser correspondido, pero lo de Suho y Lay, ¿se conocían de antes? Suho había mencionado traer a Tao desde China hasta aquí... ¿Tal vez de ahí?

\- ¿Lay y tú os conocíais de antes? - Le pregunté muerto de la curiosidad, no me lo creía aun- ¿De china? El vino con TOP.... ¡Espera! Es por eso por lo que odias a TOP

-Dilo más alto a ver si te oye- Dijo con ironía- Si, no sirve de nada ocultarlo, estuve con el varias veces antes en China, aunque te aseguro que las diferencias entre la empresa allí y aquí son abismales... No es broma lo que dijo Tao... Es terrible como está hecho allí.

\- ¿Por qué no trajiste tu a Lay entonces? - Le pregunté, si tanto le gustaba lo normal sería que le hubiese traído él

-Tao me pidió el favor- Respondió- Aunque ya era libre no sabía muy bien que hacer, no quería volver con sus padres y explicarles qué hacía en China cuando ellos le creían en Corea. Además, TOP ya había reservado a Lay cuando llegué yo, que luego fuese liberado y lo trajese aquí fue cosa de mas tarde, en principio pensaba comprar a Lay y liberarlo yo...

-Pues estamos los dos bien jodidos entonces- Le dije y nos reímos los dos- Aunque Lay es activo... lo que significa... ¿Suho?

Junmyeon se había puesto tremendamente rojo de repente, ah sí, era pasivo, y eso que llevaba años y años de amistad conociéndole y él siempre había negado ser una simple pizca pasivo, siempre evitando cualquier indirecta de ser él el de abajo.

Salimos y estaba allí GD esperándome, cuando vio a Jun frunció el ceño con fuerza, Chanyeol estaba cabizbajo detrás de GD como si fuese un niño regañado, probablemente JiYong le había vuelto a echar la bronca por el cargamento de droga desaparecido, y le habría amenazado de alguna manera un tanto atemorizante como solo ese megalómano sabía hacerlo.

-Tardaste mucho- Me dijo mientras yo candaba las puertas del local- Y encima vienes con una compañía un tanto molesta.

-No sé a qué te refieres- Le respondió altivamente Suho- Solo por ser legal no soy molesto, otros sin embargo sí que lo son, ya sabes, molestos y además ilegales

-Espero que no estés insinuando nada- Dijo JiYong rechinando los dientes- Yo no he hecho nada de lo que se me pueda incriminar, y tu no eres un santo

-Por ahora- Dijo Junmyeon- Ten cuidado con lo que haces

-Bueno calmaos- Dije entonces- ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

\- ¿Cuándo vuelve Xiumin a trabajar? - Me dijo pasando de los demás- Mas vale que mañana no, está pagado...

-No, mañana no, pasado mañana está reservado, sin embargo- Le dije- Y después se volverá a incorporar de la forma habitual, no te preocupes, está todo bien distribuido, y él está a salvo.

-Mañana hablaremos entonces- Me dijo amenazador, tendrás que reservarme una noche pronto con el... no va a ir a la universidad por nada...

Dijo y se giró para subirse a su coche de lujo e irse con prisa haciendo hervir mi sangre y deseando poderle mandar a la mierda, ese hombre se creía con derechos sobre mi chico, y no, Xiumin nunca iba a ser suyo, en cuanto tuviese un mínimo de fama y dinero arrancaría de las manos a Xiumin de ese hombre, por mis cojones lo haría, ese megalómano quería demasiados privilegios por algo que no le costaba ni un céntimo, solo un par de palabras.

Después de eso nos despedimos todos y volví a mi piso, aun con la mente en todo lo que había pasado esta noche y las anteriores, tan difícil era tener un par de días tranquilos, casi quería secuestrar a Xiumin e irnos los dos a Dios sabe dónde, con tal de que nadie más le pusiese la mano encima. Me metí en la cama pensando en él y sinceramente me dormí haciéndolo, ¿era normal sentirme tan atraído por él? Si lo pensaba objetivamente Xiumin no era más que una puta más del montón, solo de mis propios compañeros de la universidad podría conseguirme a alguien con más estatus, no, me dije a mi mismo, Xiumin valía mucho más que cualquiera de ellos, él era capaz de seguir siendo el mismo a pesar de toda la mierda por la que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

Soñé con él, con su dulce sonrisa y bonitos ojos almendrados, con su esbelto suave y perfecto cuerpo, con sus suaves gemidos que cada vez se volvían más fuertes, con su cuerpo restregándose contra el mío, con la fricción de nuestras pieles la una contra la otra, con su cuerpo saltando sobre mi miembro, con la sensación de su piel bajo mis manos, sus caderas, el calor de su tacto, su expresión de placer extremo cada vez que le embestía, su mirada perdida y nublada del mayor placer, su voz diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi espalda una y otra vez cada vez que golpeaba con precisión su punto dulce. Cada sensación, el olor natural de su cuerpo, el sudor, las palabras apresuradas, la sensación de sus paredes rodeando y apretando mi miembro con esa increíble deliciosidad con la que siempre lo hacía. La sensación de su boca tragando mi miembro con una experiencia y una familiaridad que con nadie más jamás había sentido, lo acelerado de mi corazón con solo mirarle, tan bonito, tan él, como siempre, escuchándole en un dulce orgasmo entre sueños susurrar cuanto me amaba, y como yo mismo le correspondía... Un buen sueño que me dejó una erección...

[POV Xiumin]

Desperté sobresaltado, una pesadilla, otra vez, le misma escena, el chico colgado, me sentí temblar, tenía mucho frío, tal vez se debía a que todavía estaba desnudo en la cama con Lay... Solo de pensarlo me sonrojo, no me creí capaz de acostarme nunca con Lay, aunque no iba a negar que no estuvo nada mal, se notaba que ambos trabajábamos en el mismo ámbito, un ámbito sexual, fue una noche magnífica, aunque para variar me sentía como si hubiese traicionado a Sehun, aunque no había nada entre nosotros, pero en este momento era lo que menos me preocupaba, me estaba congelando. Vi entonces que estaban las sábanas arrugadas al pie de la cama y no dudé en cogerlas y taparme con ellas, acercándome además más aun al cuerpo de Lay que emanaba calor y me servía para no convertirme en un cubito de hielo como me sentía que iba a hacer. Miré al reloj de la mesilla, las 5:30 A.M, era demasiado pronto para levantarse, y además me sentía bastante cansado de la actividad física de anoche, tal vez lo mejor era dormir más, por la mañana llamaría a Sehun para ver que tal había salido todo... Aunque si viniese directamente el sería mucho mejor... Con eso volví a caer en un inquieto sueño plagado de nuevo de pesadillas...


	18. Engaños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No suelo poner notas de Autor, pero sinceramente es vital en este capítulo que las ponga, he escrito capítulos ligeramente más bestias anteriormente, pero debo decir que este roza literalmente los límites de la moralidad y puede herir la sensibilidad de la gente
> 
> AVISOS: Contenido explícito de abuso a menores, incesto, violación y muerte.
> 
> Si eres sensible con estos temas, como siempre digo, no leas el capítulo, y si de verdad os parece muy bestia estoy dispuesta a reescribirlo censurándolo para mantener solo la trama y quitar los detalles más explícitos.
> 
> Sin más preámbulos, os dejo leer

El murmullo de voces estaba logrando sacarle de sus casillas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en realidad no se suponía que él estuviese ahí, pero por un poco de diversión había acabado dejando que las cosas escalasen un poco más lejos de lo planeado, ¿y todo para qué? ¿para darle una lección a Sehun? Ciertamente se estaba ya cansando de ese juego absurdo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que de todas sus piezas en la mesa estaba jugando con la más inestable, y peligrosa, ya se le había salido de las manos varias veces, y aunque hasta ahora se había librado de las represalias que eso conllevaba eso no significaba que no estuviese jugándose el cuello de forma exagerada.

Salió de la sala cuando el murmullo de las voces se hizo completamente insoportable, la sala era un caos, y bueno, ¿cómo no lo iba a ser? muchos de los ricachones que iban al club no tenían ni idea de lo increíble que era la organización de este en comparación con la realidad a la que se enfrentaban los muchachos en la de china, y él lo sabía perfectamente, era un encargado transferido desde allí por órdenes de allí, su plan se suponía que era espiar que pasaba en corea y asegurarse de donde acababan todos los supuestos "ganadores" de china que ganaban la libertad, para que después de un prudente tiempo les volviesen a pillar y a devolverlos a donde pertenecían, a la servidumbre.

Si, era muy cruel y terrible, no era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía, pero no se iba a jugar su cabeza o su libertad por salvar a dos o tres muchachos ilusos que de igual manera cuando fuesen lanzados a la basura por sus nuevos "daddy" acabarían prostituyéndose por cuatro monedas absurdas y morirían de hambre. Les estaban haciendo un favor con devolverlos a donde pertenecían. Los esclavos siempre serán esclavos, el creía firmemente en eso y le daba igual lo cruel que a la gente le pareciese, él entendía que su posición como regente y organizador era un privilegio por ser uno de los hijos bastardos del dueño del club en china, y que era un privilegio muy fácilmente revocable ya que su madre no era sino una de las tantas putas que su padre tenía a su propia disposición.

Su vida no había sido nada fácil, habiendo crecido básicamente en un burdel y en la calle, mientras su madre trabajaba, sin saber siquiera que tenía un padre, puesto que obviamente un magnate tan poderoso como su padre no iba jamás a rebajarse al nivel de reconocer a un hijo bastardo suyo públicamente. Lo malo de vivir y crecer en un entorno tan peligroso era que aprendías a vivir de una forma muy cruda y muy independiente, tenías que aprender a vivir por ti solo, a conseguir mantenerte vivo a cualquier coste, sin poderle dar importancia a la vida de nadie más si apreciabas la tuya propia. Aprendió a robar de pequeño, y de la poca gente culta que vivía en las calles a leer y a escribir, el negocio de su madre solo les daba un techo bajo el que dormir, y de vez en cuando una o dos comidas, dependiendo de lo "bien" que su madre trabajase por ello. Su madre, además, aunque se notaba que le quería, también era muy fría y aparentemente le guardaba algún tipo de resentimiento, él supuso que por el hecho de que él la tenía encerrada ahí, si no, ella se podría haber ido con cualquiera de sus chulos sin mirar atrás, y eso fue lo que hizo, cuando él cumplió los 9 años.

Su vida podía parecer de película y ahora habría sido el momento en el que aparecía un salvador, por ejemplo su padre, y le ayudaba a sobrevivir o algo, pero no fue así, acabó en las calles, sin nada que llamar suyo propio, ni un lugar donde poder tirarse a morir básicamente, pero su infancia le había hecho un poco resistente a la muerte, no quería acabar muerto en ninguna esquina, y por eso robó, no grandes cosas, pero si alguna cartera y pequeñas cosas que podía luego vender de contrabando por una miaja o dos de comida para apaciguar a su hambriento estómago.

Así creció, y se hizo un nombre, y una reputación, que le mantuvieron lejos de las pequeñas reyertas de la zona entre las absurdas bandas que se formaban, él nunca quiso pertenecer a ninguna, si estuviese en alguna de ellas correría el riesgo de que le apuñalasen sus supuestos aliados por la espalda, él iba solo, porque así es como le había dejado su madre, solo.

A la edad de 15 años sin embargo algo ocurrió, se acababa de meter en una especie de trapicheos con algunos solitarios más del barrio por el que frecuentaba, nada altamente ilegal, o al menos eso fue en apariencia, pero obviamente acabó siéndolo, al igual que él mismo acabó pasando la noche en un calabozo, con un cabreado policía sobre su cuello preguntándole dónde estaban sus padres y cuál era su nombre. Él no quería responder, ¿porque iba a querer hacerlo?, el no decir su nombre e ir solo con su apodo le había servido muchos años para poder evitar que nadie pudiese descubrir nada sobre él, pero obviamente solo era un chico de 15 años abandonado, y un policía experimentado era demasiado para que el aguantase, y obviamente confesó.

El propio policía se sorprendió ante los datos que el chico le había dado, si, su madre había sido una prostituta que había huido con un hombre dejando atrás a su hijo, y que además había muerto recientemente por una sobredosis, cosa que al chico ni siquiera le pareció afectar, pero lo más sorprendente era que hubiese un número de contacto junto a la ficha de la madre que le dirigió al policía al padre del chico... un millonario...

El propio niño no se lo creyó cuando el hombre apareció por la comisaría para sacarlo de allí, el hombre era enorme, imponía, como un segurata de algún lugar asquerosamente forrado, y con una mirada capaz de congelar hasta al más cálido de los fuegos. Ciertamente era de la misma nacionalidad que todos los allí presentes, obviamente eran todos chinos, eran rasgos demasiado marcados como para que no fuese del gran país del centro, pero el muchacho juraría que ese hombre tenía casi más sangre rusa, su piel, su mirada, y sus ojos, a pesar de todos los rasgos _Han_ parecía completamente una bestia rusa, de esas que había visto en la propaganda pegados en las paredes.

Ese hombre era su padre, o al menos eso le dijo el policía, porque el hombre en si no le dedicó más de una mirada, y mucho menos una sola palabra, solo lo tomó del cuello y lo empujó hasta un coche enorme, un 4x4 y le tiró en los asientos de detrás. No le dijo nada más mientras se colocaba él delante arrancaba rápidamente el coche en dirección a Dios sabe dónde, pero el chico sabía que no debía preguntar nada, no si apreciaba su vida, no dudaba que ese hombre fuese capaz de colocarle el cañón de una pistola en la boca y sin dudar ni siquiera un segundo hacerle volar la cabeza en pedazos, porque sobre todo, él era un don nadie, y si no hubiese sido capturado por la policía podría haber seguido siéndolo.

Llegaron entonces a lo que parecía el lugar de destino, un edificio a las afueras del centro de la ciudad. a diferencia de los que había a su alrededor, no parecía abandonado o en ruinas, aunque sí un poco viejo. Volvió a agarrarle de nuevo del cuello y le obligó a entrar al edificio, parecían unas oficinas, pero no estaba seguro ya que la mano en el cuello le hacía mirar hacia el suelo y hacia el frente, sin permitirle mirar mucho más allá. O al menos hasta que llegaron al final de un pasillo a unas puertas grandes. Dentro de esa oficina el hombre grande le lanzó al suelo, pero en vez de quedarse dentro y explicarle las cosas se salió del despacho, dejándolo aparentemente solo, pero no era así, en la silla del escritorio estaba sentado otro hombre, rasgos aristocráticos y con un cuerpo ciertamente musculoso, aunque no tanto como el hombre de antes, claramente 100% chino, esta vez no había duda, pero, sin embargo, también tenía una terrible mirada helada a pesar de su falsa sonrisa.

-Hola pequeño- Dijo el hombre- Soy Wang ZhiHao, y al parecer, soy tu padre

El muchacho solo le miró fijamente sin creerse ni una sola palabra de las que salían de la boca del hombre obviamente no podía ser hijo de un hombre como él, su madre había sido una prostituta, probablemente era hijo de cualquiera de los clientes de una noche de su madre, y ni siquiera ella hubiese sabido de quien...

\- Poco hablador por lo que veo- Dijo el hombre- Bueno, mejor para mí, no me gusta que hablen demasiado. Supongo que tendrás algunas dudas respecto a mi así que quédate calladito y las responderé a todas, después si te queda alguna duda veremos si se puede resolver. Bueno comencemos por el hecho de que ni yo amé a tu madre ni ella a mí, pero yo la forcé a no usar preservativo así que es mi culpa, si, sé que eres mi hijo justo por eso, tu madre llevaba a rajatabla lo del sexo seguro. Por otro lado, no te busqué simple y llanamente porque no quise, no eres mi hijo legítimo y aunque es mi culpa que hayas nacido no significaba que fuese a ser un padre ejemplar y llenarte de amor y cariño, no, eso es solo de las películas, pero ya que tu madre murió como buena drogata que se hizo cuando naciste, es mi turno de tomar el relevo y hacer que al menos te valgas por ti mismo en vez de acabar en un correccional y luego en la cárcel o las calles por lo que te queda de vida, aunque te tengo por aviso, si algo va mal en mi negocio, créeme que yo seré el único que se libre de la cárcel, todos los demás caerán como moscas por mí.

-Mi trabajo es altamente ilegal, pero me va bien, y las autoridades suelen pasar, me encargo de preparar esclavos sexuales para gente adinerada, y tú, vas a ayudarme a entrenarlos y controlarlos, aunque primero haya que enseñarte a ti, cosa en la que te dejaré en manos de uno de tus hermanos bastardos mayores. ¡HuanYi! Pasa.

Dicho esto, entró un muchacho de alrededor 25 años en el despacho, el hombre, porque si, no parecía para nada joven, era todo lo que se esperaría de un atleta, y el chico más pequeño se preguntó si era norma estar mazado para poder estar en ese lugar. La mirada de su supuesto hermano además también era fría, y muerta, como si los años le hubiesen dejado como un cascarón vacío.

-HuanYi- Dijo el hombre más mayor- Te presento a tu nuevo hermano pequeño, su apodo es Snipper, y quiero que lo entrenes para que os ayude a cuidar bien y entrenar a mis muchachos...

La mirada del tal HuanYi fue casi de pura lástima y el chico se encogió sobre sí mismo asustado, no podía evitar temerse que había salido del infierno de las calles para acabar en algo mil veces peor, si las miradas de la gente de aquí eran una señal.

El hermano mayor sacó al pequeño agarrado del brazo, en completo silencio, y el muchacho se preguntó si es que era mudo o es que había alguna norma no escrita donde ponía que no se podía decir ni mu. El mayor tampoco le dejó observar los alrededores y lo llevó a lo que parecía ser un cuarto pequeño con lo justo y necesario.

-Desnúdate- Fue lo primero que escuchó de su hermano mayor- ¡Ya! No me hagas repetirme escoria.

Obviamente el muchacho se congeló ante la orden de su hermano mayor, no se esperaba una gran bienvenida de parte de su nueva familia, pero sinceramente esta aterrado, pero ante las segundas palabras de su hermano, llamándolo escoria ya no se lo pensó dos veces, su instinto de supervivencia era mucho más grande que su miedo.

Se quitó toda su ropa con rapidez, apenas eran unos pantalones gastados y una sudadera, nada de real valor, ni siquiera llevaba ropa interior o calcetines bajo sus desgastadas zapatillas, robar no iba mal para conseguir las cosas que necesitaba, pero tampoco es como si le hubiesen dejado coger sus pocas pertenencias cuando le arrestaron.

Al quedarse completamente desnudo se quedó ligeramente avergonzado, sabía que para la norma general de alguien que vive en las calles no estaba tan demacrado, pero en comparación con su hermano no era más que un pequeño palillo de dientes mientras su hermano era un madero de roble bien forjado y pulido.

No pesaba más de 50 kilos a pesar de ser ya bastante alto y no tenía apenas músculos, aunque la zona donde más tenía era en las piernas, por todas aquellas veces que había tenido que salir corriendo de una y miles de situaciones peliagudas en las que se había metido por gilipollas.

Pero todas esas cosas no eran más que leves molestias en comparación con el pánico que estaba sintiendo ahora, y más cuando su hermano se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro con una suave caricia que más que reconfortarlo le asqueó.

-Lo primero que debes saber para estar aquí es que padre manda y no puedes responderle en ninguna circunstancia, a no ser que él te lo exija. En la cadena de mando hay más gente, pero tú no los verás en mucho tiempo así que te interesa más saber que justo después voy yo. Como yo mismo y el resto de tus hermanos bastardos, tu trabajo no es otro más que entrenar a los nuevos esclavos que traigan en las múltiples y diversas prácticas sexuales, de las cuales nos enfocaremos en aquellas que los clientes nos soliciten para cada niño. Pero ya que vienes de la calle, por muy puta que fuese tu madre, no tenemos tiempo para enseñarte lentamente, así que te voy a mostrar cada una de ellas, en tus propias carnes- Mientras decía estas cosas comenzó a acariciar varios de los cachos de piel del muchacho, desde su torso al ombligo y luego por la espalda hasta los glúteos, causando al joven mucha repulsión, miedo y estremecimientos. Vivir en la calle te prepara para muchas cosas, pero esta no era una de ellas.- Será todo un placer ser el primero en tomarte, hermanito, al igual que hice con el resto de tus hermanos, digamos, que, a algunos clientes, les gusta el incesto entre hermanos...

El chico se quiso resistir al toque de su hermano, pero desde que vio el lugar en el que estaba se había resignado, no parecía haber vía de escape esta vez, casi deseaba más bien volver al calabozo e ir a un correccional u orfanato, al menos allí no le forzarían a esto, o eso quería creer.

Las manos del mayor comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del más pequeño con los ojos inyectados en lascivia y lamiéndose los labios como un leopardo que va a devorar a su presa, quería corromper, tal y como se lo hicieron a él, tal vez esa era la forma que tenía de dominarlos, crear una cadena sin fin de romper y que el roto quiera corromper al siguiente, una y otra vez, en un círculo vicioso de odio y pecado.

No fue delicado, no, nunca lo fue, le tiró sobre la cama de la habitación y comenzó a lamer todo cacho de piel que le apeteció, con una de sus manos constantemente en el cuello del menor, no solo marcando la dominancia y previniendo que se escapase sino además privándole de parte del aire que les llegaba a los pulmones, dejándole medio aturdido, el mayor sabía lo que hacía, eso estaba claro. Le separó los muslos y observó su premio, ese fruncido virgen agujero, su hermano pequeño no estaba excitado y no le sorprendió, para él fue igual la primera vez, pero ya se acostumbraría como todo lo hicieron, porque no había salida. Se lamió tres dedos y metió uno de golpe haciendo que el pequeño gritase con voz queda al no poder obtener oxígeno, el mayor se dio cuenta de esto y liberó su agarre del cuello, pasándolo a simplemente sostenerlo en su sitio con una mano en su pecho. Tocó bien con su dedo en su interior las paredes vírgenes, por poco tiempo, y comenzó a moverlo a dentro y a fuera, el menor reprimía quejidos, o gemidos, quien lo sabía, pero al mayor no le importaba, simplemente añadió otro dedo bruscamente y comenzó a abrirlos y cerrarlos dilatando la entrada de su pequeño hermano, él completamente duro y excitado, y casi babeando del deseo que le recorría por corromper a una persona de su propia sangre de una manera tan sucia como esta.

Cuando metió el tercer dedo el menor casi se siente a morir, le dolía y mucho, su hermano no estaba precisamente siendo delicado o tratando de que él lo disfrutara, solo le estaba usando como una muñeca humana, un agujero al que follar, simplemente por follarlo. Pero ese dolor no era nada en comparación con cuando se metió de golpe, hasta las bolas, sin lubricante ni preservativo, en su interior, se sintió partir a la mitad, y juraría haber gritado de dolor, pero su hermano mayor simplemente volvió a apretar su cuello hasta que se quedó callado, y comenzó a follarle duramente. Sentía un líquido escurrir por sus piernas y supo que era sangre, el dolor lo confirmaba, le dolía como si le estuviesen partiendo a la mitad una y otra vez.

-Ya no eres puro hermanito- Le dijo el mayor hundiéndose una y otra vez en el- Ahora estas manchado como todos nosotros, deja de buscar la salvación y date cuenta de que nunca saldrás de aquí con vida, ríndete y todo será más sencillo para todos.

El más pequeño comenzó a llorar, como no lo había hecho nunca, ni de pequeño ni cuando murió su madre, definitivamente esto era romperse, no vivir en la calle, no que tu madre te abandone, pero sí que tu propia sangre te rompa y corrompa como si no fueses más que un objeto de usar y tirar.

El mayor le forzó a moverse a diversas posturas, cada cual doliéndole más y más, hasta que su mente entró en una especie de trance donde ya no sentía más dolor, pero tampoco placer, simplemente no sentía nada, solo como su hermano, como si fuese una voz lejana, se clavaba una y otra vez en él, salpicando sangre con cada embestida en su entrada herida, mientras pronunciaba palabras hirientes para romperle más y más, hasta que se vino en el interior del chico, llenándolo con su semen.

Se salió del interior del chico y lo vio desplomarse contra la cama, con gotas de semen y sangre goteando en las sábanas, sintiéndose completamente satisfecho con su trabajo, él le enseñaría a esta escoria a servir bien a su padre, a ser un buen muñeco, aunque no tuviese que trabajar de eso, después de todo, no sería la primera vez que su padre había solicitado los servicios de alguno de ellos como más que sus propios hijos...

Desde ese momento el joven se vio obligado a aprender todas y cada una de las deplorables parafilias sexuales que su padre y sus clientes exigían en sus muchachos, no como observador sino sintiéndolas una a una en su propio cuerpo, sintiéndose más y más roto en el proceso, entendiendo por que la mirada de su hermano mayor se veía tan vacía y de donde salía sus instintos de corromper, porque rápidamente él también deseó hacerlo.

Así los años pasaron rápido y comenzó a entrenar a los esclavos que le traían, ninguno solía superar los 13 años, pero no sentía pena por ellos, ni siquiera los consideraba humanos, porque cuando a él le usaron tampoco fue considerado así, simplemente les educaba y los lanzaba a los lobos.

Cuando el conflicto entre las dos sedes, la de Corea y la China surgió rápidamente su padre le puso a estudiar coreano, habiendo sido escogido al azar para entrar de incógnito en la sede de Corea, con la expectativa de saber qué era lo que estaba yendo mal allí. Se fue meses antes de que toda la bomba estallara, sin levantar sospechas en Corea, y a la vez sintiéndose como un extraño allí, viendo lo suaves que eran las prácticas del lugar, que eran consensuadas, los chicos libres, y las cosas hasta cierto punto aparentemente legales. Y todo fue bien.

Todo fue bien hasta que apareció Luhan... El muchacho maldijo la llegada de Luhan a Corea, no por las muertes que había acarreado su llegada aquí que ya de por sí eran preocupantes, sino por que Luhan había sido entrenado por él mismo cuando este había cumplido sus 15 años, por lo que al verse reflejado en el ciervo simplemente fue un poco más cruel en su entrenamiento de lo habitual. Pero Luhan pareció no reconocerle, o al menos no lo hizo al principio. Las cosas parecían marchar bien, y el chico se mantuvo al margen, informando a su padre cuando se lo requería y cumpliendo todas y cada una de sus órdenes a rajatabla mientras a su vez mantenía su dulce fachada como uno más en Corea.

Pero Luhan se empezó a poner rebelde, y al no poder hacer el nada, recomendó sutilmente a las personas adecuadas que hiciesen que Kris entrenase al muchacho. Kris ya era conocido en China por sus exigencias en cuanto a la educación y comportamiento de sus sumisos, obviamente era el adecuado para devolverle el sentido a la bala perdida que parecía ser Luhan, pero aun así no sirvió de nada, y el joven aun no quería desvelar su identidad, así que se quedó en silencio, pero la llegada de cierto chico nuevo desestabilizó todo en sus planes.

Xiumin era demasiado bello, estaba siendo corrompido, pero aun así era bello, era como una delicada flor entre un montón de espinos, ya que a pesar de no ser más que una puta seguía teniendo una inocencia que él añoraba y ansiaba, no solo para destruirla sino porque el mismo ya no recordaba qué era eso, cómo era que eso podía existir en un cuerpo tan corrompido...

Y entonces cometió el primer error, justo a la vuelta de Luhan. Le vio revolotear al nuevo y no le gustó, Luhan no era adecuado para él, Luhan no sabría cuidarlo bien, Luhan debía alejarse de su presa, ya tenía bastante competencia teniendo a Sehun, quien entrenó al chico, a Chanyeol y Kai, dos jóvenes millonarios y a varios más de los clientes del club y otros conejitos rodeando al nuevo, él lo quería, Xiumin debía ser suyo, suyo para corromper claramente, después se lo devolvería a quien lo quisiese, solo quería arrancar esa inocencia de sus ojos. Pero eso se expuso ante Luhan, quien acabó por reconocerle tras un estallido de ira al verle demasiado cerca de Minnie. Luhan se iba a alejar, por las buenas o las malas, aunque más bien, lo iba a usar, para alejar a todos de su postre.

Y ahí fue su segundo error, porque ayudar a Luhan a escapar de Kris, por que dejarle que asustase a Minseok, y peor, porque dejarle entrar al club para colgar ese cadáver, con la de problemas que les estaba trayendo, el juego le estaba aburriendo ya demasiado, Luhan era una pieza demasiado inestable, había ya matado y llamado la atención de su padre, quien seguramente le castigaría severamente por ello, y no estaba esperando ese castigo con ganas. Su resolución fue clara, Luhan era ya innecesario, ya buscaría otra manera de corromper al chico, además, su euforia desapareció tan pronto cayó en la cuenta del castigo de su padre, de que servían unos segundos de placer si lo siguiente que podía pasar era que acabase muerto en manos de su propio padre, quien siempre les había dejado bien claro que todos ellos eran prescindibles y que si no cumplían sus órdenes como buenos muñecos que eran había muchos más detrás que podían hacer el trabajo mejor que ellos.

Volvió entonces a su casa tras la caótica reunión en el viejo local del club. Tenía ganas de darse una buena ducha y luego decidir cómo acabar con Luhan, se estaba realmente debatiendo entre si simplemente matarlo o torturarlo, usarlo y deshacerse de él, de qué servía un peón tan inútil como el, si al menos como muñeca hinchable valiese otro gallo cantaría, pero se imaginaba que Luhan era más bien ya estirado y usado, no corrompible.

Entró en su piso y se duchó, se quedó mirándose al espejo y a pesar de ahora tener un cuerpo bien musculado y tonificado, ser más alto y verse mejor en general, todavía se sentía como si fuese aquel chico de 15 años recién recogido de la calle a quien acababan de romper de todas las maneras posibles.

Mientras se vestía escuchó una voz en el salón llamarle

-¿Snipper?- Se escuchó a Luhan- He vuelto, me persiguen, ¿qué debo hacer?

El otro simplemente se terminó de vestir y agarró varias cosas de su mesilla de noche, entre ellas una pistola, una 9 mm que no estaba registrada y era ilegal e intrazable, regalo de su padre, y salió a recibir al muchacho.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta a un lugar más apartado para hablar Luhan- Dijo con la voz suave y pausada, causando el efecto deseado en Lu, quien se calmó- Todo saldrá bien de esto...

Salieron por la parte trasera del edificio y se montaron en un coche antiguo con matrícula falsa que ambos sabían pertenecía a un yonki que había muerto hacía ya un par de meses, pero que nadie había reclamado. Y el joven condujo hasta una carretera cerca de las montañas donde no había nadie.

Luhan supuso que le estaba dando una vía de escape, después de todo el hombre le había ayudado con su plan, e incluso a escapar de Kris, ahora solo debía mantenerse con perfil bajo un par de meses y después podría volver a por su premio, Xiumin, después de todo, ese muchacho se había convertido en su obsesión desde que lo había visto, era tan precioso, y corrompible, Luhan quería corromperlo, casi tanto como su maestro, aunque él no era consciente de los deseos de su superior.

-Antes de nada, bájate los pantalones y la ropa interior, te quiero follar- Dijo el más mayor, Luhan ni lo dudó, acostumbrado a las órdenes de ese hombre y sabiendo que negarse solo resultaría en más daño para él.

El mayor lo penetró sin preparación y como supuso, el culo de Luhan apenas se opuso a la intrusión de su miembro, y además gimió ante la situación, Luhan era una puta barata, y se dejó follar como tal, disfrutando de cómo cada vez que esa polla le llenaba sus paredes se abrían y cerraban para darle cabida, de cómo cada cierto tiempo el hombre rozaba su próstata, haciéndole ver las estrellas, estaba siendo una follada muy sucia, con Luhan desnudo al completo, ya que le quitó la camiseta, y el otro completamente vestido, tan solo con la polla fuera, follándolo sin consideración con los ojos cerrados imaginando cualquier rostro mínimamente más atrayente que la cara de niña del cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el.

Le folló sobre el capó del coche y apoyado sobre él, una y otra vez, haciéndole correrse dos veces, ante de él mismo comenzar a sentir las fuertes corrientes que señalizaban el comienzo de un dulce orgasmo. Comenzó a golpearse en Luhan aún más y más fuerte, y dejó que una de sus manos llegase hasta el cuello de Luhan y lo comenzó a ahogar mientras el orgasmo le golpeaba en todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y provocaba que Luhan, entre el placer y la inconsciencia por la falta de oxígeno, tuviese un tercer orgasmo que le dejó completamente inconsciente.

El mayor se salió de él y lo miró con desprecio, guardándose a sí mismo en sus pantalones y tomando a Luhan en brazos para vestirlo, no lo iba a matar inconsciente, quería que él supiese lo que estaba pasando, así que lo vistió y se lo llevó en brazos hasta el lado de un acantilado, dejando su cuerpo inconsciente cerca del borde de este. Esperó lo que le parecieron horas, que tal vez lo fueron, pero su mente estaba más en lo que le esperaba al volver que en el tiempo que podía estar pasando en esos momentos. Y Luhan se despertó

Pareció aturdido durante unos segundos, pero se puso en pies y miró curiosamente al mayor

-Snipper- Dijo el ciervo- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Se acabó Luhan, eso es lo que pasa- Dijo Snipper- Ya me he cansado de tu juego de lunáticos, de tu interminable descontrol y tus fallos, un cadáver Luhan , un cadáver, ¿a quién se le ocurre eso? llamaste demasiado la atención por un juguete que ni siquiera está en tu rango, y ahora Luhan que ya me has cansado, es hora de acabar con el juego.

La mirada de Luhan era de puro pánico para cuando Snipper sacó la pistola, apuntó al chico justo en el pecho y sabía que no iba a fallar, pero aun así avanzó varios pasos haciendo que Luhan los atrasase aún más cerca del borde, su cadáver caería al mar. Y entonces disparó, sin miedo ni dilación. Luhan se miró al pecho aturdido, y con su último aliento susurró

-Eres un cabrón mentiroso Snipper- Dijo y añadió al final- Pero no eres Snipper, no es tu nombre real, aquí eres...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí es cuando permito que me matéis dulcemente a mí, no os diré el nombre de Snipper real hasta el capítulo que viene, aunque podrías ir haciendo vuestras apuestas, he dejado algunas pistas por ahí.
> 
> Me vuelvo a disculpar por si he herido a alguien con las escenas de este capítulo que sé que parece un poco como relleno, pero ya veis que pone un buen fin a una parte de la trama...
> 
> Y se también que mis XiuHan shippers me van a odiar y lo siento... pero el XiuHan nunca fue mi objetivo... sorry, sin embargo, pronto aparecerán nuevos personajes UwU
> 
> Hasta pronto


	19. Emociones

_-Snipper- Dijo el ciervo- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasa?_

_\- Se acabó Luhan, eso es lo que pasa- Dijo Snipper- Ya me he cansado de tu juego de lunáticos, de tu interminable descontrol y tus fallos, un cadáver Luhan, un cadáver, ¿a quién se le ocurre eso? llamaste demasiado la atención por un juguete que ni siquiera está en tu rango, y ahora Luhan que ya me has cansado, es hora de acabar con el juego._

_La mirada de Luhan era de puro pánico para cuando Snipper sacó la pistola, apuntó al chico justo en el pecho y sabía que no iba a fallar, pero aun así avanzó varios pasos haciendo que Luhan los atrasase aún más cerca del borde, su cadáver caería al mar. Y entonces disparó, sin miedo ni dilación. Luhan se miró al pecho aturdido, y con su último aliento susurró_

_-Eres un cabrón mentiroso Snipper- Dijo y añadió al final- Pero no eres Snipper, no es tu nombre real, aquí eres..._

La mirada de Snipper era de pura satisfacción al ver como de inmediato salía sangre del pecho de Luhan, sus palabras siendo ignoradas, aunque sabía que si alguien más hubiese estado cerca esto le habría metido en graves problemas, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo ocultando su identidad, y muy pocas personas sabían quién era realmente, después de todo el nombre de Snipper había sido aún más real que su verdadero nombre durante todos estos años

-Eres un cabrón mentiroso Snipper- Dijo y añadió al final- Pero no eres Snipper, no es tu nombre real, aquí eres Jackson, Jackson Wang, Wang Jia ěr, el hijo bastardo de Wang ZhiHao...

Con esas últimas palabras su voz se fue apagando, y su cuerpo cayendo hacía atrás, donde el mar le esperaba. Jackson supuso que al menos tardarían unos tres días en encontrar el cuerpo, teniendo en cuenta la zona en la que estaban, lo que le daría algo de tiempo para alejarse de cualquier tipo de sospecha, no que la fuese a tener de ninguna manera, después de todo nunca nadie sospechó de él, ni de cómo llegó ni nada, después de todo simplemente se presentó con un currículum decente para ser bartender o segurata y de ahí le contrataron, muchas cosas podrían haber salido mal, pero todo lo tenía más que calculado, por eso mismo ahora llamaría a su hermano mayor para informarle de que por fin Luhan estaba muerto como ellos habían pedido, y que Lay sería liberado definitivamente, ya que él sino iba a pagar el precio.

Volvió a su coche y a su casa, donde guardó el arma y se dio una buena ducha, después simplemente se vistió y arregló y bajó al club como si nada hubiese pasado, él debía trabajar esa noche, y quien sabe, incluso tener algún lío por ahí con alguno de sus muchachos, los protegía para algo, ¿no? que se lo pagasen en carne, ya estaba pensando en varios que podían ser un buen plato esta noche...

[POV Xiumin]

_Desperté sobresaltado, una pesadilla, otra vez, le misma escena, el chico colgado, me sentí temblar, tenía mucho frío, tal vez se debía a que todavía estaba desnudo en la cama con Lay... Solo de pensarlo me sonrojo, no me creí capaz de acostarme nunca con Lay, aunque no iba a negar que no estuvo nada mal, se notaba que ambos trabajábamos en el mismo ámbito, un ámbito sexual, fue una noche magnífica, aunque para variar me sentía como si hubiese traicionado a Sehun, aunque no había nada entre nosotros, pero en este momento era lo que menos me preocupaba, me estaba congelando. Vi entonces que estaban las sábanas arrugadas al pie de la cama y no dudé en cogerlas y taparme con ellas, acercándome además más aun al cuerpo de Lay que emanaba calor y me servía para no convertirme en un cubito de hielo como me sentía que iba a hacer. Miré al reloj de la mesilla, las 5:30 A.M, era demasiado pronto para levantarse, y además me sentía bastante cansado de la actividad física de anoche, tal vez lo mejor era dormir más, por la mañana llamaría a Sehun para ver que tal había salido todo... Aunque si viniese directamente el sería mucho mejor... Con eso volví a caer en un inquieto sueño plagado de nuevo de pesadillas..._

Él día siguiente había pasado sin ningún problema real, bastante inquieto para mi gusto, y sin verdaderas noticias de Sehun, pero nada malo, habíamos estado Kyungsoo y yo cocinando algunos postres a lo largo de todo el día más bien para liberar estrés mientras Baek y Lay habían salido a ver la ciudad, ya que Lay todavía no conocía muy bien la zona y Baek para variar quería salir de compras, algo le escuché decir sobre varios conjuntos de ropa que le gustaría usar en alguna de las actuaciones de esta semana, obviamente no le dije nada sobre eso, más bien pensé yo en cómo iba a ser volver esta noche al club... ¿Vería a Sehun? Me moría de ganas de saber si habían descubierto algo y si podía volver ya a mi piso, o al de Sehun, no era que no quisiese estar con los que estaba ahora, simplemente sabía que mi carne era débil y volvería a ceder a Lay fácilmente esta noche... y me sentía como si le estuviese siendo infiel a Sehun...

-Me acosté anoche con Lay- Le confesé a Kyungsoo mientras cocinábamos

-Lo imaginé- Dijo y le miré curioso, ¿cómo lo sabía? El pareció pillar mi mirada porque añadió- Esta mañana cuando me levanté fui a ver dónde estabas y os vi a los dos abrazados desnudos y la cama... bueno... un tanto descolocada, además, tenías varias marcas por el pecho...

-Oh, vaya- Dije avergonzado- No te escuché

-Nah, os dejé dormir y cerré la puerta, para evitar que Baek curiosease, él sí que haría mucho más escándalo- Me dijo- Pero no es por eso por lo que me lo cuentas, ¿no? ¿Qué está mal Minnie?

-No lo sé muy bien- Le confesé, sabía que podía confiar en Kyungsoo, me había demostrado que era una persona increíblemente leal, y daba consejos muy buenos, no que Baekhyun no los diese, pero él era mucho más dramático, sobre todo con lo que involucraba sentimientos- Cuando estuve con Yixing, no estuvo mal, para nada, fue una sesión de sexo increíble, ese hombre está más que bien dotado, pero digamos que... me sentí como si le estuviese siendo infiel a Sehun...

-Oh joder- Maldijo Kyungsoo- Vale, lo entiendo. No puedo decir que no lo vi venir, vamos, he visto como poco a poco Sehun y tú os hacíais cada vez más cercanos y como actuabais el uno con respecto al otro, pero vaya, no me esperé que te dieses cuenta tan rápido

\- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? - Dije un poco perdido, no estaba seguro de a qué se estaba refiriendo Kyungsoo

\- De que estás enamorado de él- Dijo sin tapujos- Pero como jodidamente enamorado de él, y por cómo te mira, es recíproco.

\- ¿Tú crees? - Dije sin negar el hecho de que yo estaba enamorado, sí que sabía que lo estaba, pero bueno... no era fácil admitirlo- Dudo que Sehun pueda sentir nada por... Bueno... Por mi... Vamos, digo yo, tal y como él es, puede tener a cualquier persona... Digo yo que... Bueno... Por mi... Imposible...

Kyungsoo me sonrió cálidamente, ya me había dicho más veces que yo le parecía adorable cuando me ponía nervioso y es que bueno, no estaba yo precisamente tranquilo en ese mismo momento, lo contrario, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Kyungsoo había dicho, ¿Sehun sentir algo por mí? Imposible, vamos, había visto a sus compañeros de universidad y cada cual era más guapo que el anterior, e incluso dentro del propio club, la mitad de los conejitos de ahí estaban a su cargo y eran mucho mas bonitos y perfectos que yo, y no estaban en peligro de muerte, no le causaban problemas,... ah... era imposible, yo no le podía gustar a Sehun... sino... no me estaría ignorando ¿no? respondería a mis llamadas... se pasaría por aquí, me llevaría con él...

-No seas idiota Minnie- Me respondió Kyungsoo dándome un abrazo, generalmente Kyung no era muy fan del contacto físico, por eso en estos momentos lo aprecié tanto- E incluso si no te quisiese hay algo especial entre vosotros, te lo aseguro, llevo muchos años conociéndole, nunca ha sido así con nadie.

-Aun así...- Le dije- Tampoco es como si pudiésemos tener algo, mira de que trabajo...

-Eso sí que es un problema mayor...- Me respondió Kyungsoo- Pero siempre podríais hablarlo y buscar una solución.

-No es tan fácil...-Dije- No estoy seguro de poder aceptar un rechazo, aunque seguro que ya lo tengo

-No, no lo es- Me dijo Kyung haciéndome mirarle a los ojos- Nada es fácil en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere. Yo lo sé, mejor que nadie, que no admitiré jamás cuanto me gusta Kai. Si, me gusta, y sé que tiene sentimientos por mí, pero no me veo capaz de entregarme a él para que luego se canse de mí.

-Pero si Kai se desvive por ti- Le respondí incrédulo- Me ayudó hasta a mí solo por ti...

-No, eso fue diferente, fue cosa de Sehun, son mejores amigos- Me dijo volviendo a la masa que estaba batiendo para la tarta- Sehun le pidió que te ayudase, y a Chanyeol también, en caso de que el no estuviese ahí para hacerlo, a mí y a Baek también.

\- ¿En serio? - Dije perplejo, si, sabía que Sehun había estado cuidando de mi bastante, pero no sabía que había puesto a tanta gente a ello- No sé cómo sentirme respecto a ello...

-Pues feliz, porque hace todo esto porque le importas mucho- Concluyó Kyungsoo y dejamos ambos el tema de lado.

Aunque no lo hablábamos en voz alta lo tenía todo en mi cabeza, ya había admitido que estaba enamorado de Sehun, y eso era caóticamente malo, no solo porque era imposible que yo le gustase, sino por el trabajo en sí, vamos, eso ya era un impedimento en mi fantasía con Sehun, porque si, era una fantasía, nunca llegaría a ser real, veía más probable que acabase saliendo, viviendo y todo eso con GD que con Sehun, vamos, GD también era increíble, rico, precioso, atento aunque a veces se descontrolaba, y también parecía quererme, y no iba a ser una molestia para él, bueno en parte si, dudaba que yo pudiese jamás dejar de ser una molestia para nadie... ya me lo decía mi madre antes de echarme de casa...

Mientras andaba perdido en mis pensamientos llamaron al timbre y Kyungsoo fue a abrir, acabábamos de meter la tarta en el horno y no había nada más que hacer, ya que mientras estaba ensimismado había estado limpiando la cocina. DI por sentado que serían Baek y Lay y me senté en una de las banquetas de la cocina mirando fijamente mi móvil, ¿no me podía llamar Sehun? Aunque solo fuese para decirme que estaba él bien, un simple mensaje bastaría, cualquier cosa...

Escuché voces de fondo, pero las ignoré más bien centrado en mis pensamientos absurdos sobre Sehun, me sentía demasiado absurdo pensando constantemente en él, era casi infantil...

\- ¿Xiumin? - Escuché a alguien llamarme

Salí de mi ensoñación y me giré para ver la cara a quienes me hablaban, y me llevé una gran sorpresa, era Sehun, vestido en unos simples vaqueros negros y una sudadera blanca, pero se veía precioso.

\- ¿Sehun? - Murmuré en voz muy baja y me levanté- ¿Estás bien? ¿Todo bien?

-Si, todo está bien- Me dijo con una leve sonrisa- Luhan está ya siendo perseguido, en seguida todo volverá a la normalidad, todo irá bien.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, un abrazo que no sabía que tenía tantas ganas de que me diesen. Sinceramente a veces pensaba que tenía una carencia de cariño enorme que en verdad venía desde antes, porque mi familia nunca había sido muy dada al cariño, nunca me había faltado contacto físico, pero sí que había perdido a lo largo de los años la costumbre de que alguien siquiera me tocase de forma amistosa, en el club me había acostumbrado a que me tocasen con un propósito, pero no era lo mismo, este contacto se sentía realmente gratificante, tanto cuando Kyungsoo me había dado un abrazo como cuando lo hacía Baek, pero sobre todo cuando eran los brazos de Sehun los que me sostenían.

\- ¿Esta noche tenemos que volver al club? - Le pregunté sin soltarle

-Si, iremos al local de siempre, sin embargo, antes de venir pasé a ver a mi tío y ha dicho que prefiere que nos mantengamos juntos todos al final, avisé a todos los amos afectados y si, esta noche volvemos a donde siempre.

Me estremecí un poco ante la idea, no es que quisiese trabajar allí, la idea del otro local se me hacía mucho más agradable, aunque solo fuese por los últimos recuerdos que tenía del local de siempre, pero no había nada que le pudiese hacer, así que solo reprimiría los malos sentimientos como siempre y trabajaría como bien obligado estaba a ello.

Solté tímidamente a Sehun del abrazo que le estaba dando y me quedé ligeramente empanado mirándole, se veía radiante como siempre, a pensar de sus ojeras casi permanentes por la universidad y el trabajo, me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que me había quedado mirándole, él me sonrió y me dio una caricia en la mejilla, para luego girarse y hablarle a Kyungsoo, haciendo que yo volviese completamente a la realidad tras el estúpido lapsus que había tenido en que me había comportado como un niño idiota mimado...

\- ¿Dónde están Lay y Baek? - Le preguntó

-Se fueron a hacer un poco de turismo, Lay aun no conoce mucho de la zona y yo no soy el más hablador ni el mejor guía recomendable, así que Baek decidió enseñarle la zona a Yixing y así aprovechar y comprar algunas cosas que parecía desear desde hace un tiempo.

-Bueno, me parece muy lógico de parte de ellos- Dijo Sehun- Y con tal de que vuelvan a la hora adecuada no me voy a quejar... ¿qué estabais haciendo?

Esta vez me miró también a mí para que le respondiese, pero me pilló brevemente desprevenido y al final fue Kyungsoo quien, ante mi falta de respuesta, le respondió.

-Ya hemos hecho un par de tandas de galletas y estamos haciendo un pastel, después íbamos a preparar algo de pasta para la cena.

\- ¿Lo has cocinado tu? - Me preguntó de nuevo a mi Sehun, pero esta vez sí respondí

-Kyungsoo me ha estado enseñando mientras lo hacíamos, así que en parte si, aunque creo que sin el probablemente habría sido un fracaso

-Te subestimas demasiado- Me contestó Kyung- Eres muy buen cocinero, solo tienes que aprender un par de recetas y ya verás.

Me sonrojé como un tomate para variar, recibir comentarios positivos no era una cosa a la que me fuese a acostumbrar fácilmente para nada, lo contrario, probablemente nunca sería capaz de acostumbrarme, era algo que ni yo me creía, así que por lo tanto era imposible para mí.

Al final Sehun se puso con nosotros a cocinar, comenzando él a preparar la salsa para la pasta de la cena, la noche se estaba acercando cada vez más, y a las 8:30 debíamos estar saliendo ya en dirección a los ensayos, a los cuatro nos tocaba bailar esa noche, y Baek y yo debíamos cantar, además. Y luego lo que surgiese, si surgía algo... No estaba seguro de eso, porque básicamente no sabía por cuantas noches había ya pagado JiYong, y no sabía si Sehun me dejaría ir con alguien, o tal vez me reclamaría el, o tal vez simplemente no pasaría nada... Eso sería lo más ideal, no lo iba a negar, era lo que más me apetecía...

Kyungsoo y yo terminamos el pastel y lo decoramos con un montón de chocolate blanco, cosa que nos perdía a todos y era un pequeño lujo para nuestras habituales dietas. Después nos pusimos a ayudar a Sehun con la cena, y en eso momento llegaron Lay y Baek, ambos excesivamente cargados de ropa, de la cual supuse el noventa por ciento sería de Baekhyun y solo un diez por ciento de Lay.

-Bienvenidos chicos- Les dije ya que era el más cercano a ellos- ¿Que tal la tarde?

-Baek me ha arrastrado por la mitad de la ciudad para comprarse ropa- Dijo con su leve acento chino- Ahora sí que me conozco la zona, o más bien las tiendas de ropa de la zona...

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto- Dijo Baek mientras dejaba sus bolsas sobre el sofá y le quitaba la mayor parte a Lay para ponerlas junto al resto- Solo hemos ido a dos centros comerciales, tampoco compré tanto, solo un par de cosas en un par de tiendas

\- No me lo creo ni yo- Dijo Sehun apareciendo por detrás mío- La última vez que te acompañe de compras casi muero del mortal paseo que me diste, y eso que yo voy al gimnasio y estoy en forma...

Me reí discretamente, yo también sabía que la obsesión de Baek por comprar a veces era un poco bestia, no a malas, compraba ropa increíble, tampoco demasiado cara, excepto siempre algún que otro capricho, pero sí que era una pequeña tortura, más que nada porque aun si no se pasaba comprando se probaba quilos y quilos de ropa hasta que encontraba algo que le gustase lo suficiente.

Baek puso cara de enfado y nos reímos todos, pero rápidamente nos pusimos a cenar para podernos arreglar e irnos, era la primera noche de Lay currando allí, así que era un día muy especial, probablemente ya le tocaría servir directamente, además, porque venía ya entrenado, no como cuando llegué yo...

Tras cenar Sehun limpió los platos mientras el resto nos cambiábamos, tampoco en nada demasiado ostentoso, después de todo para el show nos íbamos a tener que cambiar de ropa por la que tocase esa noche, seguramente algo excesivamente revelador y provocativo, solo esperaba que por algún milagro fuesen los pantalones de cuero largos y la blusa, aunque fuese transparente, eso era mejor que los arneses y los pantalones cortitos de cuero.

Nos montamos en dos coches, yo con Sehun y el resto en el que tenía Kyung, que no era muy cómodo, pero le servía a la perfección.

Sehun y yo viajamos en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando en silencio de la compañía del otro, con la música de la radio de fondo a bajo volumen. Al llegar entramos como siempre por la parte de detrás, un escalofrío me recorrió a andar por los pasillos y ver las miradas de la gente sobre mí, obviamente todos recordaban el incidente del otro día... no estaba tan lejos, aunque parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo...

Sehun tomó mi mano con la suya y se dedicó a mirar mal a todo aquel que me dirigía miradas extrañas. Mientras íbamos de camino a mi camerino nos encontramos con algunos conocidos que me preguntaron qué tal estaba y les respondí brevemente que estaba todo bien ya.

-Ey Sehun, Xiumin- Escuchamos una voz detenernos, nos giramos, era Jackson, no le había visto desde antes de irme con GD, no había cambiado mucho, pero parecía algo tenso- ¿Que tal todo? ¿Estáis bien?

-Todo está bien ya- Dijo Sehun por mi- Luhan no va a volver jamás, le están intentando encontrar, pero no va a volver a haber más incidentes con él.

-Eso espero- Dijo con el ceñó fruncido- Estaba como una puta cabra... Mejor estaríamos si estuviese muerto...

El comentario me resultó brutalmente brusco para lo que estaba yo acostumbrado, si, Luhan había matado a alguien, pero no me veía yo mismo deseando su muerte, muchos dirían que soy demasiado blando por ello, pero no se... desearle la muerte a alguien era algo demasiado bestia, preferiría que lo metiesen en la cárcel o en un centro psiquiátrico, podía arrepentirse o recuperarse de su problema, desear la muerte de alguien era incorrecto... Aunque esa persona le hubiese quitado anteriormente la vida a otra extremadamente parecida a mi...

-Mientras se mantenga lejos de Xiumin nada más me importa- Dijo Sehun tajante- Ahora si nos disculpas Xiumin se tiene que cambiar e ir a ensayar, luego seguimos hablando en la barra

-Claro- Dijo con una sonrisa tensa Jackson- Nos vemos luego Sehunnie, bombón...

Me llamó bombón y me tocó descaradamente el culo haciéndome sentir terriblemente incómodo, Jackson siempre había sido algo descarado para conmigo, desde aquel día en que llamó a Suga para cubrir a Luhan sus miradas habían sido incluso más descaradas, pero nunca había hecho nada por lo que realmente me pudiese quejar, nunca había sobrepasado los límites. Mucha gente del club me miraba descaradamente todos los días y nunca había sido demasiado incómodo, pero hoy, la mirada de Jackson era terriblemente incómoda para mí. Sehun gruñó por lo bajo ante el apelativo cariñoso de Jackson, pero simplemente me volvió a dar la mano y fuimos a mi camerino a que me cambiase, Baek ya estaba allí. Estaba igual que como lo dejamos antes del incidente, no había ni una sola huella de que nada hubiese pasado allí, y lo agradecí, no era un recuerdo precisamente agradable el que tenía. Me cambié ante la mirada atenta de Sehun, acostumbrado ya a que me viese, aunque seguía estando un tanto acomplejado por mi cuerpo, me seguía sintiendo muy gordo, pero no debía decirlo en alto por que tanto Baek como Sehun se ponían hechos unos basiliscos cuando lo mencionaba...

Cuando me terminé de cambiar Baek me maquilló y los tres nos fuimos a la zona del escenario donde ya nos esperaban para comenzar a ensayar, era una rutina habitual, así que tampoco nos debía tomar mucho tiempo. Practicamos dos o tres veces los bailes y dos veces Baek y yo la canción, que era con lo que realmente empezábamos la noche.

Al acabar nos pusimos tras el escenario mientras el resto ensayaban lo que les tocaba, y ahí se nos unieron Lay y Kyungsoo, pero de Sehun no había ni rastro, por lo que supuse que se habría ido ya a la barra o a hablar con su tío, eso sí, hasta no terminar nuestras actuaciones no lo podría averiguar...

\- ¿Preparado para tu primera actuación? - le preguntó Baek a Lay- Te aseguro que vas a ser un plato principal, me pregunto si no harán una subasta para ti esta noche si tienes muchos interesados...

\- ¿Lo hicieron con vosotros? - Nos preguntó Lay a los tres y fui el primero en responder

-A mí no, Sehun tomó mis primeras veces y fue mi mentor, después simplemente estuve en la lista normal.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Kyungsoo- Fue parecido a lo de Minnie, pero con otro amo

-Yo si- Dijo Baek- Chanyeol ganó la subasta obviamente y estuve con el dos semanas antes de entrar en la lista.

\- ¿Te da miedo? - Le pregunté ante su cara de incomodidad- Sehun va a ser tu encargado así que no te preocupes, el siempre intenta que nuestros compradores sean gente decente.

-Minnie, tu eres un caso especial- Dijo Kyungsoo con una tierna sonrisa- Las primeras ventas de todos los nuevos las decide el jefe, no Sehun, en tu caso como te tomó Sehun no tuviste ningún problema, pero por lo general no siempre se tiene tanta suerte como tú, al igual que cuando acabaste con GD una semana, por lo general esas estancias no suelen ser tan buenas, aunque tuviste tus altibajos...

Me sorprendí de nuevo... no pensé que mi relación con Sehun se diferenciaba tanto con la que tenía con el resto de los muchachos... Pero ciertamente me lo habían dicho miles de veces muchas personas, así que no debería sorprenderme tanto como lo hacía...

Antes de que pudiésemos comentar nada más empezó a hablar el presentador y supimos que la noche comenzaba y el trabajo también, más tarde tendríamos que encontrar el rato para hablar, por que en esos momentos no era posible, Baek y yo teníamos menos de un minuto para salir al escenario y cantar.

Las actuaciones pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a pesar de ser lo que más disfrutaba al final siempre se pasaban en seguida y me dejaban con ganas de poderlas disfrutar más, pero en cambio era mi momento para ir a ver a Sehun y que me dijese que tocaba hacer esa noche...

Caminé entre la gente sensualmente, aun con las ropas de la actuación, que eran nada más que unos pantalones de cuero y unos arneses en el pecho, demasiado revelador para mi gusto, pero bueno... Los clientes me miraban como a un bocadillo y algunos de ellos se atrevían a manosearme un poco desde sus sitios, al menos ninguno se sobrepasó así que me quedé tranquilo mientras esquivaba a la gente para ir a la barra.

-Xiumin- Escuché a alguien llamarme y vi a Suga a escasos pasos de mi- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal todo?

\- ¡Suga! Todo bien, bueno más o menos- Dije- Dejando de lado el incidente de cuando volví y uno pequeño más, todo bien, ¿Qué tal tu?

-Sin grandes dilemas, solo esa noche del incidente que no pude trabajar y no cobre, pero nada que no se pueda recuperar, era como tener un día más de descanso- Me respondió- Aunque Jackson está demasiado cabrón estos días, no sé qué le pasa, y menos mal que no soy de sus chicos, hay varios de ellos que están medio muertos del cansancio...

No sabía muy bien qué responderle así que simplemente le sonreí.

-Debo ir a ver a Sehun ahora, ¿te importa si hablamos más tarde o mañana?

-No pasa nada- Me dijo el también sonriendo- Yo debo volver a trabajar, que el hombre con el que estaba se piensa que estoy en el baño, nos vemos bello...

Dicho eso se fue y me quedé un tanto confuso, jamás sería capaz de comprender a Suga, era demasiado complejo, parecía odiarme y desearme a la vez... Era muy raro... Y eso que ya me había acostado una vez con el... Aun me daba vergüenza recordarlo la verdad...

Cuando llegué a la barra Jackson fue el primero en verme y tras darme una extraña mueca que supuse era una sonrisa avisó a Sehun que estaba en el otro lado de la barra sirviendo un par de bebidas. Mientras este terminaba Jackson puso dos chupitos de tequila delante mío y tomó uno.

-Por qué Luhan nunca volverá a molestarnos- Dijo y levantó el vaso, me quedé un poco empanado, pero supuse que sería de muy mala educación rechazarlo así que tomé el mío, lo choqué en un brindis contra el suyo y lo bebí de un trago- Así me gusta peque, algún día me pagarás por todo esto, ¿eh?

Le miré confuso, no estaba seguro de a qué se refería, pero rápidamente Sehun apareció y Jackson se giró y se fue.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Me preguntó Sehun al verme distraído

-No, nada- Le dije- Solo me invitó a un chupito de tequila

-Bueno- Dijo él pasando del tema- Esta noche no estabas en la lista como tal, hablé el otro día con un amigo mío que es un cliente habitual aquí y me dijo que quería estar contigo una de estas noches... Su nombre es Suho, con Daddy Kink iréis bien hoy...

Mientras lo decía su boca tenía una extraña mueca y me pregunté el porqué, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar, tenía que ir a servir a... Suho... el amigo de Sehun... No sabía quién era, pero no debía ser mala persona si era amigo de Sehun, digo yo...

-Gracias Sehun- Le dije- ¿Que sala?

-Sala 10- Me dijo- Ten cuidado, a la salida no te vayas, te esperaré y nos iremos juntos

Asentí y él de repente me tomó del cuello para acercarme a él y chocó sus labios con los míos en un beso abierto, abrí mi boca para darle paso a su lengua y gemí por la deliciosa sensación, me encantaban sus besos, me siguió comiendo la boca durante un rato hasta que el oxígeno nos obligó a movernos y me quedé jadeando y mirándole hambriento, esto sería suficiente hasta para acostarme con una mujer en caso de ser necesario, porque ese beso me había dejado más que caliente...

-Ve para allá- Me dijo el con la mirada igual de excitada que la mía- Te veo después

Me giré y me fui por el pasillo de las salas pasándolas una a una, todas tenían ya las puertas cerradas y con la señal de no molestar así que obviamente estaban siendo usadas ya, al llegar a la 10 me detuve y llamé a la puerta, no sabía a lo que me enfrentaba ni que esperarme de la situación, pero tocaba entrar y servir, porque ya había escuchado el adelante, de parte de quien quiera que estuviese dentro...

Al entrar lo cierto es que me sorprendí, aunque no demasiado, estaba muy acostumbrado a que todos y cada uno de los amigos de Sehun fuesen hombres demasiado guapos para su propio bien y bastante ricos, después de todo Sehun también era de un alto standing, pero sus amigos generalmente ya eran todos CEO o estaban a punto de serlo, véase, eran magnates de los grandes, de los que dominaban y controlaban la ciudad como si nada...

Era un hombre ciertamente alto, con un porte de elegancia inigualable, que solo GD cuando se ponía serio podría igualarlo y aun así ni siquiera estaba seguro de ello, tenía una piel perfecta y un rostro demasiado bien agraciado como para de verdad necesitar pagar por sexo y el cuerpo... si lo que marcaba ese traje de Armani era una evidencia, ese chico estaba como un queso... Whoa, lotería...

-Bienvenido Xiumin- Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra- Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte

\- ¿Y eso? - Me atreví a preguntar

-Tienes a demasiada gente detrás, así que me pregunté qué tenías de especial para tenerlo atontados, no solo a Sehun, sino también a GD... Yo personalmente no te veo para tanto, me gustaría que me demostrases lo contrario, ¿Qué es eso que te hace tan especial?


	20. Unicornios

_-Bienvenido Xiumin- Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra- Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte_

_\- ¿Y eso? - Me atreví a preguntar_

_-Tienes a demasiada gente detrás, así que me pregunté qué tenías de especial para tenerlo atontados, no solo a Sehun, sino también a GD... Yo personalmente no te veo para tanto, me gustaría que me demostrases lo contrario, ¿Qué es eso que te hace tan especial?_

Me encontraba bastante confuso respecto a la reacción de Suho, el hecho de que mencionase tanto a Sehun como a GD no me sirvieron tampoco para relajarme, ambos dos me habían cuidado y que dijese que era raro que lo hiciesen me hacía sentir un poco incómodo, no creía tener ganas de saber lo que era 'normal' para él. Lo peor de todo es que en verdad mi mente no lo estaba procesando, me había quedado con la imagen mental ya formada por su aspecto de que ese chico no podía ser malo, y además era amigo de Sehun así que nunca me haría mucho daño, no más allá al menos del que involucra una buena sesión de sexo, ¿no?

El hombre se acercó más a mí y por instinto me alejé asustado, hasta chocar con la puerta, él se siguió acercando con una pose segura e imponente y colocó sus dos brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza impidiéndome escapar.

-No te asustes- Me dijo- No te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero descubrir que tienes de especial, estoy sacrificando tener la primera noche de Lay para estar contigo, así que más te vale la pena hacerlo valer.

-Si amo- Le respondí con voz suave, aun asustado, ¿Él quería estar con Lay? Ciertamente me los imaginaba juntos, pero con las posiciones invertidas, Lay era demasiado dominante, o por lo menos más que este hombre, a pesar de todo el aura de poder que tenía, también era más dominante que yo, pero eso era más que obvio, alguna vez me había dicho Baek que probablemente éramos los más sumisos de todo el club, aunque incluso Baek podía llegar a ser más dominante que yo, me pregunté entonces si alguna vez lograría tomar yo la posición de dominante, ¿con quién? solo se me ocurría Baekhyun...

Suho entonces se acercó aún más a mí y me besó, no un beso suave para ir calentando las cosas sino un beso fuerte y demandante que me hizo jadear casi de inmediato, este chico sí que sabía besar, las piernas me temblaban, era un beso jodidamente demandante, potente y de los buenos, podía hacerme olvidar cualquier cosa.

Me agarró de la cintura y me giró mientras me seguía besando llevándome a lo que supuse era a cama, sus manos se habían colado por debajo de mi ropa y me había quitado ya la parte superior de la misma, dejando mi pecho al aire frío del cuarto causando que me estremeciese en sus brazos.

El me tiró sobre la cama y me miró desde arriba, con deseo, y algo que no era capaz de discernir que era, solo era capaz de ver el hambre en sus ojos, me miraba como si no fuese nada más que un cacho de carne, y ciertamente eso era todo lo que yo era, pero no es que me gustase tanto admitirlo, era como admitir que no servía para nada mas en la vida que para ser un objeto de usar y tirar.

-Bonita piel- Dijo con un deje de sarcasmo en la punta de la lengua- Se marca muy fácilmente, mira cómo te he marcado ya solo con sostenerte con un poco de fuerza por los costados.

Me sonrojé por ello, sabía que mi piel era muy blanca y frágil, consecuencia de no haber sido nunca una persona extrovertida y haber permanecido durante tanto tiempo encerrado en casa sin hacer gran cosa aparte de estudiar para tener unas notas dignas. Ni siquiera en las épocas en las que tuve más amigos y mayores posibilidades de salir logré ganar un poco de color en mi piel, parecía que el sol me rehuía por como lo máximo que me había pasado era quemarme la piel levemente, pero simplemente se me puso completamente roja para luego al curarse volver a su color blanco marfil.

Suho se puso sobre mí de forma amenazante y comenzó a besarme desde el cuello por el pecho dejando marcas por todos lados, trazando un camino decididamente pecaminoso, que culminó centrándose en las dos protuberancias rosas de mi pecho que tomó entre sus dientes sacando de mí los primeros gemidos que marcarían el comienzo de una noche intensa de pasión.

Mis manos tampoco se quedaron quietas, o al menos esa fue mi intención, pero al dejar vagar mis manos por dentro de su camiseta las quitó y me las colocó una a una por encima de la cabeza, para luego sujetarlas con una de sus manos en una agarre demasiado fuerte para lo que yo realmente estaba acostumbrado, si, había tenido más de un cliente que se había sobrepasado de fuerza al estar conmigo, dios, más de uno me había herido, pero no con algo tan sencillo como amarrarme, me di cuenta de que Suho podría someterme solo con su mano y yo aunque quisiese sería completamente incapaz de escapar, por mucho que lo intentase, no que fuese a intentarlo, pero estaba alerta, después de todo el hombre había sido bastante brusco desde el principio conmigo, así que podía en algún grado sobrepasarse a la hora de tener relaciones, si todo iba como iba.

-Ah no- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos- Aquí solo toco yo, me complacerás, no te preocupes, pero soy yo quien te va a mover, tu solo siente, y disfruta.

Asentí ante sus palabras, incapaz de hacer nada más de igual manera, las ordenes de los clientes eran mucho más que ley para nosotros, y además de eso este hombre era amigo de Sehun y tampoco quería dejarle con una mala impresión, si, era raro, pero ahora que sabía que yo estaba enamorado de Sehun entendía bien este deseo irrefrenable de no defraudar a Sehun en ningún aspecto, por lo que tenía que dar todo de mi para complacer a este hombre, aun si eso significaba pasar por alto cualquier comportamiento más agresivo, después de todo no sería la primera vez que lo hacía, con GD lo hice y con otros clientes anteriores también.

Se movió a la mesilla de al lado de la cama y sacó unas esposas, atándome con rapidez justo después al cabecero de la cama, era más fácil contenerme de esa manera, por lo que no me quejé, si solo me hubiese sostenido con sus manos lo más probable era que hubiese acabado tocándole en algún momento y eso sería motivo de castigo, y no, no quería ser castigado.

Suho volvió a mi pecho y a devorarme los pezones, quien diría que para alguien que aseguraba odiarme o algo por el estilo me estaría dando cantidades tan grandes de placer, era bastante intenso y me sentía derretir, parecía que yo era su postre y bueno, tampoco me iba a quejar. Intenté mantenerme quieto, pero estaba duro y ansiaba más y más, no podía ya siquiera contener los pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de mi boca y que no parecían molestarle sino más bien motivarle, porque fue más rudo conmigo y comenzó a recorrer mis piernas con una de sus manos para luego soltar mis pantalones y bajándolos de una vez dejándome completamente desnudo ante él, quien seguía completamente vestido, era una forma muy efectiva de humillar a alguien y hacerle sentir completamente solo y abandonado, sin capacidad de defensa, pero a mucha gente esa sensación le excitaba, y yo era un buen ejemplo de ello, si la erección entre mis piernas palpitante servía de prueba de ello.

Me esforcé por permanecer quieto mientras el marcaba mi pecho a base de mordiscos con un poco más de fuerza que la mayor parte de los juegos vainilla, lo que le dio un toque ciertamente muy lujurioso a todo y lo hizo mucho más apetecible. Mientras tanto había movido su mano a mi boca y comencé a lamer los tres dedos que me estaba ofreciendo. Pensé que simplemente usaría lubricante ya que yo parecía no caerle bien y era mucho más frío de esa manera, pero cuando sus dedos estuvieron lo suficiente húmedos introdujo el primero sin más dilación, moviéndolo de inmediato haciéndome gemir más alto que anteriormente, era simplemente delicioso.

Con la experiencia que había adquirido había también aprendido a diferenciar entre aquellos clientes que buscaban intimidad cercana con nosotros y los que sin embargo solo necesitaban saciarse, usar solo lubricante era frío, pero usar saliva y dedos era una cosa terriblemente íntima y cercana, a mí mismo me encantaba que Sehun usase solo sus dedos conmigo porque se sentía mucho más cercano y tierno, a la vez que duro, y yo lo amaba duro, el lubricante ayudaba a que todo fuese indoloro, pero la saliva no tenía esa cualidad, se secaba muy rápido, por lo que siempre había una cuota de dolor agradable al momento de la penetración. Pensé entonces que era muy probable que la razón por la que usase saliva fuese esa, por el dolor, pero era demasiado obvio que me gustaba el dolor, además si ese hubiese sido su intención simplemente se habría metido de una sin dilatar ni nada, eso sí que era dolor, aunque aun así se encontraba dentro del límite de lo que me gustaba.

Introdujo un segundo dedo y luego un tercero, abriéndolos y cerrándolos con rapidez mientras los metía y sacaba, preparándome con prisas y de forma descuidada, pero provocando grandes olas de placer en mí.

De repente los sacó de mí y gemí por el vacío, joder, nunca me acostumbraba a ese momento, en el que sacaban los dedos de mi interior, sí, me encantaba ser llenado, si, era una puta, y en estos momentos no me avergonzaba de ello, quería que Suho me llenase con su polla, fuese lo grande que fuese, me daba igual, siempre que me llenase...

Y entonces le sentí, se había puesto un preservativo, cosa que siempre hacían por defecto los clientes, aunque igualmente se exigían siempre pruebas de ETS mensuales tanto a los clientes como a nosotros, por lo que no usar el látex era algo bastante común y no solía causar problemas, en la mayor parte de mis encuentros no lo había usado, pero con clientes nuevos siempre les obligaban a ponérselo, y por eso pensé que era probable que Suho fuese nuevo, aunque por lo que dio a entender de querer a Lay en su primera noche era más probable que fuese un habitual que hubiese estado un tiempo alejado del lugar, no iba a preguntar igualmente, porque su polla adentrándose en mi se sentía simple y francamente deliciosa.

No era muy grande, pero no le faltaba tamaño, este chico no tendría por qué pagar por sexo, era millonario, y muy guapo, y con gran cuerpo, tenía todos los boletos para tener a cualquier persona que quisiese de rodillas frente a él rogando, y aun así aquí estaba hoy, solicitando mis servicios y empujándose dentro de mi sin siquiera darme tiempo a acostumbrarme, dejando que el dolor y el placer se mezclasen a partes iguales y yo gimiese descaradamente.

Le miré a los ojos mientras seguí gimiendo, intentando comprender cuanto estaba disfrutando este hombre del acto carnal, y él simplemente mantenía los ojos cerrados, casi de forma forzada, mientras se hundía una y otra vez en mi interior.

Cerré entonces yo también los ojos y, creo, que grité por más, pero justo golpeó mi próstata y más bien sentí que me deshacía de una forma bastante clara, joder, se había sentido de vicio, ¿era siempre así este hombre? ¿o era solo por su enfado? No lo sabía, pero si era solo porque estaba enfadado, dios sabe por qué conmigo no me importaría que lo estuviese más a menudo, porque esto se sentía como el mismísimo cielo casi, no era tan íntimo y sentimental como con Sehun, es decir, no se sentía tan completo, pero al igual que Kai, y GD, podría hacerme olvidar por unos segundos mi vida entera si así lo quisiese, aunque debía decir que parecía que el hombre se estaba esforzando bastante por follarme...

Sinceramente con la precisión de sus embistes yo ya estaba al límite, y tanto si lo estaba, desde que había encontrado ese punto mágico en mi interior no había parado de golpearlo cada vez que se había hundido en mi interior. Sentí como él también debía estar cerca, o estaba ya cansado de la postura, porque sus estocadas cada vez eran mucho más erráticas, aunque o con menos fuerza y se sentía muy caliente en mi interior. Entonces una de sus manos bajó a mi polla y la tomó con fuerza, comenzando a masturbarme al mismo ritmo en que me penetraba, abrí los ojos, él también los tenía abiertos, cargados de deseo y de algo más que no sabía cómo identificar. Yo no callé mis gemidos, sino que los dejé escapar de entre mis labios mientras luchaba por respirar entre penetración y penetración, tarea para nada sencilla sinceramente.

-Me vengo- Le avisé

El gruñó con voz grave y aceleró sus embestidas y el vaivén que tenía sobre mi miembro, acercándome más y más al punto más álgido del coito, hasta el cielo y el Valhala, porque, oh, si, este hombre no había parado ni un segundo de dar en el punto exacto y en ese mismo momento todas las corrientes eléctricas que habían recorrido cada esquina de mi cuerpo ahora se estaban concentrando en la parte baja de mi estómago y justo acaban de estallar, de golpe, haciendo que me corriese con fuerza en su mano y nuestros estómagos, sentí como él también se corría, dentro del condón para salirse nada más acabar su orgasmo, aunque yo aun trataba de dejar de temblar por el mío.

Le vi por el rabillo del ojo, ya que estaba cansado, levantarse quitarse el condón, atarlo y tirarlo para luego entrar a un pequeño baño que había anexo al cuarto y escuchar la ducha encenderse.

Cerré los ojos cansado, recuperándome lentamente de todo, para darme cuenta entonces de que seguía atado al cabecero de la cama, no me había quitado las esposas, y no me iba a escuchar si estaba dentro de la ducha obviamente, por lo que me iba a tocar esperar hasta que saliese para pedirle que me soltase. No había estado nada mal la noche, pero que yo disfrutase de que me atasen durante el acto sexual no significaba que me gustase estar atado en esta postura tan incómoda tanto tiempo, y sentía como se me estaban durmiendo los brazos, me hormigueaban las puntas de los dedos, eso luego se iba a sentir de lo más incómodo cuando se despertasen de nuevo.

Me pregunté entonces si sería ya muy tarde, se me había hecho super breve toda la follada, pero siempre me pasaba lo mismo, mi perforación del tiempo no era la mejor para nada, y en el cuarto no había ni un triste reloj que me aclarase las dudas...

Escuché el agua detenerse y me alegré un montón, por fin me iba a soltar... Salió del baño con una toalla atada en la cintura y me miró seriamente al salir, como preguntándose por que seguía ahí.

-Necesito que me sueltes- Le dije- Por favor...

Sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que dije, como si de verdad se le hubiese olvidado que estaba esposado a la cama, y rápidamente se movió para coger la llave de las esposas y soltarme.

-Lo siento- Me dijo con voz sincera- No me acordé de que te había esposado.

-No pasa nada- Dije y un silencio incómodo se instauró entre nosotros...

-Lamento mi comportamiento cuando llegaste- Dijo sorprendiéndome, yo me estaba tratando de vestir, recogiendo mi ropa del suelo- No te odio ni nada

\- ¿Por qué dijiste eso de Sehun y JiYong entonces? - Me atreví a preguntarle, aunque luego me arrepentí, temeroso de haberle cabreado

-Porque ambos parecen embrujados por ti, nunca había visto a Sehun querer proteger a alguien tanto como le he visto hacerlo contigo- Me confesó- Y mucho menos a GD. JiYong nunca había demostrado tener sentimientos por nadie que o fuese él mismo, y de repente llegaste tú y GD dejó de lado todos sus juegos y trabajos ilegales, limpió su empresa y se alejó de los líos... Bueno, supongo que tu no sabrás nada de eso...

\- ¿JiYong estaba en cosas ilegales? - Le dije incrédulo

-Claramente- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, yo no lo pensaba así, pensé que GD era una buena persona, bueno, no lo debería pensar ya que me hizo daño, pero jamás le imaginé como alguien ilegal...- La mayor parte de los clientes que frecuentan este lugar tienen negocios ilegales, sino todos, muy pocos son los que se salvan, yo entre ellos, Chanyeol, aunque casi por tonto acaba en un gran problema, Kai y ahora GD, aunque en verdad cada uno tenemos nuestras cosas más oscuras, pero bien camufladas. Sehun es el punto común entre Chanyeol, Kai y yo, pero el hecho de que GD se una a los legales es algo bastante raro...

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? - Me había terminado de vestir mientras él hablaba y ahora estábamos sentados el uno frente al otro en los sofás de un lado de la habitación, la situación era un tanto rara, pero no mala, lo contrario, me estaba gustando esta conversación, aunque fuese más bien unilateral, yo no sabía nada de ellos... Suho me asintió y continué- ¿Por qué por Sehun?

\- ¿Supongo que no conoces toda la historia de Sehun aún no? - Me preguntó- Debería ser el quien te la contase, aunque hay cosas que dudo que te fuese a decir...

\- Se que sus padres están muertos y por eso vive con su tío, y lo de LuHan- Le dije

\- Bueno, hay cosas que si te puedo contar entonces- Me sonrió- Parece que él te gusta mucho, así que te lo confiaré, pero como le hagas algo ni siquiera si mueres encontrarás la paz...

Tragué duro ante sus palabras, se veía demasiado sincero para mi gusto, pero no pensaba jamás hacerle daño a Sehun, me gustaba mucho, era impensable para mi hacerle daño...

-Sehun... El pequeño Sehun...- Comenzó- ¿Por dónde empezar? Bueno, no creo que lo sepas, pero sus padres murieron asesinados por temas escabrosos de este club... Aunque lo cierto es que podrían haberlo hecho por otros motivos, después de todo ellos eran millonarios, dueños de la Industria Farmacéutica Oh, una multinacional que facturaba casi 100 millones de dólares al año, tenían enemigos por todos lados, pero aun así murieron por odio hacía el tío de Sehun... Sehun como su único heredero debía obtener toda la empresa y demás, pero sus padres, temiendo morir, pusieron varias cláusulas antes de que heredase todo, por eso se debe sacar la carrera y ahora mismo no dispone de su herencia. Pero supongo que eso no te interesa tanto, después de todo parece que no estabas aquí por buscar ser millonario, el mismo Sehun me lo ha dicho, así que... Pero bueno, Sehun es un chico joven de gran corazón, lo pasó muy mal con la perdida de sus padres y no se lleva del todo bien con su tío, a pesar de que es quien le cuidó y con quien trabaja. Por eso se lleva tanto con nosotros tres, porque no quería estar con su tío.

Hizo una pausa y me supuso que no me contaría el porqué, tampoco me iba a quejar, ya estaba aprendiendo más de Sehun de lo que nadie me había dicho antes, y me interesaba bastante...

-Yo conocí a Chanyeol aquí, a pesar de que le había visto más de una vez en su universidad, ya que como empresario había dado más de una conferencia aquí, pero lo cierto es que le conocí al empezar a frecuentar este lugar, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, pero lo necesité durante una época, era joven, con necesidades y con dinero, lo que me impedía tener relaciones que pudiesen salir a la prensa, este sitio era el más adecuado para mis necesidades. Pero le conocí cuando fui un gilipollas, me había llevado a un chaval en una subasta a mi casa, pero me cansé de él muy pronto y le solté que se largase, no es que viva aquí cerca ni nada, así que se vio obligado a llamar a Sehun a que le buscase por que le dejé de patitas en la calle, él vino, enviado por su tío, lo metió en su coche, recién se había sacado el carnet, y llamó al timbre, inocentemente abrí, pensando que el chaval se habría dejado algo, cuando de repente Sehun me dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula y me tiró al suelo, me echó la bronca por cómo había tratado al chico y después se largó, pocos días después volví al club y le invité a una caña, ahí nos hicimos amigos...

No sonaba como una historia bonita, ciertamente, pero Suho no había sido bueno conmigo al principio tampoco, parecía que tenía una extraña fascinación por cagarla y luego disculparse, aunque conmigo no es que la cagase, sino que me asustó bastante, y de forma muy absurda...

-Vaya...- Dije sin saber que más decir, me había dejado un poco atontado

-No digas nada- Me dijo y se levantó- Volvamos a la barra a por un par de chupitos, con suerte puedo reservar a Lay para mañana si voy ahora.

Asentí y le seguí, salimos del cuarto de vuelta a la zona del escenario y Sehun se nos quedó mirando sorprendido cuando aparecimos.

\- ¿Ya habéis terminado? - Dijo mirando su reloj, apenas eran las 2 a.m.- Pensé que os dormiríais un rato o algo

-Nah, quería ver si me dejabas reservar a Lay para mañana- Dijo Suho

-Mañana y todos los días que quieras, esta noche se fue con un amigo de mi tío en vez de ser subastado, pero los demás días de esta semana está libre por ahora, eres el primero que le solicita.

Le miré con curiosidad, pero Sehun me negó con la cabeza indicándome que más tarde hablaríamos del tema.

-Xiumin- Me dijo- Sirve un par de mesas más y ve al camerino, ahí te iré luego a buscar y nos iremos al piso.

Me moví entonces y vi que había varias mesas esperando a ser atendidas, por lo que fui y dejé a Sehun y Suho hablando en la barra, cuando ya todas estuvieron atendidas fui a mi camerino donde vi que Baek estaba tirado en el sofá con el móvil en la mano cantando.

\- ¿No has hecho nada hoy? - Le pregunté extrañado, él se sorprendió y se le cayó el móvil en plena cara

-Joder Minnie- Maldijo- No me des esos sustos

-Lo siento- Dije sacándole la lengua divertido

-Y no, no me han dejado hacer nada hoy- Me dijo suspirando- Chanyeol no me deja trabajar y ha pagado de nuevo para mantenerme fuera de la lista, por lo menos hasta que él vuelva, que se supone que ya iba a volver, pero según me dijo Sehun hoy tenía que enfrentarse a un gilipollas, vamos, negocios...

\- ¿Y Kyungsoo? - Le pregunté

-Kyung se fue con Kai nada más acabar el baile, además incluyeron a otro muchacho en la sesión de hoy, pero Sehun no me dijo quién, o si me lo dijo se me olvidó... Me iba a ir al piso, pero Chanyeol me viene a buscar luego, nos queda una semana del nuevo contrato que no cumplimos por su viaje...

-Oh...- Dije- Entonces Sehun y yo estaremos solos

\- ¿Ya acabaste por hoy entonces? - Me dijo más sorprendido- Sehun dijo que estabas con uno de sus amigos, el gran CEO Suho, probablemente el CEO más legal de todo el país.

-Si, acabamos bastante rápido, debo admitir- Dije sonrojado- Estuvimos hablando un rato y él se duchó, luego atendí un par de mesas más y me dijo Sehun que me viniese aquí hasta que él se pudiese escapar y nos fuésemos, pero pensé que te venías... Lay está ocupado... Y Kyung también...

-Lay también ha acabado- Dijo una voz detrás de mí, me giré y precisamente era Lay- Justo ahora mismo

-Hombre Lay- Dijo Baek saltando del sofá y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- ¿Que tal la noche?

\- Mejor de lo que pensé a pensar del pequeño tamaño de ese señor- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, su acento chino bastante marcado- Pero... ¿Por qué no querías irte a solas con Sehun?

Me sonrojé ante el comentario, no estaba seguro del porqué, tal vez como ahora era consciente de que estaba enamorado de él me volvía más vergonzoso... no se... sinceramente no quería ni pensarlo, aunque Baekhyun parecía saber la respuesta por la sonrisa de bastardo que pude ver en su cara, lo iba a decir, y me iba a avergonzar más

-Porque está coladito de Sehunnie- Dijo con un tono retintín, y sí, me avergoncé y sonrojé más, dando una respuesta positiva a lo que decía el cabrón...- Lo ves, le encanta, está hasta los huesos por el bebé Sehunnie, aunque él también es un bebé, jajaja

Baek se empezó a reír de mí y puse un puchero, no era justo que se riese de mi... Tampoco pensé que sería tan obvio mi gusto por Sehun... vamos, yo pensé que solo Kyungsoo lo sabría, pero todos llevaban tanto tiempo diciéndome que Sehun me trataba distinto... al final me iba a hacer ilusiones por nada...

Lay murmuró varias cosas en chino muy bajo, y obviamente ni Baek ni yo le entendimos, pero tampoco es como si Baekhyun se hubiese dado cuenta ya que seguía riéndose a mi costa, y sin embargo sí que le miré... le escuché pronunciar el nombre de Sehun después de todo, pero como no sabía chino se quedó todo en el aire...

\- ¿Pasa algo Lay? - Le pregunté curioso, tal vez me respondía en un idioma que entendiese...

-Unicornios- Dijo rápidamente

\- ¿Unicornios? - Preguntó Baekhyun mientras se empezaba a descojonar

Lay se sonrojó, seguramente había dicho lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza, aunque era una palabra un tanto aleatoria para alguien que no sabía tanto coreano...

-Baekhyun- Dijo alguien desde la puerta y el susodicho dejó de reírse y simplemente sonrió.

\- ¡Channie! - Dijo y se lanzó a los brazos de Chanyeol que era quien estaba en la puerta- ¿Como es que te han dejado entrar aquí atrás?

-Soy amigo de Sehun- Dijo pasando del tema y dándole un beso intenso a Baekhyun, Lay y yo giramos la vista y nos quedamos mirándonos, era una situación un poco rara...

-Perdón- Dijo Baek cuando se separaron- Os veré mañana a los dos, vamos hablando

-Adiós chicos- Dijo Chanyeol y ambos se fueron por la puerta quedándonos Lay y yo un poco perdidos

-Baekhyun sí que parece que le gusta Chanyeol- Dijo Yixing difícilmente en coreano

-Supongo...- Le dije suspirando y sentándome en el sofá- Llevan en un tira y afloja ya bastantes meses, pero no sé, no parecen avanzar nunca.

\- ¿Cuándo acaba Sehun? - Dijo tras una pausa de varios segundos tras mi pregunta

-Bueno...Son las 2:15 A.M.- Le dije mirando a un reloj que teníamos en el camerino- Lo normal es acabar sobre las 4 A.M. aunque con suerte a las 3:30 ya habrá acabado

-Entonces nos da tiempo- Me dijo y cerró la puerta con candado

Le miré confuso, ¿Tiempo a qué? No entendía muy bien de qué iba, pero rápidamente se acercó a mí y tomó mis labios entre los suyos.

-Ayer no tuve suficiente de ti- Me dijo entre besos- Y sé que tú quieres más de mí.

Quería apartarle y negar todo, obviamente no tenía ganas de nada, pero el sexo con Suho, aunque había sido gratificante no había sido tan intenso o satisfactorio como acostumbraba, y no podía negar que cuando me acosté con Lay la noche anterior no había sido magnífico y adictivo, si, quería más, y no sé lo iba a negar, aunque aun así sintiese esa pequeña puyita de traición cuando mi mente procesaba que no estaba besando a Sehun sino a otro hombre. Pero es que Lay era adictivo, besaba demasiado bien, su lengua luchando contra la mía era capaz de dejar mi mente en blanco...

-Así es- Me dijo mientras respiramos entre besos y el aprovechaba para desnudarme por la parte superior- Déjate llevar, nos lo vamos a pasar bien los dos.

Cerré los ojos y dejé un gemido escapar de mis labios cuando comenzó a atender mi cuello, primero con suaves besos y cortas lamidas para luego ir dando pequeños mordiscos sin la fuerza suficiente para marcar, pero con la adecuada para hacer que me deshiciese en gemidos.

Siguió trazando un camino de cariños y saliva por todo mi cuello, encontrando con demasiada facilidad todos esos puntos débiles que poseía en esa zona y que hasta ese momento solo Sehun había encontrado. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y dejó escapar un delicioso gemido de su boca en mi oído cuando mi mano comenzó a rozar el bulto que ya asomaba por sus pantalones, y eso me puso aún más caliente, tenía una voz demasiado sensual...

-Dios mío, no sabes lo caliente que me pones Minnie- Me dijo al oído entre mordiscos y beso en esa zona tan sensible que tenía- Voy a acabar ardiendo, pero si esto es el infierno no me importaría consumirme en tus brazos.

Gemí de nuevo, ¿era legal ser tan sensual? una de sus manos ya se encontraba acariciando por fuera mis pezones y no sabía si iba a encontrar siquiera la fuerza para seguir respirando, cada uno de sus toques me estremecía como nunca otro antes, era adictivo y peligroso, era casi letal, ese toque, esa voz, y esos movimientos se iban a convertir en mi perdición, y, oh dios, aun teníamos una hora completa, incluso más, antes de que Sehun reclamase nuestra presencia...


	21. Revelando secretos

Desperté por unos toques en el hombro, sorprendido y desorientado, no quería abrir los ojos, me sentía cansado... pero la voz que me llamaba era demasiado insistente, y me era familiar, demasiado familiar. Intenté abrir un ojo, pero la luz del lugar donde me encontraba era demasiado brillante y tuve que cerrarlo de inmediato, no estaba preparado para tanta luz tan de repente. Volví a intentarlo unos segundos después parpadeando varias veces hasta conseguir que la luz no me cegase. Miré a quien me movía y vi a Sehun a mi lado con su típica cara de póker, no había ni rastro de Lay a mi lado, aunque yo juraría que él se quedó conmigo después del sexo.

-Despierta dormilón- Me dijo y esbozó una suave sonrisa- Es hora de volver a casa, lamento haber tardado tanto, me puse a discutir con Jackson de pagos y se me fue la hora

\- No pasa nada- Le dije mientras me incorporaba y me frotaba los ojos- Ni cuenta me había dado de que me había quedado dormido, no sé ni siquiera qué hora es.

\- Ya son las 4 A.M.- Me dijo- Todos los demás se han ido ya, excepto los clientes que tiene contratada la noche entera, pero eso no me toca a mí revisarlo, así que nos podemos ir ya, tengo el coche en la entrada, ya puedes dormir en nada

\- Baek se fue con Chanyeol...- Le comenté mientras me levantaba, no sin dificultades, me dolía el culo, sí que habían hecho un buen trabajo conmigo entre Lay y Suho...- Parecía que volvían a estar de buenas, para variar...

\- Al parecer por fin se solucionó toda la mierda en la que se había metido- Me dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta- Así que por fin su excesivo estrés y mal humor se acabaron... Él siempre estuvo muy enamorado de Baek además así que solo es volver a la rutina de siempre para él.

-Me alegro...- Le confesé- Baek ha estado un tanto inestable en su ausencia y sinceramente algunas cosas me superaban demasiado, parecen bastante dependientes el uno del otro...

-Supongo que si- Me contestó mientras salíamos del lugar- Mientras no se vuelva algo tóxico estarán bien...

Llegamos al coche y entramos sin más conversación, así hasta llegar al piso de Sehun

\- ¿Me quedo aquí? - Le pregunté- Pensé que iríamos al mío...

-Hasta que no esté resuelto el conflicto con Luhan prefiero que estés aquí a salvo...

Asentí sin saber que más decir frente a eso, tenía razón después de todo, el conflicto con Luhan aún nos mantenía en vilo y no sabíamos que es lo que podría ocurrir después, a pesar de que Jackson me dijese que el conflicto ya estaba resuelto, era difícil de creer cuando la policía aún andaba en su búsqueda...

-Oye- Le pregunté una vez ya estuvimos en su piso, ya cambiados en la habitación para meternos en la cama- ¿Sabes algo de Lay? Cuando me quedé dormido juraría que estaba conmigo...

\- Se fue con Suho- Me contestó metiéndose en la cama a mi lado- Se suponía que iban a jugar mañana, pero Lay acabó pronto y tú también así que decidió jugar un poco más, en su casa.

-Vaya... 3 polvos en una noche... Lay sí que tiene resistencia- Murmuré más para mí mismo que para Sehun, aunque me escuchó y se me quedó mirando con una interrogante, no sentí que hubiese motivo para ocultarle que me había acostado con Lay, a pesar de que interiormente me sintiese infiel a Sehun- Su cliente, conmigo y con Suho...

\- ¿Te acostaste con él? - Me preguntó- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba

-Él me lo pidió...- Le confesé- Y sinceramente, tu amigo, Suho, no me complació del todo, me quedé bastante insatisfecho... por lo que no pude decir que no.

-Por eso te dormiste entonces...- Dijo con una suave sonrisa- Pensé que me esperarías a mí en vez de acostarte con el...

-Ese era mi plan- Le respondí- Pero no se... solo pasó...

-Lay ciertamente es bastante tentador- Me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizante, me alegré de que no pareciese haberle importado que me acostase con Yixing...- Y más como activo que como pasivo, no entiendo por qué la gente lo verá como pasivo, yo sinceramente creo que está perfectamente equipado para dar más placer que para solo recibirlo...

-No es nada malo...- Le dije levemente avergonzado- Pero aun así tu eres mucho mejor...

-Gracias- Dijo y me hizo mirarle para luego besarme con fuerza- Tu también eres irresistible y tentador, mucho más que Lay...

Me volvió a besar y me sentí derretir, la capacidad de Sehun para vaciar mi cabeza de todo lo que no fuese él era increíble. Este hombre sí que era increíble, muchos hombres a mi alrededor lo eran y lo estaban siendo, Lay, JiYong y sobre todo Sehun, Suga también... Chanyeol, Kai y Kyungsoo tampoco se me olvidaban, eran todos gente que además ahora era muy importante para mí... de una manera u otra, aunque Chanyeol para mí todavía fuese algo extraño, con Kai al menos le había visto alguna vez mas y al estar yo tanto tiempo con Kyungsoo la verdad es que le sentía mucho más cercano, pero sinceramente en el top estaban Baek, JiYong y Sehun; Baek era mi confidente amigo y aliado, JiYong una conexión inmediata en la que podría acostumbrarme a amarle, y Sehun... era Sehun, quien me volvía loco, me desesperaba, me calentaba y destrozaba solo con un beso o una mirada, él era tan diferente al resto, mi cuerpo lo reconocía así, sentía que era capaz de reconocer el tacto o la voz de Sehun por encima del toque de millones de personas.

-Deja de estar en las nubes- Me dijo Sehun entre beso y beso- No quiero que te distraigas mientras estás conmigo

Una de sus manos se había colado por debajo de mi camiseta, que en verdad era una de las suyas, la misma que siempre que me quedaba a dormir usaba.

-Dios Sehun, detente- Le dije entre susurros sin en realidad querer que se detuviese, pero estaba muy cansado- Ahhh, estoy agotado, oh dios, mas Sehun

Mis negativas se fueron a la mierda cuando apretó uno de mis pezones entre sus dedos y mordió uno de los puntos sensibles de mi cuello, me estaba excitando, Sehun era un demasiado para mí y mi autocontrol se acababa de ir de vacaciones para no volver...

-Déjame todo a mí- Me dijo con voz ronca- Tu solo disfruta...

Me tumbó bajo su cuerpo y se dedicó a dejarme marcas por todo el cuello mientras sus manos levantaban mi camiseta y abusaban de mis pezones con maestría. Leves jadeos se escapaban de mi boca y subí mis manos a su pelo forzándole a que me besase, necesitaba que lo hiciese, porque sus labios eran puro pecado para mí, me podría pasar siglos besándolos...

-Dios Minnie...- Dijo cuándo nos separamos a por aire, se veía pecador, con los labios hinchados de los besos que le había dado y con el pelo revuelto por mis manos- Eres demasiado precioso

Me quitó la camiseta de una y atacó uno de mis pezones con su boca, haciendo que un gran gemido se escapase de mis labios y mi espalda se arquease en busca de más de ese dulce placer. Una de sus manos había bajado acariciando mi estómago hasta el borde de mi ropa interior, no llevaba pantalones, era absurdo, y se coló por debajo de la tela tomando mi duro miembro con su mano y sacándolo de su prisión. Me derretí por el contacto, este hombre sí que sabía volverme completamente loco, dejé mis manos aferrarse a su espalda, no llevaba camiseta para dormir, y arañé sus omoplatos con una especial corriente de placer cuando mordió uno de mis pezones.

-Mas- Le dije en voz baja- Necesito más

Sehun se separó de mi pecho y me dio un caliente beso en los labios, obviamente tan excitado o más incluso que yo. Se quitó la ropa interior y yo le copié esperándole en la mitad de la cama, completamente desnudo y con las piernas abiertas esperándole.

-Joder Minseok- Me dijo con su ardiente mirada- Te voy a destrozar tan dulcemente...

Gemí con anticipación mientras el dejaba sus manos vagar por mi cuerpo, Sehun sabía demasiado bien lo mucho que me gustaba que me hablase así, interiormente me llegaba a dar bastante vergüenza, pero en estos momentos era la menor de mis preocupaciones, necesitaba más de Sehun, de su olor y su tacto adictivos que hacían arder mi piel...

Los dedos de Sehun acariciaron la parte interior de mis piernas, haciéndome estremecer, su mirada era de completa admiración, y yo debía estar mirándole de forma parecida porque al cruzarse nuestras miradas nos fuimos acercando lentamente hasta besarnos con hambre y deseo. Uno de los dedos se escapó entre mis piernas previamente mojado en lubricante y se deslizó en mi interior, haciéndome gemir un poco entre dolor y placer, era mi tercera ronda de la noche y Lay me había dejado algo adolorido, pero los labios de Sehun contra los míos eran suficientes para hacerme olvidar esa leve molestia.

Me fue preparando con delicadeza, hasta que no pude aguantar más la dulce tortura de la espera, él también parecía ansioso, si su enorme erección contra la mía era una muestra de ello, era fascinante la conexión que teníamos, y adictiva, ciertamente muy adictiva.

Lentamente se acabó enterrando en mí y dejé escapar un gemido profundo que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, se sentía tan familiar tenerle en mi interior, me sentía tan completo, era algo que solo él conseguía, otros muchos me habían llenado, pero nunca al nivel de hacerme pensar que éramos como dos piezas del mismo puzle como me pasaba con Sehun. Se empezó a mover con delicadeza entrando y saliendo de mi interior y yo no me contuve a la hora de gemir por lo bien que se sentía. Nos mirábamos a los ojos intensamente, el también dejaba escapar varios gemidos, esto no se sentía tan solo como una follada más, era algo mucho más profundo.

Sus manos se aferraban a mis piernas como punto de apoyo, mientras yo me aferraba como podía a las sábanas intentando controlar la enorme cantidad de sensaciones que me abordaban, ¿podía esto sentirse más perfecto aún? Si, porqué Sehun, mientras no paraba de penetrarme, unió sus manos a las mías y me besó, un beso dulce y lleno de amor, si, amor, era algo demasiado grande lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros, algo de lo que sentía ya jamás podría escapar... El ritmo en el que se enterraba en mí se redujo para que nos pudiésemos besar incluso mejor, pero jamás perdió su fuerza, y con cada estocada golpeaba mi punto dulce arrancándome todo el aire que lograba meter difícilmente en mis pulmones...

-Sehun...- Gemí cuando nos separamos para tomar algo de aire, apenas unos centímetros y sin jamás parar de mirarnos- Me encantas...ah... más Sehun...

-No voy a aguantar mucho más...- Me dijo dándome otro beso- Joder...

-Yo tampoco- Confesé, era mi tercera sesión de sexo en el día, y esta estaba siendo muchísimo más intensa emocional y físicamente que cualquiera de las anteriores.

Una de las manos de Sehun se soltó de la mía y atrapó mi erección, bombeándola al ritmo de las embestidas, y junto a un beso, fue todo lo que necesité para venirme con fuerza sobre la mano de Sehun y mi pecho. El orgasmo me golpeó con tanta fuerza que vi blanco y miles de colores después, y Sehun siguió bombeando varias veces en mi interior alargándolo hasta venirse el en mi interior llenándome con su semen, y gemí gustoso ante ello.

Después Sehun se dejó caer a mi lado y me colocó sobre su pecho, estaba agotado y medio dormido.

-Te quiero...-Le dije perdiendo todo el filtro tras el orgasmo

Me asusté ante mis propias palabras completamente, nunca lo había expresado en voz alta frente a él, ¿me rechazaría? ¿me odiaría? ¿me echaría de su cama? Se me aceleró el pulso y me sentí muy despierto de repente, ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

-Yo también te quiero- Dijo de repente y todo el miedo se transformó en emoción- ¿Y sabes algo más loco? Creo que hago más que quererte

-Yo también te amo Sehun- Le dije con mi corazón lleno de alegría, ¿estaba soñando? - No sé cuándo ha pasado todo esto, pero siento que te amo demasiado, y no podría vivir sin ti...

Sehun me hizo girarme hasta que nos estábamos mirando cara a cara y me besó, un suave beso que no fue más que un roce de labios, pero se sintió completamente diferente, todo se sintió distinto... Me sentía liberado por completo, ¿esto era sentirse correspondido? Porque era el mejor sentimiento que jamás había tenido, mucho más aún que las folladas con Sehun, JiYong y cualquier otra cosa de mi vida. Era tan gratificante poderse sentir querido de nuevo, después de todos los problemas y desplantes que había tenido en el último año se sentía como algo que llevaba ansiando todo este tiempo sin saberlo.

Me puse a llorar sin darme cuenta y asusté a Sehun que se sentó de repente en la cama y me movió contra él agarrando mi cara entre sus manos.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Dijo preocupado- ¿te he hecho daño? ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada- Dije sonriendo e intentando limpiarme las lágrimas- Solo que estoy muy feliz... en serio... yo... no sabes cuánto te agradezco esto...

Me puse a llorar a lagrima viva, era ridículo, pero de verdad sentía esto como una catarsis, muchas veces decían que el sexo con tantos sentimientos y emociones era una catarsis, si, lo era, completamente, me sentía por fin libre, capaz de ser feliz, tuve un atisbo de esperanza en mi corazón con poder ser una persona normal y corriente en un tiempo futuro, en vez del deshecho que era en esos momentos.

Sehun me abrazó y me dejó que me desahogase en su hombro, acariciando mi espalda en movimientos suaves, aun estábamos desnudos, y era una situación vergonzosa, pero todo se sentía tan correcto en estos momento, todo era demasiado bonito para ser real, pero decidí creer en Sehun, decidí confiar, él era el dueño de mi corazón desde hacía ya un tiempo, ahora simplemente nos lo habíamos intercambiado, yo tenía el suyo, mi tesoro más preciado, y él tenía el mío, que aunque un poco roto, latía gracias a él.

Se tumbó en la cama y a mí con el sí dejar de abrazarme en ningún momento y no recuerdo en qué momento caí rendido, pero me sentía bien, seguro en casa, y me quedé dormido en brazos de Sehun, mi Sehun.

POV SEHUN

Le vi quedarse dormido entre mis brazos después de un buen rato llorando y sonreí al verle tan adorable en mis brazos, se sentía todo tan correcto, él se sentía correcto. En un principio cunado se había confesado a mi había tenido miedo, ¿era cierto? ¿volvería a pasar como con Luhan? Pero no, Xiumin no era así, y el encajaba junto a mí, por eso lo correcto era confesar que de verdad sentía lo mismo que él, que lo nuestro no era solo atracción física como pensaba, ahí había mucho más, había muchos sentimientos de por medio, cada cual más fuerte que el anterior, pero de verdad amaba a este muchacho que tantos problemas había tenido... Ahora solo quedaban unas pocas cosas por solucionar, la primera era Luhan, había que detenerle, después darle uso a mi carrera y encontrar un trabajo estable, y en ese momento sacar a Xiumin de aquí, y sobre todo de las garras de JiYong, debía conseguir que no fuese él su respaldo, el pediría cosas a cambio, y aunque entendía que no tenía motivos para estarlo, la idea de que JiYong me intentase quitar a Xiumin era real, y sentía celos... Por qué JiYong era guapo, famoso, con mucho dinero, y sabía que entre Xiumin y él podría haber algo... Quería a Xiumin a mi lado por muchos años más, toda la vida a ser posible, y no era yo el único que pensaba eso sobre nosotros, mi propio tío me lo había dejado caer... tal vez el fuese la persona adecuada a la que recurrir para ver cómo solucionar todo... le había esto evitando lo máximo posible en los últimos meses, más bien años, pero era absurdo, él siempre me había intentado ayudar con todo, ya era hora de abandonar la actitud infantil de pensar que él no me quería cuando había hecho tanto por mí. Se supone que yo ya era un hombre maduro, no un crío, debía ser capaz de una vez por todas de diferenciar entre bueno y malo, ...

Miré a Xiumin de nuevo entre mis brazos y le moví para dejarlo en una postura más cómoda para ambos donde no se me quedase dormido el brazo, estaba mejor sobre mi pecho. Después me quedé mirando al techo recordando de nuevo nuestra confesión y cerré los ojos, debía despertar mañana, no solo de dormir, sino de toda la idiotez que había hecho en los últimos meses, era hora ya de hablar con mis amigos y mi tío y salir de este terrible caos que era la prostitución, ... Xiumin iba a empezar en nada la universidad, si en algún momento que trabaja aquí saliese a la luz... su vida sería un infierno... los problemas se estaban amontonando, ¿no podían atrapar de una vez a Luhan? Así sería uno menos...

Me acordé en ese momento de la conversación y discusión que había tenido con Jackson, cada día me parecía más raro el chico, y mira que nos conocíamos desde hace años... ¿Brindar por qué Luhan nunca volvería? ¿Sabía algo que yo no? Jackson siempre sabía muchas cosas más que yo, y eso que yo era el privilegiado supuestamente, sobre todo con respecto a la sede china, sabía demasiadas cosas, y parecía conocer a Lay por como habló de él...

\--------------

-Yixing se va a adaptar rápido aquí- Me dijo Jackson de repente en la barra- Sabía que si alguien era capaz de eso sería él, es muy distinto al resto de los chinos...

\- ¿Le conoces? - Le pregunté- Lay es un muchacho muy capaz, estoy seguro de que puede con ambas posiciones y sabe hacer muchas cosas que le gusten a los clientes, parece tener una buena resistencia...

-Obvio que sabe de todo- Dijo Jackson riéndose- Ya te he dicho mil veces que en china les obligan a saber de todo, la perfección es una exigencia, Lay es perfecto, tanto como dominante, como sumiso, aunque pienso que como dominante es más divertido...

-No sé...- le respondí- No conozco a nadie que se haya acostado con el aun, no puedo opinar

\- Ya lo verás, yo nunca me equivoco, pero bueno...- Dijo y sirvió dos chupitos de una de las botellas del tequila más caro que teníamos- Debemos brindar, Luhan ya jamás volverá

Se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia y no sube cómo reaccionar, pero había demasiada gente alrededor como para interrogarle como debería, así que le seguí el rollo y tomé el vaso que me ofrecía, brindamos y nos lo tomamos de un trago, quemó en mi garganta, y me recorrió el cuerpo rápido y ardiente, como a mí me gustaba.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Le dije después- Aun no lo han encontrado

Levantó los hombros como pasando del tema, pero con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra en su cara.

-Pronto lo harán- Me dijo y se giró para atender a un cliente- Y jamás nos volverá a molestar...

\----------------

Mientras me iba quedando dormido pensé que tal vez lo más adecuado para hacer era quedar con algunos de los peces gordos, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai, y tal vez incluso Kris, y ver que podía hacer... Respecto a Xiumin, Luhan, y tal vez... Jackson...

A la mañana siguiente me desperté aturdido, y bastante cansado, y sinceramente no recordaba porqué, pero cuando me quise mover me di cuenta de que había un peso sobre mi pecho que me impedía moverme, miré a Xiumin descansar con una cara de relax que era muy difícil de ver estos días, me había acostumbrado mucho a su presencia en mi cama y sinceramente, a excepción de noches específicas, me sentía hasta solo sin el a mi lado.

Aun así, me levanté de la cama moviéndole a un lado en una posición menos incómoda de la que tenía antes y me fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de desayunar. Miré el reloj, no era muy tarde aún, eran las 10:30 de la mañana, habíamos dormido más o menos 5 o 6 horas, no estaba muy seguro de a qué hora nos habíamos ido a dormir, pero eso no importaba, estábamos acostumbrados ya a dormir poco y nada. Cogí mi móvil mientras el café se preparaba, tenía varios mensajes del grupo que tenía con Chanyeol y Kai, y otro de Suho. Leí primero el de Suho ya que cuando ayer se fue con Lay me quedé con las ganas de saber que tal les fue.

"Es él, le quiero para mí, haré lo que haga falta" Decía el mensaje, me lo había imaginado ya y sonreí ante ello, poca gente lo sabía, pero Suho prefería ser pasivo a activo y sabía que Lay sería el idóneo para él, parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía y ambos en personalidad podrían congeniar bien, aunque le parecía muy precipitado de Suho decir que él era el indicado tan pronto, deberían primero tantear el terreno, al igual que aún estaban haciendo Chanyeol y Baekhyun; y Kai y Kyungsoo...

Abrí el otro chat con los chicos y fruncí el ceño, esto no sonaba bien...

Kai: Kyungsoo dice que no lleves a Xiumin hoy al pub y que vayas cuanto antes, que está el jefe de la división china y la policía por lo de Luhan allí

Chanyeol: Baekhyun iba a ir, pero el jefe le mandó un mensaje diciendo lo mismo, le dijo que te intentó llamar, pero no te iba el móvil, que los chicos se queden en una casa juntos hoy incluido Lay, lejos de todo.

Kai: Sehun, ¿vas a venir?

Chanyeol: Mas te vale hacerlo, Jackson me ha llamado hasta a mí para saber dónde estáis tú y Xiumin, no le he dicho nada, pero insiste...

Sehun: Acabo de despertarme, voy para allá, alguien que le diga a Suho que lleve a Lay a mi piso, vosotros llevad a los vuestros también allí, Xiumin está dormido, pero os abrirá sin problemas.

Respondí y me vestí en tiempo récord, quise despertar a Xiumin, pero se veía mejor dormido lejos de todos esos dilemas, así que simplemente me fui dejando al lado de la puerta unas llaves de repuesto por si las necesitaban. Cogí el coche y llegué en menos de 5 minutos al establecimiento, en la puerta estaba Jackson mirándome mal, me imaginé porque, tenía varias llamadas perdidas suyas y de mi tío, pero no me había dado cuenta de que había dejado el móvil en silencio toda la noche

-Llegas tarde, supongo que lo sabes muy bien. Esta el otro jefe y la policía hablando con tu tío, deberías haber estado aquí mucho antes.

-Voy para allá -Le dije cabreado- Dejé el móvil en silencio por error.

Entramos los dos y fuimos directos al despacho, de reojo al entrar vi al jefe de la sección china sentado en la barra, y Jackson se paró y me dijo que siguiese adelante, poniéndose él tras la barra a atenderle. Me resultó un poco extraño el comportamiento, pero sinceramente en esos momentos no me importaba, debía ver a mi tío.

Llamé a la puerta del despacho y esperé a que me dejasen entrar. Cuando lo hicieron pasé y vi que había tres policías sentados en las sillas frente a mi tío, y luego mi tío con el semblante serio de siempre me indicó que me colocase a su lado de pie.

-Hola Sehun- Dijo uno de los policías, que era un cliente habitual de aquí- Estaba por contarle a tu tío lo que hemos descubierto sobre Luhan.

-Claro- Le dije- Adelante, continúa

\- Recibimos ayer una llamada anónima de un pescador que había encontrado algo flotando cerca de la playa, mandé a varios de mis oficiales a que lo investigasen y resultó ser el cuerpo de Luhan, lo han asesinado, o se ha suicidado, lo cual dudamos, murió de un disparo.

\- ¿Tenéis algún sospechoso? ¿Alguna huella que rastrear para descubrir al culpable?

-Tenemos varias huellas de rodada y pisadas, y por eso estamos aquí, por el modelo, la posible cercanía y todo hemos deducido que el culpable parece ser Jackson Wang.

\- ¿Cercanía? - Pregunté

-Sí, Jackson Wang es uno de los hijos bastardos del dueño del otro local, supongo que le mandaron acabar con él, viendo como las cosas allí son mucho más estrictas.

Tanto mi tío como yo nos sorprendimos ante esto, cuando Jackson llego aquí no aparecía eso en sus datos, mi tío rápidamente abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó la información de Jackson de su carpeta, en ella aparecían otros nombres en lo que se refería a sus padres y se lo pasó al policía.

-Es falso- Dijo el hombre- Prácticamente la mayor parte de esto es falsa, esto es otra prueba más en su contra, os va a tocar contratar a alguien nuevo, porque él va directo a la cárcel, y si logramos conectar a su tío a esto también será detenido, pero en China, estamos llevado esto entre los dos países ya que Luhan era chino.

-Jackson estaba fuera sirviendo... a su... ¿padre? - Dije cautelosamente

\- Eso le he ordenado que haga, no quería que se fuese en caso de necesitar hacer algo... Su padre vino a preguntar por Luhan para llevárselo a China... ahora todo es diferente y más confuso... Ve a buscarlos a los dos.

-Claro- Dije y salí del despacho en busca de ellos

Mientras llegaba allí los escuché hablar en chino y me alegré millones de haber estado estudiándolo algunos años, ya que era capaz de entender algunas cosas, aunque tampoco todo.

Parecían estar hablando sobre Luhan ya que escuché su nombre mencionado, pero no era capaz de saber exactamente todo lo que decían de él, aunque cuando Jackson empezó a hablar eso si lo comprendí

-Me dijiste que me ocupase de él- Le dijo- Así que eso hice, le cogí, apunté y disparé, ya encontrarán el cadáver...

-Eres idiota- Le respondió su padre- Le quería vivo, sus padres me iban a pagar muy bien si se lo devolvía, necesitaban un heredero... Me llevaré a Lay conmigo de vuelta para...

No entendí el resto de la frase, pero lo suficiente, fue Jackson y necesitaba que la policía le pillase, así que debía apresurarme en llevarlos allí, así que salí de donde estaba escondido y antes de que me viesen ya le llamé

\- ¡Jackson! - Le llamé poco antes de aparecer ante ellos- Y usted también señor, mi tío quiere que vengan también al despacho para hablar, lamento interrumpirles.

\- Oh, Sehun- Dijo Jackson y me sonrió- Este de aquí es el jefe de la otra sucursal, estábamos comentando que tal le van las cosas allí

-Espero que perfectamente- Le respondí e hice una reverencia ante el hombre- Es un placer conocerle señor.

\- Basta de formalidades niño- Dijo el hombre en un coreano casi perfecto- Vamos para allá a ver que quiere tu tío.

Se levantó y Jackson le siguió siempre dos pasos por detrás, yo fingí mirar el móvil y me quedé un poco más atrás para vigilar todo, por lo que vi llegar a varias patrullas de policía que rodearon el edificio, me estaba dando miedo la situación.

Mi móvil vibró en ese momento, un mensaje de mi tío: 'escóndete, esto se va a poner feo, o huye' 'Si me pasa algo cuida bien a los chicos, ponte a salvo por favor, te quiero chico'

Me alerté bastante y decidí que lo mejor era asegurarme de que los muchachos estaban bien por lo que mandé un mensaje por el grupo a Kai y Yeol y me fui en mi coche asintiendo con la cabeza a la policía mientras salía. Arranqué el coche y el primer disparo se escuchó mientras me alejaba, quise detenerme, pero tenía una extraña sensación y si volvía, algo acabaría mal...

Cuando llegué a mi piso el resto ya estaban dentro, todos, y no era muy grande por lo que se sentía un poco aprisionado, yo estaba aterrorizado por los disparos que había escuchado, deseando que mi tío me llamase y me dijese que todo había ido bien, si el pub acababa en mis manos... toda ilegalidad se iría, sería un bar normal, no quería más problemas, ni para mí ni para Xiumin, tenía nuevas prioridades ahora.

-Sehun- Me recibió Xiumin en el piso y le abrace con fuerza, intentando no demostrar lo preocupado que estaba, pero prácticamente fallando

-Chanyeol, Junmyeon, JongIn y Yixing, vamos a hablar un segundo a mi cuarto- Les dije- El resto, ¿podéis preparar algo para comer todos? me muero de hambre...

-Claro- Respondió Kyungsoo, no parecía convencido, pero se fueron a la cocina y el resto nos encerramos.

Les conté toda la situación y vi a Lay ponerse más pálido de lo que ya era, parecía al borde del desmayo, sobre todo cuando mencioné las palabras del hombre sobre llevárselo de vuelta. Y el resto se alarmaron en cuanto avisé de los disparos

\- ¿Jackson sabe dónde vives? - Me preguntó Lay

-Sí, creo, alguna vez me ha acompañado a casa

\- ¡Vayámonos todos de aquí ya! - Dijo alarmado- Mi jefe nunca actúa solo...

Chanyeol, Suho y Kai llamaron a sus guardas y coches para que nos viniesen a buscar y yo salí a ver a los muchachos para asegurarme de que todo fuese bien. Estaban en la cocina cocinando y todo parecía de lo más normal.

-Nos vamos a ir en nada- Si habéis traído algo recogedlo, da igual la comida, luego os contaré que pasa, pero moveros ya, estamos en peligro...

Vibró mi móvil de nuevo y pensé que sería mi tío, pero era un número desconocido, abrí el mensaje y casi me desmayo.

"Tú y tus niñatos estáis muertos" y una foto de Xiumin, Kyungsoo y Baekhyun del camerino de ellos.

\- ¿Cuánto va a tardar vuestra gente en llegar? -Les pregunté- Necesitamos irnos ya, creo que nos están buscando ya...

\- En 5 minutos estarán todos aquí, junto con la policía - Dijo Suho- Además, tengo varias armas para nosotros. 


	22. Paz

Vibró mi móvil de nuevo y pensé que sería mi tío, pero era un número desconocido, abrí el mensaje y casi me desmayo.

"Tú y tus niñatos estáis muertos" y una foto de Xiumin, Kyungsoo y Baekhyun del camerino de ellos.

\- ¿Cuánto va a tardar vuestra gente en llegar? -Les pregunté- Necesitamos irnos ya, creo que nos están buscando ya...

\- En 5 minutos estarán todos aquí, junto con la policía - Dijo Suho- Además, tengo varias armas para nosotros.

\----------

-Siempre vienes preparado- Dijo Chanyeol tomando una de las pistolas como si fuese lo más normal- y no están nada mal...

-Soy uno de los principales proveedores de armas de Corea- Dijo Suho levantando una ceja- ¿por qué iba a tener material malo?

Mi móvil volvió a vibrar en mi bolsillo, y lo miré esperanzado, tenía dos mensajes, uno de ellos de mi tío, el otro, de Kwon JiYong. Abrí primero el de mi tío porque necesitaba saber si estaba bien.

_Chico, id al piso franco, yo estoy bien, la policía tiene a Jackson, su padre escapó, os he mandado a JiYong para que os ayude a llegar._

No me gustó nada la idea de que tuviese que venir nadie a ayudarnos, pero decidí dejarlo pasar, no podía oponerme a esto, era lo mejor para todos, a pesar de que la idea de mi Minnie y JiYong juntos no me gustase nada de nada. Después abrí el mensaje del petardo de GDragon para ver que quería, aunque la verdad ya me lo esperaba

_Os doy 5 minutos para bajar como mucho, mis hombres y yo tenemos la zona asegurada y ahora parece tranquilo, moved el culo niños._

Salí a la sala de estar y les conté todo a los chicos, me parecía que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo debía ser tan solo una pesadilla, no entendía como una tontería tan pequeña como la extraña obsesión de Luhan nos había llevado a estos extremos, no era ni medio normal... Los chicos asintieron y recogieron todo, aun con las armas en la mano, la mía se sentía terriblemente pesada, y los chicos lucían entre perdidos y asustados, no les podía culpar, era una situación de lo más absurda, sobre todo había venido cuando todo parecía haber comenzado a establecerse correctamente.

Tomé a Xiumin conmigo y bajamos lentamente con todos los sentidos al máximo hasta el portal del piso, allí, con sus pintas extravagantes, apoyado en su coche estaba JiYong, acompañado de T.O.P. a quien yo no me había esperado para nada.

-Hasta que aparecéis- Dijo GD señalándonos para que entrásemos a la furgoneta- No tengo todo el día, tengo que volver con tu tío Sehun.

Me obligué a morderme la lengua y callarme para no soltarle alguna bordería, GD era una persona que le caía mal a mucha gente, aunque a sus fans y seguidores les pareciese un ángel caído del cielo...

\- ¿Cómo está mi tío? - Le pregunté una vez arrancamos de camino al piso franco

\- Bien, intacto, el que se llevó el balazo fue el padre de Jackson, en un brazo, pero su querido hijo lo ayudó a huir y se dejó atrapar- Dijo GD en voz baja para que no se escuchase detrás que es donde estaban los chicos, no que fuesen unos críos, pero no tenían por qué saber los detalles más desagradables- La policía está persiguiendo al cabrón, creen que saben dónde está, a dónde irá y donde se esconderá, pero en verdad dudo que le pillen fácilmente, el cabrón es escurridizo, por eso no vamos al piso franco que conoces tú ni Jackson, nos vamos al de tu amiguito Suho, tiene un sistema de seguridad mucho mejor, y mientras vosotros estáis a salvo TOP y yo vamos a ir a volarle los sesos, este cabrón era el que tenía parte de mi negocio bloqueado en China.

Me sorprendí por lo sincero que estaba siendo, GD y yo no nos habíamos llevado bien nunca, y ahora que él había mostrado interés en Xiumin mucho menos, también me sorprendí enormemente por la dirección a la que íbamos, al refugio de Suho, ¿cómo sabía él dónde estaba? Yo sabía que ellos habían tenido varios negocios en común, pero de ahí a saber dónde estaba su piso franco...

Suho estaba detrás mío con el oído puesto y le vi echarse hacia adelante para hablarnos.

-JiYong- Dijo con un tono de voz casi letal- La próxima vez que te metas en mis negocios de esta manera no volverás a ver una sola pistola, como mucho mi revolver contra tu frente.

-Discúlpame Mr. Legal- Dijo con retintín GD- La información la tengo desde hace tiempo, en caso de que fuese necesario, el piso franco de Chanyeol también es bueno, pero está demasiado lejos, nos podrían encontrar en el camino.

-Dejadlo ya por favor- Dije yo- No creo que este sea el momento de pelear, por favor... solo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Me parecía que muchas veces ellos olvidaban que yo era más joven, que acababa de terminar la universidad y que ni siquiera trabajaba realmente más allá del pub por mi tío, y sinceramente en este momento me sentía más débil que de costumbre, y lo parecieron notar, porque ambos se calmaron, cosa que agradecí enormemente.

Llegamos al piso en 5 minutos y Suho hizo varias llamadas, al igual que el resto, todos traían a gente de su servicio de seguridad, básicamente íbamos a ser intocables, además, todos le habían cedido hombres a GD para cuando fuese a por el padre de Jackson, para cuando fuese a matarlo, la verdad es que hablar sobre la muerte de alguien con tanta frialdad me estaba casi asustando, y sabía que los chicos lo sabían, por las caras que llevaban, Lay parecía ser el más afectado, supongo que por el hecho de que su vida estaba en juego, después Xiumin parecía bastante asustado también, Baekhyun estaba abrazado a él como si temiese por la vida de ambos, tal vez ambos estaban recordando el cadáver del camerino... y Kyungsoo, parecía estar debatiéndose entre el miedo y el cabreo, pero ciertamente parecía estar más estable que los demás.

De entre los demás, Kai y Yeol parecían dispuestos a lanzarse con GD a por la cabeza del hombre, sobre todo Chanyeol, aunque de entre todos a los que más nos afectaba la amenaza eran a Suho y a mí, a Suho porque se quería llevar a Lay, y a mí porque quería llevarse a Xiumin como pago por Luhan.

Suho lo cierto es que estaba comportándose de una manera curiosa, parecía bastante tranquilo, pero a la vez estaba limpiando su pistola con mucha profesionalidad como lo que él era, un traficante de armas, dentro de su excesivamente legal negocio, la parte oscura.

-Sehun- Me llamó justo en ese momento Suho y me acerqué, sentándome junto a él- No vamos a salir de aquí hasta que no esté la cabeza de ese hombre en una bandeja de plata, me niego a que ninguno de ellos acabe herido bajo mi protección, y por eso te lo preguntaré solo una vez, ¿quieres ir con ellos a por el padre de Jackson?

Me quedé un poco en shock ante la pregunta, pero sabía que la estaba haciendo muy en serio, Suho nunca bromearía con cosas como estas, y sabía que él no iba a salir del piso, y menos siendo suyo, pero yo no quería tener nada que ver con eso, yo era un muchacho que en verdad no había hecho casi nada ilegal en mi vida, aparte de ayudar en el pub y beber siendo menor de edad, claramente.

\- ¿Yo? - Le dije sorprendido- No, no, no, yo no puedo hacer eso, ... yo.... no quiero hacer nada ilegal, y solo quiero volver a la normalidad, quiero volver a un ritmo de vida normal, y poder rehacer mi vida, quiero decirle a mi tío que quiero dejar el pub y empezar un negocio, quiero sacar a Xiumin de allí y que se venga conmigo, lejos de ese mundo, necesito... necesito dejar esta locura de mundo en el que estoy ahora...

Suho me miró sorprendido, y luego me dedicó una suave mirada y una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- A veces se me olvida que eres joven Sehun- Me dijo- Y te entiendo, de verdad que te entiendo. Las cosas ahora se han puesto feas, y es algo que ciertamente a ti no te tendría que haber tocado, son todo negocios ilegales y un montón de problemas, lo lamento Sehun, te hemos enseñado el mundo equivocado... Pero créeme cuando te digo que, nada más acabe esto, los chicos y yo te vamos a ayudar a empezar de cero, y tu tío también.

Me dio dos palmadas en la espalda y se levantó para ir a hablar con el resto, mientras tanto yo me quedé sentado y despejé mi cabeza, se supone que yo no debía ser así, inseguro, temeroso, yo era un dominante en la cama, un dueño, maestro, yo estoy en la parte alta de la jerarquía, no debía ser así, tal vez por eso tengo tan claro que quiero salir de aquí, porque a pesar de que se supone que tengo esas cualidades, en verdad estoy asustado.

Me levanté de mi sitio y me fui a donde Xiumin, que estaba sentado solo en una de las habitaciones del piso, había visto a Baekhyun salir de ahí para ir a hablar con Kyungsoo, así que sabía que estaba solo.

Entre al cuarto y le vi quitándose la camiseta, las marcas de nuestra noche anterior en todo su cuerpo, así que cerré la puerta detrás mío.

\- ¿Como estas? - Le pregunté, tal vez era una pregunta tonta, seguramente estaba asustado, pero no perdía nada por preguntar

-Bien- Me dijo con un hilo de voz- Mejor ahora que dicen que estamos ya a salvo, pero sinceramente me siento culpable por lo ocurrido...

-No deberías- Le respondí sentándome a su lado mientras él se ponía otra camiseta que debió haber traído de casa- No es tu culpa que Luhan estuviese como una cabra

-Aun así...- Me dijo y le corté, dándole un suave beso, pero pasional, en el que se volcó de inmediato, aferrándose a mi camisa en el proceso.

Nos pasamos la tarde solos en el cuarto acurrucados el uno contra el otro, nadie nos interrumpió ni nos molestó, y solo salimos para cenar con el resto algo que Kyungsoo había improvisado junto a Lay y comimos en silencio, ninguno había ido a acompañar a GD y TOP, estábamos todos juntos.

Pasamos media semana de la misma manera, durante esos días me dio tiempo a hablar con Chanyeol, Kai y Suho y comentarles mis planes de futuro, era más relajado que seguir estresándose por la situación, y a la tarde del tercer día fue cuando recibimos noticias.

JiYong apareció en la puerta del piso, los de seguridad le habían dejado pasar y venía como si jamás hubiese ocurrido nada.

-Se acabó todo- Dijo GD con una mueca amarga- No fue cosa mía, pero el cabrón está muerto, le pillo la policía, y el cabrón se suicidó antes de que le entregasen en manos de las autoridades chinas, Jackson está también en China ya en la cárcel, se ha desmontado el negocio de allí, son todos libres, y aquí el jefe nos está esperando en el local a todos, es un nuevo sitio, lejos de los otros dos los cuales ha vendido, hemos estado bastante liados estos días, aunque bueno, llego un día tarde a buscaros

Todos nos relajamos a la vez, éramos libres, por fin, y sinceramente no quería saber cómo había ido la persecución ni nada, solo quería volver a mi vida, y luego ya, ... intentar recomenzarla.

[Un mes después] Xiumin POV

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante después del incidente y todos habíamos tenido unos días extra de descanso. El jefe había explicado que algunas cosas habían cambiado en el negocio, y que ahora, y hasta el año siguiente, todos los contratos y relaciones que se pactasen serían vigiladas más de cerca, mucho más de cerca.

Además, Sehun había decidido empezar a montar su propio negocio, y actualmente estaba trabajando como ayudante de Suho en su empresa, mientras yo seguía con mi trabajo en el bar, ahora llamado, "Obsession", un bar que abría mañana, tarde y noche. Por la mañana era una cafetería, en la parte principal del local, al fondo había una enorme pared corrediza que se abría por las tardes y el local era un bar, que es cuando yo comenzaba a trabajar como camarero, y por la noche, restringiendo el paso, volvíamos a ser el local con servicio especial que éramos antes, y yo trabajaba algo menos que antes.

Llevaba sin ver a Sehun ya varias semanas, y si, le echaba de menos, Baekhyun tampoco había visto a Chanyeol, quien estaba en China con Kai quien le estaba ayudando a terminar de resolver los problemas de su negocio, y Kyungsoo y Lay estaban de vacaciones, con Kyungsoo ayudando a Lay a formalizar sus papeles para quedarse en el país sin problemas.

Baek y yo hicimos piña ante la ausencia de Sehun y Yeol, JiYong había aparecido varias veces por el bar, pero ahora acompañado de su nueva pareja, de quien aún no sé el nombre, y TOP estaba entrenando a varios muchachos nuevos, ahora bajo las nuevas reglas.

-Minnie- Me dijo Baekhyun llamándome- Nos vamos a casa ya, hoy no nos toca.

-Claro- Le dije corriendo a cambiarme el uniforme en la sala de empleados y cogiendo mis cosas.

Esa era otra novedad, trabajábamos día sí y día no por las noches, alternándonos con las chicas que trabajaban ahí. Y además yo al final sí que iba a empezar la universidad, pero en el curso siguiente, porque me había perdido el tiempo de ingreso con el conflicto de Luhan.

Al llegar al piso Baekhyun se sirvió una copa y siguió bebiendo, como llevaba haciendo la mitad del tiempo que había trabajado, llevaba toda la semana así, bebiendo sin parar, y drogándose a veces, todo desde que Chanyeol le llamó la última vez. No que hubiese dejado de hacerlo, le llamaba al menos dos veces al día, pero Baekhyun no lo cogía, y era preocupante, pensaba hablar con Kyungsoo y Lay si seguía así...

Esa noche la pasé ayudando a Baekhyun a vomitar todo lo que había ingerido, para luego tumbarlo en mi cama conmigo y que él, con una voz extrañamente sobria, me empezase a contar.

-Yo antes de entrar aquí vivía en la calle- Me dijo con tono suave- Había vivido en un orfanato la mitad de mi vida, y luego simplemente un día hui de ahí y empecé a vivir en las calles de limosnas y lo que encontraba en la basura... Mientras malvivía en las calles me encontró un millonario, muy alto, guapo, dulce... Su nombre era Junho, jefe de una sucursal coreana de una empresa americana. Me acogió, me dio cobijo, ropa, dinero, estudios, ... Y solo me pedía poco cambio, mi atención y sexo. Así conocí este mundo. Todo era magnífico con él, y cuando él se tuvo que volver a EEUU me enseñó este lugar y nos separamos, sin dolor, ni nada.

Hizo una pausa mientras yo le escuchaba atentamente, parecía muy afectado por algo, y le abracé, intentando mostrarle mi apoyo.

\- Chanyeol me llamó el otro día- Dijo con voz temblorosa- Me contó que se había enterado de mi pasado hace un tiempo, bueno, más bien que él lo conocía desde el comienzo, más que nada por que Chanyeol era uno de los trabajadores de la empresa de Junho hace unos años. 

Baekhyun cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando aferrarse a algo mentalmente, antes de deshacerse en lloros, cosa que deduje por los temblores que tenía.

-Me comentó que Junho había muerto- Hizo una pausa- Y no solo eso, sino que había muerto siendo uno de los cómplices de Jackson y su tío. Jamás me pude imaginar que el hombre que me salvó la vida formaba parte de eso, Chanyeol me llamó entre preocupado y cabreado, y no supe que decirle, porque yo apreciaba a ese hombre, y Chanyeol le detestaba desde siempre, estaba celoso, muy celoso de él, y yo... no sé qué decirle, no me ha vuelto a llamar ni responde a mis mensajes desde entonces, sé que cree que siento algo por él, pero simplemente... Fue mi salvador, sin el probablemente habría muerto de frío algún invierno... 

No sabía que decirle así que simplemente le abracé con fuerza y le dejé que soltase las lágrimas que se atragantaban en la garganta. 

\- Ahora- Dijo entre sollozos- Chanyeol me ha dicho que es mejor si pasamos un rato lejos el uno del otro, por eso se fue con Kai sin avisarme...Y por eso no me responde... 

Seguí abrazándole con mis propias tonterías en mi cabeza, después de todo yo también llevaba bastante tiempo sin siquiera hablar con Sehun y sinceramente no sabía que pensar, le había estado escusando con el trabajo y todo, pero una parte de mi decía que se estaba distanciando de mi porque yo lo único que traía eran problemas, ... Y por eso mi familia me echó, y por eso Sehun se alejaba ahora de mí, pronto lo harían también los demás, no me merecía la compañía de otras personas, eso era algo que me decían mucho en la secundaría mientras me daban palizas. 

Al final nos pasamos un largo rato llorando el uno sobre el otro, y eso nos unió más aun, de manera que los pequeños besos, que apenas era un roce de labios, se hicieron bastante comunes entre nosotros dos, como lo podían ser roces sugestivos el uno al otro, los dos nos estábamos sintiendo cada vez más abandonados por los que se suponía nos dijeron que nos quería, era bastante normal, y Baek y yo ya habíamos estado a punto de acostarnos en varias ocasiones anteriormente. Tras un mes y medios sin ninguno de los dos ver respectivamente a Chanyeol y a Sehun nuestros roces empezaron a subir más y más de tono. Nosotros la verdad es que al principio no nos dimos cuenta de ello, la verdad es que lo hacíamos de manera natural para consolarnos mutuamente, porque ante la ausencia abismal tanto de Sehun y de Chanyeol. y el hecho de que ninguno estuviésemos trabajando esa temporada de "esa" manera, no podíamos evitarlo, y no fue hasta que Kyungsoo y Lay nos lo dijeron a la cara que no nos dimos cuenta. 

-Parecéis una pareja- Nos dijo un día mientras tomábamos café los 4 en el piso de Lay y Kyungsoo- Pero una de verdad. 

Nos miramos confusos Baekhyun y yo son saber muy bien que decir

-Os tocáis mucho- Dijo Lay entonces- ¿Os habéis acostado? - Nosotros negamos con la cabeza a la vez- Pues lo parece, parece que lleváis juntos años, os comportáis en sincronía...

No volvimos a tocar ese tema ese día ya que ni Baekhyun ni yo sabíamos que decir, pero por la noche en nuestro piso, cuando nos acostamos los dos en mi cama no pudimos evitar que saliese de nuevo el tema. 

\- No sé qué decir sobre ello- Le dije sinceramente- No me había dado cuenta de nada

-Yo tampoco- Respondió Baek- Lo cierto es que me sale natural esto, ya llevamos más de un año viviendo juntos, y no sé, ... han pasado demasiadas cosas...

-Tampoco entiendo el problema de que lo parezcamos...-Dije sin pensar mucho- Vale sí, quiero a Sehun y tú a Chanyeol, pero ninguno de ellos nos ha hablado en todo este tiempo, yo ni siquiera sé si Sehun querrá estar conmigo después de todo lo que ha pasado...

-Yo sé que quiero a Chanyeol...- Respondió Baek con tono triste- Pero me siento demasiado solo, él no me habla, y no sé si podremos volver a estar juntos ya que el... no sé... no quiero pensar en el... Solo quiero estar contigo, me siento a salvo contigo.

-Yo también contigo- Le dije y le besé en los labios poniendo en el beso todo el cariño que le tenía.

No sé cuál de los dos empezó, pero las cosas empezaron a subirse de todo y cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos los dos desnudos besándonos apasionadamente, no me sentía mal, ni infiel ni nada, era normal, Baekhyun y yo nos queríamos, y si no, si hubiese que ponerle una excusa, la soledad en la que ambos estábamos y la abstinencia era más que suficiente. 

Me coloqué sobre Baekhyun por inercia, intentando sacar a Sehun de mi cabeza, y empecé a darle besos por el cuello, dejando alguna leve marca que se pudiese ocultar fácilmente ya que estábamos en el servicio de mesas a la noche siguiente, y no era adecuado tener marcas. Bajé por su pecho y me detuve en sus pezones, Baekhyun me miraba fijamente, con esa preciosa mirada caliente que tanto engatusaba a la gente, y a mí me ponía terriblemente caliente, no era la primera vez que Baek y yo teníamos contacto sexual y ya conocía algunos de sus puntos débiles y gustos, por lo que me dediqué a chupar y morder sus pezones haciendo que el gimiese suavemente e intentase restregarse contra mí para al menos tener un mínimo de roce en esa zona que a ambos nos dolía tanto de la excitación. 

Bajé una de mis manos a su miembro y lo acaricié suavemente, haciendo que Baekhyun se retorciese debajo de mí.

-Dios Minnie- Me dijo entre gemidos- Dame el lubricante YA. 

Sonreí para mí mismo y saqué el lubricante del primer cajón de mi mesilla y se lo di, alejándome un poco de él y acariciándome a mí mismo mientras tanto disfrutando de las vistas. 

Baekhyun rápidamente se untó tres dedos e introdujo uno dentro de sí mismo dejando escapar un suspiro, yo sabía que llevaba sin tener relaciones ya casi dos meses, al igual que yo. Rápidamente añadió otro y empezó a estirarse, y con cada gemido que salía de su boca una corriente de placer me recorría directa a mi polla, la cual casi ardía entre mis dedos. 

Cuando tuvo ya tres dedos dentro me miró provocándome, y se lamió los labios haciendo que el poco autocontrol que yo tenía se fuese a la basura, Baek se veía terriblemente delicioso de esa manera. 

Le agarré de los tobillos y lo atraje hacia mí, mientras el sacaba sus dedos de su interior, y le besé lentamente mientras le masturbaba al mismo ritmo solo para llevarle al límite. Baekhyun me mordió el labio incitándome a que me diese prisa y me miró a los ojos. Yo le hice caso, tocaba hacerlo, y me introduje lentamente en su interior. 

Mi experiencia como activo sinceramente era por así decirlo inexistente pero mi cuerpo sabía lo que había que hacer, y como era pasivo normalmente, sabía que lo mejor era esperar unos segundos, ya que no quería hacerle daño.

\- Minnie- Me dijo al poco rato con voz dulce, demasiado dulce para el ardiente momento que teníamos- Muévete por favor.

Le di un rápido beso en sus irresistibles belfos y me comencé a mover. La sensación era indescriptible, el calor del interior de Baekhyun me abrasaba, y su estrechez me ahogaba, sus gemidos solo conseguían calentarme más y me sentía en una nube de placer, me moví cada vez más rápido y cambié ligeramente el ángulo golpeando su próstata y haciendo que Baek me pidiese más y más cada vez, y yo se lo daba, esta experiencia estaba siendo una maravilla, aunque una parte de mi quería estar debajo de él, y si quedaba energía, así iba a ser en un rato. 

Cambiamos de postura y Baek se puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama, y esta vez bajé mi cara y metí entre sus nalgas, lamiendo y saboreando su agujero, y haciendo que a Baekhyun le temblasen las piernas, cuando me sentí satisfecho me volví a introducir dentro de él, volviendo a coger un ritmo rápido y acertando de vez en cuando en su próstata. 

Cuando empecé a sentir un leve cosquilleo en mi vientre le hice levantarse hacia mí, tomándolo del cuello y haciéndole girar un poco la cabeza para besarle, y continué introduciéndome en él sin pausa, y tomé su miembro en mis manos después tomando el mismo ritmo que las embestidas, que cada vez fueron más erráticas hasta que él se vino en mi mano y yo pocos segundos después dentro de él. 

Nos dejamos caer en la cama cansados, pero nos volvimos a besar una y otra vez durante unos largos minutos, hasta que esta vez fue Baek el que se puso sobre mí.

-Baekhyun por favor- Le supliqué cuando el empezó a morder mi cuello- Fóllame, destrózame, lo quiero, duro y fuerte. 

Baekhyun me miró a los ojos y me dio un pico agarrando de nuevo el lubricante, por muy duro y fuerte que lo quisiese Baek iba a ser cuidadoso, él además tenía bastante más experiencia que yo. 

Metió uno de sus dedos en mi interior y me sentí temblar, se sentía muy bien, echaba de menos la sensación, rápidamente lo acompañó un segundo y un tercero el cual escoció, y luego empezó a estirarlos y moverlos en mi interior, haciéndome casi delirar, si, escocía, dolía, pero era justo ese dolor placentero que tanto me gustaba a mí, el punto perfecto. Baekhyun agregó un cuarto en cierto momento y grité su nombre, era mucho placer, casi me sentía en el límite, pero quería a Baekhyun en mi interior, lo necesitaba. 

-Baek ya, deja de torturarme- Le supliqué- Fóllame

Baekhyun no me hizo esperar y se metió en mi interior de una, y se empezó a mover sin dejarme acostumbrarme ya que él sabía que me encantaba esa sensación de escozor del comienzo. Mis gemidos aumentaron de tono de inmediato, y perdí la noción de lo que decía, solo era consciente de gemir su nombre, y pedir por más, pero no sabía siquiera si era capaz de decir una palabra entera de forma coherente. 

Con una puntería que solo daba la experiencia Baekhyun golpeó en una estocada especialmente fuerte mi próstata, y sentí mi orgasmo acercarse de una manera apabullante, pero Baekhyun sujetó la parte inferior de mi polla evitando que pudiese llegar al orgasmo y aceleró, mientras con su otra mano pellizcaba la cara interna de mis muslos mezclando el dolor con el placer, y entonces empecé a reconocer los signos de un orgasmo inminente en mí, ya fuese en seco, o si Baek me soltaba, uno bastante potente. 

-Por favor Baek- Le supliqué entre gemidos- Lo necesito, no aguanto más, ah, Baek

-Yo tampoco aguanto más- Me dijo y soltó mi miembro- Vente para mí Minnie

Ante sus palabras y otro golpe en mi próstata me vine muy fuerte sobre mi pecho, apretando inconscientemente el miembro de Baekhyun en mi interior el cual se vino también, y la sensación alargó mi orgasmo haciendo que me sintiese al borde de la consciencia durante unos segundos. 

Esta vez los dos nos quedamos tumbados, Baekhyun sobre mí sin salirse de mi interior a pesar de lo pegajosos que estábamos los dos. 

-Te quiero Minnie- Me dijo

-Yo también te quiero Baek- Le respondí y nos besamos. 

Los dos sabíamos que esto no significaba amor de relación, pero si sabíamos que no éramos solo amigos, y que esto lo íbamos a repetir, tal vez estábamos demasiado rotos ya y no éramos conscientes de nada, pero se sentía demasiado bien ser querido, y ya que ni Sehun ni Chanyeol parecían querer saber nada de nosotros, nosotros mismos nos valíamos. 

A la mañana siguiente los dos volvimos a nuestra rutina habitual, nuestras charlas y series, nuestras bromas y luego el trabajo, nadie pareció notar nada, aunque Kyungsoo nos frunció el ceño a los dos al vernos tan cercanos de nuevo, pero sin decir nada al respecto, no sabíamos nada aun de Sehun, pero de Chanyeol si, ya que Kai le había dicho a Kyungsoo que esperaban volver a la semana siguiente. 

Esa noche trabajé relajado, y no hubo ningún incidente, me había acostumbrado ya al nuevo sistema, aunque aún se me hacía extraño el no tener contacto sexual con nadie, pero había sido una petición de Sehun a su tío y yo no me iba a meter en problemas. 

Poco antes de que fuese la hora del cierre apareció Suho en el local y se acercó a mí. 

-Hola Xiumin- Me dijo con una suave sonrisa

-Hola- Dije un poco perdido- Lay está cambiándose, ahora saldrá

-Lo sé, pero venía a hablar contigo- Me dijo y nos fuimos a sentar a una de las mesas donde le serví antes de colocarme frente a él- Se que sabes que Sehun está trabajando conmigo, y probablemente hace mucho que no le ves

Asentí a sus palabras, llevaba mucho sin verle, no sabía cuánto tiempo, pero se me hacía eterno, aunque no quise dejar mi cabeza volar al por qué podría no quererme ver y me centré en escucharle. 

\- Sehun está ahora mismo en Japón por orden mía, y lo va a estar hasta dentro de dos semanas- Dijo serio- Está esforzándose mucho para conseguir un buen puesto y poder volver contigo, así que, aunque no me lo ha pedido, vengo a pedirte que tengas paciencia, que Sehun va a volver, y va a volver a por ti. 

Sus palabras hicieron que algo dentro de mí se revolviera, sinceramente había pensado que Sehun no querría volver a verme. 

-No creo que se vaya a poner en contacto contigo en este tiempo tampoco, tengo su móvil yo confiscado para evitar distracciones, para que lo entiendas, yo soy el jefe, pero tengo unos inversionistas que necesitan ver lo bien que Sehun puede hacer su trabajo, y no quiero que la cague así de primeras, Sehun te sigue queriendo, y se está esforzando mucho por ti, espéralo. 

Dicho esto, se levantó, pago en la barra su consumición y se fue con Lay, el cual acababa de salir y se despidió de mí. Mi cabeza era un caos y ya no sabía que pensar... Me sentía muy confuso... y mal por haber pensado lo peor de Sehun...


End file.
